The Psionic Hero: Ayonic
by TheCocoQueen
Summary: Ayano is a mind reader. Some may think she is gifted, but she believes otherwise. To read minds to her is a curse. However, to try and make use of her gifts, she enrolls in U.A High. There she will face many challenges, which includes childhood friend Katsuki. Will their friendship blossom into something more and become stronger? Or will it finally come crumbling down?
1. Ishida Ayano: Origin

_'_ _I'm running so late today'_

 _'_ _Wonder if I remembered to turn off the stove'_

 _'_ _Man, look at that girl with the ginger hair. She's hot.'_

These voices kept to sweep into the mind of a young woman whose nose scrunched up slightly at that last thought. She hated pigs. She let out a sigh while focusing on putting up her mental walls to stop the voices from assaulting her mind. It didn't stop them completely, but turned them into a harmless buzzing noise at the back of her head. Easy to ignore.

She continued on her way to school with her bag thrown over her shoulder. She went along her usual route to school. Soon though this route would be changing because her days as a junior high student would be coming to an end. Something she was grateful for. She was tired of junior high. Most of the kids in her class were annoying and small minded, and their thoughts gave her the worst kinds of headaches. Her next stop—if she could get in—would be U.A High. The school for kids like her wishing to be heroes.

While her dream isn't exactly to be a hero, she can at least learn better control over her quirk. That and if she had to have her quirk, she might as well help people with it. She hummed thoughtfully while knowing getting in wouldn't be easy, but she's really buckled down on her studies since she decided to go to U.A. Her grades were already pretty decent before that, but after her decision, she made sure her scores were perfect. And on her down time she trained with her quirk. She'll still need more guidance though if she wants to control them even better.

"I just hope those at U.A don't have such annoying voices." She said to herself.

She paused in walking when a particularly loud voice—though not mentally—reached her ears. She looked up seeing Tatooin Station, or rather one of its bridges had a large super villain rampaging on top of it.

"This was the last thing I needed." She said as she stared unimpressed at the villain. "I'll be late for sure if I wait around for things to clear."

Just as she said that Death Arms showed up to stop powerline tower that the villain had sent falling towards the public. Back Draft appeared as well to keep citizens back, which means if she wants to go forward to get to class that she'll have to go around somehow.

"What a pain." She sighed.

"Hey, Ayano!"

The girl—Ishida Ayano—turned to the one who called out her name. It was one of her classmates—Midoriya Izuku. He was the only one in her class who didn't drive her crazy with his thoughts. He was quiet both mentally and out loud.

"Oh, Izuku, good morning." Ayano said. "Running late as well?"

Izuku blushed slightly in embarrassment though nodded his head. His eyes were then moved to the action happening. When his face lit up, she soon realized she lost his attention. She turned to watch as he was as Kamui Wood joined the fray to take on the villain head on.

"I have to get a closer look!" Izuku said then looked to his classmate. "Do you want to come, Ayano?"

"No, thanks." Ayano said. "My perfect school attendance isn't going to be ruined after all this time. I'll see you at school though, Izuku."

He nodded then hurried to push through the crowd. Now Ayano needed to continue on to school, but going around is going to take time, so she better hurry. She shook her head wishing villains would be more considerate to kids trying to get to school on time. She didn't have time to think about it though, so she cut towards an alleyway to run the rest of the way to school. As she ran, she could still hear the fight going on behind her. Someday it'll be her who's fighting villains and keeping people safe. She'll show them…show them and herself that her powers aren't just some kind of curse.

* * *

Ayano sat in class silently looking out the window as their sensei stood at the front of class talking about their futures.

"So, as 3rd year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures, and what you want to do with your lives." He said. "I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but—!"

He grabbed the papers off his podium while holding them up for everyone to see.

"Why bother?" He asked as some of the students' started to activate their quirks. "Ha, I know you all want to go on the hero track!"

He tossed the papers flippantly with a chuckle leaving his lips. The students cheered in agreement as they showcased their quirks. The only ones not to do so were Izuku, who had no quirk, Katsuki, who didn't feel the need to join in with his classmates, and Ayano, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did they have to be so loud? Their loudness was already putting a strain on her mental walls, but she was still able to keep them at bay. She refused to go home with a headache today.

"Yes, yes, you've all got some pretty impressive quirks." The sensei said. "But no power usage in school. Get a hold of yourselves."

Then why did he practically encourage them to use their powers? Ayano didn't understand it.

"Hey, Sensei." Katsuki spoke up as he took his eyes off the ceiling. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to wind up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Ha!"

His words, of course, started up an uproar from the others who were offended by his words. Ayano shook her head while wondering why they let Katsuki rile them up so much.

"Let's go!" He said. "I'll take you all on!"

He wasn't afraid of any of them, and could blow them all out of here literally. His words riled up the others even more. Ayano finally couldn't take it anymore, and turned to glare at her classmates.

" ** _Why don't you all shut up?_** " She hissed aloud and mentally.

Many of them shuddered at her voice entering their minds since she purposely made her mental voice sharp like barbs. It made them all shut up though.

"Dammit, Aya!" Katsuki growled. "I told you not to do that to my head!"

He ran his hands through his hair as the thumping in his head started to fade away. He glared at the girl who looked at him in a manner that said she wasn't impressed by his glare.

"You know, Ishida-chan, would make a good pro-hero." One of their classmates. "With her telepathy, telekinesis, and psionic construction powers she'd be a pretty unstoppable force."

It was true that Ayano had a triple quirk all being psychic based powers. Having three separate powers didn't make her some kind of badass or super powerful. Most of her gifts had major drawbacks like her telepathy. If she can't focus well enough, she can't stop the voices from assaulting her mind, and it leaves her with major headaches. Sometimes it becomes so loud and chaotic it can knock her out, or make her other powers act up, which wouldn't be good for anyone. Katsuki scoffed as he looked away from Ayano.

"Well, like Bakugo, Ishida has impressive scores." Their sensei said. "They both have high chances of getting into U.A High."

Katsuki's brow twitched as he turned to glare at Ayano again. She put in an application to U.A High too? As their classmates murmured about their high ambitions, Katsuki's face twisted into a dark scowl.

"You applied too?" He asked. "I've never heard you mention wanting to be a hero, _Aya_?"

He hissed the name he used for her since they were children while wondering who she thought she was trying to get into U.A like him.

"I don't have to share my personal goals to anyone." Ayano retorted coolly. "Why does it matter? It's not like I could beat you out of getting in. Despite you're horrible personality, you have a powerful quirk that you have good control over. You'll surely get in. However, there's no rule against any of the rest of us trying to get in as well."

Katsuki's teeth grit together while feeling his hands start to smoke. This girl…she always knew how to rub him the wrong way. Ever since they were kids, and their parents used to make them play together. Or rather when his parents made him play with her since Ayano always seemed so lonely when she was a kid. Though they mostly argued instead of played.

"The problem is that I'm better than any of you!" Katsuki snapped. "U.A is supposed to be impossible to get into, which is why it's perfect for someone like me, not you!"

He then jumped out of his chair onto his desk meaning he was about to go into one of his rants. Ayano sighed wondering if he'd ever mellow out. Ever since they were kids, he had a loud mouth. Though it's gotten worse as they've gotten older.

"I aced all the mock tests!" Katsuki said. "As I said, I'm the only one at this school who has a shot of getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the riches hero of all time! So you might as well dropout, Aya!"

"No." Ayano said calmly. "Now can you pipe down?"

Katsuki's hands started smoking even more as Ayano practically brushed him off. He was about to tell her that if she wanted that spot in U.A, she'd have to fight him first. However, their sensei cut in before he could.

"Oh yeah," He said casually while not even bothered by Katsuki's loudness since he was used to it. "Midoriya, didn't you want to go to U.A too?"

Izuku, who had tried to remain as small as possible, flinched as everyone looked towards him before they bused out laughing to mock him. Ayano wasn't surprised since she knew Izuku has always wanted to be a hero. She's even picked up on his thoughts more than once when he was planning his application form and his strategy to get into U.A. She then looked to Katsuki when he turned to glare at Izuku. Well, this wasn't going to end well.

As Izuku tried to defend himself, Katsuki finally made his move as he went up to Izuku's desk while slamming his hand down and causing a small explosion. Or rather small compared to his usual explosions. The move sent Izuku to the floor where he looked up in fear at Katsuki.

"Listen up, Deku!" Katsuki growled as steam rolled off him. "You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have someone like me?!"

Katsuki really seems to have it in his head that if anyone applies to U.A like him that they'll be competition to him. However, Ayano knew there are cases where multiple people are chosen from one school if they're talented enough.

"Wah! No!" Izuku said as he back peddled away from Katsuki. "You've got it all wrong, really! I'm not trying to compete against you or even Ayano!"

He then grunted in pain when his head hit the back blackboard behind him. He also felt his heart thump heavily since he trapped himself.

"You gotta believe me!" He continued on though. "It's just that…I've always wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can't I?"

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!" Katsuki snapped. "You'd die in the exams! Defenseless, Izuku! The school's already crappy! Do you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?!"

Ayano shook her head while done listening to Katsuki bully Izuku. Using her telekinesis, she lifted Izuku's desk to move it in front of him to keep Katsuki at bay. The entire class turned to her as she stood up from her desk. Some murmured knowing that Ayano was getting serious when she stood from her desk before time to leave. She must have had enough.

"You've had your fun, Katsuki." Ayano said. "Now how about we return to our class's regular schedule? There's only about ten months until the U.A exams. Do you really want to waste the time you have left to prepare?"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at Ayano, and she looked right back at him with her silvery-white eyes. If anyone didn't know her, they'd assume the strawberry blonde was blind. However, doctors once told her that her eyes were like this because of her quirk. She could see just fine, and she had her eyes calmly set on her fired up classmate. It was quiet for a second longer before Katsuki lowered his arms with the smoke disappearing from his hands.

"Tch, whatever." Katsuki said. "You and Deku aren't worth my time. Just know it's in your best interest to dropout of going to U.A, Aya."

Ayano said nothing since she didn't want to waste time in getting him riled up again. She just let him walk back to his desk then set down Izuku's. She waved her hand while helping the boy up with her quirk. He softly thanked her before returning to his desk while keeping his head down. Once the boys were seated, Ayano sat down as well. Class returned to normal with Ayano looking out the window again. Ten more months. She had ten more months to train. She could work with that.

* * *

"Finally it's time to go home." Ayano said as she walked towards the gate of the school.

She hadn't stuck around a second longer after the bell rang since her mental walls were crumbling from all day of trying to hold back the voices of her idiot classmates. Katsuki's voice had been the loudest, and usually his voice was just like his quirk—Explosive. So it usually busted down her walls easily—especially when he's in a bad mood. Which is usually all the time. And when he's purposely trying to break them, which he tried to do for the rest of class as if to get back at her.

"He needs to control that temper." She complained as she brushed back her short ginger locks.

Well, whatever. She might not have to deal with him once they get into U.A. Maybe they'll be put in separate classes. However, knowing her horrible luck that wouldn't be so.

"Hey, Aya!" His familiar loud voice called out.

She flinched because he had called out to her mentally as well knowing her powers would hear him. She turned to frown at him as he ran up to her with his flunkies trailing behind. He stopped in front of her while already having his eyes narrowed at her.

"If you're here to tell me to rescind my application, the answer is no." Ayano said already hearing his thoughts before he put them into words. "I have my own reasons for applying, and you won't stop me with threats, _Kacchan_."

Katsuki frowned while knowing Ayano would be stubborn. She's never given up on anything once she's set her mind to it. Even when they were kids, and she never backed down from a challenge. Especially after he said she couldn't do it or told her not to do it.

"Now, have a nice evening." Ayano said as she started to turn to live. "I do wish you the best of luck, Katsuki."

Ayano then nodded her farewell to his flunkies before continuing on her way. She wanted to get home to rest her head, and work on her quirk. Probably due some studying in between. As Katsuki watched her go, he felt his temper start to rise. Why couldn't she just stay out of his way?!

"Tch, fine, Aya!" He snapped after her. "Go ahead and take the entrance exams into U.A! Even if by some miracle you get in, you'll never be better than me! Do you hear me?!"

"Hard not to." Ayano called over her shoulder then raised her hand in the air to wave. "See you later, Kacchan."

She disappeared around the corner with Katsuki's hands clenching into fists. He wouldn't be outdone by her. He won't be outdone by anymore. He was going to be a pro-hero even more popular than All Might.

"Stupid Aya." He growled.

* * *

Ayano let out a yawn as she stood in line in a small café that was on her way home. She usually stopped by here every other day to grab a cappuccino since school could really wear her out sometimes. Today was one of those draining days. It didn't wear her out physically, but rather mentally. Not like her powers were strained, but more like she finally had it and was fed up with her classmates.

She just needed a pick-me-up if she wanted to get her through training with her powers and studying for her classes this afternoon. She might make it a double just in case. Once she reached the counter, she placed her usual order while pulling out her wallet as the elderly woman behind the counter told—Sancho-san—her grandson—Ren—to get her order ready.

"Already done." Ren said coming up with her order in hand. "Started making it the second you walked in. You do always get the same, Ayano-san."

He gave her a grin as he said this while placing her order down on the counter in front of her.

"What can I say?" Ayano asked as she set the correct amount of money on the table. "I'm a creature of habit. One of my many weaknesses."

It was true. If anyone ever wanted to get the jump on her, they wouldn't have to watch her patterns long to know when and where to do the deed.

"Well, it just good to see you, dear." Sancho-san said smiling kindly. "Are you studies still going well? And are you still planning on going to the U.A?"

Ayano gave a rare smile towards Sancho-san while enjoying the soft warm tone to her thoughts. The woman never had thoughts that were too loud or bothered Ayano, which is one of the reasons why she likes this café so much. And since no one was behind her, she supposed she had time to chat.

"Yes, ma'am." Ayano said nodding. "I already sent in my paperwork. I know it's still ten months away, but you have to give a lot of notice with these things. As for my studies, I'm keeping high scores, and am one of the top in my class."

Academia wise, Ayano scored highest in her class. Many accused her of cheating by using her quirk to get the answers out of their teacher's minds. That wasn't the case though. Ayano doesn't like getting into people's heads to begin with. Also she doesn't like relying on her powers too much. Besides, what kind of aspiring hero would cheat on school tests? Now she wasn't all noble or anything. She does sometimes use her powers in ways she probably shouldn't, but she tries to keep them out of school business.

"Good girl." Sancho-san said almost looking as proud as a grandparent would be of her grandchild. "You just keep doing your best."

"Of course," Ayano said nodding. "Have a nice evening, Sancho-san, Ren-san."

They both waved the girl off, and she stepped out of the café. She was about to take a sip of her cappuccino when a sludge like being went zipping passed her. Some of the sludge making up its body flew off to hit her in the cheek causing her to blink. She sighed with a slight look of annoyance on her face. Today was not her day. She turned to look at the blob thing as it ripped off a manhole cover before slipping inside. It put the cover back on as other people started murmuring about what just happened.

"What was that about?" Ayano asked as she flicked the slug off her cheek. "Villain on the run?"

Just then someone zoomed to a stop in front of her causing her short locks to whip around her. She frowned wondering what now as she looked to who stopped in front of her. She blinked once again—the second time in five seconds—when seeing a tall muscular blonde man with a very distinct hairstyle. Standing in front of her was _the_ All Might. The greatest pro hero ever. The Symbol of Peace.

"Young miss!" He said looking down at her. "I am looking for villain made of liquid! Have you—?!"

"He went into the sewers." Ayano interrupted pointing to the manhole.

All Might—though smiling—seemed a bit taken back by her interruption before looking to the manhole.

"Oh, uh, thank-you, young miss!" He said in that boisterous voice of his. "Do not worry! He won't be running free much longer! For I am here!"

He then ran off while ripping the cover off the manhole as people gasped and awed at his appearance. He jumped in without hesitation, and honestly, Ayano was surprised his large, muscular body fit. She stood there a bit longer as many people murmured together in excitement.

"Man, I can't believe you spoke to the All Might!" A guy said from beside her. "You're so lucky."

Ayano didn't reply as she reached out with her powers to see if she could catch the thoughts of All Might or that sludge guy. She picked up scattered thoughts of a desperate villain who was trying to get away, and a bit of thoughts coming from who she was certain was All Might's. The thoughts were loud, and she recognized his voice. People's mental voices are the same as their physical ones, and it was nearly impossible to mistake his voice for someone else's. She frowned sensing they were getting farther apart than closer.

"He's going the wrong way." Ayano murmured. "That sludge villain…he might get away."

She looked down knowing it wasn't her place to do anything since she was still just a junior high student. However, if she didn't do anything and that villain got away, he could hurt innocent people. She wasn't sure if she could beat someone like him, but if she keeps track of him, she can do something to stall him once he resurfaces. That'd give time for All Might to catch up or for another hero to come by. She let out a grumble once she made her decision.

"This is going to be a pain." She said then turned to the guy beside her. "Here."

She practically tossed him her coffee, and he gasped while barely able to catch it. Before he could reprimand her for that, she was already running down the street following the voice of the villain as he continued to travel unground. She hoped she didn't regret this decision.

* * *

Ayano paused in running to take a few deep breaths. She was growing tired, and all she's been doing is following that villain. And he was still traveling underground. Would he just use the sewers to get completely out of town? She frowned hoping not then continued running after the villain while doing a sweep for All Might's thoughts. At one point, he got so far away that she couldn't track him anymore because he got out of her mental range. She was afraid that was the case now, but just when she was going to give up, she heard it loud and clear. He's getting closer. That was good. He might get the villain before he can resurface, which means less work for her.

"Please, catch up." Ayano murmured.

She then looked a sharp left to look down a pathway under one of the many bridges in the city. She heard that the villain had stopped when his thoughts became preoccupied with a sound he had heard. A sound that also reached Ayano's ears not her mind—it was loud laughter, which had her frowning in confusion. She squinted to look into the dark, and noticed a mop of green hair.

"Izuku!" She called.

The green-haired youth stopped laughing to turn and look at her in surprise. What was she doing here? Wasn't her home in the other direction? Before he could ask her, that villain popped out of the sewers, which had Izuku's eyes widening.

"A villain!" He gasped.

"You'll make a perfect skinsuit for me to hide in, kid." It hissed.

He made a jump for Izuku, but a clear wall made of psionic energy hit him hard to slam him against the wall. Before he knew what was going on, the wall expanded and changed shape to wrap around him like a sphere.

"What the hell?!" He demanded while trying to find crack in the foundation to escape from.

"Sorry, you won't be finding any cracks in something I made." Ayano said getting the thing's attention.

The villain turned to glare at the junior high student as she held up her hand with her palm facing him. The villain hissed and tried to thrash about even harder, but the sphere remained in place. Refusing to let him go.

"Stupid girl!" The villain hissed. "Once I get out of here, I'll make you my next skin suit!"

"I'll only let you out once a hero is here to take you down." Ayano said with firm resolve. "Now, I think you have a bit too much wiggle room."

She closed her hand a bit with her fingers curling. Her action caused the psionic shield to shrink, which forced the villain to curl up even more. She curled her hand closed a bit more, and it shrunk again. She continued doing this until her hand was completely turned into a fist, and the size of the sphere was about the size of a baseball. The villain had no more room left to move.

"Whoa, Ayano!" Izuku said. "That's amazing!"

He's studied her powers before, but never seen her psionic construction at work. He quickly grabbed his notebook to start taking notes. Ayano sighed wondering if this was really the time for him to be taking notes.

"Izuku, why don't you step away from the villain before you start taking your notes?" She suggested.

Izuku jumped a bit then realized she was probably right. He blushed a bit then went to walk around the villain to get to her. However, he tripped on his shoelace causing him to fall into the sphere, which had Ayano's eyes widening for a moment. She lost concentration for a brief second, and as the sphere hit the ground it cracked open like an egg.

"Damn." Ayano deadpanned knowing this wasn't good.

As the villain roared, Ayano used her telekinesis to jerk Izuku over to her causing him to cry out in shock. She let him go once he was behind her while knowing she'd have to get ready for a real fight. She was not looking forward to this at all.

"You've had it now, kiddies!" He shouted then rushed towards them.

Without thinking, Izuku, who felt responsible for the villain's escape, quickly put himself in between Ayano and the villain. She was about to ask what the hell he was thinking even if her powers already let her how. However, before she could get the words out, the manhole cover popped off loudly with a certain blonde hero shooting out of it. He was now between them and the villain who had come to a halt the second he saw All Might.

"So he finally showed up." Ayano said. "It's about time."

Izuku, who was speechless about seeing his favorite hero of all time, turned to look at Ayano with wide eyes.

"Are you saying you knew All Might was on his way here?!" He squeaked.

Ayano nodded her head as All Might turned to look at the two junior high students. He recognized one of them as the girl from earlier who told him where the villain went. Had she tracked him all the way here? How? Some kind of tracking quirk? He supposed it didn't matter though it was impressive she managed to follow the villain.

"You did well to follow this villain and keep him distracted until I could arrive, young miss." All Might said. "I will take things over from here. Please, stay back for your own safety!"

Well, he wasn't going to get any argument from Ayano. She'd rather not end up in the hospital because she ended up in a fight between All Might and a villain. With that in mind, she grabbed Izuku to drag him farther away as he kept making weird noises as he practically drooled over the sight of his favorite hero.

"Try to get yourself together, Izuku." Ayano said.

She then put up a psionic wall between them and All Might's fight as the hero faced the villain.

"I can't believe it!" Izuku said. "We're going to see _All Might_ live and in action!"

Ayano will admit she's interested to see how the greatest hero of all time fights for herself in person. She kept her eyes focused on the fight while tuning out Izuku's muttering. The villain attacked first out of panic, and threw out a long slim arm at All Might. However, All Might dodged then reared back his fist as the villain threw out his other arm.

"Texas Smash!" All Might shouted then shot his fist forward.

His attack went flying towards the villain and once it hit the impact splattered the villain into pieces. The backlash of the attack sent a gust of wind back towards the two students, and half of Ayano's wall shattered like glass. It happened to be on the side that Izuku was on, and he went flying backwards to hit his head, which knocked him out.

"Oops." Ayano said. "Maybe I shouldn't have made the wall so thin."

Ayano then looked to the villain as he tried to scamper away while still in pieces.

"I don't think so, Pal." Ayano said.

She raised her hand while picking up the pieces of the sludge villain into smaller orbs. All Might tilted his head curiously while seeing that girl was the one picking up the villain. Some kind of psychic ability? Who was this girl?

"Ishida Ayano." She answered turning her eyes onto him. "Pleasure to meet you."

He stiffened a bit wondering if he had spoken aloud. No, he was certain he hadn't done so.

"You didn't." She said then held up three fingers. "You see, I have three separate psychic abilities. Telepathy being one of them."

"Impressive, young miss!" He said. "You are certainly talented. Now, how about we put this villain somewhere he won't escape?!"

He pulled out a soda bottle while holding it up as it if was the Holy Grail or something.

"But first it must be emptied!" He said in that heroic voice of his.

He unscrewed the lid then started chugging the drink. Ayano sweat-dropped though didn't comment out loud. This guy…he was a bit weird. It was like everything he did had to be done heroically. He was kind of goofy actually. Once he was done drinking he held out the now empty bottle towards Ayano.

"If you could please assist me!" He said.

"Okay?" She said while scratching the back of her head.

Just what did this day turn into?


	2. Ten Months' Time

Ayano frowned down at her unconscious classmate while wondering if he was going to be getting up anytime soon. He just bonked his head a bit. So he shouldn't be this out of it, should he? Maybe he hit it more than she had precious thought.

"Hey, Izuku, you need to wake up now." Ayano said poking his cheek. "I would like to get home sooner rather than later, but I can't just leave you here."

She kept poking him while hoping he'd show some kind of sign of waking. He didn't, however, as he continued to lay sprawled out on the ground. She sighed guessing she'd have to get a bit rough. She usually only does this sort of thing on Katsuki when he's really acting up—well, just to the point where he's completely unbearable—but she needed to get Izuku up. Hopefully she wouldn't hurt him too much.

"Want me to give it a shot?" All Might asked from behind her.

"No, I've got it." She said.

She formed a psionic hand—a rather large one, and without warning smacked Izuku hard across the face. He cried out once waking immediately after that as a large handprint colored that side of his face red. All Might sweat-dropped while thinking that was a bit brutal.

"Ah!" Izuku cried. "Ay—Ayano?! What was that for?"

He held his throbbing cheek as Ayano dropped the psionic hand while not looking apologetic at all. This had Izuku pouting as he rubbed his cheek though he wasn't surprised. Ayano was rarely apologetic for anything she's done. He then noticed the looming shadow over Ayano and him, which had him looking behind the girl. His eyes widened when seeing All Might who raised his hand in a wave.

"Hey, thought we lost you there!" He said.

Izuku let out a scream while back peddling away from the hero. Ayano blinked wondering what that was about. She knew All Might was a big deal to Izuku, but that reaction seemed a bit much.

"Well, looks like you're moving around alright." All Might said. "Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to get either of you caught up in my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out the city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate."

He laughed it off as if it wasn't a big deal as Ayano stood up from where she had been crouched next to Izuku.

"Anyway, you both were a big help! Thank-you!" He said while holding up the bottle with the villain inside. "I've captured the evildoer!"

Izuku just continued to stare in awe even as All Might started putting away the villain and getting ready to leave. All Might turned to Ayano though beforehand.

"Young Ishida Ayano, you have an impressive quirk." All Might said. "Tell me, do you plan to go on the hero track in the future?"

She really could become a great hero if she studies hard and trains with proper guidance. In fact, there were a few heroes out there that would be perfect mentors to the young girl.

"My application is already being processed at U.A, I'm sure." She said. "I'll be taking the entrance exam soon enough."

She then adjusted the strap to her bag while knowing she needed to get home. She still had studying and training to do.

"Good to hear!" All Might said giving a thumbs up. "No need to waste such talent!"

She just hummed in reply then looked to Izuku while holding up the notebook he had dropped.

"Hey, Izuku," she called getting his attention.

She tossed the notebook at him, and he fumbled a bit but did manage to catch it. He blinked at it as if not realizing what it was for a second.

"I got your favorite hero of all time to sign it." She said as she started walking away. "Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the evening okay?"

All Might watched her leave while making a mental note to watch out for her at the beginning of the school year in ten months. He's interested to see how she develops in time. He wasn't sure what exactly had him interested in this girl. But she did sort of remind him of _that woman_. Actually more than just sort of, but he wasn't one to jump to conclusions. However, it seemed as if young Ishida might have a connection to her. A woman of his past. A woman who smiled for him when he couldn't.

* * *

"I'm home." Ayano called out to her empty apartment.

Of course, there was no reply back to her, but she's grown used to the quiet over the year since she's been on her own. Ayano took off her shoes at the door then placed them neatly off to the side before stepping up onto the floor behind the door. She walked the short hallway past the living room and kitchen, which were on opposite sides of each other to her room where she dropped off her bag. She'd get started on her studies soon enough.

She went out to the living room to turn on the news, and the first thing that greeted her was breaking news on the sludge villain. Apparently he had created havoc at a shopping district. This had her frowning. Had the villain gotten away from All Might? She sat down on the couch while turning up the volume. She listened to the news reporter give a rundown at what happened on scene, and her eyes widened partially when Izuku and Katsuki's pictures both showed up on the screen.

The reporter said the latter junior high student had been taken hostage by the villain though bravely had tried to get away with his powerful quirk. It showed footage of Katsuki sending a rippling explosive through the villain that did nothing, but put already burning stores in more flames.

"That fool." Ayano said though had a concerned look on her face as she watched the footage of Katsuki as he desperately tried to get away from the villain.

The reporter went on to say the heroes tried in vain to free Katsuki, but none of them had possessed the right quirk to defeat the villain. While the heroes were trying to help other citizens to safety, Izuku had rushed by trying to help Katsuki apparently. Ayano frowned because that was completely reckless on Izuku's part. He could have gotten hurt. However, All Might had showed up at last second to save both of the boys and defeat the villain. Ayano couldn't believe she missed all that.

She had been so concerned about getting home to do some stupid studying, and two of her classmates had been in trouble. Maybe if she hadn't been in such a rush, she would have picked up on some panicked thoughts to let her know there was trouble. She needed to be more aware of her surroundings. Or she'd never be able to help anybody.

"Stupid." She said to herself as her hands clenched into fists.

* * *

Weeks passed since the incident in Tatooin Shopping District. That meant there was less time to prepare for the entrance exam to U.A. Sure, there were still months left, but for the three students of Aldrea Junior High, that meant just less time for training. To get ready to make sure they have what it takes to shine enough to get in. However, Ayano was taking a break from training and studying today. It was a Saturday, and there was somewhere she decided to visit with her free time. So here she was at the hospital.

She had already checked in at the front desk, and was going down the halls towards a room she visits four times every month at least. Some of the staff who recognized her, smiled and waved, which had her waving in return. Though they smiled she could hear their pitying thoughts. How sorry they felt for her and her family. But for her mostly. She ignored their thoughts, however, since she was used to them by now.

She made it to her destination, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside there was a young man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He had shaggy dark hair that hasn't been cut since he was admitted into the hospital nearly a year ago. He as lying back on his bed unmoving expect for the slight rise and fall of his chest as a machine helped him breath. Ayano felt her heart clench while seeing he was in the exact same state she left him in last time. Unconscious.

"I'm back, Niisan." She said to the unmoving man as she shut the door behind her.

She walked over this his bedside while sitting in the chair that was pulled up close to his bed. She set the bag she had brought with her to the side then reached out to take her brother's hand. Though she paused before she could touch him. She drew back her hand while looking down at it with a frown. She curled it up into a fist then placed it on her lap.

"I know it's been a while since my last visit." Ayano said. "I've been preparing for the exams to get into U.A."

Though he gave her no reply she could practically see him getting all emotional and telling her how proud he was of her. He's always been very expressive, and wasn't afraid to cry. And he always let Ayano know how much he loved her and how much he supported her. He practically raised her after that _incident_ with their parents. Or rather his parents. The Ishidas had adopted Ayano when she was still a baby. Not even a year old yet.

Apparently her mother had put her up for adoption not long after giving birth to her. They had been an older couple with a son who was nearly grown by the time they brought Ayano into their family. Ayano's adoptive mother—Ishida Hakura—had always wanted a little girl, but after the difficulties of her son—Ko's birth, she could no longer have children. She loved her son though, of course, and raised him as any good mother would. But she had always longed for a daughter, which led to them adopting Ayano.

Though by the time of her fifth year in this world, both of her adoptive parents had a…accident that led them to be unfit to care for Ayano. She would have been sent back into the system, but Ko, who was legally old enough to take care of her, became her guardian. He raised her as his own, but now he was here and she was looking out for herself. Luckily she was of age where she could legally live on her own. But she'd give anything to bring Ko back home. To have him wake up, so he could continue to be her brother.

"I know if I get in that I'll have a lot to live up to." Ayano said. "You were a top ranking student when you were there, weren't you, Niisan?"

Ko was a quirk user like her, and had even went to U.A about fifteen years ago. His quirk was capture. It allowed him to use any part of his body like a trap, and if anyone tried to run through him, they'd soon find themselves bound and chained. He became a somewhat of a well-known pro-hero. People called him the Jailer, and Ayano looks up to him so much for that. However, one job had went particularly bad, and well, here he was. Ayano bit her lip while her hands curled up into fists even more.

"I promise to grow stronger." Ayano said. "So strong I'll be able to bring you back. I promise you, Niisan, that you won't be like this for much longer."

Another reason Ayano was to go to U.A so badly… was that she just wants to bring her brother back. So she wouldn't have to be alone any longer.

* * *

Ayano let out a deep breath as she looked up at U.A. The ten months have passed. It was time for the exam. She had her gym bag thrown over her shoulder since it was asked they bring their workout attire. She knew they would be doing mock battles in a faux city, and she had to be ready for anything, which is why she packed the clothes she could move the best in.

"Well, can't keep standing out here." She said to herself.

She started walking through the gate while actually allowing her walls to drop. She wanted to hear the thoughts of her competition. She see what they had planned. Maybe hear a bit about their quirks. Her mind reading can't dive deep into someone's mind without her meeting certain requirements. Like getting her target—the person's mind she wants to read—to open up to her. She has to get personal information out of them. The more she knows the farther she can dive into their heads—safely anyway. If she tries to force her way into the darkest corners of their minds well…she could break them. But what she can do without leaving behind damage is read what is currently on their mind.

And most of the people here are thinking about strategy against a test they wasn't even sure what was about. They were thinking about how kind of moves they could use to impress the judges. It was letting her see just what kind of people she was up against. Now, she knows she told Katsuki it wasn't a competition, but that was partially a lie. This school doesn't have a very high acceptance rate, which means you need to stand out as much as possible during the exams. Which means doing the best you can do.

These people here were her competition. Though she didn't view her two classmates as her competition. Mostly because she knew Katsuki would get in no matter what. There was no need for her to concern herself with trying to "beat" him. As for Izuku, well, she has learned over the last few months that the little "Deku" they've known for years has a very big secret. One concerning a certain very popular pro-hero. To think the quirkless boy, who wanted to be a hero more than anything, would have managed to inherit the quirk from the greatest hero of all time.

She had never known it was possible to pass down a quirk until she had gotten some stray thoughts from Izuku during class one day. Izuku had caught her attention when he started muttering to himself in class, which he has done many times. However, that time had been different, which had had her wondering what was going on inside his head. So she decided to take a peek. What she heard and saw through his mind had completely shocked her. And she had been able to see far inside Izuku's mind since she knew him since she was a child. And the more she knows someone the more she can go through their heads. Usually she doesn't like doing that to her friends-especially Izuku and Katsuki, which were really her own friends-but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. So she learned all about All Might's secret and how he was now tied to Izuku.

Yet she had remained silent. After hearing so many secrets over the years, she has gotten very good at keeping her mouth shut about them. She decided to do this with Izuku and All Might's secret as well. She didn't have all the details anyway. Just the small bits and pieces from Izuku's mind she's gotten. And honestly, she wasn't even sure if he did inherit the quirk in the end. The last time she had peeked inside his head, he was still doing the special training All Might had given him to prepare his body for the transfer of power. But she supposes she'll learn today if he accomplished what he wanted in the end.

But if he did, that means he'll be a certain acceptance meaning he'll be another person not to concern herself with. Everyone else though—she didn't know their exact skill set or who they were. They were the ones she came here to beat.

"I will be accepted into this school." Ayano said to herself in determination.

Ayano was about to continue on to the school, but noticed a certain green-haired boy who was laughing like a lunatic in the middle of the courtyard. What was he doing now? She walked up to him as other students looked as if they should be worried about his mental state.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Ayano asked.

Izuku jumped in fright since he hadn't expected someone to come up behind him then turned to see it was just Ayano.

"Oh, ah, Ayano!" Izuku exclaimed. "I…I was just—um—I was…"

"Never mind." Ayano said when seeing he was getting flustered. "Let's just go inside and sign in before it's too late, you looney."

She started pushing Izuku along while shaking her head as he kept muttering out of embarrassment. Though she felt her lips twitch up. Looks like he succeeded after all.

* * *

As the students piled into the auditorium for the beginning of the exam, Ayano realized her seat would be right next to her oh-so-favorite hothead. Katsuki glanced up at her arrival while also noticing Izuku was right behind her. He frowned wondering why he had to be sitting next to the loser and Ayano.

"I suppose it should warm my heart that you don't think of me as a loser, Katsuki." Ayano said sarcastically as she sat down beside him.

Izuku sat down next to her while actually feeling better at being with his classmates. Especially ones he's known since he was really little. The three of them went through kindergarten and everything together.

"Shut up, Aya." Katsuki said cutting his red eyes over to her. "And stay out of my head for a change, will ya?"

"I would, but you think so loudly you practically scream your thoughts to me." Ayano retorted coolly. "Maybe you should learn some control."

Katsuki turned almost completely in his chair to glare at her, which had Izuku sweating nervously. He really hoped those two didn't start fighting here in front of all these people. Everyone usually thought Katsuki was the one who starts the disturbances, but Ayano has admitted to being guilty of riling him up, which leads to the scenes being caused by their fights. Though before Katsuki could speak the lights in the auditorium shifted. They went off above the students, but turned on over the stage to illuminate the one standing there in front of the large screen.

"What's up, U.A candidates?!" The hero—Present Mic—asked. "Thanks for tuning into me—your school DJ! Come on, and let me hear ya!"

He placed his hand to his ear as if waiting for someone to make a noise, but he was only greeted by silence. Ayano's brow quirked while hearing from the not so quiet thoughts that people were either unimpressed or too nervous to make a peep. This guy wasn't going to have a very interactive audience.

"Keeping it mellow, huh?" He asked while trying to look as if the silence didn't bother him. "That's fine! I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is going to go down, okay? Are you _READY_?! Yeah!~"

He raised his hands expecting noise, but the room was filled with silence once again. Ayano and Katsuki exchanged a glance with the latter looking annoyed while the prior's gaze asked if something was wrong with their "school DJ". Their classmate, however, seemed tickled pink as he gazed down at Present Mic in awe.

"Oh, my goodness, it's the voice hero—Present Mic!" Izuku practically squealed. "So cool! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's crazy nuts that all the U.A teachers are—!"

"Will you shut up?/Izuku, maybe you should take a deep breath." Katsuki and Ayano interrupted their classmate.

Katsuki did it more out of annoyance while Ayano just didn't want Izuku to blow a fuse or something.

"Like your application says, today you rocking boys and girls will be conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban cities." Present Mic continued. "After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle centers! Sound good?"

Again he was met with silence as the students looked at the cards they had been given. It told them their examinee number, and which mock battle zone they would be going to for the exam.

"Okay!" Present Mic said moving right along.

Ayano didn't really pay attention to him as she looked at her card then glanced at her classmate's cards. They were one after the other on examinee numbers, but their zones were completely different.

"I see," Katsuki said realizing the same thing.

His voice made Izuku jump as if he was expecting to be hit, which Ayano didn't really blame him for.

"They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Katsuki continued.

"Yeah, you're right." Izuku said as he finally looked to his classmate's cards. "Our examinee numbers are one after the other, but we're assigned to different battle centers."

It was true. Izuku was assigned to B while Katsuki A, and when looking at her card, Ayano could see she was going to battle zone F. She wouldn't be anywhere near the boys. Which could actually be a blessing. Lord knows Katsuki would probably make a scene if they were all together.

"Get your eyes off my card, Deku." Katsuki hissed causing the green-haired boy to flinch. "Damn, I was looking forward to crushing you—both of you."

He threw a frown at Ayano who looked at him unbothered in return. He really hated it when she did that. Sometimes she was like an emotionless robot. Ayano inwardly frowned at his thoughts though decided not to comment. Everyone then looked back to the front as Present Mic continued with the explanation. A mock city was brought up on the screen behind him as he continued.

"Okay, okay," He said as three shadow images appeared around the city with point values. "Let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty! So best choose wisely."

The screen changed again to show a little computerized Present Mic going through the fake city to take on the faux villains. It looked very video game.

"You goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these villains like a mid-song guitar solo!" Present Mic explained. "But—check it—make sure you're keeping things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a U.A no-no, ya dig?"

Made sense to Ayano. Though she wasn't sure if the blonde next to her would be too happy about that. He does like to hurt others for fun. As if he had suddenly become the mind reader of the two, Katsuki turned to glare at Ayano as if he knew what she was thinking. She ignored the look, however, as a boy a few rows down from them stood up with his hand raised.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question." He said.

"Hit me!" Present Mic said pointing at the boy.

All eyes turned to look at him as a spotlight appeared on him. Ayano didn't know who he was, but based on his appearance, she'd say he's the very studious type who might take things too seriously. Now there's nothing wrong with being studious or wanting to do your best, but he just seemed like the type that's all.

"On the print out," The boy began as he held up the paper. "You've listened four types of villains not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

Yep, he was definitely the over serious type. Suddenly he turned around while pointing in the direction of the students of Aldrea Junior High. Ayano's brow quirked wondering if he had a problem with them.

"Additionally, you with the unkempt hair." He said.

Ayano and Katsuki both turned to look at Izuku, whose eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, as the youth pointed at himself.

"You've been muttering this entire time." The boy said. "Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're—!"

"Sorry, but I've got to cut you off." Ayano cut in.

Things got an entirely new quiet when Ayano interrupted the boy whose eyes narrowed at her.

"I understand your first point about wanting to know if there is a fourth villain." Ayano said as she crossed one leg over the other. "However, calling out people you don't even know just because of something as small as muttering is not cool. If muttering distracts you so badly, maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here because there are all sorts of distractions for heroes when they're out doing their job that are worse than muttering. So please, either let us hear the rest of the explanation, or leave."

The boy seemed shocked that Ayano spoke up as others were as well. Izuku looked grateful to her as Katsuki snorted. There she goes again…looking out for little Deku.

"Besides, Izuku can't help it." Ayano added as she pat him on top the head. "Muttering is sort of his thing."

Izuku blushed dark head while hanging his head in embarrassment as some of those around chuckled or laughed in amusement.

"Alright, alright," Present Mic said calling the students back to attention. "Examinee No. 7711, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of them as a hurtle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's…kind of no point. I recommend my listeners to ignore it, and focus on the ones on top of the chart!"

The boy, who seemed to get over his small tiff with Ayano and Izuku, bowed to Present Mic respectfully.

"Thank-you very much." He said. "Please, continue."

He sat back down in his chair with the spotlight coming off of him once he was done.

"So number four is useless, huh?" Ayano asked herself. "Might not be able to get any points from smashing it, but maybe I can use it to smash the others…if it's big enough."

One thing was certain, and that was she wouldn't be able to use her telepathy at all during this exam. Robots didn't think. They had no minds for her to enter. Meaning she wouldn't be able to predict their moves. It'll make things more interesting for sure.

"That's all I've got for you today." Present Mic said. "I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Mm-hmm, now that's a tasty sell bite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a—Plus Ultra!"

Again no one made a noise, and Ayano almost felt bad for Present Mic who seemed not to be used to such a quiet audience. He then cleared his throat.

"Good luck!" Present Mic finished. "Hope you practiced more than hitting just books!"


	3. The Exam

"That's one big door." Ayano said looking up at the door that led to where the test would be.

She had changed out of her junior high uniform into some workout clothes. She wore a sleeveless muscle shirt under just as sleeveless hack that she had halfway zipped up. She then had on running pants with her lucky pair of red running shoes on her feet.

"You're telling me." A voice said from beside Ayano.

Ayano turned her head seeing a boy with spikey red hair standing next to her with an excited grin on his face.

"I can't wait to get in there to show off what I can do." He said then turned to look at her. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro by the way."

He held out a hand to Ayano, so she reached out to shake his hand in greeting.

"Ishida." She said. "Ishida Ayano."

"Nice to meet ya, Ishida." Eijiro said as they dropped hands. "Good luck in there."

Ayano returned the sentiment while getting a read on this guy. Based off his thoughts he was being sincere when wishing her good luck. Also, despite his smile—he was worried that his quirk wouldn't get him very noticed in this test. He was concerned that he might not get in because of this. Ayano didn't say anything though since people usually got defensive when they learned she could get into their heads. Ayano then looked out at the rest of those in their group.

A few stuck out to her like the girl hanging back from everyone. She was petite in size with platinum blonde hair that kind of stood out. She was dressed as if she was getting ready for karate lessons with a black belt wrapped around her waist and everything. She was even bare-footed and sitting in a meditative position as if she didn't gave a care in the world. And her thoughts reflected her cool posture. She was definitely someone to look out for in this competition.

Then there was a boy sitting on top a pillar kicking his legs back and fourth. He seemed normal enough with scruffy brown hair and dark eyes that were under goggles. He seemed calm as well, but she couldn't get into his head far enough to understand why. She didn't know him well enough to delve that deep, and he was currently just thinking about doing well in these exams, so not to disappoint his family. Apparently he comes from a family of powerful quirk users. Interesting.

Finally there were a few others like the girl with frog like appearances who was speaking with a girl wearing a flashy silver track suit that matched the girl's equally silver hair. The girl with silver hair was speaking at a speed that her lips seemed to almost vibrate, and Ayano could tell from the frog girl's thoughts that she had no idea what her companion was saying.

"Oh, Ayumi caught your attention, huh?" Eijiro asked getting Ayano to look at him again. "She's the daughter of the pro-hero Warp."

Ayano knew who that was. Warp was a pro-hero with the quirk that allowed him to "warp" from one place to another. He was basically a teleporter though some argued he just moved at such a high speed that he just seemed to teleport. Almost as if he was moving at light speed. Like those space crafts do in that Star—whatever TV show. No one was certain, and the pro-hero wasn't sharing.

"A lot of people are expecting her to do really good." Eijiro said.

"She probably will." Ayano said. "But I can't let anyone in this group beat me. No offense."

She added this last part to Eijiro while looking up at him. He just chuckled not seeming too upset.

"Nah, it's alright." He said. "I get it. I feel the same way, so don't get mad when I try to show you up, okay?"

"Of course." Ayano said.

She then turned to the large tower in the center of the large area that could overlook all the faux buildings.

"Right, let's start!" Present Mic said getting everyone's attention. "Get moving! There's no countdowns in real battles!"

He kept encouraging them to go, but Ayano and most of the group with her were already running into the opened gateway to get inside the faux city. There was no time to waste. She had to start taking care of the faux villains and rack up the points before anyone else could get too ahead of her. She went far into the city before she met her first mock villain. Actually she met three 1-pointers who immediately circled her.

"Well, if that's how you want to do it." Ayano said then raised one hand towards the robot.

It was lifted into the air, and she gave a shout as she used her telekinesis to throw this robot into the other two. They immediately combusted as they were busted together. However, that wasn't enough. It was only three points she needed more. Just as she thought that a 3-pointer came smashing through the building after her. It swung its arm at her, and she had to do triple backflip to get out of the way. She landed in a crouch then slammed her hands down with the chunks of building she had picked up while flipping backwards crushing the unsuspecting robot.

Okay, that's six points, but she can do better. All she has to do is stay focused on the task at hand. It didn't take long to find more robots who were circling around some other examinees. Before her competition could take a crack at them, she formed a psionic wall that had sharp edges. She used the wall to slice through the robots that fell clean in two around the other examinees' feet. They didn't have time to even look at the one who stole their points as Ayano hurried on. As she ran along to find more villains, up in the booth where the teachers were watching—some hummed thoughtfully.

"It's only been seconds in and she's already racked up 15 points." Cementoss said. "Impressive. The girl is focused and has good control over her quirk."

"Who is she?" Midnight asked.

Ectoplasm, who had the files on the examinees, looked through the papers as he sat with his fellow teachers. He found her file while seeing who she was.

"Ishida Ayano." Ectoplasm said. "She's a straight A student with a perfect school attendance with only minor disciplinary marks on her record. In her application she listed her quirk to be psionic with her quirk ranging from telepathy, telekinesis, and psionic construction."

"A child with a triple psionic quirk." The Principle said. "I haven't seen a student like that in a while."

Nezu looked to All Might as he said this, and the blonde man looked down at his lap. There hasn't been someone like that since he was a student here. That woman. The woman who always smiled. All Might looked up again with his eyes falling on Ayano who had no trace of a smile on her face. The two might look very similar, but it was obvious they were very different people.

"Ishida?" Snipe spoke up. "Wait, is that Jailer's little sister?"

He looked back towards Aizawa as he asked this with the Erasing Hero, who was a classmate of Ishida Ko's, not commenting. He just looked to the side silently.

"She is." A woman wearing a nurse's outfit said. "Hmm, I wonder if she'll live up to the kind of hero her brother was."

The woman brushed the bangs her sandy blonde hair back behind her ear as she stood beside her mentor—Recovery Girl.

"The poor girl." Recovery Girl said. "It mustn't be easy being on her own with her brother in the state he's in."

The teachers went silent while looking back to the screens to watch the rest of the exam and other students.

* * *

Ayano let out a breath as she took down another 3-pointer. She was going good so far, and looking at 40 points. However, the clock was ticking and other students still had more than her. Like that silver-haired girl. It seemed her quirk was similar to her father's because she was zipping around here too fast for anyone's eyes can keep track of, and she's taking out big pointers left and right before anyone could even get near them, which had slowed down Ayano gaining any points for herself. She had to be racking up the points. Ayano was about to continue on going, but she heard a scream that brought her to a halt.

She turned her head while seeing about five 3-pointers circling a girl who was pinned to the ground by some rubble that must have been knocked over by other mock villains. She couldn't seem to get free, and those villains were closing in on her. Even if this was a test with everyone trying to out-do the other, Ayano wasn't about to leave the girl on her own. She could be seriously hurt.

 _'Don't worry!'_ Ayano called mentally while rushing towards the girl. _'I'm coming!'_

The girl looked up with tears leaking from her eyes from either pain or fear, but it didn't matter at the moment. Ayano reached the first villain while using her telekinesis to jerk it backwards so hard it was sent flying and crashing into a building. It gave her an opening to the girl whose leg was still trapped under the rubble, so Ayano lifted it up. She looked seeing the girl's leg did look as if it as twisted a bit out of place. It was definitely broken.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Ayano assured the girl. "Do you think you can help me get you on my back?"

The girl nodded her head then gasped pointing behind Ayano. Ayano whirled around seeing a robot quickly reaching towards her. She didn't have much time to react, and when she thought she was going to be hit, the robot's arm was wrapped up in a web like substance. The arm was jerked back by the web rope connected to the stuff on its arm, which had both Ayano and the girl looking up. Ayano saw that boy in the hood hanging from one of the light poles—upside down without his shoes she might add—while pulling the robot back as if it was nothing.

"Go on," He urged. "I've got you covered!"

Ayano was a bit surprised someone else was offering help since this was a test after all. She was certain everyone would be more concerned with gaining points than helping. But she wasn't about to turn down help.

"Thanks." Ayano said nodding.

She managed to get the girl to her feet while able to also get her on Ayano's back, which made her easier to move. One of the other robots tried to come in from the side, but before the boy could help them a silver streak zoomed by to hit the robot, which teetered backwards, but didn't deter it much. The streak came to a stop with the speed girl—Ayumi—standing there while taking off her goggles.

"Sorry, can't let you interfere with the rescue mission." She said to the robots while grinning. "Though seems like you're still ready to play."

She didn't have to worry about it though since the robot was soon being covered in crisp white sheets of paper. It had the ragtag group turning to see that platinum haired girl standing there with her skin and clothes having creases and lines across them making it look as if she was made of paper. Pieces of paper were even flying from her to cover the robot. Soon it was cased in a cocoon of paper and fell over with a thud unable to move.

"You're free to continue with the rescue." The girl said. "That robot won't be moving anytime soon."

"Sweet." Ayumi said grinning then looked to Ayano.

She zoomed over to the psychic girl while holding out her arms to the girl Ayano was carrying.

"I can get her out of here faster than you." Ayumi said. "You can help our new web-slinging friend with the robots about to come around the corner. You have the power to take them down easy while I have the speed to get her somewhere safe. So switch?"

Ayano blinked while actually a bit surprised now that two strangers were willing to help her and this girl even though they didn't know them. Of course, Ayano didn't know who this girl was either, so she supposed she didn't have room to talk.

"Alright." Ayano said. "If you're sure."

Ayumi nodded her head then the two of them carefully switched the girl onto Ayumi's back as web boy took care of the remaining villains that had been circling the girl. Ayumi was gone in a flash just as the web boy was jumping down from the light pole and the paper girl was looking to be whole and made of flesh again.

"Thank-you for the help." Ayano said to them both.

"Sure thing." The boy said grinning. "Just doing what any aspiring hero would do, ya know?"

"I am just glad no one else was hurt." Paper girl said.

There wasn't much room for more conversation because those robots Ayumi mentioned came racing around the corner along with some other examinees who were trying to rack up the points as well. Ayano saw Eijiro amongst them, and he easily smashed through them with his quirk.

"I guess we better get in there before all the points are gone." The boy said then shot a web out of his wrist. "See ya on the flip side!"

He swung out of there to start taking on more robots, and after Ayano exchanged a look with her new paper friend, they both joined the fray. There were only seconds left until the test was over. Ayano went smashing through as many robots as possible before the siren finally sounded.

"Time's up!" Present Mic called out to the students as the siren continued to wail.

All the examinees came to a halt, and for the robots not destroyed, they all shut down while tipping over. Some students looked relieved things were over while some seemed worried that they didn't do well enough.

"That siren more sounds like a distress call rather than end of test bell." Ayano commented as she wiped a bit of sweat from her jaw. "I wonder how Katsuki and Izuku—!"

Ayano stiffened not finishing her sentence when she picked up on Izuku's thoughts. When thinking about them she had subconscious reached out to their minds. Katsuki was fine and thinking how well he did, but Izuku…

"Oh, no." Ayano said.

Without warning she spun around on heel to book it out of her battle training zone.

"Ishida!" Eijiro called after her. "Where are you going?! Is something wrong?"

She didn't stop to answer as she kept running as fast as possible towards battle zone B. She ran right past the tower Present Mic was at, and he watched her run past.

"Well, she's certainly in a hurry." He said scratching the side of his head.

Ayano finally made it to battle zone B while heading towards where she could hear a large amount of voices—mental voices she means. She found a group of examinees surrounding one area while murmuring about the kid who took down the large robot and got himself hurt in the process. She ran pass all of them while not even noticing the guy who she had spoken to during the meeting before the test. He looked at her with wide eyes while wondering why she was there. She ran over to Izuku, who was being helped by Recovery Girl since her protégé was dealing with the injuries of another battle zone, and he realized she had to be there for him. But how did she know he had been hurt?

"Izuku!" Ayano said as she crouched down beside him.

She placed her hand on his back while noting the injuries she had seen through his head weren't as bad as she had thought.

"It's alright, dear." Recovery Girl said getting Ayano's eyes on her. "Your friend is going to be just fine. Though I suggest you tell him to take it easy next time, okay?"

Ayano let out a sigh of relief. Though that relief then turned into annoyance. So much annoyance that she whacked Izuku over the head, which had people gasping at how harsh she was being.

"You idiot." Ayano said. "I ran over here for nothing, and when you wake up, you're getting a lecture."

Ayano usually doesn't waste her time on lectures. Sure sometimes she has to give small lectures to Katsuki to get him to chill, but she's never had to lecture Izuku.

"Both of you are troublemaking children." She said sighing again though her lips twitched up partially. "Though I suppose as long as you're happy with the path you've chosen, I'll support you all the way. Don't expect Katsuki to feel the same way though."

She gently pat his head while supposing it was time to get him home then wait the long grueling week for the test results.

* * *

Ayano walked silently next to Izuku as the two continued on the way home. Izuku insisted on making sure she got home safe, so they were heading to her place. They haven't said much since they left the school together. Izuku was definitely in his own little world. Thinking about how much he let down himself and All Might. She wanted to assure him that he was probably worrying for nothing, but had a feeling those kinds of words wouldn't help him at the moment.

That and she didn't know much to reassure him without giving away that she knows about his and All Might's secret. Even if she wants to talk to the pro-hero about it after what happened to Izuku during the test, she was still keeping her mouth shut. It was probably for the best. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. Though if words of encouragement didn't work, maybe she could distract him a bit instead.

"Hey, Izuku," Ayano said getting his attention. "When we get to my place, why don't you come inside for a bit? You look as if you could use some friend time. We'll eat junk food and watch those All Might clips you like so much. Maybe prank call Katsuki."

The last time they did that, Katsuki came running over and tried to kill both of them. Of course, Ayano had stopped him while Izuku had cowered behind her, but it had actually been fun. Izuku's lips twitched up slightly though the sad look in his eyes didn't leave.

"Thanks, Ayano." Izuku said. "But I'm not really in the mood. Maybe another time?"

Ayano sighed kind of not surprised, but she didn't like seeing him like this. He was one of her few friends.

"Listen, Izuku, you shouldn't worry too much about the test." Ayano said. "If a hero course would ignore someone who sacrificed something to save another, it isn't much of a hero course. Who knows? Maybe there was another side of the test we didn't even know about, and what you did passed you. I'm just saying don't write yourself off too soon."

Izuku looked down at the ground before looking up at Ayano. The look in her eyes said she as being sincere, and maybe he should try to be more hopeful. Though he was finding it a big difficult. Ayano nudged him.

"When is the last time either of us actually hung out together?" Ayano said. "I'd say now is as good a time as any."

It was true. Ayano wasn't much on hanging out even with him or Katsuki who's she known since childhood. And he supposed he didn't want to go home just yet to tell his mom what happened. She's probably tell him she was sorry, and wished things were different. He knew she meant well, but he didn't want to hear that ever again.

"Alright." Izuku said. "But I need to call my mom."

Ayano nodded her head in understanding as the two of them continued on to her house. She hoped she could help him forget his problems even if only for a few hours.

"How should we prank call Katsuki this time?" She asked.

Izuku paled while just remembering the last time they had done that. It wasn't something he really wanted to relive.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Izuku said nervously.

He knew Katsuki wouldn't hesitate to rush over to try and beat them up just like last time. He wasn't sure if his heart could handle that at the moment.

"Alright," Ayano said while actually looked a bit bummed. "Junk food and All Might videos it is."

* * *

A week passed with all being quiet. Ayano went to school as needed. Though with the year nearly being over, she might have skipped a few days. She knows it wasn't something an aspiring hero probably should do, but with the spare time she could keep up with her training. Just because the exams were over didn't mean she could slack off. Though she certainly didn't train as intensely as she did during the time leading up to the exam.

She had even made time to spend with her friends—Izuku and Katsuki. Though she had to spend time with them separately since Katsuki was ready to kill Izuku at any moment since he's on edge about waiting for the results just as much as the rest of them even if he denies this when Ayano brings it up. He nearly bit her head off last time, which resulted in her smacking him in the face with a large psionic hand. Besides, Izuku was a bit too fragile right now to deal with Katsuki to begin with.

Though Ayano was taking a bit of time for herself today. She soaked in a nice hot bubble bath until she turned into a prune. Ate a quart of her favorite ice cream, which was vanilla cookie raspberry. It might sound like an odd combination, but Ayano loved it. After the bath and gorging herself on ice cream, she had curled up with a good book while using her telekinesis to solve a rubrics cube on the side. Her quirk relied more on mental strength than physical, so she always tried to keep her mind busy with new challenges.

Not only that, but she was trying to keep busy, so she didn't worry too much about that fact her results have yet to arrive. She didn't like feeling nervous. In fact, she detested that feeling, which is why she tried to ignore it or make it go away completely. Once the rubrics cube clicked into place, she sighed setting her book to the side. Well, that was the fifth one she finished. She took the cube from the air into her hand before tossing it onto the couch with the others. They were all different from last with their level of difficulty increasing with each new one she bought. Now she needs a new one.

"Guess I'm going to the store." She said to herself. "Beats sitting around here."

She got up from the couch while going to get dressed out of her comfy clothes into something more weather appropriate and more appropriate for being out in public in. It didn't take her long to dress, and soon she was putting on her shoes.

"I might get some dinner while I'm out there." She said.

She forgot to do grocery shopping yesterday, so the cupboards were bare now. She didn't feel like full out grocery shopping, but she needed something for dinner. She got up from putting on her shoes then opened up her front door. She blinked when seeing a envelope waiting on the ground for her. She noticed the seal on it was from U.A, which had her eyes widening. It was finally here. She quickly reached down to grab it while guessing food could wait. She had a letter to read.

Ayano, who kicked off her shoes, went into her living room while sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. She ripped open the envelope while noticing there was more than just a letter in there. There was some kind of disk in there as well. She shook it out into her palm then set it down on her table. She was about to poke it when it came to life with a large hologram being put out in front of her. Her eyes widened as All Might's image appeared in front of her in the hologram.

"I am here!" All Might shouted. "As a hologram! Are you impressed?!"

He paused as if waiting for a reaction from Ayano, but she only blinked at him in return. He sweat-dropped then cleared his throat.

"Well, Young Ishida Ayano, I am here to tell you your results!" He said.

Ayano had figured out as much, but honestly she was worried about what her thoughts were. Though she tried to keep calm as possible. When she continued to remain silent, All Might supposed that meant he could continue.

"Um, well, my news is good, young lady, because you did an excellent job during the exams!" All Might said giving a thumbs up.

Ayano felt the tension in her shoulders ease as she let out a breath she had been holding without even realizing it. Could she really stop worrying?

"So I would like to welcome you, Ishida Ayano." All Might said. "Welcome you to U.A High—the start of your Hero Academia!"

Ayano felt herself smile as she tried to ignore the tears collecting in her eyes. She made it. She really made it!


	4. First Day, New Start!

Coco: Hello, everyone! Here's Coco with an update, and a little heads up that I went back and edited chapter three, so it's a bit different. And you'll probably need to go back and reread it, so not to be confused. Hope it isn't too much of a bother.

Also, you'll notice quite a few more characters that are of my creation. Like classes 1-A and 1-B will be getting four students each to keep the numbers even in team ups and such. There will also be new teachers at U.A. Like teachers who run programs like fine arts classes, sports classes, and such. I just want to show the students getting into other normal school activities even if they're training to be heroes, and it'll give me chances to lengthen the arcs. Some stuff happens pretty fast, and I just want to slow it down a bit since Ayano and Katsuki getting together is going to be a bit of a slow burn. Furthermore, there will be new villains they will have to face in little mini arcs I'm working on, and to add on to the League of Villains. Not too many of those though.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Timed passed in a blur after that, and before Ayano knew it, it was time to start off to her new life at U.A High. She walked through the gates wearing her knew uniform while heading for the room that would hold her class—Class 1-A. There were only two classes that were set on the Hero Course, and each class had twenty-four students.

Though there were only forty-four of them that were accepted for the Hero Course through the exams while four other students were sent their on recommendations from pro-heroes. Ko had always said he'd recommend her when her time came, but she told him he'd make it on her own. And she did make it on her own. She had even rushed to the hospital to tell him the great news that she was one of the forty-eight accepted this year.

It wasn't many first years, but U.A was very exclusive. Only those who proved they had enough talent and potential were accepted. And three of those first years were from little Aldrea Junior High. The first in the school's history to ever be accepted to U.A. Of course, Katsuki hadn't been happy that Ayano and Izuku both made it like he had.

He even tried to threaten them to drop out, but Ayano just brushed off his threats. Hence why she's making her way to class. She wondered what her classmates would be like. Hopefully better than her last ones. She frowned with Katsuki's raging face appearing in her mind. Would be she lucky enough not to be in the same class as him?

"Probably not." She deadpanned to herself aloud.

Well, at least she knew how to handle him. She felt more sympathetic towards their new classmates who had no idea how much of a brute Katsuki was. Ayano came out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling out to her. Or at least she thought they were addressing her since they were calling out—!

"Hey, ginger girl! Hey!"

Ayano turned around in the hall while ignoring some of the looks the upper classmen were giving. Her eyes landed on the web-slinger from the exams as he was jogging up to her. He had a grin on his face as he came to a stop in front of Ayano. He chuckled looking a bit sheepish as he finally caught up to her.

"Sorry for calling out to you like that." He said. "I just don't know your name, but I recognized you from the exam. Glad to see you made it in. Though I thought you would with your skill. You killed it out there, seriously! I'm Nida Hachiro by the way."

He half-bowed his head to her with that grin remaining on his face. He seemed like a nice guy, and if he was going to be one of her classmates, she could definitely live with it. He was a major improvement of some of her old classmates.

"Ishida Ayano." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Nida-kun."

"Totally." Hachiro said. "Are you heading to Class 1-A too?"

Ayano nodded her head, and Hachiro suggested they could walk together. Ayano agreed with the two of them falling into step alongside each other to head to class.

"So why are you here to be a hero?" Hachiro asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind." Ayano said. "I'm…I'm here for my brother."

It was a partial lie since Ayano was more here to prove to herself that her quirk wasn't just some curse. That it could be used for some good, but she didn't know Hachiro well enough to tell him her problems with her quirk. She doesn't even talk to Katsuki and Izuku about it.

"Family, huh?" Hachiro asked. "Me too. My family has been in the hero business for a few generations now. My parents are pro-heroes, and some of my older brothers too. I have some who are third-years here, and a lot of people are expecting them to be great just like the rest of my family."

"You have seven older brothers, yes?" Ayano inquired. "That is why you are called Hachiro?"

It did mean eighth son, which is why Ayano made the assumption. And he did keep talking about having brothers.

"Yeah." Hachiro said nodding. "I know it's a lot, but they were born in sets. My eldest brothers are triplets then there are my other brothers who are quadruplets. I'm the only one born solo. But they've all done great things, so I have to do my best! Can't go embarrassing the family business. You're looking at the next great rescuer of the Pack Rescue Company."

Ayano blinked a bit surprised. She knew of that pro-hero agency. She was sure everyone in Japan did. It was agency run by a family of pro-heroes who were all gifted with animal quirks. Each of them perfect for certain rescue operations. Cave rescues, air rescues, water recues—etc. Their only real rivals were the Pussycats, but the Pussycats only did mountain rescues. Everything else was basically left to the Pack Rescue Company for other natural disaster rescues, and even rescue operations that involve heavy combat with villains.

"You certainly have a lot to live up to." Ayano said.

"Yeah," Hachiro agreed while looking a bit nervous. "I just hope I don't let my old man down or my brothers. I'm the first arachnid born into the family, and I don't even look like the animal I take after. You wouldn't even think I'm part of the family. Most people don't even believe me when I say I'm a member of the Pack Rescue Family. Even so, I can't let them down, so I guess I'm a bit worried."

He sighed hanging his head, and Ayano sweat-dropped while wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Ayano said trying to smile though she was sure it looked more like a grimace.

She wasn't good with comforting people since she usually kept to herself. Sure, she tries to keep Izuku's spirits up from time to time, but he's different. He's the little adorable dork from her childhood. The little boy who would come to her when Katsuki was being a jackass. She was practically certified to cheer up Izuku and keep him as safe as possible from Katsuki. Other people not so much. She must have done something right though since Hachiro grinned.

"Thanks, Ishida." Hachiro said. "And I'm sure you'll make your brother proud too! We just have to do our best."

Ayano nodded as the two continued on to their classroom. It only took a few more turns until they finally came to a stop in front of a large door marked 1-A.

"What's up with this school and giant doors?" Ayano asked with a quirked brow.

"Do you have a thing against big doors, Ishida?" A familiar voice asked.

She and Hachiro looked to the left seeing Eijiro walking their way with a large friendly grin on his face. Looks as if there's another person from their block joining them in Class 1-A.

"Not particularly, Kirishima-kun." Ayano said. "I just don't understand the need for such a large door."

Eijiro shrugged with the grin still on his face. He then noticed Hachiro, and he stuck out his hand.

"Hey, man, I'm Kirishima Eijiro." He said. "I recognize you from our block."

"Yeah, I remember you too." Hachiro said as he took Eijiro's hand. "My name is Nida Hachiro."

Once the boys finished their greetings, they looked to Ayano who had patiently waited for them to get through.

"Shall we head inside?" She asked. "I can already hear our classmates inside."

She really could hear a whirlwind of thoughts coming from inside. One of those voices being Katsuki. She knew there would be no getting rid of him. She supposes it's just fate keeping them together.

"Yeah, let's go." Eijiro said grinning.

Hachiro nodded, so Ayano reached out to grab the door handle. She opened the door while stepping inside with her new companions. Some of students who were whispering together stopped to look at their arrival.

"My name is Ishida Ayano." She said dipping her head to everyone. "Pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can get along."

As the boys gave their own greetings, some called back their greetings of their own as Ayano lifted her head. Ayano's eyes met Katsuki's, and she saw the frown on his face as he was leaned back in his seat with his foot on his desk. He definitely wasn't happy about any of this. Though she already knew he wouldn't be, so she honestly could care less if he was happy or not at the moment. She continued looking around while spotting a few other familiar faces.

The paper girl who had helped them save that girl with the broken leg was there, and she was sitting behind a boy with darker blonde hair and a tail. She leaned in whispering something to him before she stood. She walked up to Ayano and Hachiro while acknowledging Eijiro with a nod before giving her sole focus to the prior two.

"I thought I would see you both here." She said. "I never had the chance to properly introduce myself after our team-up during the exams. I am Kurafutoshi Konan. I hope we all work well together in the future as we had done during the exams."

She spoke in a rather former tone though it wasn't exactly like stiff or unfriendly. It was just as if she was one of those serious types. Kind of like the boy Ayano had a slight altercation with before the exams. Ayano hopes this doesn't cause her and Konan to clash as well.

"Yeah, we should totally team up again." Hachiro said as he put his hands behind his head. "Along with that speed girl. Is she here?"

He looked around the classroom for her along with Ayano, but Ayano didn't see Ayumi.

"Not yet, but I am sure we will see her here." Konan said. "She had a high score in the exams. Higher than mine I'm sure, which means I must do better than her next time if I am to improve."

Yep, definitely the serious type. She'd probably be great friends with that other guy. Konan then excused herself to return to her seat where her friend gave her look that looked amused. As if he was used to her serious, formal attitude to the point it amused him. They must be very old friends like Ayano is with Katsuki and Izuku. She wonders when Izuku would ever get here. She hopes he isn't late on the first day.

"She seems nice." Hachiro said.

"A bit intense though." Eijiro said. "Anyway, where should we sit? There are plenty of free seats left."

That was true, but none of them were really close together, so if Eijiro wanted them to sit near each other, Ayano didn't think it'd be happening. Besides, if she took the seat behind Katsuki, she could probably safe the one behind that for Izuku. Before she could reply to Eijiro's question, the door to the room opened again with that boy, who had asked about the fourth robot, walking in. He calmly walked in with his head high before noticing Ayano, which brought him to a stop.

Ayano tilted her head wondering if she was going to have a problem with a fellow student. She was already going to have a problem with a certain ash blonde. But with Katsuki it was expected, but she usually didn't have problems with others. Even the students at her old school. She mostly ignored them, and they ignored her for the most part. Though they did know not to mess with her when her temper did flare. However, this guy was different, and she did kind of cut this guy off in front of everyone. However, instead of looking upset, he seemed to steel himself before walking over to Ayano.

"Hello, my name is Iida Tenya." He said. "I would like to apologize for the other day. You were right to say it was…uncool of me to call out your companion. I hope you can accept my apology."

He bowed his head to her while obviously taking what happened between them to heart.

"Please, don't worry about it." Ayano said as she made her way over to the seat behind Katsuki. "It wasn't as if we had been in a serious altercation. Let's just try to get along since we'll be in class together, Iida-kun."

Tenya raised his head seeming a bit surprised that Ayano wasn't more upset with him. What he didn't know is that Ayano has dealt with much worse than a small tiff between her and someone else. But once he starts getting to know Katsuki along with the rest of their classmates, he'll understand.

"I'm Ishida Ayano by the way." Ayano said holding out her hand.

Tenya reached out to take her hand, but Katsuki seemed to catch his eye. He gasped while walking right passed Ayano to the blonde. Ayano blinked in confusion before turning to see Tenya was frowning disapprovingly at Katsuki.

"Take your feet off that desk right now!" Tenya ordered.

Instead of immediately losing his temper, Katsuki smirked up at Tenya not seeming very impressed.

"Huh?" Katsuki questioned obviously trying to egg Tenya on.

Ayano supposed she should just be grateful that he just didn't immediately explode the second Tenya yelled at him.

"It's the first day, and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you Cretan!" Tenya said.

Yep, this guy was way too serious about everything it would seem. And he was about to learn that Katsuki doesn't give a shit about anything that he's saying.

"You're kidding me right?" Katsuki asked. "Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?"

Ayano said nothing though knew this couldn't end very well, and soon someone would lose their temper. Probably Katsuki. Tenya was obviously taken back by Katsuki's questions before he seemed to come up with a different angle.

"Let's start over." He said while placing his hand over his chest. "I'm Iida Tenya from the Soumei Private Academy."

Ayano let out a mental whistle because that was pretty impressive. Though she wouldn't be surprised if a lot of these kids came from private academies or junior highs with more prestige than their old one. Though it doesn't take much to outdo Aldrea.

"Soumei, huh?" Katsuki said not getting any friendlier. "So you must think you're better than us."

He gestured to himself and Ayano, and Ayano sighed wishing he hadn't brought her into this.

"I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one." Katsuki said.

Tenya gasped at Katsuki's threat as Ayano let out another sigh, which is something she does a lot around Katsuki. She knew the threats were coming. She was actually surprised they took so long to come out of his mouth.

"You would threaten me?!" Tenya asked. "Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?!"

Katsuki scoffed rolling his eyes as Ayano guessed she should try to keep the damage down to a minimal.

"Please, overlook Katsuki." Ayano said as she set her things down. "He has no manners whatsoever, and basically has the temperament of a rabid animal."

She said this so bluntly some of her class sweat-dropped. Said boy with the rabid animal temperament turned to glare at Ayano.

"What was that, Aya?!" Katsuki demanded as a certain someone was watching from the opened doorway with wide eyes. "Maybe I should tear you a new one first!"

Ayano rolled her eyes at Katsuki while waving off his threat since she's used to them.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before." She said to Katsuki. "Please, try to come up with something else because your old threats are getting boring."

Katsuki growled about to tell her to shove her attitude up her ass when he finally noticed Izuku, who had been standing there for some time, at the door. He frowned while completely forgetting about Ayano. Her brow quirked noticing that his attention was elsewhere, so she looked as well to see Izuku. Funny…she hadn't heard this thoughts to alert her that he was here. Was she that focused on Katsuki? She decided to forget about Katsuki though as she looked to their childhood friend.

"No reason to be shy, Izuku." She said. "The only one who seems to bite here is Katsuki, but you're used to that, aren't you?"

The class seemed to frown in confusion as to whom she was talking to before noticing the boy in the doorway as well. Izuku jumped at all the attention

"Oh, um, hi!" He said unable to meet all their gazes.

Tenya seemed to forget all about Katsuki as well as he went to say hello to Izuku. When he was gone, she looked down to Katsuki who had raging thoughts running through his head as he wondered how Izuku got in.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Ayano said. "Wouldn't want your head to explode. Though I suppose it does that on a daily basis."

Katsuki sent a glare her way as another one of their new classmates—a girl who seemed to know Izuku—arrived. She added into the conversation Izuku and Tenya were having, but Ayano and Katsuki continued to have their own conversation.

"Shut-up." Katsuki grumbled. "I was supposed to have gotten rid of you losers."

His whole plan of being the only one accepted into U.A from their loser school was out the window because of these two. He couldn't seem to shake them. It was really starting to piss him off.

"I was hoping to be rid of you as well." Ayano said honestly. "But it seem as if the universe has different plans."

"The universe can suck it for all I care." Katsuki said.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Ayano asked sarcastically.

Katsuki just grunted in return, which had Ayano nearly rolling her eyes. However, she decided to just go and see who this girl was that knew Izuku. She could see in the girl's head that she was excited for their first day at school, and ready to make new friends along with starting her journey to being a hero. Of course, she didn't need to read her mind to know those things since she was talking at a rate that almost matched how fast Ayumi was talking to the frog girl before the exams.

Speaking of Ayumi, Ayano was certain she heard her mental voice getting closer. Next thing anyone knew is that a silver streak zoomed into the room with enough force it sent papers flying and hair lashing around the faces of their owners. Thanks to having short hair, it didn't bother Ayano as much, and she turned to look at the speed girl as Ayumi came to a stop. The speedster certainly didn't look ready for school since she was missing her jacket, her shirt was partially unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top underneath with a lightning bolt on the front, and she was wearing silver sequin high-tops instead of her loafers provided by the school. Though Ayano didn't seem the problem with some personalization.

"Just a second to spare." Ayumi said grinning to herself.

As the rest of the class gawked at her as if she was an alien, Ayano noticed another voice had entered their space. It was calm and deep, and obviously belonged to a man, which had her looking out the door and down at the floor. Ayano blinked when seeing the unkempt man in the sleeping bag on the floor. He looked back up at her while acting as if a grown man in a sleeping bag on the floor was normal.

"Hey, Ayano, is something wrong?" Izuku asked noticing her attention was elsewhere as did Tenya and the girl.

Ayano looked back at Izuku then pointed to the floor, which had Izuku looking down. His eyes widened when seeing what she was seeing.

"There's a large caterpillar on the floor." She said.

This had Tenya and the other girl looking as well with their eyes widening when they saw the man.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." The "caterpillar" said.

Ayano and Izuku exchanged a look with the latter asking Ayano if she knew what was up with this guy.

 _'Apparently, he's the homeroom teacher,'_ She replied to him mentally.

At least that's what she got from the guy's thoughts. He was thinking about how much of drag this would be to have to teach them, and how he was sure half of the class would be sent home before the end of the day.

 _'No way!'_ Izuku replied in the same manner.

Ayano nodded to show she was being serious before the two of them looked back at their teacher.

"Welcome to U.A's Hero Course." He said then unzipped his sleeping back partially to pull out a food pouch.

He sucked the last bit of it dry as Ayano's three classmates practically hid behind her feeling freaked out. Even Tenya didn't want to get too close to the caterpillar man. Said man managed to stand with ease while still inside his sleeping back though he started to unzip it.

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up." He said then stepped out of the sleeping bag. "That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

The entire class just went silent as they looked at their new teacher obviously trying to decide what they thought of him.

"Hello, I'm Aizawa Shota." He said. "Your teacher."

He then started digging inside his sleeping bag before pulling out what looked like a gym uniform.

"Right, let's get to it." He said. "Put these on and head outside."

No one moved at first, but Ayano supposed they were just wasting time, so she reached out to take the first uniform from Aizawa. She saw there was name on the tag.

"Kacchan, this is yours." She said using her telekinesis to pass it to him.

He took it without question as Ayano used her telekinesis to pull out of the rest of the uniforms. Some of the class watched in awe as Ayano sorted through the uniforms.

"Ashido Mina?" She called out.

"Me!" A pink-skinned girl said raising her hand.

Ayano sent the uniform to her then started calling out other names, and sending the uniforms to the right owner. As she worked, Aizawa watched her. So she was the take charge kind of person, was she? Just like Ko. Ayano blinked looking towards Aizawa as she picked up his thoughts. He knew Ko?

"After getting your gym clothes go to the changing rooms." Aizawa, who decided to ignore her inquiring look, said looking to his entire class. "And be quick about it. Don't waste my time."

He started leaving the classroom as Ayano was finishing handing out the gym clothes.

"Here you are, Izuku." Ayano said giving him. "Iida-kun."

She gave the taller student his as well, and he thanked her before hurrying out the door to get dressed. Ayano then turned to the girl.

"And you must be Uraraka Ochaco." Ayano said turning to the girl who had been speaking with Izuku and Tenya.

She held out the girl's uniform by hand instead of mind, and Ochaco smiled while taking it.

"Yeah, thanks." She said nodding. "Well, I guess we better go get changed. I wonder what we're going to do!"

Ayano wasn't sure since she hadn't peeked that much inside their new teacher's head. Though she had a feeling some things wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

In the changing rooms, the girls all quickly put on their gym clothes though chatted as well to get to know each other a bit before having to meet the rest of their class.

"I'm kind of worried about all this." The invisible girl of their class—Hagakure Toru said as she sat on the bench in the locker rooms.

"I'm not." Ayumi said as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "I'm just here because my dad told me to get in. If I pass, I pass. If I fail, I fail. I don't care either way."

She then kicked her locker door shut with a bothered look on her face. Ayano knew it was none of her business, but she peeked a bit inside Ayumi's head to see what the girl was thinking.

 _'Stupid old man,'_ Ayumi was thinking. _'He thinks putting me here is suddenly going to change things. He's just sending me here to be out of his way, but I won't let him push me to the side so easily. I will get him to notice me.'_

Ayano left the silver-haired girl's thoughts not needing to hear more to know Ayumi and her father—Warp—didn't have the best relationship. It looks as if Ayumi isn't as carefree and happy as she lets people believe. It was none of Ayano's business in the end though, so she dropped out of the silver-headed girl's mind. Ayano finished putting on her gym clothes while noting they fit perfectly. She wasn't sure who made these gym uniforms, but she quiet liked them.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Hagakure-san." Konan said respectfully. "We just need to do our best out there."

Toru seemed to move a bit, so Ayano assumed the girl was nodding her head, but it was hard to tell when you could only see the girl's clothes moving—not the actual girl. Ayano then shut her locker door while hoping no one would mess with her stuff while she's outside with her class.

"Well, I'm excited!" Mina said grinning.

"Me too!" Ochaco said smiling as well.

As the girls continued talking, Ayano realized she liked the atmosphere around them. Yes, their thoughts were buzzing with possibilities of what could be happening. It was kind of loud, but nothing unbearable. And she found she liked their mental presences better than the mental presences of her last class. It looks as if she finally found a classroom full of students that she didn't want to strangle to shut them up. It only took going through kindergarten, grade school, middle school, and junior high to find that class. However, Ayano supposed better late than never. Not that she could sit her and enjoy it for long since they did have somewhere to be.

"Maybe we should get going." Ayano said to her new classmates. "Aizawa-sensei obviously doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"She's right." Yaoyorozu Momo said. "We better join the others soon."

The rest of the girls agreed while heading outside the changing room to start heading outside.

"Hey, is it just me, or does Aizawa-sensei seem a bit…unhinged?" Jiro Kyoka asked as they walked.

"You have to be crazy to wiggle around on the floor like a caterpillar as if it's completely normal." Ayano said.

Some of the girls laughed at her comment, which had Ayano's lips twitching up partially. Maybe she'd actually make some friends of the female persuasion at this school. She's only had Katsuki all her life and Izuku most of her life as friends, and you couldn't really have girl conversations with them. Especially not Katsuki. _Never_ with Katsuki.

"So you know the boy with the bad attitude and the guy with messy hair, right?" Mina asked as she walked alongside Ayano. "Did you all like come from the same junior high as Kirishima and I did?"

It seems as if Ayano and the boys weren't the only multiple accepted graduates from the same junior high. Though she already expected that when Konan was speaking with such familiarity to Ojiro Mashirao in the classroom.

"Yes, but I've known them since I was little." Ayano said. "Kacchan and I have even shared a crib before. Our parents were scheduling playdates since we were still in diapers."

"That's adorable!" Ochaco gushed as she placed her hands to her cheeks.

Ayano sweat-dropped while not sure she'd agreed. She doesn't remember much from her time in the crib with Katsuki, but his mother has enough documented evidence in the form photos of him either pulling her hair or hogging the crib. Even then he was basically a jerk.

"You even have nicknames for each other." Mina said. "Right? You just called him Kacchan and he calls your Aya. Are you sure you two aren't more than just childhood friends?"

She grinned at Ayano while nudging her as the other girls seemed curious as well.

"I am not the only who calls him Kacchan." Ayano said. "Our other friend Izuku does as well. It's just a name we used for him as children, and it's kind of stuck to him even after all this time. He even still calls me Aya and Izuku—he still calls him Deku."

"Then you three must be close like Mashirao and I." Konan said. "I have known him since we were in diapers as well."

"Well, we're not exactly that close." Ayano said as she scratched the back of her head. "Not anymore. Izuku and I still get along just fine, but Katsuki…I might know him well enough and still call him my friend…but we're not exactly the best of buddies or anything."

But despite their differences, Ayano would come to his aid in a heartbeat if needed even if he didn't appreciate it.

"I dunno." Mina said as she tilted her head towards Ayano. "I still think you and Bakugo could be cute together. Even if he does have the personality of a rabid animal as you said it."

Some of the girls laughed as Ayano grew silent. Her and Katsuki cute together? No, if they were to ever get together, it'd be the day the world ended. Probably not even then. The group finally made it outside while seeing Aizawa and the boys were waiting for them.

"Finally." Aizawa said. "You're wasting time, girls. Hurry it up. It's time to start the quirk assessment test."


	5. Quirk Assesment Test

"What? A quirk assessment test?" Most of the class asked in unison.

Once they had all gathered outside, Aizawa had explained why they had been told to get into their gym uniforms and come outside. Ayano didn't mind the test, so she wasn't too worried. Besides, being out here meant missing that orientation the other first years were having inside. She always found every orientation into a new school boring, so this was a nice change of pace.

"But orientation," Ochaco said. "We're going to miss it."

Obviously, Ochaco didn't share Ayano's beliefs on orientations, but Ayano supposed everyone is entitled to their own opinions.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said as he faced away from them.

Ayano wasn't about to argue. If he wanted to see how their powers worked, that was fine with her. Though she had a feeling these quirk tests were more designed for those with physical abilities and not really mental. However, she could not let that slow her down.

"Here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions." Aizawa said while glancing behind him at his students. "That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

His words seemed to make the class nervous though there were some who didn't seem very shaken at all. Like the two students in their class who made it on recommendation and Katsuki and Ayano. Aizawa turned to face his students more fully as he kept his hands within his pockets.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives." He said then held up his phone, which had eight separate tests listed on the screen. "But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we were all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn."

Well, Ayano was sure that was a long way from now. And it wasn't just physical exams where they tried to hinder the kids with quirks. When she first started junior high they used to place her by herself in a classroom during tests. Not even the teacher was allowed in there with her. They wanted to make sure she didn't cheat, but also didn't realize that four walls meant nothing to her ability. As long as the thoughts were close enough by, she could hear them. Not that she cheated in the first place, but tell her stupid first year teachers that.

"Bakugo," Aizawa singled out the ash blonde. "You managed to get the most points in the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball in junior high?"

"67 meters, I think." Katsuki said.

He couldn't recall the exact number, but he knew it was north of 60 meters at least.

"Right, try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa said.

He pulled out a softball to toss to Katsuki who easily caught it in one hand. Aizawa had the rest of the class move back, so Katsuki could stand in the circle alone. Aizawa stood to the side messing with the screen on his phone before looking to Katsuki.

"Okay, anything goes just stay in the circle." Aizawa said.

Katsuki didn't do anything at first as he wondered if this was really okay. Though it was a quirk assessment test. He then glanced to Ayano who had thoughtful look on her face as she looked towards the ground not really seeing it. She was probably wondering if she could even use her quirk considering stuff like this was more for physical quirks. He knew if she wasn't allowed to use it that her scores were going to be pretty low because physically Ayano was at a big disadvantage compared to the rest of them.

"Go on," Aizawa said getting Katsuki's eyes back to him. "You're wasting our time."

"Alright, man, you asked for it." Katsuki said while stretching his throwing arm.

He then stretched out both arms before giving a grin as he went into motion to throw the ball. He gave a shout while letting go of the ball while adding explosive power behind it, which sent it soaring. A lot of the class gasped as it became a sparkle in the sky before coming down.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said then turned around to show the screen and the distance it had recorded. "It's the most rational way of finding out your potential as a pro-hero."

Some were completely shocked by Katsuki's score as said teenager stood off to the side smirking.

"705 meters." Ayano murmured to herself. "Hard to beat."

In fact, she knew she couldn't even without her quirk, but she needed to at least get a good score. She sees what's inside her teacher's head. The person with the lowest score would be sent home. She couldn't allow that that happen to her. As Aizawa was telling the rest of the class this out loud, she narrowed her eyes. He said anything goes, which means she can use her quirk. That means she'll just have to use her mental abilities to help her in these physical tests. The softball throwing shouldn't be too hard. She'll use her telekinesis, but she had no idea what to do with the rest of this. Though she should probably make sure it's okay to use her quirk first instead of make assumptions.

"Damn." Ayano said to herself.

As the rest of the students started to panic over the turn of events, Ayano turned to look at Aizawa.

"Aizawa-sensei, I have a question." Ayano said raising her hand.

Her words brought everyone to a silence as they looked to Ayano who seemed completely calm despite the situation.

"What is it, Ishida?" Aizawa asked. "And be quick about it. We need to get started."

"My quirk isn't physical like the rest of my classmates." Ayano said. "And these are physical tests. Am I still permitted to try and use my quirk to give me a lead?"

Some of the class started murmuring together wondering the same as Ayano. Her quirk was mental ability—not physical like their own as she said.

"Yes." Aizawa said. "It doesn't matter what your quirk is. Use it to your advantage if you can."

Ayano nodded her head in understanding while guessing these tests wouldn't be too bad then.

"Is that all you needed to know?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, sir." Ayano said. "I'm ready to begin."

* * *

Ayano stretched her legs as she waited her turn on doing the fifty yard dash. It was the first test to be given, and she was wondering how her quirk could help in this. She didn't think there was any way her quirk could help her in a foot race. Her telekinesis couldn't lift her. She could lift other organic objects, but not herself. If she could, she could fly herself across the race, but that wasn't possible.

She'd just have to run as fast as she could, and make up for what she scores in this test during the next one. After she finished stretching, she sat on the ground with one knee brought to her chest to watch the first two of her classmates go. It was Tenya and Tsuyu, and considering their quirk abilities, Ayano said this race would go to Tenya.

"Runners on your mark." The robot said, which had then getting ready. "Get ready."

The sound of a gun went off after that with Tenya zooming across the track with an extra boost of speed from the engine pipes coming from his legs.

"3.04 seconds." The robot said once he passed then reported for Tsuyu, "5.58 seconds."

Tsuyu wasn't technically fast, but her long jumps made it easy for her to cover the distance. They were both impressive scores, which means if Ayano can't beat scores like that in this test, she'd really have to bring it in the other seven. Ochaco and Mashirao were up next, and Ayano wasn't sure how this race would go. They took their turn with Mashirao winning out of the two of them. The match ups continued until it was Ayano's turn to run against one of the recommended students—Todoroki Shoto. She went up to the starting line knowing she'd have to give it her all. She looked towards her opponent.

"Good luck." She said simply then took her mark as the robot instructed.

Shoto nodded his head silently then did the same as her. Ayano took a calming breath while telling herself just to run as fast as she had when going after that sludge villain. Though back then she had had a lot of adrenaline rushing through her, which propelled her to go faster than she normally would. While she has great mental ability, her physical ability is sorely lacking. Let's hope today is a good day. The gun went off, and both students took off running. Shoto was in front of her, but Ayano didn't focus on that. She just focused on going as fast as she could. When she crossed the finish line, she let out a huff while turning towards the robot to hear the results.

"7.01 seconds." The robot said.

"Damn." Ayano said under her breath again.

She knew at normal human speed that wasn't that bad-or at least she hoped it wasn't-, but she wished she could have done better. Especially since there were some like Tenya who had three seconds or Katsuki who did it in four. And Ayumi hasn't even went yet. Her score would be even faster than that.

"Good job, Ayano." Izuku said smiling at her as she walked back over towards the others.

"Yeah, at least you did better than Deku." Katsuki said smirking.

Ayano thanked Izuku then silently used her telekinesis to knock Katsuki over while not even blinking. Some of the class laughed as Katsuki shot up covered in dirt and glaring at Ayano.

"Aya!" He snarled.

He went to march up to her, but she put up a wall between him and her. He looked like a pissed off lion or something behind the glass at the zoo as he practically clawed at the psionic wall between them.

"Dude, has some serious anger issues." Denki whispered to Kyoka.

She nodded in agreement as Katsuki continued cursing at Ayano who was obviously ignoring him.

"Settle down now." Aizawa said. "We still have two more students to test before we can move on. Stop wasting time."

Ayano apologized while dropping the wall, and even if Katsuki wanted to ring her neck, he didn't. Everyone then watched as Ayumi went up to the starting line with Eijiro following. Ayumi didn't look too concerned about this race, which didn't surprise anyone. Her quirk is speed-though Ayano heard Ayumi say the actual name of the quirk is Quicksilver. The robot told them to take their marks, but Ayano didn't even bothered. Once the gun went off, she disappeared in a blur and before anyone realized it she was at the end of the track with a smoothie in hand before Eijiro even got close to the end. And it happened all under a second.

"Unable to measure." The robot said sounding broken as it twitched. "Unable to measure. Can't compute."

"Aizawa-sensei, I think I broke your robot." Ayumi said to their teacher as Eijiro crossed the finish line.

"Wait, does this mean I have to redo that?" Eijiro asked.

He hoped not. Like Ayano his quirk didn't help him be fast or anything, and this run could have been his best while if he tried again he could be a second slower.

"No, Kirishima," Aizawa said. "I measured your speeds on my phone as well. I have it recorded."

Eijiro let out a sigh of relief since he didn't want to do that all over again.

"Jinsoku." Aizawa called out to the speedster.

"Yo." Ayumi said waving to their teacher.

She then took a long drink from her smoothie that looked as if had come from the school cafeteria.

"Next time don't leave class without permission." Aizawa asked narrowing his eyes.

" _Fine_ ," Ayumi whined before taking a drink from her smoothie. "Won't happen again."

Aizawa nodded believing her before moving everyone along for the next test, which would be grip strength test. This was something Ayano could use her powers on. Maybe things would be better from here on out.

Ayano had been wrong. Very wrong. While she did good on the grip strength test—she had actually broke the machine—the other tests weren't as good as she hoped. The long jump again she had to rely mostly on typical human strength. Though to try and give her some edge she created a beam like psionic structure to volt her over past the robot at least, but that had been the best she could do. As for the repeated side steps, she didn't even want to talk about them.

She was sure she did worse than Izuku on them. None of this was looking good. If there was just one more test or two more where her powers could help her, she might be able to show how capable she is. But these tests are catered to measure a person's physical quirks. How was she supposed to show she can do well here if none of the tests can measure _her_ quirk ability? Did they not get enough psychic based students to have tests that cater more to testing their kinds of abilities? Ayano then shook her head.

"I can't be thinking about that now." Ayano said. "I just have to work with what I have and do the best I can. How these tests are measured are not excuse for me to use to justify my low scores."

Next up was the ball throwing, and she could use her telekinesis for that one. She'd throw it as hard as possible then keep it going until it gets out of her mental range. Even if it just moves slowly, she won't let it drop until she has to.

"Ishida, you're up." Aizawa said while tossing a ball at her.

She caught it then went over towards the circle as Eijiro was walking away from it. He gave her a thumbs up and a grin, and she smiled at him in return. She stepped into the square then held out the ball to her side in her open palm.

"She's going to throw like that?" Toru asked as she looked to Mashirao and Konan.

"I think she's going to use her telekinesis." Konan whispered.

Ayano took a calming breath then raised the ball into the air. She had it whirl around her quickly a few times then raised her hand with her arm out, which sent the ball flying through the air. Everyone watched with their mouths dropping when seeing Ayano's ball just kept going like Ochaco's had. Was it going to be another infinity? It disappeared off into the sky, and for a few seconds Ayano didn't move positions until she finally dropped her arm. Aizawa's phone blinked, and everyone turned to look at it to see the score.

"712.5 km?!" Denki exclaimed.

"That's amazing, Ishida!" Eijiro said.

Katsuki frowned with his eyes setting in a glare. She just had to go and beat his score, didn't she? Izuku looked down with his hands curling up into fists. There was no way he could bet Katsuki's score let alone Ayano's score. He was going to be sent home for sure if he can't find a way to use his quirk. Ayano walked away from the circle as Izuku was called to go next. Ayano pat his shoulder in a way to encourage him.

' _Take a deep breath and do your best, Izuku,'_ She told him mentally.

He nodded his head going to the circle as she moved to stand beside Katsuki who was frowning at her.

"Glaring at me isn't going to change the score." Ayano said. "Besides, it isn't like I'm doing that good so far. After all this, I am going to have to work on ways to be more creative, so I can match the rest of you on physical terms."

"Like that'll ever happen." Katsuki said. "You should just pull out of this while you can, Aya."

He received a whack over the head for that one with her actual hand, and he growled while turning to glare at her even more. She frowned at him in return with sparks practically flying between them. Ayano then scoffed looking away from him since he wasn't worth the time or the effort. She focused back on Izuku who looked worried about how he was going to do this. Using his quirk was probably out of the question considering how it leaves his body, but if he doesn't start using it, he'll be sent up for sure.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home." Tenya said.

"Huh?" Katsuki asked looking disbelieving. "Of course he is. He's a qurikless loser."

Tenya looked to be in shock this time, and it was probably because he's seen Izuku's quirk in person. Ayano hasn't seen it in person, and was going to act like she knew nothing about it. The more ignorant she pretended to be the less people would think that she knew anything about it, or would think to ask if she knew more.

"He has a quirk." Tenya said. "Did you not hear what he did in the entrance exam? Ishida can tell you."

He pointed towards Ayano as Katsuki frowned, and looked towards the ginger-haired girl as well. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew he had gotten really hurt." She said. "I thought it might have been because one of the robots had gotten a hold of him. Izuku has been quirkless for as long as we've known him."

The lie rolled a bit too easy off her tongue for her liking, but she had to keep telling herself that it was for the best. It would keep Izuku and All Might safe in the end if less people knew about their secret. That means she has to pretend to be oblivious even if it means lying. She then looked to Katsuki.

"Hasn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah." Katsuki said scoffing. "Went to the doctor and everything, and he was told he'd never obtain a quirk."

The class murmured about this in confusion because some had seen what Izuku did first hand while others heard about it before leaving the school that day.

"Iida-kun, are you saying this quirk you've seen from him is what gave him the injuries I had seen through his mind?" Ayano asked.

"Yes." Tenya said. "He had used it and it left his body broken."

This had the class murmuring even more as they tried to understand their messy-haired classmate. The class then settled down when Aizawa sent a glare their way. He certainly was scary, wasn't he? They all looked back to Izuku to watch his throw, and it was obvious he was nervous. Ayano thought about cheating just a bit by helping him with her telekinesis, but she was sure the eagle-eyed teacher would catch her, which wouldn't help Izuku—and definitely not help her.

Izuku seemed to steel himself for what he had to do, and Ayano knew he decided to use that quirk of his again. The quirk All Might gifted him, and left him broken at the end of the exam. Would that happen here again? Would he use that power and end up broken on the ground? Ayano just continued to watch silently for the answer as Izuku went to throw with determination on his face. However, she could almost sense interference in the air, and as Izuku went to release the ball, there was no sign of his quirk. And the only ball only went forty-six meters. What? Hadn't he went to use his quirk to give him some edge?

Ayano looked to Izuku who seemed confused as he looked down at his hands. He was trying to use it, but something prevented him from doing so. Ayano looked towards Aizawa as the wraps around his neck started to move around him. She saw his eyes had turned slightly red as he set them straight on Izuku in a heavy glare.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said.

Izuku looked to Aizawa in confusion before stiffening when seeing the look in their teacher's eyes.

"The judges were not rational enough." Aizawa said. "Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school."

Ayano thought his words were a bit harsh, but seeing into his mind, she could see he did have good intentions. He only worried about what kind of impact this school could have on someone who he thought couldn't cut it. He thought it was cruel to let people dream when he thinks there is no hope for them to succeed. He's actually a good man. Even if his methods aren't something she can agreed with.

"Wait, you did what to my—?!" Izuku began to ask, but stopped abruptly when noticing the goggles around their teacher's neck. "Those goggles. I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!"

The class pulled together slightly while speaking amongst themselves. They seemed rather confused. It appeared as if their teacher wasn't an overly popular pro-hero, which isn't exactly good in the pro-hero business. The more popular you are the more money you make, which would explain why someone like him who doesn't seem to like kids is teaching at a school. Makes perfect sense to Ayano.

"He isn't going to make it." Katsuki said from beside her as Aizawa continued speaking to Izuku.

The teacher had even pulled him close with his wraps to speaker in more hushed tones, so the students didn't really overhear the conversation.

"He did manage to get through the entrance exams." Ayano pointed out. "He could do the same here."

"But isn't it strange how he made it passed them?" Katsuki asked looking down at her. "It should have been impossible, and now these losers are talking as if he has a quirk. Can't you get inside his head and find out?"

Ayano was certain that question was going to pop up sooner or later because it'd only make sense if she saw something in his head that could clear things up. She is a mind reader after all.

"I've tried that, but Izuku is working very hard on keeping his mind busy with other thoughts to keep me from hearing too much." Ayano said. "You and him are the only two who know who to counteract against my telepathy, and he's doing a very good job at keeping from hearing what's really going on inside his mind."

That wasn't a completely lie because Izuku has been cautious of what he things in front of Ayano now. Though it times like this where he's under pressure, and not thinking properly all those thoughts he's trying to keep hidden come rushing to the surface. He doesn't realize how many times he's exposed his secret to her. Though she goes on acting as if he hasn't.

"He's only started doing this recently though." Ayano said. "So I don't know what's going on."

Katsuki frowned wondering what Izuku could be hiding. They've known the little twerp nearly their entire lives, and he's never tried to hide anything from Ayano. In fact, that nerd always thought it was so cool that Ayano could read minds, and opened his up to her on a daily basis. He only learned how to counteract her like Katsuki because Ayano said it was probably best the two could have some kind of privacy from her if they ever needed it. Katsuki looked back at Izuku as Aizawa released him to take a final throw. Katsuki wasn't sure what was said, but based on Izuku's dejected look, he'd say Aizawa didn't say anything too encouraging. Good, maybe it meant the nerd would be sent home where he belonged.

"I wonder if our sensei gave him an advice." Tenya said.

"Probably told him to start packing." Katsuki said.

He then grunted when Ayano elbowed him rather hard. He glared down at her as she frowned up at him. He didn't snap at her though since it'd only be a waste of time. She'd just have to realize her little Izuku didn't belong here. Ayano shook her head at Katsuki then looked to Izuku. As he geared up for his next throw. Ayano's eyes widened slightly when seeing this throw was going differently than the last. She saw how Izuku was collecting power at the tip of his finger then just as he was releasing the ball, he let loose that power, which sent the ball skyrocketing into the sky. She wasn't the only one shocked speechless as the group watched the ball shoot off into the sky. Ayano then hurried to look to Izuku.

"Izuku!" She called expecting to see him with a broken arm.

But his arm wasn't broken—nor were his legs. He was still standing even if she could see his finger was bruised from obvious breaking.

"I'm alright, Ayano." Izuku said as he turned to grin at her. "I'm still standing. Aren't I, Aizawa-sensei?"

Izuku looked towards their teacher as the dark-haired man was looking up from his phone. Even Aizawa grinned seeming intrigued with what happened. Maybe he'll take a liking to Izuku after all. Ayano then blinked when some of Aizawa's thoughts had leaked into her mind. He had been careful with keeping them focused on their scores and hadn't thought much about the outcome of all this, but now he was. He was thinking about how much effort they were all putting in-even Izuku whose quirk he thought was impractical-to try not to be in last place. But that didn't interest her. What did is how he was amused that none of them seemed to figure out that he was lying. Ayano's brow quirked when learning of his deception, but more so because she felt stupid for not realizing it before.

"I'm an idiot." She said to herself.

However, her thoughts were taken off of her failure to realize Aizawa was pulling their legs, when Katsuki suddenly gave a shot and started running towards Izuku. Well, there he goes again.


	6. The Test Results!

Ayano sighed as everyone else gasped when Katsuki went running towards Izuku. Why couldn't he ever control himself? Oh yeah, because he's got rabies or something. Someone really should have given him his shots as a child.

"Deku, you bastard, tell me how you did that, or you're dead!" Katsuki threatened.

Izuku cried out in shock, but before Katsuki could even reach Izuku, a psionic wall popped up between them. Katsuki hit it head on causing him to fly backwards and fall on his ass. The class looked towards Ayano who was giving Katsuki an exasperated look. Katsuki turned to glare at her once he got his bearings, but Ayano's expression didn't change.

"Really, Katsuki, try to control yourself." Ayano said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Instead of attacking him, why not ask him what you want to know like a normal human being?"

"Shut the hell up, Aya!" Katsuki snapped as he jumped to his feet. "I'm getting to the damn bottom of this, and if you get in my way…"

He trailed off with his hands sparking, and Ayano knew it was just another one of his threats. She narrowed her eyes shifting her footing, and getting into a stance that showed she would fight him. Izuku looked between his childhood friends looking nervous as he hoped they didn't get in a fight just because Ayano was trying to protect him.

However, before the two could duke it out, they were both wrapped up in that odd scarf that Aizawa had. He only wrapped Katsuki around his head and torso to keep him from going forward as he wrapped Ayano to the point her hands were pinned to her side. She was tugged to the ground causing her to frown as Katsuki pulled against the restraints to remain on his feet.

"What? Why—why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?" Katsuki growled.

He continued to try and pull away though unable as Ayano just sat on the ground. No reason to be causing trouble with her teacher. Though she does blame Katsuki for this, and once they're free with their quirks returned, she might box him in for the rest of class. Though that might only get her in more trouble with Aizawa.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Aizawa explained. "Stand down. It wouldn't be wise to make me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

Well, that was a bummer, wasn't it? That quirk was pretty useful, but even the eyes have their limits. Aizawa held them a few more seconds then released them both with his scarf returning to normal and his quirk deactivating.

"You're wasting my time now." He said as his hair fell back into place. "Whoever is up next can step up."

Izuku then scurried around Katsuki as the ash blonde stood their tense looking like a jungle cat ready to pounce. When Katsuki didn't make a grab for him, Izuku ran over to Ayano who was being checked on by some of the girls. Though she didn't seem what the big fuss was about. She waved off their worry as Izuku reached her.

"Are you okay, Ayano?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine." Ayano said as she was helped up from the ground by Momo.

Ayano dusted off her backside while just glad that was over. She had seriously thought she'd have to fight Katsuki. She knew in the end she wouldn't have won, but she couldn't let him hurt Izuku.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu-chan." Ayano said to the taller girl.

"Of course," Momo said. "And are you sure you're alright?"

"Just fine." Ayano said then looked at Izuku and pat him on the head. "And Izuku is too, which is what really matters."

Ayano gave Izuku one of her rare smiles before walking off as the rest of the class continued. Izuku watched her go while looking down feeling guilty. If he wasn't so afraid of Katsuki, Ayano wouldn't have had to step in. But ever since they were little, Ayano has been stepping in between him and Katsuki. It was like she was Izuku's shield when it came to dealing with their hot-tempered classmate. His hands curled up into fists. If he wanted to become stronger, he had to quit relying on Ayano's help when concerning Katsuki. He couldn't keep letting her put herself between. He couldn't be trembling little Deku forever.

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Ayano asked as she laid on the ground to stare up at the sky.

Hachiro chuckled as he crouched down beside her with his arms resting on his thighs.

"Yeah, it's over." Hachiro said. "You're really not in shape for these kinds of exams, huh, Ishida?"

"It's one of the downsides of my quirk." Ayano said. "I can add to my mental ability and strength without a problem. But no matter how much I work out, my physical endurance and strength will always be limited."

Hachiro nodded his head in understanding before helping Ayano off the ground. They went to gather with the rest of the students as Aizawa was getting ready to post the class rankings. Ayano honestly wasn't expecting her score to be that high, but once learning from a peek inside Aizawa's head that no one is going home, she stopped worrying over it. She just knew that whatever ranking she was that she had to improve herself.

"Alright, time to give you your results." Aizawa said. "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably already have an idea of your standing. I'll just pull up the entire list. It's not worth going over each individual score."

Aizawa hit a button on his phone, and a hologram was brought out in front of the students via one of the robots. Ayano looked at the rankings, which were as such:

1) Todoroki Shoto

2) Yaoyorozu Momo

3) Bakugo Katsuki

4) Jinsoku Ayumi

5) Iida Tenya

6) Nida Hachiro

7) Tokoyami Fumikage

8) Shoji Mezo

9) Mashirao Ojiro

10) Kirishima Eijiro

11) Ashido Mina

12) Kurafutoshi Konan

13) Uraraka Ochaco

14) Koda Kouji

15) Sato Rikido

16) Asui Tsuyu

17) Aoyama Yuga

18) Sero Hanta

19) Ishida Ayano

20) Kaminari Denki

21) Jiro Kyoka

22) Hagakure Toru

23) Mineta Minoru

24) Midoriya Izuku

Well, Ayano did better than she thought. She was certain she'd be second to last, but she managed to rank 19th. Though she knew she could do a lot better. And poor Izuku was last. Ayano looked towards Izuku who had his hand clenched tightly while looking as if he was holding back tears. She was about to go over to him to tell him not to worry, but Aizawa spoke first.

"And I was lying." Aizawa said. "No one's going home."

It went completely silent with no one making a peep since they weren't sure if they heard their teacher right.

"That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all during the tests." Aizawa said grinning.

Shouts of shock came a second later, and the loudest one being from the guy who came in last place.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't figure that out." Momo said. "Sorry, I guess I should have said something."

"Well, I for one feel stupid that I didn't realize it sooner than halfway through the test." Ayano said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

She wanted to make it home, collapse on her couch, and not move until she had to.

"Come on, Ishida." Eijiro said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Things were fun, weren't they?"

Ayano frowned at him in reply since she does not find physical exercise fun. Eijiro just kept grinning as if he knew what she was thinking.

"It was a bit nerve racking though, wasn't it?" Sero Hanta asked as he looked back at the two.

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge." Eijiro said.

Ayano didn't mind challenges, but she was tired. She'd probably make Katsuki carry her home. Speaking of Katsuki, Ayano glanced back at him to see he was obviously displeased that Izuku wasn't going home permanently.

"That's it." Aizawa said as he started walking away. "We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning."

He then walked off, but made sure to give Izuku a pass to see Recovery Girl before he left. Once he was gone, the rest of the class started heading inside.

"I can't believe that whole last place gets sent home thing was a lie." Mina said. "I was seriously worried."

"Well, at least we all got through it, right?" Toru said trying to be positive. "And actual classes start to tomorrow! I can't wait."

The conversation continued amongst the students as Ayano walked towards the back of the group. She kept thinking over her placing on the board. 19th…19th out of 24 students. She's never been so low on a class ranking. She always held first place if not close to it since she was little. Now she was near the bottom of the totem pole.

That wasn't acceptable by any standards let alone her own. She had more skill and power than what that test showed, but she also knew it showed how much she was lacking in areas that her classmates obviously had no trouble in. That means she has to train even harder now, and get more creative with how she uses her quirk to make up for what she lacks. She couldn't let there be this big of a gap between her and Katsuki.

Not only would he hold it over her head, but she couldn't stand him outdoing her like this. And even more than that—despite his temper and his other flaws, Katsuki is an excellent fighter and definitely pro-hero material. If she could close the gap at least, it'd show she was pro-hero material as well. And being pro-hero material means that she isn't cursed with a power that can only cause harm. She had to show herself that.

Ayano's hands clenched tightly into fists as she came to stop with the group leaving her behind without her even noticing. Today has opened her eyes to the fact that there was still so much ground for her to cover. She's barely even scratched the surface. All this time of strengthening her mental ability to make sure her mind was strong enough to use her quirk without fail, and she neglected so many other things she needed to do to better herself. She felt so stupid.

"Hey, Stupid, why don't you stop staring at the ground?" Katsuki's familiar voice broke her from her thoughts, and caused her head to snap up to look at him.

He stood in front of her with a frown on his face as he had his hands buried in the pockets of his gym clothes. Ayano didn't even react to his words, which had his brows furrowing. She never misses an opportunity to retaliate.

 _'What is her problem?'_ Katsuki thought as he waited for some damn reaction.

His thoughts had Ayano coming back to her senses a bit, and she sighed as she brushed her hair back.

"I don't have a problem." Ayano said as she started walking forward again. "Not one that's unfixable anyway."

She walked past him with him turning his head to watch her go. He really didn't understand her sometimes. A second ago she looked as if someone had smacked her in the face, and now she says things are fine. He turned to follow her while ready to go home after this stupid day, but he noticed she stopped suddenly.

"Actually, I do have one problem," Ayano said then turned to give him a serious expression. "I'm tired. Carry me."

"Like hell I'll do that." Katsuki said as he kept walking.

He walked right passed her, and she watched him go calmly. She shrugged guessing she'd get Izuku to carry her once he was back from seeing Recovery Girl. She didn't feel like forcing Katsuki into carrying her this time around. Too much work.

* * *

Once out of their gym clothes and back in the classroom, class 1-A grabbed the syllabuses left out for them as instructed. Some started reading over them immediately while others simply tucked them away into their bags for later. Ayano was one of the latter. She just didn't feel like reading it at the moment. She also tucked one away for Izuku to give to him once he was done with Recovery Girl.

"Time to head for home." Ayano said though knew she'd probably have to wait for Izuku by the gates.

But, oh well. She didn't really mind waiting for him, and it wasn't like anyone was expecting her at home. But maybe she should head to the nurse's office to collect Izuku then head home with him instead.

"Hey, Ishida, you heading out?" Eijiro asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes." Ayano said. "Though I think I will make a stop by Recovery Girl's Office to check on Izuku."

"Alright," Eijiro said as he headed for the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Ayano nodded her head then waved to the redhead when he waved back at her. She then left the classroom herself while heading in the direction she thought Recovery Girl's Office was. Though the school layout was still never new to her, so she knew she'd probably get lost. Unless she tracked Izuku through his mind to find out where he is. Ayano took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath as she opened the gates to the walls around her mind to let all the voices flood in and become more than just a buzzing noise in the back of her mind.

 _'Man, I can't wait to get home.'_

 _'I really hope I passed that test that Sniper-sensei had given.'_

 _'I wonder if…'_

The thoughts went on and on, but Ayano shifted through them as quickly as possible to try and find the right one. She then finally found Izuku's thoughts, and was trying to get a location through them.

 _'How am I supposed to use this power and be like All Might when I can't eve—!'_

"Hey, are you alright there?"

Ayano gasped with her eyes snapping open when she was interrupted before being able to connect to where Izuku was. Ayano blinked then looked to the person who had interrupted her. The person in front of her seemed to be an older student. He had blue tinted skin and shark silver eyes that stood out against the color of his skin. His hair was a dark turquoise color and spiked up. He seemed like the bad boy type with his uniform jacket missing and his shirt unbuttoned partially and multiple piercings in his ear. Though what was odd was that around his neck was a bulky collar like device that seemed to be filtering water, and when he let out a breath the water formed bubbles. So he acquired water to breath? Interesting.

He wasn't alone since three more students were with him. All of them were older students all seeming to have different type animal quirks. One had legs like a horse or a goat perhaps. At least that's what the shape of his legs looked like underneath his pants. And instead of having feet he had black hooves that clicked against the tile floor. He also had large curled horns that shined as if he polished them often. The horns stuck out of pure white hair that had an undercut style close to his scalp with the top half being gelled sideways. He was taller than the others as well with his horns making him look even taller.

The smallest out of them was a sickly looking boy with pale, clammy skin. He was a bit robust with wild curly brown hair that fell in his face to cover parts of his face. His hair also partially covered dark shaded goggles that shielded his tiny beady eyes from the lights above them. He had some dirt on his clothes, which probably came from his large hands that had long mole-like claws covered in dirt.

The last one looked like a large bat. The fur covering his body was black as night, and he had slightly elongated snout with a turf fur on his chin. With his nose slightly curled and pointed up. His eyes were ruby red, which stood out strikingly against dark body. His ears were pointed and poked out from the black hair covering his head. His legs were shaped more like a bat as well, and he had large leather wings folded against his back.

Ayano didn't know why upperclassmen were outside their door, but they didn't seem to be up to no good. And their thoughts were not unkind. The one who spoke to her tilted his head at her when she remained quiet a bit longer. He opened his mouth probably going to ask his question again, but just then Hachiro came out of the room behind her.

"Shichiro-nii, Goro-nii, Rokuro-nii, Shiro-nii." He said to the boys. "Have you come to get me?"

The blue-boy's attention went away from Ayano to his younger brother with a grin appearing on his face.

"Little brother!" Shichiro greeted while going over to Hachiro to pat his shoulder. "Came to see if you were still here. Rumor is that you got Aizawa as a teacher. He usually sends half his class home on the first day each year. But here you are."

He gave Hachiro a side hug with Hachiro blushing out of embarrassment as he scratched his cheek.

"Well, I just did my best, ya know." Hachiro said shrugging. "I didn't want to let any of you down, Shichiro-nii!"

So the blue-boy is the seventh son of the Pack Rescue Company's leader—Nida Garou—also known as The Full-Moon Hero: Wolfman. Shichiro chuckled while ruffling Hachiro's hair.

"You'd never let us down, Hachiro." Rokuro—the bat like boy—said. "Now is this one of your classmates?"

He turned his ruby red eyes on Ayano. All the brothers looked to Ayano and Hachiro grinned widely as he came to stand beside Ayano.

"Yeah, this is the girl I told you about after my exam." Hachiro said. "The one who had been throwing around those robots with her mind as if they weighed nothing. Brothers, this is Ishida Ayano."

He then looked to Ayano with the grin still remaining on his face all the while.

"Ishida, these are four of my older brothers." Hachiro said. "Shiro, Goro, Rokuro, and Shichiro."

"It's nice to meet you all, Senpai." Ayano said bowing her head to them. "I do not mean to be rude, but I was actually going to check on my friend who went to see Recovery Girl."

She knew Izuku was probably alright, but she supposed she was a bit of a worry wart when concerning him. Besides, she didn't want to miss him, which would mean she couldn't give him his syllabus.

"It's okay." Shichiro said shrugging. "Maybe next time we can get to know each other better."

He gave a flirtatious wink, which got him one of Ayano's famous deadpan looks in return. He chuckled liking her already.

"Yes, maybe." She said.

She then bowed her head to them one last time before heading off to find Izuku. She'd just shift through thoughts and walk at the same time.

* * *

Ayano finally found the nurse's office after finally having to break down and ask for directions. The first guy she had asked was an upperclassman with dark hair and pointed ears. However, when she had spoken to him, he had gotten this almost frightened look before he turned away from her to put his face in the wall. He muttered to himself how he couldn't handle it when people spoke to him and other things while refusing to look at her. She had gotten from his thoughts that he has horrible social anxiety, and figured she should probably leave him be.

After that she had asked one of the teachers—which had happened to be Cementoss. He had been kind enough to take her to the exact hall the nurse's office was before returning to his work, so now here she was—right outside the nurse's office. She put her hand on the door about to open it when a scream that sounded very much like Izuku came through the door.

Her eyes widened and she jerked the door open to see what was wrong. She froze in the door watching as Recovery Girl's protégé—Doctorine had Izuku strapped down to the table while holding a tongue depressor that was about as tall as she was and too wide for Izuku's mouth. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with joy as she brushed her sandy colored hair away from her face.

"There's no reason to be scared, sweetie." She said grinning in an almost sadistic manner. "Now just open up and say awe!"

She went to shove the tongue depressor down into his mouth when she noticed Ayano standing there. She moved back away from Izuku who let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, another student with a booboo?" She asked. "Come on in, sweetie, and I'll see to you next."

Ayano grew pale as Doctorine gave the young ginger-haired girl a chilling smile that didn't exactly make her feel better. Ayano then glanced at Izuku and his eyes told her to run while she had a chance. However, she couldn't just leave him here.

"Actually, ma'am, I came to see if Izuku was ready to go home." Ayano said keeping her face steady. "His mother is expecting him very soon."

Ayano knew that last part was a lie, but Doctorine didn't need to know that, now did she? Doctorine almost seemed to pout, but she did set down the tongue depressor. She then undid the straps around Izuku, which allowed the green-haired boy to get free. He sat up quickly looking ready to make a run for it. Though he flinched as Doctorine reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Looks as if your physical for school records will have to wait until another date, dear." She said in a sweet voice. "And be sure to be carful with that finger. The bones still need to settle before you're completely healed."

"Yes, ma'am!" Izuku said as he jumped off the examination bed. "Thanks again!"

He then ran towards the door, grabbed Ayano by the wrist, before taking off down the hallway. He didn't stop until they were near the changing rooms where he had left his school uniform. He leaned against the wall panting as Ayano stood their calmly waiting for him to tell her what happened, which she knew he would once he caught his breath.

"I heard rumors about the Surgical Hero: Doctorine being sadistic, but that was crazy!" Izuku said. "But her quirk is so amazing, and I can see why Recovery Girl took her as an apprentice."

He looked down at his finger, which was bandaged up. It did still sting a bit, but he could already tell the new bones Doctorine had given him were settling in nicely.

"Izuku, are you alright?" Ayano asked him once his staring at his finger got a bit weird.

Izuku jumped a bit while remembering that Ayano was right beside him. He had completely forgotten she had come to get him.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine!" He said.

Ayano hummed not completely believing him, but in the end she just silently held out his syllabus, which she had grabbed from her bag when he was staring at his finger.

"Here." She said. "It's the syllabus for class. I made sure to snag one for you."

"Oh, thanks, Ayano." He said smiling as he took it.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Now go on and get changed, so we can head home."

He nodded his head then went inside the boy's changing room to get back into his school uniform. Ayano waited for him outside while guessing her first day at U.A was a success. And tomorrow the real work begins, and she will be ready.


	7. A Sadistic Nurse and Physicals

"You know, Ayano, I'm not sure if I can keep this up all the way to the station." Izuku said as he and Ayano were leaving the school.

"Think of it as training." Ayano said logically.

Izuku sighed though had a small amused smile on his face as he continued to walk towards the gate with Ayano on his back. The second he had come out of the changing room, she had welcomed herself to his back, so he could carry her to the station. He wouldn't be surprised if she asked him to carry her home too. Katsuki must have told her "no" this time around, and she hadn't tried to force him.

"Okay, okay," Izuku said. "But I'm not doing this every day, okay?"

Ayano hummed confirmation as she placed her chin on top his head as he continued walking. They ignored the looks being given to them by some of the other students, and even the laughter that was pointed in their direction.

"Midoriya, Ishida," A voice called out to them.

Izuku paused while turning his body to look to the person who called out to them. Ayano blinked when seeing it was Tenya.

"Oh, hey there, Iida." Izuku greeted as Ayano lifted her hand to wave.

"Midoriya, I just wanted to ask how the broken finger is doing." Tenya said.

Izuku blinked a bit surprised that anyone was asking him as he subconsciously twitched his bandaged finger.

"Oh, it's doing fine thanks to Doctorine." Izuku said. "Though small injuries aren't really her forte. She's usually used for harder cases."

Her quirk was different than Recovery Girl's after all. Instead of healing the damaged body, she replaces what is damaged with new bone, skin, muscle tissue etc. She also uses her own body to replace the injured person's damaged body with her healthy tissue/bones, which means it can sometimes take a lot out of her. Though she can successfully replace another person's limb and match their muscle and skin type even if it means she'll have to wait sometimes months for a new limb to grow on her body. So basically she has super regenerative powers that she can pass onto others at the sake of slowing down her body's ability to regenerate herself. Though her quirk has other abilities, but not ones she'd use as a school nurse. Or at least Izuku hoped she didn't use them for her job as a nurse.

"I see." Tenya said. "Well as long as you're doing better."

Izuku thanked him as they continued walking with Ayano still on his back. He actually barely notices she's there compared to when they were little and he'd carry her around. Actually he was sure that ten months ago that she'd feel heavy to him even if she was rather petite in size. He supposed all that training really has helped him.

"And you, Ishida?" Tenya asked looking to Ayano who was comfortable with her spot on Izuku's back. "You seem almost sickly."

"Physical activity isn't easy for me." Ayano said. "It's almost like all the muscle ability went to my brain."

And the brain is a muscle—a muscle hogging all the strength for itself and not giving the rest of Ayano's body a chance of being strong. Stupid brain. Though she does have some muscle mass in her body, of course. About the average amount of muscle mass for a healthy teenage girl, but it wasn't really enough in the line of hero-work. She'll just have to work at ways around her flaws.

"One of the downsides of your quirk, hm?" Tenya asked. "Even with this hindrance, you have a pretty impressive quirk. I'm a bit surprised you didn't score higher in the test."

"It just shows I have more room to grow." Ayano said shrugging. "Besides, that test was more suited for quirks like you and Izuku have. In a test better suited for mental ability I'd surely rank as number one, which means I just have to work more on the physical aspects of being a hero."

Tenya nodded at her thinking since it made perfect sense, and he did like to see his fellow students determined to succeed and have a well thought out idea of what they need to do.

"Yes, I agree." Tenya said. "Though I was a bit concerned Aizawa-sensei's approach to class, but I trust the school's judgement. U.A is the top program. Even so lying is downright immoral."

Ayano blinked because she lies more often than she'd care to admit. She's lying to Izuku by not letting him know she knows about his gifts. She's lying to Katsuki by telling him she can't read Izuku's thoughts clearly to figure out what he's hiding. She doesn't like it, but sometimes lying is essential. She didn't say this out loud though, and simply hummed to Tenya's statement.

 _'I thought he was kind of scary.'_ Izuku admitted to her through his mind. _'But he's just really serious about school.'_

 _'It would seem that way,'_ She replied. _'He and Kurafutoshi-chan should get along well during our time here.'_

Izuku mentally chuckled as he continued to walk alongside Tenya who looked as if he'd accompany them to the station. They were stopped again though as a new voice called out to them.

"Hey!"

They turned again to see the person this time was Ochaco. She hurried towards them with a big grin on her face, and Ayano noticed how Izuku stiffened. She blinked while adjusting her view to look at Izuku's face, which was red. She didn't have to peek inside his head to know what he was thinking.

"Wait up, you three!" Ochaco said as she continued towards them. "Are you going to the station?! I'll join, you guys."

She finally caught up to them with the large smile remaining on her face. Ayano could never smile that much, so it sometimes amazes her how much those around her can smile almost non-stop.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." Tenya said.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco." Ochaco introduced herself. "Let's see, you are Iida Tenya. Of course, I already know Ishida."

She smiled towards the ginger-haired girl, and Ayano raised her hand to wave at her in reply. She then looked to Izuku who averted his eyes.

"And your name is Deku, right?" Ochaco asked. "Midoriya?"

"Deku?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

Ayano snorted in amusement as she placed her head on top of Izuku's head once more.

"Ah yeah, isn't that what Bakugo called you?" Ochaco asked. "During the fitness exams he was like—!"

 _'Deku, you bastard!'_ Ayano imaged Katsuki's voice as Ochaco spoke.

That boy really needed to control his temper, but Ayano knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Uh, well, my name is actually Izuku." Izuku explained while nervously fidgeting. "Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"That's unsportsmanlike." Tenya commented.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that Ishida mentioned something like that before the test." Ochaco said. "I'm sorry."

She looked sincere as she spoke, and Ayano could tell she was a good person.

"But, ya know what, I like Deku." Ochaco added on. "It could make a great hero name. Plus, I think it sounds kind of cute."

"Deku it is then!" Izuku said without hesitation.

"Just like that?" Tenya asked looking shocked. "But weren't you just saying it was some kind of insult?!"

Izuku turned away shyly while forgetting he was holding Ayano to cover his hands with his hands. Ayano gave slightly squeal in surprise before she fell to the ground. As Izuku was trying to calm himself, Tenya hurried to check on her.

"Are you alright, Ishida?" Tenya asked.

"Yeah, just remind me to never ask Izuku for another piggy back ride again." Ayano deadpanned.

* * *

Ayano let out a yawn behind her hand as she made her way to class. She felt exhausted since she had stayed up late last night to read over the syllabus closely. Of course, she hadn't gotten home until late since she stayed longer than usual at the hospital with Ko. She had told him all about her day, and how she thought Aizawa was a bit strange. She had asked him if he even knew her teacher even if she knew she wouldn't get a reply. She supposes she just stayed longer since she knew she'd get less time to go see him now that she's truly starting her time at U.A. Ayano made it to the classroom while opening up the door.

"Good morning, Ayano." Izuku called out as she entered.

"Morning." She replied.

She went over to her desk behind Katsuki while setting her bag down beside her desk. She sat down while stretching her limbs above her head.

"Hey, loser." Katsuki said as he turned to look at her as she was dropping her arms. "Where were you last night? My mom had me run you some dinner since she worries about your dumb ass, and you weren't at home."

"Oh, Katsuki, is that worry I hear?" Ayano asked. "Careful, I might start thinking you care about my well-being."

Katsuki's brow twitched in aggravation while ready to tell her off, but he paused when seeing despite her snide comment, she had an almost bothered look on her face. When seeing her ploy to distract him didn't work, Ayano let out a sigh.

"I stayed late with Ko last night." Ayano said low enough that only Katsuki and Izuku heard her. "Things are going to pick up in my life. I'll have a lot to do between school work and hero training that I'll barely have time to see him, so I just took my time last night."

Izuku could understand that. He then looked down at the ground while remembering how nice it was having Ko around. He was not only a big brother to Ayano, but to him…and even Katsuki. The three of them had looked up to Ko. And even if Katsuki won't admit it, he too had been devastated when Ko's injuries left him in a coma. Izuku doesn't visit as often as Ayano does, but he makes sure to visit Ko with her on his birthday since she always brings him fresh flowers and small gifts.

"But I did get the food you left on the counter." Ayano said. "Please, tell your mother I said thank-you and it was delicious."

"Tell her yourself, stupid." Katsuki said as he turned away from her. "She wants you to come to dinner tonight. She's convinced your starving or something even when I tell her you're about as fat as a pig."

A spike of anger shot up around Ayano that had Izuku cowering as she narrowed her eyes. Ayano doesn't actually lose her temper that much, but her weight has always been a touchy subject. Whenever brought up, she sometimes gets a bit violent like Katsuki.

"As fat as a pig, huh, Kacchan?" Ayano asked with curling her hand into a fist.

Before Katsuki could even retort, he was sent flying with his entire desk into the wall up front. Everyone jumped or gasped as the impact caused the wall to crack and the desk to break into pieces. Katsuki let out a shout while throwing the desk off of him while sitting up.

"What the hell was that for, Aya?!" Katsuki demanded as the class watched on.

The then class turned to Ayano as she stood calmly from her desk with an icy aura around her. This had some of the class shrinking away with wide eyes.

"Would you like to comment on my weight again to find out, Katsuki?" Ayano asked deathly calm. "Maybe if I throw you out a window, you'll understand."

Katsuki just snarled at her in return like an animal as Izuki shrunk farther down into his chair.

"He commented about her weight?" Denki asked. "Dude must be crazy. You don't comment on a girl's weight."

A lot of the guys nodded in agreement since they all knew better than to do something stupid like that.

"Well, I say he deserves what's coming to him." Ayumi said grinning from her seat beside Shoto. "Knock 'im dead, Ayano!"

"No, don't do that!" Tenya said while shooting up from his chair. "Think of what could happen to the rest of the school's property!"

"I don't think Ishida cares about that." Mashirao said sweat-dropping.

As the class murmured about what could possibly happen, Ayano uncurled her hand looking ready to continue. But before anything else could be broken, the bell rang for class to begin with the door opening to reveal Aizawa. He stepped in while not seeming impressed with the broken wall or desk, or the fact that Katsuki and Ayano seemed to be in another argument.

"Take your seats." Aizawa said. "And, Bakugo, Ishida, you two will staying after school today to fix the damage you caused."

It was silent for a moment before Ayano straightened up while adjusting the bottom of her jacket.

"Yes, sensei." Ayano said without a fuss. "I apologize for the trouble."

"You should be apologizing to me, dammit!" Katsuki shouted. "And where the hell am I supposed to sit?!"

Ayano shrugged obviously not caring what he decided to do as she took her own seat. Katsuki snorted then got up from the mess on the floor. He went to the back of the room to grab one of the extra chairs then took it to the front of the room. He slammed it down before finally taking a seat. As he cursed Ayano under his breath, the class sweat-dropped. These two certainly kept things interesting, didn't they?

"Alright, now that you're all seated, it's time to talk about your school physicals." Aizawa said.

"School physicals?" Hachiro asked with a tilt of the head. "Do the physicals we turned in before the exams not count, Sensei?"

All of them had to turn in physicals before even being approved for the exams. Even the recommended students had to go to their physicians and get physicals to turn in along with all their other paperwork.

"They're not thorough enough for U.A's standards." Aizawa said. "The physicals you take at other hospitals only cover the basics. This physical will get right down to each of your body's unique types, which also understanding your quirks and the affects it has on your bodies, so we know what to do in case of emergencies."

Ayano thought they made sense, but if someone was giving a physical…then who? She then frowned as Doctorine came to mind. She did tell Izuku his physical would have to wait for another date. Please, don't tell her that sadist was—! The door was then slid up so hard it sounded with a slam, which had everyone turning to face the door. Standing there was Doctorine herself, and instead of carrying a large tongue depressor today, she had a large syringe and needle. Ayano's eyes widened partially. She couldn't be planning to stick someone with that for real, could she?

"Hello, my lovelies!" She said blowing them a kiss. "Who's ready to get physical?"

Denki and Minoru both drooled while looking very willing to jump right in to volunteer. Ayano looked at them with an almost humorously sympathetic expression.

 _'You poor bastards,'_ She thought. _'You have no idea what's coming.'_

She then glanced back at Izuku who looked extremely pale at the moment while clutching now un-bandaged finger. He obviously hasn't forgotten his encounter with Doctorine.

"This is going to be hell." Ayano said under her breath.

* * *

Ayano sat off to the side waiting for her turn to go behind the curtain set up in the classroom. Many of her class has already gone through, and the screaming they made behind the curtain didn't help keep those who had to go after them calm.

"I'm seriously afraid to go behind that curtain." Mina said as she stood beside Ayano. "What if I don't come back out alive?"

The pinkette shuddered holding herself as she spoke as they could hear Denki crying for mercy behind the curtain as sparks literally seemed to fly. Ayano sweat-dropped while not really able to think of anything encouraging to say to Mina to make her feel better.

"While Doctorine is proving herself as a sadist, I don't think she'd kill any of us." Fumikage said from his perch on top of a desk. "She is a member of the staff after all."

He then had to control a flinch himself as Denki came crawling out from behind the curtain with his clothes disheveled and a haunted look in his eyes.

"Yeah, and if she kills us, she'll run out of people to play doctor with, which I'm sure wouldn't make her happy." Ayano deadpanned as Mashirao was called to go behind the curtain next.

"Oh, yeah, there's that too." Ayumi agreed as she sat on a desk with her feet in the seat. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Katsuki and Shoto made it out alright."

She pointed over to the two boys who were sitting at the desks—Katsuki had been brought a new—with unscarred expressions on their faces as if they had come out of the physical unbothered.

"They may look alright, but you should hear what's going on inside their heads." Ayano said tapping her temple. "Todoroki-kun is trying to convince himself what happened to him hadn't, and Katsuki—Well, Katsuki is basically crying on the inside."

"Shut-up, Aya!" Katsuki snapped. "I am not crying on the inside, dammit!"

He then calmed down for a second out of confusion when Eijiro pat him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, man." Eijiro said. "No one here judges you for crying. Doctorine is one scary lady."

Eijiro then leaned away from Katsuki whose hands started to smoke and crackle in aggravation.

"I said I'm not crying, dumbass!" Katsuki insisted.

Ayano shook her head at Katsuki then looked to the others who had already taken their turns with Doctorine. Most of them were huddled in the back corner of the room looking as if they had just survived some kind of horrific experience, which Ayano was sure they did. Denki, who had managed to crawl over to them, was now clinging to Kyoka who was clinging to Momo who didn't even seem to know where she was anymore.

Tenya, Ochaco, and Izuku were all together as well while muttering about monster women and large needles. And not far from them Hanta and Rikido were trying to console Kouji. Hachiro was practically hiding behind a desk while watching the curtain like an animal posed on alert incase any danger may appear. With all their classmates looking so shell-shocked, it gave no comfort to those still waiting their turns.

"What are the odds of Aizawa-sensei waking up and saving us from this monster?" Mina asked.

The group looked towards their homeroom teacher as he was curled up in his sleeping bag at the front of the classroom. He was snoring peacefully without a care in the world, and it amazed Ayano how he could sleep through so much noise.

"I find the chances slim to none." Ayano said being brutally honest. "Besides, even if he did happen to wake up, I highly doubt he'd stop her."

Mina sighed hanging her head since she knew Ayano had to be right. Their teacher seemed a bit sadistic himself. A few minutes later, Mashirao was shoved out from behind the curtain into a heap on the floor. Doctorine peeked around the curtain to smile at Ayano.

"Ayano-chan~" She called waving. "It's your turn."

The others looked to Ayano sympathetically as she let out a breath knowing there was nothing that could save her at this point.

"If there is a god, please keep me sane." She said then started walking off towards her inevitable doom.

* * *

Ayano let out a groan as she rested her head against the cafeteria table. It was now lunch, and her head was already killing her. After the eventful morning with Doctorine, they went on with regular classes. English with Present Mic had been first, and then the classes followed until they finally came to the halfway through mark—lunch. Ayano had been going to eat with Katsuki and Izuku, but Katsuki went off to eat on his own.

Though Kirishima and Hachiro and a few of the other boys invited themselves to Katsuki's table—much to his disappointment. Then Izuku had went to eat with Tenya and Ochaco. Ayano wasn't alone though. Some of the girls in class had been kind enough to invite her to have lunch with them. It was a bit different not spending lunch with Katsuki and Izuku, but the company she had wasn't bad.

"Headache?" Momo asked looking sympathetic.

"I get them often." Ayano said. "I'll just take some headache medicine before heading back to class."

She then forced herself to sit up in her seat knowing she had to eat because Hero Basic Training was after lunch. She had to make sure she didn't start that on an empty stomach.

"So how do you think our first day of Hero Basic Training will go?" Toru asked. "I'm a bit nervous, but excited as well!"

"Me too." Mina said grinning. "I heard a rumor that All Might himself teaches the class."

"That would make things interesting." Tsuyu commented.

Ayano was going to say he did since she's been hearing about it for a while now through the teacher's minds and through the minds of the students who heard the rumor. Not only that, but All Might had to be part of the staff to be the one to tell the students they passed, right?

"I don't know if they'll start us on anything hard today, but we should be prepared nonetheless for anything." Momo said while looking really serious.

"Well, whatever they throw at us, I can't wait for it." Ayumi said. "This class is going to be the only thing about this school I'll actually enjoy."

"Yeah, those early classes were so boring." Kyoka agreed.

Ayano will admit some of the core classes were a bit dull, and Present Mic's upbeat and loud personality so early in the morning wasn't something she enjoyed. Besides, she didn't see how anyone got so excited for English. Then Cementoss's voice could put anyone to sleep—even better than the subject he teaches, which happens to be history. Midnight's class wasn't so bad, but Ayano wished the boys could try to control their thoughts around her. At least, Katsuki, Shoto, and Fumikage had some restraint. And sweet Kouji couldn't even look at Midnight since he saw her as intimidating.

"What do you think, Ishida?" Mina asked looking to the ginger-haired girl. "You're being kinda quiet, ya know."

All the girls turned their eyes on Ayano who blinked since she wasn't used to people asking her opinion.

"Oh, sorry." Ayano said rubbing the back of her head. "I'm not really used to actually being part of conversations with others besides Izuku and Katsuki unless I'm spoken directly to."

"Didn't you spend time with any of the other girl's at your old school?" Toru asked curiously.

Ayano shook her head while actually feeling a bit uncomfortable, which she rarely feels. And she isn't starting to like the feeling.

"The only friends I've ever had in school were the same friends I had as a child, which are Katsuki and Izuku." Ayano said shrugging. "I never made friends with anyone besides them. None of the girls at my old school liked me, and even if they acted nice and friendly on the outside towards me, I could hear what they really thought of me by reading their minds. Then the boys showed interest only when their hormones started getting in the way, and you don't want me to get started on the thoughts I heard from their heads. So it made it kind of hard to make those kinds of connections to people around me. Katsuki and Izuku were the only ones who were always honest with me. The only ones who told me what was on their minds, or didn't try to hide their thoughts from me."

Ayano then grew quiet when she realized she had rambled a bit. She usually doesn't talk so much. Not out loud anyway. She then looked to Momo as the taller girl placed her hand on Ayano's arm in a friendly manner.

"You don't have to worry about those things here." Momo said with a kind smile. "We're your classmates, and we accept you for who you are as well."

"Yeah, Ishida!" Mina, who was sitting beside Ayano, said grinning. "We'll be open and honest with you just like Bakugo and Midoriya. Can't let you just have two friends all your life. That'd be totally depressing."

She then hugged Ayano's arm causing her eyes to widen a bit in shock. Friends with other people besides Katsuki and Izuku?

"You know to mark our new bonds of friendship, we should all do something together sometime!" Toru said. "And be sure to add Uraraka and Kurafutoshi too! We can all take a weekend and go shopping! Ooh! Or go out and eat then maybe some karaoke!"

Some of the girls murmured together sounding excited as Ayano tried to comprehend if this was all really happening.

"Sounds like fun to me." Ayumi said grinning as she propped her feet up on the table. "But what about a big sleepover at my place instead? We definitely have the room for everybody, and my dad is like never home, so we can stay up all night and be as loud as we want without waking anyone."

"That sounds even better!" Toru said. "What do you girls think?"

She looked to the others—or at least they thought she was looking at them—and they all seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I'm free this weekend!" Mina said grinning. "We can take the entire weekend hangout, and maybe do some of the things Hagakure suggested! It'd be totally awesome."

Toru as quick to agree, and based off Ayumi's smile the others knew she was down.

"I'd just have to ask my parents if it's okay, but I don't think they would mind." Tsuyu said. "And it does sound fun."

"Same here." Kyoka said. "But my parents are pretty laid back too."

"It would be a nice chance to get to know each other." Momo said. "And perhaps we could squeeze some school work in there?"

The other girls didn't look exactly excited about the school work thing, but murmured they'd do it. The girls then looked to Ayano who had silently been listening this entire time. She scratched the back of her head looking a bit uncertain. But maybe it would be nice to go things with a large group. Besides, as a pro-hero, she'll be expected to work with others, so it's best to build strong bonds with those she'll probably be working the most with in the years to come. Besides, she liked the idea of making new friends.

"Sure, I'm free." She said nodding.

"Great!" Toru said throwing her arms up in the air. "Now we just have to ask Uraraka and Kurafutoshi!"

The bell for lunch to end then sounded, which had the girls getting up to put away their trash. Once they cleaned up after themselves, they headed back to class. And the next lesson was Hero Basic Training. Ayano smiled while feeling quite excited for it.


	8. A Battle Between Rivals!

Ayano stared at the wall in concentration as she and Katsuki were trying to fix the cracks in it as they waited on All Might to arrive for class. The same cracks Ayano had put there when she threw Katsuki and his desk into the wall because of his fat comment. The two had agreed it was best to fix what they had done now than do it after school. If they showed up a bit late to dinner, Katsuki's mom would ask what took so long, and neither of them wanted to explain what happened. Katsuki didn't want to listen to his mom rag him, and Ayano couldn't deny that his mom was a bit scary when mad. They had already fixed Katsuki's desk, and were now finishing up on the wall, so it looked as if they were making great time.

"If you hadn't lost your damn temper, we wouldn't be doing this." Katsuki snarled under his breath.

Ayano rolled her eyes as she covered up more cracks with the cement solution Cementoss had given them.

"As if you have room to talk, Katsuki." Ayano said. "Besides, if you hadn't commented on my weight, I wouldn't have gotten upset in the first place."

Katsuki rolled his eyes this time as he painted over what was already dry on the wall.

 _'Tch, annoying women and their weight problems,'_ He grumbled mentally.

He then winced when Ayano hit him over the head with the bucket of cement solution.

"Aya!" He snapped.

"You deserved it, and you know it." Ayano said then stuck out her tongue in a flippant manner.

Katsuki continued growling in annoyance though just went right back to painting the wall. As they worked together, the class watched them.

"They're so funny." Mina said chuckling.

"An interesting pair for certain." Fumikage agreed.

"Man, I think they could be made for each other." Denki said. "Bakugo needs someone who can keep him in line, and Ishida doesn't seem to have a problem doing it."

With each comment, Katsuki twitched more and more in aggravation until he had enough.

"Shut-up, you bastards!" He yelled. "As if I'd date this soulless ginger she-devil!"

The class laughed with Izuku watching with wide eyes. He's never seen anyone tease Katsuki before. What was with this school? As Katsuki continued to yell at the class, Ayano kept working while wondering why everyone thought she and Katsuki would make a perfect match. They'd kill each other for certain. Wouldn't they? She shook her head because there was no real point in thinking about it. She just continued on with fixing the wall until it was done.

"There." She said as she stood. "All done. Now we don't have to stay after class."

She then looked to Katsuki who was still crouched on the floor and snarling at their classmates. She sighed before lightly bonking him on top of his head.

"Heel, Kacchan." She said. "Just stay your seat already."

Katsuki frowned though did go back to his desk to take a seat. Once he was seated, Ayano put away the equipment they had been using. She brushed her bangs from her face then realized she could hear a mental voice coming from the hall and heading their way.

 _'I have to make sure to make a grand entrance to wow the students,'_ She heard All Might say to himself. _'And gotta be quick! I can't hold this form forever!'_

A second later the door was slid open with a slam with All Might sliding in grandly, which got everyone's attention.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted. "Coming through the door like a hero!"

Ayano sweat-dropped at his entrance as many of the other students oohed and awed at his appearance.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!" Denki said.

"So he really is a teacher!" Eijiro said. "This year's going to be totally awesome!"

As All Might did a funny little hop-step into the room, Ayano found her seat behind Katsuki.

"Hey, look." Tsuyu said. "Isn't he wearing his silver age costume?"

This had the students buzzing with even more excitement as All Might finally made it to the podium, which he stood behind. Ayano will admit it's cool knowing All Might is a teacher and will be teaching them, but she was never one for oohing and awing.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High!" All Might said. "Think of it as Heroing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro! And what it means to fight for the name of good!"

Ayano could already see what All Might, who was flexing his muscles in a crouched position at the moment, had in store for today, and her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Battle training. She's never really fought anyone in a battle besides Katsuki, and she supposes that sludge villain. However, the latter didn't last very long, and All Might had been there to do the really heavy work. She'd have to work hard in this upcoming battle. Especially since she didn't want to let down whoever her partner might be.

"Let's get into it!" He said coming out of his crouched position to hold out a card that had battle on it while posing. "Today's lesson will pull no punches!"

Everyone else was quickly excited about battle training. Though the look of pure glee on Katsuki's face even had Ayano a bit nervous. Let's just hope he doesn't go all out on whoever he faces. Though she knew the chances of that happening were very, very slim.

"But one of the keys being a hero is….looking good!" All Might said while pointing towards the wall.

Panels inside the wall started ejecting out to reveal cubbyholes that had cases inside marked with numbers.

"These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms, and the requests you sent in before school started!" All Might explained. "Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied.

* * *

Ayano walked out to the training grounds with the others while in her costume. It wasn't very super flashy, but neither was her quirk, so it worked. She had on a sleeveless black muscle shirt that had a gold phoenix on the front of the shirt. And it was under a cropped bright green leather jacket with gold trim. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and since the inside of the leather jacket was gold as well, where the sleeves ended at her elbow showed gold.

She then had on a gold sash around her waist. Her pants were simply dark wash skinny jeans that were tucked into brown boots that went up to her knees. Finally she had on gold fingerless gloves that were so long they went underneath her jacket sleeves, but it had oval cut outs on top of her arm and on the bottom side of arm. It might not scream pro-hero, but it was what she wanted, which is what matters.

"They say that clothes make the pros, ladies and gentlemen," All Might said as everyone was piling out into Training Ground Betta. "And behold you are the proof!"

Ayano smiled while guessing it was pretty cool to wear their costumes like actual pros would.

"Take this to heart!" All Might said. "From now on you are all heroes in training!"

Many from the class smiled while standing proud and tall in front of All Might as they donned their costumes.

"This is getting me all ramped up!" He admitted. "You look so cool. Now, shall we get started, you bunch of noobies?"

"Sir," Ayano spoke up. "I think we would all like to get started, but Izuku is still not here."

Katsuki scoffed while not surprised that Izuku was holding them up. That twerp hadn't even started changing when most of them were already out the door.

"I can drag him out of the changing room if you want." Ayano also offered.

All Might sweat-dropped while not doubting that Ayano would and could drag Izuku from the changing rooms. He's seen how rough Ayano can be even to her friends. Before he could tell her it wasn't necessary, Ayano spoke again.

"Never mind." Ayano said. "He's here."

Her classmates, who were starting to get used to her quirk, didn't have to turn around to see Izuku was really arriving as he came from the tunnel. Though Ochaco did turn to greet him.

"Hey, Deku." She said smiling.

"Uraraka!" He exclaimed while jumping slightly and blushing.

"I love your costume." Ochaco complimented. "Not to flashy, ya know?"

Izuku didn't comment as he continued to blush, and try not to say anything stupid in front of the cute girl.

"I should have been more specific with what I wanted." Ochaco admitted as she scratched the back of her head. "This body suit is skin tight. Not really my type."

"That's why I went without the body suit." Ayano commented then hummed. "Though this shirt is a bit tight. I was sure I gave them the right measurements."

She pulled back her jacket slightly while looking down at her chest. Minoru did the same without shame while giving a thumbs up.

"I love this school." He said with a perverted grin on his face.

He then cried out in pain when a psionic hand crushed him into the ground without mercy.

"Try to control your thoughts." Ayano said frowning down at him.

Minoru just mumbled into the ground only unable to twitch his limbs as the psionic hand kept him down. Some of the guys winced feeling bad for him as the girls rolled their eyes at his behavior. Ayano then let him up since class did need to get underway.

"Now that you're ready," All Might began. "It's time for combat training!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tenya's hand shot up in a snap like motion.

"Sir," Tenya addressed. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite!" All Might replied while holding up to fingers. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evil villains takes place indoors."

And it wasn't exactly easy for the news crew to get cameras inside to watch a fight, which is why fights like that weren't commonly seen in the news.

"Think about it!" All Might said. "Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows."

Ayano understood that, but if home invasions was at the top of their to-do list, they still seemed like small fry to her. However, she knew it was very serious business if a criminal did get into someone's home because an entire family could be put at risk.

"For this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two-on-two indoor battles." All Might explained.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu asked.

She didn't seem nervous about what they were going to do, but it was hard to read Tsuyu by her expression since she only seemed to have one. However, Ayano could hear her worry through her mind.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield!" All Might said. "But remember you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir, will you be the one who decides who wins?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki asked.

Ayano frowned at him though wasn't surprised at all that was his question. She felt sorry for whoever he was pitted against.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Ochaco asked nervously.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skills?" Tenya inquired.

"Isn't this cape Tre chic?" Yuga asked holding it out.

Everyone was full on questions today, weren't they? Ayano looked to All Might as he looked up at the sky while clenching his fist.

"I wasn't finished talking." He grumbled.

He then shook it off as he pulled out what looked like a script.

"Listen up!" He said. "The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout! The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

Sounded simple enough to Ayano, but she wasn't sure who her partner would be. And she didn't know if she and this partner could work together well. She would just have to wait and see. All Might then held up a box that had "lots" printed on the side with stick lots sticking out of the hole on top.

"Time is limited!" All Might said. "And we'll choose teams by drawing lots."

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked.

"This seems like the best way to me." Ayano said from where she stood beside Katsuki.

Tenya looked at her inquiringly since he wasn't sure how she saw it as the best way. He wasn't saying she's wrong. Only that he can't see it from her point of view.

"Let me put it this way for her," Izuku began. "Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason why we're seeing that here."

"Yes, I see." Tenya said. "Life is a series of random events. Excuse my rudeness."

He bowed to All Might as he said this, but the top pro-hero didn't seem to upset.

"No sweat!" He said. "Let's Draw!"

Everyone went up to draw their lots, and once it was all over the teams were as followed.

Team A) Izuku and Ochaco

Team B) Ayano and Shoto

Team C) Minoru and Momo

Team D) Katsuki and Tenya

Team E) Mina and Hachiro

Team F) Kouji and Rikido

Team G) Denki and Kyoka

Team H) Fumikage and Tsuyu

Team I) Mashirao and Ayumi

Team J) Hanta and Eijiro

Team K) Yuga and Toru

Team L) Mezo and Konan

Ayano looked towards Shoto as he was looking towards her. She knew he was strong. He was sent in at a recommendation after all, but she had no idea how well he worked with others. They stared each other down a moment longer before looking back to the front as All Might went over to two other boxes that stood about waist tall to him. One was marked heroes while the other villains, and he put a hand in each one.

"I declare the first two teams to fight will be," He began then pulled out two different colored balls. "These guys!"

Ayano's eyes widened partially when seeing it was Izuku's team versus Katsuki's team. Out of all the bad luck in the damn world, Izuku had to be pitied against Katsuki at time she wouldn't be able to rush in and help him.

"Team A will be the heroes!" All Might said. "Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head towards the monitoring room to watch."

"Yes, sir." The rest of the class said.

As the others headed inside, Ayano stayed back for a moment. She then looked towards her two childhood friends as they were staring each other down. Katsuki looked murderous while Izuku looked completely nervous. However, Izuku's hands clenched into fists as he took a moment to look away from Katsuki.

 _'No, I can't be afraid of him forever, and I can't rely on Ayano to save me every time,'_ He thought to himself. _'I won't be afraid of Kacchan anymore…I will beat him today.'_

He then looked back at Katsuki with determination shining in his eyes, which obviously threw Katsuki off.

 _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Katsuki wondered as he went back to glaring at Izuku. _'He's just a little bug. A little bug I can crush whenever I want. Nothing's changed!'_

As the two continued to stare, Ayano got a bad feeling in her stomach. The fight to come wouldn't be an easy one for her to watch. Ayano didn't snap out of her thoughts until a large, comforting warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at All Might.

"No reason to look so worried, Young Ishida." All Might said. "I will be watching the fight the entire time. If the boys get a bit too rough, I will end the fight before they can get too hurt."

"Yes, sir." Ayano said.

All Might then shooed her along, so she went to catch up to the rest of her classmates. Though as she walked she did glance back one more time at Katsuki and Izuku. The look of worry didn't leave her face, but she did turn around to continue going. All Might watched her go then turned to look at the two boys she was worried about. Neither of them seemed to notice how much Ayano was concerned about their fight. So he doubted neither of them would think to hold back to ease her mind. He'd have to make sure to keep a close eye on this battle because he too knew how intense it was going to be.

"Bad guys can go on in and get set up." All Might said. "In five minutes the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start."

"Yes, sir." The said nodding.

* * *

Ayano stood with the rest of the class in the monitoring room as they waited for All Might, who had joined them, to give the signal for the fight to commence. Ayano wasn't looking forward to having to watch this fight, and kept to the back of the group since she didn't want anyone seeing her upset expression.

"Alright!" All Might finally spoke. "Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"

Once he gave the clear, Ochaco and Izuku entered the building to start looking for the weapon.

"Pay attention, kids." All Might said. "Think about what you would do."

Everyone paid close attention to the screens, and even if she didn't want to watch, Ayano made herself look up. She watched as Izuku and Ochaco scurried around corners in one screen before her eyes found Katsuki in another. He was stalking through the hallways looking for his prey, which she was sure is what he thought Izuku was.

He had a dark look of determination on his face, and she knew once he found Izuku, he wouldn't hold back. She continued watching the screens with her heart thumping a bit harder than usual as she saw Katsuki getting closer and closer to Izuku and Ochaco before he found them. He didn't jump in right away as he waited pressed against the wall as they got closer. Once close enough, he jumped out while immediately going for Izuku.

He threw a punch while barely missing Izuku who grabbed Ochaco and jumped backwards. His punch hit the way, which exploded due to his quirk. He used his arm to clear the smoke as he glared down at Izuku who was now sporting a half mask. He seemed to say something to Izuku, but there was no audio to go along with the video. Ayano didn't need audio though to know Katsuki was most likely taunting Izuku right now.

"He almost got the jump on him." Minoru said.

"A sneak attack, Bakugo?!" Eijiro exclaimed as he punched his open palm. "What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?"

Ayano's hands clenched into fists as she continued to watch the screen as close as possible.

"It's a viable strategy." All Might said. "He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."

Katsuki was always good at playing the bad guy, but he wasn't really playing here. He wanted to hurt Izuku. Ayano could see it in his eyes.

"It didn't work!" Mina said. "Midoriya dodged it!"

"Look, there he goes!" Denki said pointing.

Katsuki charged Izuku rearing back his right hand. He always does start a big fight with his right hand. Ayano has noticed this after years of watching Katsuki get into fights. She knew Izuku knew this as well. Hopefully he'd use this to his advantage. Just as Katsuki made it close to Izuku, the green-haired boy grabbed Katsuki's arm shocking almost everyone including Katsuki. Then without hesitation Izuku turned his body to throw Katsuki over his shoulder to slam him into the ground. Ayano's eyes widened while surprised herself that Izuku managed to throw Katsuki like that.

Izuku seemed to say something to Katsuki as he was getting up, and even without sound, Ayano saw that Izuku's words had triggered Katsuki's rage. Katsuki stood up with his hands sparking as he shouted something at Izuku before getting ready to fight once more. As Ayano watched on, she knew what will happen next couldn't lead to anything good for either boy. And here she was unable to do a thing. She couldn't interfere like all those other times. She couldn't protect Izuku, and she couldn't try to keep Katsuki from completely giving into his anger.

"Izuku." Ayano said. "Kacchan."

Katsuki's mouth then started moving again, but he didn't seem to be speaking to Izuku this time.

"Who is Bakugo talking to?" Eijiro asked. "I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound with this video?"

"He's got a radio in his ear." All Might said pointing to the own radio in his ear. "So he can talk to his partner. I gave it to them before the match started. Along with a map of the building. Also this,"

He grabbed a roll of tape to hold up for the others to see. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it had to have some kind of importance.

"A roll of capture tape." All Might said. "Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them, and they're out the rest of the game."

"So there's a fifteen minute time limit, and the good guys have no idea which level the nuclear weapon is, right?" Mina asked.

"Correct!" All Might said.

"So the heroes are at a clear disadvantage here." Mina said. "A big one."

Many of the class mentally agreed with Mina, but kept their mouths shut as they looked to All Might for an explanation.

"Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis." All Might said. "That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!"

Many of the students smiled in agreement as Ayano just kept her eyes on the screens.

"All together!" All Might said "Let's hear—!"

"Quiet, I'm trying to watch." Ayano cut them off.

All Might sweat-dropped as the others looked to Ayano who was watching intently. All Might supposes the young lady was in no mood for a plus ultra.

"Come on, Ishida," Eijiro said. "Calm down. Things are fine. I'm sure Bakugo won't be too rough on Midoriya."

"No, Katsuki is looking to hurt Izuku." Ayano said. "Not too badly…but he wants to show Izuku that he's the bug Katsuki has always thought of him to be. He wants to put Izuku back in the place Katsuki wants him to be. This isn't a simple training exercise to Katsuki, or even Izuku."

This had the class going quiet as they looked back to the fight as Katsuki went forward. As he and Izuku engaged, Ochaco went off after Izuku shouted something at her. The two swapped a few blows with the class commenting on Izuku's moves. Izuku then ran to make some distance between them, which was smart. The time continued to tick down as Katsuki searched for Izuku relentlessly. As Katsuki searched, Izuku paused in a corridor while obviously planning something as he thought through some strategy. Katsuki stalked through the corridors, and looking at his eyes showed Ayano he was getting angrier and angrier. It wouldn't be long before he exploded.

"Hey, Ishida," Hachiro said as he came to stand next to her.

Ayano spared him a glance since nothing was really happening at the moment on the screens.

"Don't look so worried." Hachiro said giving her a slight grin. "I can tell by the short time we've known each other that you have been looking after the two of them for a long time. Whenever a fight seemed to be brewing, I'm sure you always stepped in to keep them apart. I know it has to be hard to have to sit here and just watch as they fight each other, but maybe it will be good for them to fight it out."

Ayano looked down while wanting to think it'd be true. That they'd finally fight it out, and things would come out better in the end. But things have always been complicated between those two. It'd take much more than one fight to steady their shaky relationship.

"Maybe." She said out loud. "But Katsuki has lost himself in his anger. Whatever he does next…won't be pretty."

After saying that, Katsuki found Izuku, which had Ayano's eyes focused back on the screens. And it worried her more when Katsuki didn't immediately run into attack. In fact, he looked a bit too calm as he raised his right arm. Even when separated from the boys, they weren't so far away that their thoughts were out of range from her. She could pick up what Katsuki was thinking, and as he held out his hand and readied his gauntlets, her eyes widened.

"He can't be serious." Ayano said as he reached for the pin. _'Katsuki, no!'_

Her voice seemed to reach him since he hesitated for a second, but he then set his face firm as he went to pull the pin. He even ignored All Might who told him not to do it. He pulled the pin with a huge explosion happening that made the entire building shake even where they stood. As All Might called for Izuku to call in, Ayano looked at the large wall caused by Katsuki's attack. She could still hear Izuku's thoughts, so she knew he was okay. But knowing Katsuki used that on Izuku had her shook up.

The smoke started to clear with Katsuki stalking through it while looking ready to keep going as Izuku was trying to gain his bearings. Over on the other screen, Ochaco went for the weapon, but Tenya kept it from her. As they faced off, Katsuki continued to wait for Izuku to get up to fight.

"Sir, isn't this getting out of hand?" Eijiro asked. "Bakugo is acting real crazy. He's going to kill him!"

"Kirishima!" Kyoka hissed from behind him.

Eijiro looked at her in confusion, so she looked pointedly at Ayano. He looked at her as well while wincing when seeing her worried look. He shouldn't have said that. All Might looked back at Ayano as well as the girl had her hands clenching the front of her shirt as if she was trying to keep herself together. He knew he needed to stop this, but all three of these students needed this to continue. Izuku and Katsuki both were determined to keep going, and Ayano…Ayano needed to see that she couldn't step in every time these two clash. She needed to understand she couldn't be a shield for either of them forever. But he could do something without stopping the fight. He looked back to the screen as he gripped the mic in his hands.

"Bakugo," All Might addressed the hot-tempered youth. "Use that stored up power again, and I will stop this fight and your team will lose."

That go Katsuki's attention as he turned his head up to where All Might's voice was coming from.

"To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the strong hold you should be protecting." All Might said. "That's a poor strategy whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."

Katsuki looked down with his shoulders visibly shaking. He wasn't happy at all, which means he'll lash out. However, this time it will be hand to hand combat. He won't use that power again. Katsuki gave a shout then went after Izuku.

As they were about to clash, Izuku went to make a punch, but Katsuki used his quirk to change his position to behind Izuku and fire. As Shoto and Momo explained Katsuki's move, the fight continued. The fight moved in Katsuki's favor, and he continued to pummel him into the ground, which had the class murmuring together about it all. Izuku put space between them, but it didn't last before they ran at each other once more. Ayano gasped realizing what was going to happen.

"Stop this fight now!" Ayano snapped. "Please!"

It was too late though even as All Might yelled at them to stop. Katsuki hit Izuku who took the hit then used his other arm to send the attack he hand planned up into the air. He took the blunt of Katsuki's explosion as his own power ripped through the building and put a whole in the roof. During the chaos, Ochaco made her move, which lead to the heroes capturing the weapon. As All Might declared the winners, Ayano's arms dropped down to her side. She stared at the screen at Izuku, who was bruised and broken laid on the ground, and Katsuki, who looked shook up. Both of them were suffering from this fight. Izuku physically and Katsuki mentally. How could she help either of them?


	9. Shoto and Ayano: Victory! Or Failure?

Once everything was wrapped up with the first round, the second round began. All Might pulled out two other teams from the box, which pitted Shoto and Ayano against Mashirao and Ayumi.

"Both teams get ready for the match." All Might said to them.

"Yes, sir!" Ayumi, Mashirao, and Shoto said.

Ayano remained in place as she looked to Katsuki who has been very uncharacteristically quiet. She could hear his jumbled thoughts. His entire world was shook, and she had no idea what to say to help him. She wasn't used to having to help Katsuki. Not like this. She was usually just the one who kept him on a leash. As controlled as possible. She's never had to try and comfort him before. And she was sure he wouldn't appreciate her comforting either, but she felt helpless just standing here doing nothing.

"Ishida," Shoto brought her from her thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Ayano said while moving to follow him. "Sorry."

Shoto said nothing as he kept heading out with the villain team already ahead of them, but he didn't have to say anything. Ayano could hear what he was thinking.

 _'She's too shaken from that fight between her friends, which means claiming victory for our team will rest on my shoulders.'_ Shoto was thinking as Ayano followed after him.

She frowned with her hands clenching into fists. She wouldn't let his thoughts be true. She'll show how useful she is. She didn't say this out loud, however, since she'd prove her worth without words. They went to the next building with the villains going in first. During the five minute wait, Shoto didn't try to speak with Ayano, and she had the feeling trying to strike up a conversation wouldn't help much either. If they were going to work together, shouldn't they talk through some kind of game plan? Ayano tilted her head guessing this whole teamwork thing might not go so well with the two of them. Most likely because he already wrote her off, which did irk her if she was being honest.

 **"Match two!"** All Might called over the speakers. **"Team B will be our heroes and Team I will be the villains!"**

Ayano looked up at the building while knowing she needed to keep her cool. Her worries would have to be saved for later. Right now she had to do her part to help her partner.

 **"Look alive, kids!"** All Might said. **"Show us you're the embodiment of good! Or evil! Let's go!"**

The horn sounded meaning they could begin, so the heroes stepped into the building. Ayano immediately cast out her mind to listen for Mashirao and Ayumi.

 _'Ishida will be able to find us no matter where we move,'_ Mashirao was thinking. _'How do we fight someone who can read our thoughts and see our moves before we even move?'_

Ayumi's thoughts did not mirror Mashirao's. In fact, she was totally calm, and willing to wait for Ayano and Shoto to come to them.

 _'While we will be going against two capable fighters, all I have to do is be faster,'_ Ayumi was thinking. _'And I'm always the fastest.'_

She was confident in her team claiming victory, which Ayano couldn't blame her for. However, Ayano wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"They're on the fourth level." Ayano said as Shoto came to stand beside her. "Neither of them are moving."

"For your own safety go outside." Shoto said as he walked past Ayano.

Ayano looked at him with a quirked brow while already seeing what he had planned. However, how could he be sure his ice would be fast enough to stop Ayumi before she gets on the move? Ayano said nothing though as Shoto continued forward. She'd let him try his plan first, but she'd be sure to follow close behind afterwards in case his plans fall through.

"I'm sure our opponents plan to fight a defensive battle." Shoto said as he held up his hand, which was collecting ice to place on the wall.

The ice started to spread from his and his foot to start freezing up the entire building.

"But we've already won." Shoto said confidentially.

As the ice spread farther and faster, Ayano stepped outside to watch. This plan wasn't going to work.

* * *

Ayumi hummed to herself looking down as ice started quickly creeping through the room they were in.

"What the—?!" Mashirao explained.

"Looks like ice boy made his move." Ayumi said then looked to Mashirao. "Sorry in advance."

Before he could ask what she meant, he was grabbed and suddenly things became a blur for a split second. After that he was suddenly outside on the roof. Then before he could realize what was going on, the door to the top slammed shut behind him. Inside, Ayumi zipped through the building to get back to the weapon as the ice seemed to be moving in slow motion in comparison. She made it back to the room while grabbing the weapon. Since it was hollow she easily held it above her head while spinning at high speeds around and around. The heat caused by the spinning melted the ice, so she could set the weapon down safely without it harmed.

"There." She said patting it as she grinned. "Safe and sound. Now,"

She looked towards the door where she could hear footsteps slowly approaching.

"Looks like it's time to have some fun." She said chuckling.

Just as Shoto stepped into the room prepared to easily take the weapon from the other team, he was hit head on by a silver blur. He grunted at the impact as he was sent flying backwards. He was going to quickly create some ice behind him to slide across to gain his bearings, but he was caught mid-air. His eyes widened a bit, and he turned his head seeing Ayano standing in the doorway with her hand raised. She then raised her other hand creating a psionic shield to try and keep the silver streak at bay. The streak hit the psionic wall causing Ayano to skid across the ground, but the wall took most of the impact, so she stayed on her feet.

"Not bad." Ayumi said as she came to halt. "I was expecting to end this quickly."

"So was I." Shoto admitted as Ayano set him down. "Looks as if we were both mistaken."

She dropped the shield as well as she moved to stand closer to her teammate.

 _'I underestimated her.'_ Shoto thought. _'That was my mistake.'_

He then threw a glance at Ayano in silent thanks, which had Ayano nodding her head. She kept her eyes on Ayumi though while knowing she'd have to rely on reading Ayumi's thoughts to predict her moves. And then Ayano would have to try to be a split second faster if she wanted to stop her.

"Seems that way." Ayumi said. "Not that it matters, right? This makes things more fun!"

Then she was gone in a blur again with Ayano cursing when she couldn't react faster enough to grab Ayumi. Ayumi went for Shoto again to hit him hard. He would have been sent right into Ayano, but he caught his footing to come to a skidding stop right in front of her. He held it arm out as if shielding her as he kept his eyes on the streak that did some laps around the room a few times.

"Do you think if I can somehow slow her down that you can grab her?" Shoto asked Ayano while peeking over his shoulder.

"I can try." Ayano said. "But I think all we really need to do is trip her up a bit."

Shoto's brow quirked curiously. He went to ask Ayano what she meant, but they were separated by Ayumi who knocked Ayano out through the doorway. Ayano's eyes widened slightly as she hit the railing hard. It knocked the air out of her causing her to gasp. She slumped to the floor as the door was slammed in her face. Ayumi was smart. She was trying to keep Ayano and Shoto separated, so they couldn't strategize. However, just because walls separated them didn't mean he was out of her reach to speak with.

 _'Todoroki-kun, are you alright?'_ Ayano asked mentally as she pushed herself to her feet.

 _'Yes,'_ He replied before letting out a grunt of pain.

Ayumi must have hit him, and based on the crash that happened inside, Ayano would have to say she really, really hit him hard. They really needed to find a way to slow her down, or this fight wouldn't last long with the "villains" coming out on top. Speaking of villains, where was Mashirao?

 _'I have to attack now before she realizes I'm here!'_ His voice reached Ayano's mind.

It also gave her enough warning that she quickly crouched down to dodge the kick aimed at her body. Mashirao flew overhead then landed in his own crouch near Ayano. He winced when his feet dragged against the floor slightly, and Ayano knew that was because the ice was harming his bare feet.

"You're faster than you look." Mashirao commented.

"It's nothing, really." Ayano said modestly. "Your thoughts just gave you away in enough time for me to move."

Mashirao frowned because he had been worried about that. It was hard to sneak up on a telepath it seemed. As the two stood to face each other, Ayano took a moment to connect to Shoto's mind again.

 _'Todoroki-kun, it will be a few moments before I can join you,'_ She warned him.

He didn't give a reply, but she was sure he was a bit caught up in his fight with Ayumi. Ayano had to focus on her own fight when Mashirao moved in to throw a few punches at her long with a tail whip. The only way she could defend against them creating a psionic shield with one hand, which she used to block the blows. However, they were strong enough to push her backwards. Soon she found herself at the edge of the stairs, and she knew she had to make a move before she could take a tumble. She used her free hand to lift the capture tape from her pocket. She then sent it flying towards Mashirao.

He jumped backwards to try and avoid it, but using her telekinesis, she managed to snag him around the tail. She then wrapped it around him like a cocoon, which had him falling backwards onto the floor. He struggled on the floor trying to break the tape, but gave up since he knew he was out of the game anyway. He then looked to Ayano as she came to stand by his fallen body.

"Sorry, Ojiro-kun, but I believe you're done here." Ayano said. "I'll be sure to let you go once the time runs out."

She then went to the door that kept her from Shoto and Ayumi's fight. She knew she couldn't rush back in since Ayumi would most likely just throw her out again. However, Ayumi doesn't know what Ayano could be doing while out of sight. This gave Ayano and Shoto the perfect time to strategize without alerting their opponent. Ayano knelt down in front of the door while placing her hand on it as she reached out to Shoto again.

 _'Todoroki-kun, I have a plan.'_ Ayano informed him. _'So please listen carefully if you want to win.'_

 _'….I'm listening,'_ He replied.

This had Ayano slightly grinning while knowing if they could pull this off that they'd be the winners of this exercise.

* * *

"What's Ishida doing?" Denki asked. "She's just sitting there while Todoroki is getting his butt handed to him."

It was true Shoto was having a bit of trouble. On the screens it showed him having to stay on defense to try and keep Ayumi at bay. However, she would easily zip through his defenses to hit him again and again. Though Todoroki wasn't giving up, and even if his partner was just still outside, he seemed completely calm.

"Do you think she might be communicating with Todoroki mentally?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Momo said as she watched closely. "A good move on her part. While Jinsoku did separate Ishida and Todoroki, she obviously didn't think of Ishida's telepathy. Also she had weakened her own team by moving Ojiro outside even if it was to keep him safe. The odds have moved in favor of the heroes."

All Might silently approved of her assessment because it was true. The odds did move in the favor of Team B. Now it was two against one, and it seemed as if a plan was being formed. Mina continued to watch with the rest of the class before she shuddered as she hugged herself. She let out a breath with it visible in the air.

"I think it's gotten colder, guys." She said shivering.

Others were shivering as well as the temperature seemed to drop even more and more from when Shoto had first froze the building. Even Katsuki was shivering now as he watched Ayano and Shoto work together.

"It has gotten colder." Konan said as she tried to ignore the nippy temperatures. "I believe the plan they have come up with is to see how cold they have to make it to slow Jinsoku down, or until the ice is too slippery for even her to get traction on to move. Once she slows down or trips up, they will most likely move in."

It sounded like something Ayano would do. She's always been a smart fighter. Even when she and Katsuki would butt heads. She would always go to end a fight quickly since drawn out fights weren't her forte. But if it was ever a fight that she couldn't quickly end, Ayano would play the fight like a chess game and wait for the right time to strike, so not to waste energy. She was almost as bad as Izuku and his little plans, but unlike Izuku, Ayano just needed one opening—one chance to make that one blow that'd end the entire fight.

He knew that Ayumi didn't have a chance now. Even if she was talented—more talented than even him; a thought that had Katsuki's hands clenching into fists—she wouldn't win now that Ayano's plan was put into action. Did this mean Ayano was better than him as well? Has she been holding out? Has she thought of him as weak all these years?! He grit his teeth together as Ayano's plan took hold. On the screen Ayumi's blurry form was starting be more visible as she was forced to slow down. And that moment of her speed being decreased sent her slipping across the ice Shoto created. She went sliding across the ice right into Shoto's awaiting arms.

Once his arms were firmly around her, Ayano threw the door open off its hinges while jerking her hand to the right, which pulled out the capture tape in Shoto's pocket. She wrapped it around Ayumi without tying up Shoto in the process. It was over in a second with both villains wrapped up in the capture tap as Shoto set Ayumi down carefully. Ayano then calmly walked over to the weapon, and placed her hand on the side of it.

"The hero team wins!" All Might declared the second her hand made contact.

* * *

Once his words rang out through the speakers, Shoto let out a breath while crouching down to place his hand on the ground. Heat escaped his left side, and melted all the ice in and around the building he had created with his right side. As steam rose around the teens, Ayano untied both Ayumi and Mashirao. As Ayano offered Ayumi a hand, the silver-haired youth let out a sigh.

"Guess I'll just have to work on my running across ice, huh?" She murmured while taking Ayano's offered had. "And I guess I'll have to come up with a new nickname for Todoroki."

"Nickname?" Shoto asked looking to Ayumi.

"Yeah, I was going to call you ice boy, but you can use heat too." Ayumi said while looking thoughtful. "Now I have to think of something else."

As Shoto looked at the speedster with a curious look, Ayano chuckled. She was just glad that was over. Now onto the bigger problem, which was Katsuki and his hurt pride. That was something she wanted to avoid, but as his friend, she couldn't. She sighed hoping he was feeling a bit better now that he had time to cool off.

* * *

After that the rest of the match up went along pretty quickly. Some ended in the matter of a couple minutes while some of them had been down to the wire. Most of the hero teams had won, but Konan and Mezo who played the villains had won and protected the weapon. They had fought against Toru and Yuga, and Konan had hit both of them before they realized what was even happening. She just let Mezo tell her where the two were going and where she could cut them off. It was all she needed and the shadows of the building to get close to end the match. She had used her paper quirk to wrap the two up in paper cocoons.

It had been really impressive really, and Ayano was sure that if Konan hadn't signed up for the entrance exam that she would have been recommended like Momo and Todoroki. Though Konan was a bit of a mystery. She had good combat skills and seemed to know how to use a sword—she did have one at her waist after all, and Mashirao did mention that Konan had been part of their kendo team at their middle school and she had also attended martial arts classes with him since they were little. Also, fighting was kind of in her blood because of who her father is.

Her father-Kurafutoshi Ryūshi-is the CEO of the national fighting rings of Japan, so she comes from a wealthy family as well. Ayano supposes Konan's father, who had once been a martial arts fighter himself, could have taught her how to fight or hired someone to, but the stealth and skill she showed in the test was not of someone who learned from a ring fighter. Mashirao had said Konan has always just been a gifted fighter, and all their lessons together alway just made her better. Ayano was sure she's just reading too much into things, but considering she can hear everyone's darkest secrets, she's learned everyone has something to hide. And it seems as if Konan does.

But Ayano pushed the mystery of Konan to the back of her mind since she had more important problems to deal with like Katsuki. Ayano, who was standing beside Hachiro, looked over at Katsuki as he remained at the back of the class with his head still down low. His thoughts were still clouded over with anger and shame for his loss. She wasn't sure how to make him feel better. A part of her just wanted to stand back and let him handle what he's feeling.

Katsuki's always been pampered and praised since they were little. To him there was no one greater than himself because people had been telling them that most of his life. However, know he's seen that there are people better than him and people who can fight on par with him. This has shattered a great chunk of the pride he's been carrying around all this time. It was something he'd have to come to terms with, and Ayano was sure that saying anything would only make matters worse.

"Gees, so much drama and it's only the second day." She murmured to herself.

If every day of school was going to be like this, she might lose her mind along the way.

"That's a wrap!" All Might declared while getting Ayano's attention. "Super work! You really stepped up to the plate, and we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud! Excellent first day of training all around."

He gave the group a thumbs up while very impressed with their work. Of course, some of them outshined the others, but all of them showed much potential.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." Tsuyu said. "Aizawa-sensei was kind of a buzzkill."

Many of the others nodded in agreement, but Ayano didn't really mind Aizawa. He was a different kind of teacher for certain, but she thinks she'll grow to like him.

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my Alma Mater!" All Might said as he spread out his arms. "That's all for now, folks! I should go check on Young Midoriya's progress! Now watch how a pro exits! Like he has somewhere to be!"

He then took off running down the hall at amazing speeds that had most of the class gasping in awe.

"Okay, you guys!" Denki said. "Now that is a hero!"

"Aw, I'll never be able to run that fast." Mashirao said frowning.

"Super awesome." Minoru said.

"Eh, I've seen faster." Ayumi said while already heading inside.

"Well, duh." Denki said. "You're probably the fastest person alive besides your dad, Jinsoku."

Many murmured in agreement as everyone started heading inside, so to go to the changing rooms. Ayano stood back with Katsuki as he didn't move along with the others. Once their class was ahead of them, Katsuki lifted his head with his red eyes meeting her white ones.

"If you're going to say something, say it." Katsuki said frowning. "You can mock me. I don't care."

Ayano sighed while not surprised that Katsuki thought she might try to mock him. She then turned away while starting to head inside.

"I'm not going to mock you." Ayano said. "And don't think I look down on you just because you lost one fight. Even now you are still the strongest person I know."

Katsuki stiffened at the sound of honesty in Ayano's words, and his eyes widened partially. Ayano paused to look back at him as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Not because I think you're the most talented or anything because there are others out there with more skill than you." Ayano continued. "Like Todoroki-kun and Yaoyorozu-chan."

Katsuki's frown reappeared as he wondered what the hell Ayano was trying to say.

"The reason why I see you as the strongest is because you never give up." Ayano said. "Ever since we were kids, you never backed down from a challenge, and you always find a way to win in the end. I know that no matter what you'll win when it counts, which is why you're the strongest person I know. I don't know if my words mean much to you, but pouting around isn't doing anything for you or anyone. The Katsuki I know would just keep his head high, and move forward to better himself to prove that his boasts aren't all talk. That's all I have to say. Now let's head back. We have other classes to attend, Kacchan."

Ayano continued on while moving her hands into the jeans of her pockets. She hoped her words helped Katsuki. She wasn't good at comforting others besides Izuku, but she felt like being truthful with Katsuki was the best approach. Let's just hope it worked. As Katsuki watched her go, her words replayed in his mind.

 _'The strongest person she knows, huh?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Ayano let out a sigh as she followed behind Katsuki. It was evening now with school technically finished for the day. And though their classmates had stayed behind for some extra studying, Katsuki decided it was time to head home, and dragged Ayano with him since his mother was expecting her.

"Stop dragging your feet and hurry up, Aya." Katsuki called over his shoulder. "Or I'll leave you behind."

Ayano rolled her eyes thought widened her strides slightly to catch up to Katsuki. Once at his side, she shortened her strides to match his.

"If you're going to be crabby the entire way there, I might just have to leave you behind." Ayano said to him as she frowned. "You really do make a terrible traveling companion."

Katsuki shot her a glare while looking ready to rip into her, which didn't scare her a bit. However, when she stopped with her head tilted to the side, Katsuki knew she picked up on someone's thoughts. And the only person she'd stop for just by hearing their thoughts was Izuku. Katsuki frowned not even having to turn around to know that little twerp was getting close.

"Kacchan!" He heard moments later along with the sound of feet hitting the pavement. "Wait up!"

Katsuki slowly turned his head to look at Izuku, who was still pretty banged up, as Ayano sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"What?" Katsuki asked with a dangerous tone.

Izuku stiffened while starting to think it might had been better to leave Katsuki alone. Though he quickly shook away that thought since he had to say what he came to say.

"I have to tell you something." Izuku said. "But only you."

He looked towards Ayano, who already knew by his thoughts what he wanted to say, but continued to pretend to be oblivious to his secret. He thought right now he was doing a good job by keeping his thoughts vague. However, it didn't help him at all since she already knew about it all. But she would keep all this to herself.

"I'll just continue on to the train station." Ayano said pointing. "I'm sure you'll catch up to me by then, Kacchan. Try not to get into a fight, boys."

She gave Katsuki's wrist a gentle squeeze before waving to Izuku. She continued on knowing that as long as Katsuki didn't complete lose it that there wouldn't be a fight. Besides, she was sure even Katsuki had enough of fighting today, and had to be emotionally exhausted. At least she hoped so.

"Those two," She murmured to herself. "They really know how to make a girl worry."


	10. Time to Choose A Class Rep!

Coco: Sorry for the typos, guys, I didn't have anytime to proof read very well, and I'm still resting from getting my wisdom teeth taken out. Almost everything is healed up, but from where one had been decaying before they took it out, they had to make a larger hole to make sure they cleaned everything out. It's totally gross, which I'm sure you didn't want to know. XD Sorry.

* * *

Katsuki grumbled underneath his breath as he continued to walk home with a certain ginger on his back. He doesn't know how she managed to do it, but after catching up with her then making the train ride to their neighborhood, she managed to get herself on his back, so he could carry her the rest of the way to his place. He wasn't sure how she did, or why he hasn't just thrown her off yet. But considering how many times this has happened in the past, he doesn't feel like really questioning it. It'd just be an annoyance.

He then turned his head slightly to look at said ginger as she was resting her chin on his shoulder with her head resting against the lower side of his head and partially his neck. Her eyes were closed and she seemed at peace as she took deep breaths. It was almost like she had fallen asleep, which she might have. He looked back forward while snorting.

 _'Tch, annoying loser,'_ He thought then slightly adjusted his hold on her, so she remained firmly on his back.

If she ended up falling, she'd never let him hear the end of it that was for sure. And he didn't want to deal with her bitching. He gets enough of that from his mother. They finally made it to his place, and he walked up the steps to the front door.

"Hey, get the door, Aya." He said turning his head towards her again.

She hummed while finally opening her eyes with her white orbs meeting his red orbs.

"You could at least say please." She said.

"Open the door, or I'll drop you on your ass." Katsuki said without missing a beat.

Ayano slightly rolled her eyes at him, but did use her telekinesis to open the door for them. He stepped inside before carefully setting her down onto her feet.

"Mom, we're home." Katsuki called off as he and Ayano took off their shoes.

Ayano set hers down neatly then grabbed Katsuki's to do the same right beside hers since he had just kicked his off. As she was standing up, Katsuki's mother—Mitsuki—came down the hall to greet them.

"Ayano, I'm glad you could join us." Mitsuki said as Masaru was following her. "We never get to see you anymore it seems."

Ayano smiled at Katsuki's parents as Mitsuki placed her hand on Ayano's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Ayano said. "I'll try to visit more often."

Mitsuki smiled then gave the girl a welcoming hug as Katsuki rolled his eyes. As usual, Mitsuki is showing who her favorite "child" is. Once Mitsuki let go of Ayano, the ginger-haired girl turned to Katsuki.

"If you're jealous, Kacchan, I can give you a hug." Ayano said teasingly as she smirked.

"Shut-up!" Katsuki snapped as he started walking past her. "As if I'd want a hug from you, ya soulless ginger!"

He then hissed in pain when his mother grabbed a hold of his ear while glaring down at him.

"Katsuki, show more manners towards our guest!" Mitsuki growled. "I know I've raised you better than this, you little punk!"

"Let go of me, old hag!" Katsuki fired back while prying free. "It's just Aya! I don't have to be someone else in front of her! Or anyone else for that damn matter!"

As the two bickered—rather loudly—Ayano and Masaru stood back to silently watch. While Ayano wasn't afraid of Katsuki and his temper, she knew better to step in front of Mitsuki and her temper, so there was no way she was going to try and stop this fight. She then turned to Masaru.

"Masaru-san, is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" She asked.

"If you would like to," Masaru said nodding. "Let's go into the kitchen, hmm?"

Ayano nodded before following after Masaru to leave the bickering pair in the hallway. It'd probably be another hour or so before either of them cooled down, so it was best to just continue on with the dinner preparations. Ayano just hoped they were done fighting by the time dinner was finished. Though dinner was always so lively and fun when those two argued. She chuckled with a smile appearing on her face as she looked back at Katsuki and Mitsuki who were still fighting. She missed it…the noise because as strange as it sounded it made her feel at home. It made her feel like she was part of a family again unlike when she was in her apartment—all alone.

* * *

Katsuki let out a yawn as he walked down the stairs the next morning. Dinner last night had went as expected in the Bakugo Family with his and his old hag of a mom yelling at each other as Masaru and Ayano watched from the sidelines. Now it was time to get ready for another day of school. He walked into the kitchen ready to grab some juice and a cereal bar for breakfast before he had to get dressed, but he paused when seeing Ayano, who had spent the night last night, in the kitchen.

She was still wearing the shirt and shorts she had borrowed from him last night while humming to herself as she was working over the stove. She already had some stuff laid out on the table, and it smelled pretty good from where he was standing. He leaned against the doorway watching her work as she was making a few egg omelets—with some of them set out already on the table—for everyone while using chopsticks to roll and flip the omelet when needed.

 _'Just how long has she been up?'_ Katsuki wondered.

"For about an hour now." Ayano answered allowed before turning her head to look at him. "I couldn't sleep, and figured I would try to make breakfast for everyone."

She then flipped her hand with a plate flying right to her, so she could take her omelet from the pan to put on the plate. She then floated the plat to the kitchen table where a glass of orange juice was waiting with a few sides.

"It's all ready if you want to start eating, Kacchan." Ayano said as she was moving the pan she used to the sink with the other cooking utensils.

Katsuki grunted in reply while taking a seat at the table. As he started eating, Ayano quickly started on the dishes since she needed to finish them before getting ready for school. She also needed to swing by her place, so there wasn't a second to lose.

 _'This is good,'_ She heard Katsuki think as he continued to eat. _'Who knew Aya could actually cook?'_

His thoughts brought a small smile to her face as she continued to wash the dishes she dirtied.

"Something smells delicious." Masaru said as he walked into the kitchen while adjusting his tie.

"Good-morning, Masaru-san." Ayano said. "I have your food ready as well, and the coffee should be done soon."

She waved her hand towards the table with another plate floating around and fixing itself as the food and utensils floated as well. It then neatly settled down at the head of the table for Masaru as the coffeemaker started beeping meaning it was finished. Masaru went over and fixed himself a cup as Ayano was finishing up on the dishes.

"Thank-you for this, Ayano, but you didn't have to trouble yourself." Masaru said as he went to take a seat.

"I know, sir." Ayano said. "But it's nice actually having people to cook for, and enjoy the morning with."

She then finished drying the dishes before using her telekinesis to send the dishes where they belonged. She excused herself to get ready while patting Katsuki on the head as she passed, which had him growling.

"Don't pet my head like I'm some kind damn of a dog, Aya!" He snapped.

"Then stop acting like one with rabies, Katsuki." Ayano said as she continued on her way to head up the stairs.

Katsuki continued growling about annoying women as his father chuckled from his place at the table.

"You know, Ayano will probably make one lucky guy a good wife someday." Masaru commented casually.

Katsuki looked at his dad as if he grew two heads as Masaru continued to sip his coffee.

" _Her_ someone's wife?" Katsuki asked. "Yeah, right. I doubt she could get anyone to marry her."

He rolled his eyes at the thought. He couldn't imagine someone being dumb enough to even date Ayano. She's the most annoying girl in the world in his book. Always trying to keep him on a leash, and always butting into his and Izuku's fights. She's been like that since they were little. Said girl then came back down the stairs not long after while dressed and with her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to leave now, so I can swing by my place." Ayano said. "Thank-you again for having me over for dinner, Masaru-san."

"Not at all." Masaru said smiling at the girl.

She was almost like a daughter to him considering how closely she grew up with Katsuki. Sharing cribs since they were in diapers. Always going to the same school. All the sleepovers and playdates Mitsuki had organized with her parents and then Ko. The two were always at each other's sides. And he hoped things continued on like that for a long time because he felt as if they two needed each other.

"I'll see you at school, Kacchan." Ayano said as she was heading for the door to get her shoes.

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki replied waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Ayano rolled her eyes though said nothing as she slipped on her shoes. She then went out the door knowing she had to quickly go to her place to grab her bag for the sleepover tonight. She was really looking forward to it, which kind of surprised her. Since a night stuck with a bunch of girls never was appealing to her before. Of course, her previous classmates were all annoying, and their thoughts always left her with major headaches. But her new classmates were completely different, so she looked forward to getting to know each and every one of them.

* * *

"Now do I have everything?" Ayano asked herself as she looked through her bag while walking down the sidewalk to the school.

She just wanted to double check though it was a bit too late to head back home to get anything. She shrugged supposing she would have to just deal with it if she didn't. Though she was sure she had what she needed. Ayano then paused when hearing a lot of buzzing voices just ahead.

 _'I need to get this interview in, or my boss is going to kill me!'_

 _'Why can't any of these kids just answer a few questions?!'_

 _'We need to learn how All Might is doing as a teacher!'_

Ayano frowned realizing what stood between her and the entrance into the school was the media circus. A bunch of reporters who wanted to know how the Symbol of Peace was adjusting to life as a teacher. Just her luck. Now she'd have to push her way into campus. And getting rough with them wasn't an option.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath.

She then took in a deep breath while knowing she couldn't put it off. She had to get to class, and she refused to be late just because of a bunch of hungry news reporters. She started walking forward while hoping they wouldn't notice her until it was too late. Everything was going well. She made it to the reporters walked through them pretty much with ease until about the last two rows of them since she had been spotted. And once one of them saw her, they all circled like a bunch of lions circling pray.

"You girl!" The brunette reporter said shoving a microphone in her face. "Are you one of All Might's students?! Tell us, what the Symbol of Peace is like in person!"

Ayano just frowned at the microphone shoved in her face before turning her frown up at the reporter.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not because I have nothing to say to the media." Ayano said. "Now, I'm running late to class, and you're in my way. So, _please_ , step aside."

Some of the reporters shrunk away at her callous tone, but the brunette just narrowed her eyes while standing firmly. So she thought she was a tough one, huh?

"Listen, kid, we just want a few answers." The reporter said. "Can't you give us anything?"

"No." Ayano deadpanned.

The reporter growled looking as if she was going to insist again, but Ayano was saved when Aizawa, who had come from the school to probably collect her, pushed his way to her side.

"I thought I told you all to leave and stop disturbing my students." Aizawa said as he placed a hand on Ayano's shoulder and made a shooing motion with the other.

The reporters all frowned though did make a path to let the two pass. As they walked on, they were watched by a pale haired man from across the street.

 _'So the psychic is here just as Teacher said she'd be,'_ He thought.

He noticed how she stiffened as if picking up his voice. She turned around as if to pinpoint him, but he had already moved on to join the crowd moving down the street.

 _'I'll be back,'_ He thought smirking. _'And soon you'll learn who I am.'_

Ayano frowned as she looked across the street where she could have thought she picked up the thoughts of a sinister voice. Aizawa looked down at her with a quirked brow as he wondered what had stopped her. He looked to where she was looking to only see those annoying reporters.

"Ishida, it's time for class." Aizawa said ushering her along. "Stop wasting time."

"Yes, sir." Ayano said looking back forward.

But still…that voice. It bothered her. Something definitely wasn't right about it. Should she say something? She glanced up at Aizawa who already seemed annoyed by all those reporters. Maybe she shouldn't bother him with something she thought she had heard. She then looked back once more as the school's defenses were set off due to one of the reporters trying to get too close. As the iron walls set up, Ayano tried to assure herself that even if she did hear anything that no one would be getting through those walls.

* * *

Ayano sat in class with a frown on her face as Aizawa started going over the results from yesterday's class with All Might. She was a bit distracted while still thinking about the voice at the gate, but tried to listen to their teacher.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys." He commented. "I saw the video feeds, and went over each of your teams' results. Bakugo,"

Katsuki frowned at the sound of his name while sure he didn't want to hear what was about to be said.

"You're talented." Aizawa said. "So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Katsuki said.

He sounded like his usual self, but Ayano could tell he was still a bit sore about yesterday. Not that she pointed this out since it'd certainly start a fight.

"Now, Midoriya," Aizawa continued causing Izuku to flinch. "I see the only way you won the fight was by messing up your arm again. _Work harder_ , and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line is already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, huh?"

"Right!" Izuku said with his head held high.

Aizawa then turned to look at Shoto in the back and Ayumi who was in the same row.

"Todoroki, you did well in the lesson, but made the mistake of being cocky." Aizawa said. "You assumed you had the fight won from the beginning, and underestimated your opponents and your _teammate_. If Ishida hadn't went after you, the match would have went to Jinsoku and Ojiro's team. You are very talented, but remember to rely on others when the moment calls for it."

Ayano was a bit surprised Aizawa brought up their match. Theirs hadn't been that exciting, and nothing extremely bad had happened. Besides, it's the job of one's teammate to help them in where they lack. Which was all she had done.

"Yes, sir." Shoto said.

He had learned that lesson yesterday. If Ayano had listened to him, and just remained outside, they would have lost. And it would have been _his_ fault. Underestimating your opponent is bad enough, which he had done when concerning Ayumi. But underestimating your teammate was worse it seems.

"And, Jinsoku," Aizawa said solely putting his eyes on her. "You did the same as Todoroki. You thought too highly of your own skills, and placed your teammate even if out of harm's way to the sideline thinking you could handle your two opponents alone. Unluckily for you, Ishida was able to immobilize Ojiro before he could do it to her, which cost you the match."

"Right." Ayumi said as she scratched the back of her head. "Won't happen again. Sorry, Mashirao."

Mashirao smiled at Ayumi saying it was alright before Aizawa moved on to the next business they had to handle.

"Let's get down to business." Aizawa said. "Our first task will decide your future."

This had many of the class stiffening and expecting the worse. Though Ayano just rolled her eyes thinking Aizawa was being a bit dramatic considering what they'd be covering.

"You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa said.

 _'Oh, good, just normal school stuff,'_ Those who had been worried thought.

A second later people were popping out of their seats telling everyone to pick them, and the entire class just became an uproar. The only ones really not jumping around or shouting was Shoto, Momo, Konan, Fumikage, and Ayano. Oh, and Mezo, Izuku, and Hachiro. But two out of three of them looked almost frightened by the behavior of their classmates.

"Silence, everyone, please!" Tenya's voice shouted above the rest.

This brought everyone to silence as they looked towards Tenya who was standing from his seat.

"The class representative's duty is to lead others." Tenya said. "It's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fulfill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

Ayano thought that was for the best that way it just wasn't one large screaming match for the rest of class. She was sure it'd only annoy Aizawa, which wasn't something any of them wanted. She then looked closely to Tenya noticing how much she was shaking. She chuckled coming to the same conclusion of the others.

"It's pretty obvious you want us all to vote you for." Everyone said in unison.

Ayano could tell by the thoughts of her classmates that many of them weren't sure about voting for Tenya. Though if she was being honest, she thought he was the right choice for the position. He had the drive and the passion for it, and he was obviously well organized.

"Is this really best idea?" Denki asked out loud.

"We've only known each other a few days." Tsuyu pointed out. "How do we know who we can trust?"

"We can ask Ishida to look inside everyone's minds like a background check search!" Hachiro suggested pointing to Ayano.

Everyone turned to the ginger-haired girl as she sweat-dropped. She knew the girls told her they trusted her with their thoughts, but the boys were okay with it too? None of them were objecting at least. Though Konan had a troubled expression on her face as did Shoto and Fumikage. She could tell they would be uncomfortable if she looked to deep inside their heads, which was completely understandable.

"I'd rather not do that." Ayano said. "Besides, I don't know you all well enough yet to do full out searches through your heads. My quirk won't allow me to do so. I can only read what's on the surface of your minds for now, and even if I could, I wouldn't since it's an invasion of privacy."

Everyone nodded seeming to understand where she was coming from. However, that left them back were they started.

"Well, whatever," Eijiro said. "We all already know that everyone is just going to vote for themselves.

"Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job." Tenya said.

Again Ayano agreed with him, but he wasn't winning any points from the rest of their classmates. Poor guy.

"It's the best way, right, sir?" Tenya asked Aizawa, who was in his sleeping bag all of a sudden.

"Do what you want." Aizawa said. "Just decide before my nap is over."

He then fell to the floor while instantly starting to snore lightly. It was almost impressive how easily he could fall asleep.

"Thank-you for your trust!" Tenya said. "Now let's all get pieces of paper to write down who we wish to vote for, and draw a diagram on the board for when we tally our votes."

"Alright." Ayano said as she stood up.

She might as well help out to give her something to do. She wanted to keep busy and stay focused on school tasks. It meant her mind wouldn't wander back to this morning at the school gate.

"We can use this to place the votes inside." Ayano said while taking the cup that had pencils and things inside.

It was rather larger, and she just took out the things inside of it to set to the side. She can put them back later. She set it at Aizawa's podium where everyone in the class could reach it.

"Yes, good thinking, Ishida!" Tenya said. "And once all the votes are collected, we will tally them up."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders guessing they'd go along with it. It wasn't a bad idea they supposed. Everyone got out scraps of paper to write down who their vote was with almost everyone writing down their own names as Ayano was making the diagram on the board to have it ready. She already knew who her vote was, and once she was done with the diagram, she returned to her seat to take her own piece of paper out.

She wrote her choice on the paper as some of the others were placing theirs in the cup. Once she finished, she took hers to the cup as well to place inside. In a few more minutes everyone was done voting, and Tenya tallied up the votes. Based on the crushed expression on his face, and his saddened thoughts, Ayano knew he didn't win. He kept quiet the entire time though as he wrote the results on the board for everyone to see.

The ones with the most points were Izuku, Momo, and—Ayano blinked wondering if she read that right. She received two votes? But how? She didn't vote for herself. She then looked around the room peeking into her classmates' heads to see who voted for who. As she already knew, most voted themselves. However, Tenya and Ochaco voted for Izuku, which pushed his number count to three. Shoto voted for Momo, which brought her count up to two.

Ayano's eyes then landed on Hachiro as he smiled at her and waved slightly when noticing her look. He had voted for her? That explains why he had no votes, and the only other person with no votes was Fumikage. He voted for her. But why? She didn't really have time to ask since Aizawa woke up while seeing they had finished their voting as Izuku was gawking at the board.

"How did I get three votes?!" He asked.

"Okay, you idiots!" Katsuki exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat. "Who voted for Deku?! And who the hell voted for Aya?"

He turned to her knowing she had to know, but she just sat there with a puzzled look on her face.

"What? Did you honestly think anyone was going to vote for you?" Hanta asked.

As the class discussed the results, though with the highest votes were asked to come to the front of the class. Ayano stood beside Momo with Izuku in front of them as she tried to understand why she had received any votes. She wasn't anything special. In her old school, she avoided being in any kind of attention. She didn't even talk to her classmates, and no one ever considered making her leader of anything. That was how she liked it too, so she wasn't sure how she felt about tying for deputy of the class.

"Alright the class rep is Midoriya." Aizawa said. "And since they tied Yaoyorozu and Ishida will share the title of deputy."

"Really?" Izuku asked shaking. "It's not a mistake?"

"How'd this happen?" Momo asked sighing.

"That's what I want to know." Ayano said scratching the back of her head.

She was certain nothing good would come out of this. She wasn't a leader of any kind. Why did some of her classmates think otherwise?


	11. VERY IMPORTANT! READ!

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me Coco! Obviously XD

Um, well for those of you who don't know, I recently got a new computer because my last one finally gave up on me. And I lost all my precious info, chapters, and outlines on all my stories. So I'm starting fresh with all my stories. I've already started fresh on my FT story if you don't already know. And I feel like I've made a great improvement on it, and I hope to do that with my other stories. So since I lost all my precious previous work (I have learned my lessons with two copies of everything), I'm starting anew with my stories.

I'm sorry for the long wait to those of you who have been waiting for story updates for what seems like forever. And I thank those of you who have been patient with me. Now there are one or two stories that won't get a complete rewrite since there still freshly new, and aren't that far along in their story. Or I feel like I can pick up where I left off. Like my MHA story and my Naruto story, which I'll try to be updating shortly. Work is a little busy though since I'm covering my shifts and the shifts of one of the other girls who is on vacation. However, my own vacation is coming up in June, which is when I hope to get a large portion of this all done.

It is going to take time and a lot of work, so please give me a bit more patience XD I just hope you like what I come up with next and it isn't a disappointment


	12. The Sinister Voice Returns

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm sorry. I know it's been a while. I didn't think I'd take this long, but I'm back! This chapter is a bit meh. Not even going to lie. I could have done better, but I guess after losing all my notes that I'm not in my groove. I don't want to start this one all over though, so I'm going to try and recover.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of a filler-sorta-at least half of it is at least. And there isn't going to be a big girl's sleepover or anything. Not yet. I have to find my groove back before that XD I'm also starting from scratch for my Class 1-B characters, which I'm not sure I even mentioned the first time around. But they're all going to be knew since I can't remember half of them. But once again I hope you like the chapter. Okay? XD

* * *

Ayano sighed as she sat with the rest of the girls during lunch. She still couldn't believe she was made deputy. Sure, she shared the responsibility, but the fact she had gotten two votes befuddled her.

"Ishida, are you still mulling over the whole class deputy thing?" Mina asked. "It's not that big of a thing. And I think you and Momo will be great class reps."

Ayano thanked Mina though still wasn't so sure about that. She was never the one to want to lead groups. Though to be honest, she kept her old classes in line pretty well. Though most of the students feared her because they've seen her truly and royally pissed off. So, whenever she told them to shut up or something, they usually did it. That wasn't exactly leadership. That was just keeping the monsters on a leash. Those kinds of methods won't work here, and she didn't want to use them on her new friends.

"Anyway, who's excited for the sleepover, huh?" Ayumi asked. "I told Dad all about it and he made sure the place was stalked with all sorts of food for our weekend together."

 _'_ _Though I'm kind of surprised he cared enough to do so,'_ Ayumi added silently in her brain.

Ayano didn't comment on the thought as she continued to eat her lunch. Lunch Rush made some of the best food she's ever eaten, and she makes sure not to waste any of it.

"Sweet!" Mina said grinning broadly. "This is going to be the best girls' weekend ever."

The others murmured in agreement as Ayano drifted off again. She thought back to this morning to that sinister voice that had entered her mental range. She never heard it before, and its tone certainly was something she wanted to forget. The more she thought about it…maybe she should have told Aizawa. He could have done something about it. She sighed again. She'll just have to tell him after lunch or something. Though wasn't Present Mic teaching their next class after lunch? Maybe she should go tell him now? He's most likely in the teacher's lounge, and if not, one of those other teachers could help her find him.

Before she could decide, an alarm started blaring throughout the cafeteria, which brought complete silence amongst the students. Ayano frowned as she looked up. Why were the alarms going off? Did this have to do with the voice she had heard earlier? With her gut wrenching, Ayano shot up while hurrying towards the exit even before the students were told to evacuate the building through the PA system. Mina and Momo called out to her, but she just dashed off into the hall that'd take her to the front. She needed to hurry before the halls became to crowded. What she didn't know is that Katsuki had caught her leaving, and he frowned.

 _'_ _Just where the hell is Aya going?'_ He wondered.

Ayano hurried down some stairs as the halls were filling with panicked students. Even some of the third years were panicking as they rushed the halls.

 _'_ _Why is going on?'_

 _'_ _Man, this has never happened the entire time I've been here.'_

 _'_ _Is someone actually attacking U.A.?'_

The frightened thoughts rushed her mind, but she ignored them as she pushed on. She was literally pushing at one point as she had to shove some second years out of her way. She made it to the last set of stairs when her head was hit with that cold voice again.

 _'_ _Can you hear me, Psychic?'_ It asked. _'I told you I'd be back. Ready to play?'_

The voice seemed to cackle as she stood on the edge of the stairs with her brows furrowed. Just where was it coming from? She could tell it was a male's thoughts. She just had to pinpoint it. However, before she could, she was hit with a loud wailing noise that was moving at only telepathic level. She cried out grabbing her head, which had her losing balance. She teetered forward until she was finally tumbling down the stairs. The pain she felt going down them was nothing like she was feeling in her head.

She didn't even know how far she went until her body came to a stop at the bottom. As she laid curled up at the bottom, more pain went through her pain. The noise wasn't even the issue anymore. It felt as if someone was opening up every nerve in her brain stem—no in her entire body. She knew it was all in her head, but it didn't stop the pain from coursing through her. She never felt such a mental presence before. Psychic powers were a rare quirk, so she's never met anyone like her. But this…this was so much more powerful than her. She couldn't fight back.

 _'_ _Painful, isn't it?'_ The voice asked. _'Teacher was curious about you, but it seems as if you aren't much. How disappointing. Try to be a bit more impressive next time, hmm?'_

Ayano just grit her teeth as tears ran down her cheeks rapidly. She tried to push against the mental presence in her head, but the second she pushed against it, it returned the favor ten times over. She whimpered wondering what to do.

 _'_ _I have to get up,'_ She told herself as she forced herself onto her hands and knees. _'I have to warn Aizawa-sensei.'_

She tried to crawl forward. If that's what it took, she'd do it. However, another sharp stab to the brain brought her to a halt as blood literally started to trickle out of her ears.

 _'_ _Not so fast,'_ The voice continued. _'We can't have you warning those pro-heroes just yet. I already left them my own warning. No reason to give up so much this early in the game.'_

Ayano frowned. He didn't want her to talk? Then maybe he shouldn't have reached out to her like this then.

 _'_ _I was merely curious,'_ The voice said. _'Besides, you won't be remembering any of this. Even so, I will tell you this won't be our last running into each other.'_

Before Ayano could question him, more pain hit her head causing her to curl up even more. It hurt so much she felt like throwing up and she was starting to see black spots.

"No," She said out loud as she tried to crawl forward once more. "I have to warn them. I have to…"

She trailed off as her vision became even darker. She wouldn't last much longer. She had to do something to protect her memories. Something to keep them intact. But what? She didn't have a long time to think as her body slumped forward. Soon she'd be unconscious. Her eyes started to close as her mind raced at a mind per minute until finally she passed out.

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura smirked to himself as he moved away from U.A. He pushed a wheelchair out in front of him with a girl who seemed to be in her late teens to early twenties sitting in it. She looked rather sickly and had striking white hair. Her eyes were nearly pitch-black in color.

"That all seemed rather pointless, Tomura," The girl spoke. "Why reach out to her if you only wished for me to remove her memories?"

"Speaking of pointless, Rina," Tomura began while ignoring her question. "You could have wiped her memories without using your empathy to cause her pain. Teacher wants her in one piece, remember?"

The girl—Rina—frowned as she leaned back in the wheelchair with a frown on her face.

"I had to ensure she was weakened enough for me to wipe her memory." Rina said. "You were disappointed with her performance. However, we had the element of surprise on our side. If I hadn't incapacitated her as I did, our mission wouldn't have been a success."

"And you wanted her to hurt." Tomura added. "You hate her. There's no point in lying to me."

Rina's frown deepened as she glared forward. Yes, she did hate her. She hated Ishida Ayano to her very core. While their teacher had interest in her, Rina wanted her only to suffer. Ishida Ayano needed to be wiped off the earth after everything she's done.

* * *

Ayano felt herself waking, which had so much pain rushing towards her mind along broken thoughts and images. Ayano shot up from her laidback commission with her eyes wide open as she let out a loud gasp. She looked around quickly noting she was in the nurse's office, and she wasn't alone. Recovery Girl, Doctorine, Aizawa, and Principle Nezu were all there.

"How did I get here?" Ayano asked. "Why am I here? How much time has passed?"

"Calm down, Ishida." Aizawa said. "One thing at a time."

Ayano took a few breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart, which felt as if it'd thump right out of her chest. As she calmed down, she tried to remember what lead to her being here. She remembers lunch with the girls…and…and what was next?

"Ishida-san, can you tell us why you were at the bottom of the staircase?" Principle Nezu asked.

"Staircase?" Ayano murmured as her brows furrowed.

She tried to remember, but only received a sharp pain in reply that had her wincing. She held her head as the pain ebbed away.

"I…I don't remember." Ayano said. "I was eating lunch with my classmates…I decided to leave early, I think? After that I don't know."

Aizawa frowned. This couldn't be good. First the attack on the school that allowed the reporters passed security. After that one of his students was in the recovery room with a slight case of anemsa?

"Recovery Girl, Doctorine, do you believe the fall might have caused her to forget?" Nezu asked.

"Highly unlikely." Doctorine said being professional for once. "Her head wasn't too jostled during the tumble it seems since there is no sign of blunt trauma. Not even bruising. Subconsciously, she might have curled up to protect her head."

Nezu nodded his head as Ayano kept trying to remember. Why was she leaving lunch early? What was the purpose? What lead to her falling down the stairs?

"Ishida, try to think back." Aizawa urged. "Is there anything else you can remember."

Ayano frowned once more as she tried to think back. It was all so broken up and blurry. She felt as if someone went inside her head and scrambled it up. She then stiffened as a gasp left her. That had to be it. Someone invaded her mind that's the only way to explain this pain and the broken memories.

"I don't know for certain." Ayano said. "But I think another telepath caused what's happening inside my head."

"Inside your head?" Aizawa asked. "What do you mean?"

Ayano looked towards her teacher while pushing a bit of what was zooming through her mind. Aizawa winced slightly while trying to make sense of what Ayano was showing him. He saw Ayano having lunch with his other students then she suddenly got up right before the alarm. However, he felt confused as it why…this must be what Ayano was feeling. After that more pain at the top of the stairs then nothing. Ayano retracted her presence from Aizawa's mind.

"I fell as if another telepathic presence has been left on my mind." Ayano said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's like when Katsuki purposely yells out to me using his thoughts. It leaves behind a…residue so to speak that takes to fade from my mind. I feel something foreign in my mind."

Aizawa exchanged a look with Nezu. Psychics let alone telepaths were such a rarity in their society. They knew one pro-hero with the quirk but knew she couldn't do this kind of damage even if she wanted to. No known villains had such abilities either. The only person Nezu knew that could have done this was dead. She's been gone for about fifteen years now.

"Is there anyway to recover your memories?" Aizawa asked.

"I'm not sure." Ayano said. "I made percussions when I was younger—a failsafe in case something even remotely close to this could happen. However, they were methods never tested before, and there's no telling if I managed to do so before passing out. Even still, I can't get them back on command. Something would have to trigger them."

"Trigger?" Nezu inquired.

"It's like when a sight, smell, or sound might trigger a memory in your subconscious." Ayano tried to explain. "You might not even truly remember the memory, but whatever was triggered in your mind brings forth emotions at the least. When I was younger, I planned that if I had to protect certain memories I'd push them back into my subconscious with certain words or phrases or even mental tones in mind that might trigger them. Honestly, I treat my brain almost like a computer it helps me function when I have so many thoughts happening around me."

Even when she puts up her "walls" they're more like filters, which is why certain things might slip through. It's like she's subconscious trained herself to stay alert for certain things. Like the familiar thoughts of her friends or family or teachers. Or even for possible danger. Another sharp pain shot through her brain causing her to groan.

"Hmm, can you think of anything that might trigger anything you might have put back?" Nezu asked.

"No, sir." Ayano said shaking her head. "I think that up subconsciously as well. If those attacking my brain, think I've truly forgotten they don't dig any deeper to make sure those memories are gone. They won't think to go through the subconscious if I don't openly react to the invasion to my mind."

Of course, Ayano never thought the day would come that she'd have to pull such measures. However, it looks like preparing for such an improbable situation paid off in the end.

"I do apologize for being such little help. Ayano said bowing her heads to the faculty in front of her.

"There's no reason for that." Aizawa said. "You've done enough for now. Just be sure to inform us immediately if any changes happen—like you remembering anything important."

Ayano nodded her head obediently while wishing she did know more. It'd kill her not knowing. She then blinked when seeing Aizawa had her stuff including the things she was taking to the sleepover.

"I informed your classmates you wouldn't be joining them this evening." Aizawa said as he set her stuff at the end of the bed. "It's really late anyway, and you will be going to the Bakugo residence. You shouldn't be alone now, and you should overdo things at a girls' slumber party."

Ayano looked down unhappily. She was really looking forward to furthering her friendship with the girls.

"And since you couldn't join them, they all decided to postpone the party until you were better." Aizawa added.

Ayano looked up in surprise. They postponed the entire thing just because she couldn't make it. She felt her lips slightly twitch up.

"Bakugo is waiting for you outside." Aizawa said as he and Nezu headed for the door. "Once you feel up to it, you both can go home."

"I see," Ayano said. "Thank-you all and sorry to be so much trouble."

Once those two were gone, Ayano was helped up by Doctorine as Recovery Girl was telling her to take it easy. Ayano thanked them both while about to grab her things when the door opened to reveal Katsuki. For a moment the two just stared at each other. Katsuki then silently grabbed her things to sling over his shoulder.

"Come on, Loser." He said without his usual bite. "Mom is throwing a fit at home. She's worried about you."

"Right," Ayano said.

She thanked the two school nurses one more time before hurrying after Katsuki. He waited at the door then went out once she caught up. They walked side-by-side with Ayano keeping up at him.

 _'_ _He's being unusually quiet,'_ Ayano thought frowning.

She peeked inside his mind a bit seeing an image of her laying on the floor in his mind. She could hear him shouting down at her as he rushed to her side. He had tried waking her, but to no avail. Ayano quickly felt his mind while sighing. She understands now. She worried him.

"I'm sorry." She said out loud. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I wasn't worried." Katsuki snarled as he glared down at her. "And stay out of my damn head!"

He continued to glare down at her, but she just sighed once more. She then shocked him as she stepped close to wrap her arms around his. She leaned into him with her head on his shoulder.

"I don't feel like arguing with you, Kacchan." Ayano said. "Can we just go home?"

He stared down at her seeing how exhausted she was, and…was that a bit of fear he saw in her eyes? Whatever happened today must have really freaked her out. He was going to question her about it, but Aizawa told him not to in advance as he and their principle walked by. Apparently, she didn't remember anything. Katsuki then scoffed as he looked to the side.

"Whatever, loser." Katsuki said though didn't shake her off.

They finally made it outside school, and Ayano was slightly surprised by how dark it was. How long was she unconscious?

* * *

"Izuku, I'm fine," Ayano assured her friend for the umpteenth time. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

Izuku let out a relieved sigh over the phone as Ayano was sitting next to Katsuki on the couch. The ash-blonde was watching some kind of sports program that didn't hold any interest to Ayano.

 _"_ _Sorry,"_ He said. _"I was just really worried when Kacchan told me he found you at the bottom of the stairs. All of us were. Nearly the entire class wanted to wait until you woke up, but Aizawa-sensei made all of us but Kacchan go home."_

Ayano felt touched by her classmates' concern. Having such wonderful friends really was nice.

"I'll try to get in contact with some of the girls today to let them know I'm doing better." Ayano assured Izuku. "I'm hoping Mitsuki-san will allow me to go out today."

She knew the woman was worried about her, but Ayano nearly felt like crawling the walls. She needed to get outside. Though she couldn't ask permission until Mitsuki returned from work with her husband in tow.

 **"** **Maybe later I can stop by and we go out and do something!"** Izuku suggested with a smile in his voice.

"That would be great." Ayano said.

The two talked for a bit longer before saying their goodbyes. As Ayano closed the screen on her phone, there was a knock on the door. She looked to Katsuki wondering if he was expecting visitors, but his brows just furrowed. He didn't look like he'd be moving to get it though, which had Ayano sighing as she stood. Ayano went to the door to open it. She blinked twice while seeing all her female classmates were outside.

"Ishida!" Mina and Ochaco greeted warmly as they smiled at her.

"It's so good to see you up and about!" Toru added to their greeting.

The others were smiling at her as well as she tried to understand what they were doing here.

"We know we're kind of dropping by unexpected," Momo said. "We apologize. We just wanted to see if you were alright."

"And if you felt up to shopping and maybe lunch." Ayumi said from beside Momo. "It might lift your spirits after what happened, ya know?"

So that's what they were doing here. Ayano wanted to say yes but didn't want to invoke the wrath of Mitsuki by leaving without permission.

"Just go the hell on already!" Katsuki snapped as he came around the corner. "I'll tell the hag where you went. Besides, I need a damn break from you, Aya!"

Ayano turned to frown at Katsuki. Did he have to shout about everything? She shook her head since she knew that was a stupid question.

"If you wanted rid of me that much, Kacchan, you could have just said." Ayano said.

Katsuki just glared at her in return as she turned to look back at the girls. Some of which looked amused at the scene.

"I need to get dressed, but yes, I would like to join you." Ayano said.

"Sweet!" Mina said grinning. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Ayano walked with her friends through the Kiyashi Shopping Center. As the entire place was bustling with people.

"I love this place so much!" Mina said twirling around. "So many stores to choose from!"

"Yes, you can find almost anything you need here." Konan said as she walked alongside Tsuyu. "I, myself, was thinking about looking into their kimono selections. I need a new one for the tea party my father will be throwing at our home for all his business associates."

"I wouldn't mind looking through the kimonos." Momo said.

"I need some new shoes." Ayumi said. "I burn through mine so quickly."

And Ayano and the others were pretty sure she meant burn literally too. Though the silver-sequin high tops she loves so much seem to be holding up nicely. They might be made especially for speed quirks though.

"I need some new shoes too!" Ochaco said. "The ones I have for school are fine, but I need something for other everyday use."

Ayumi grinned at Ochaco as the two of them shared a high five between each other.

"I was thinking about finding a few cute tops and bottoms." Toru said. "You can never have enough of those."

"Oh, me too!" Mina said nodding.

"I was thinking about checking out some music stores." Kyoka said.

"That sounds like fun." Tsuyu said.

Honestly, Ayano wasn't looking for new clothes though a few articles might be nice. Like, she did need some new running shoes (though she does tire easily with the whole physical activity thing), and there were a few tops that caught her eye last time. Though she hadn't the money for them at the time.

"We all seem to have different goals." Ayano said. "Maybe we should split up for now then meet back for lunch before finding something we can all do together?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Momo said. "Which group will you be accompanying?"

Ayano tilted her head. She supposed the running shoes are more important than the rest. She needed to keep fit even if her body protests.

"I will go with Jinsoku-chan and Uraraka-chan." Ayano said. "I do need new running shoes."

"Okay, then let's go get what we need then meet back here around noon?" Ayumi suggested. "After that, we can decide on a group activity as Ayano suggested."

Everyone agreed before the groups split up. Momo and Konan headed to the higher levels where the higher end stores were while Tsuyu and Kyoka went south where most of the music stores were located. Then Toru and Mina ran off to a few shops left to where the group had been together.

"I think the closest shoe store is on the second level towards the north." Ayumi said as Ayano and Ochaco followed her to the escalators. "I won't lie, I'll probably buy up all their converse and high tops. I love them. The Americans do know how to make a stylish yet casual shoe."

She smiled fondly down at her sequin shoes. Ayano had to admit she quite liked converse shoes as well. They were comfortable and looked good with almost anything. At least she thought so.

"Try to leave some for the rest of us." Ochaco said laughing.

"No promises." Ayumi said laughing as well.

Ayano smiled at the both of them while glad she managed to get out today with the girls. She needed it. To take her mind off of…certain things.


	13. Attack on the USJ!

Coco: Hey, guys, I have brought you another chapter :D I hope you like it :D I'm actually almost done with the USJ invasion incident. After that we'll be starting season 2! Though I'm thinking about adding the OVA that was about Class 1-A actually getting to save people. Don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! The next one should be out soon since I already finished it. Might wait until Saturday to post it though-don't know. Now, let's get started!

* * *

Not long after the incident things were back to normal at U.A. Classes went on and students returned to their regular schedule. Though it seemed as if Class 1-A would be doing things a bit different today.

"Today's training will be a little different." Aizawa said. "You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

Ayano tilted her head. This was most likely due to the attack that happened on the school. The one she's still having trouble remembering.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Hanta asked as he raised his hand.

Aizawa pulled out a card that had rescue written across the front of it, which already had some of the class murmuring in excitement.

"Rescue." Aizawa said. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

The class spoke together excited though Ayano remained quiet as did a few others. Rescue was definitely going to be a big change to their combat training. However, she believes her quirk might be better suited—at least for now—for rescue missions.

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Aizawa said getting ever to shut up in an instant.

Looks like this class was a bit afraid of Aizawa. Ayano could admit he's intimidating, but she quite likes their teacher.

"What you wear in this exercise is up to you." Aizawa said. "I know you're excited about costumes."

He then hit a button on a remote to pull out the racks of costumes stored in cases in the wall.

"But keep in mind, you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities." Aizawa warned. "This special training is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

He went to leave the class as the students stood up from their seats. He casted one look to Ayano though wondering if she'd be up to this after the attack that happened. She seemed to be back to normal after everything though her memories have yet to return. He'd just have to keep an extra close look on her today to see how she does. He then left as said girl and her classmates grabbed their respective cases.

* * *

Ayano stood outside with the others with Katsuki on her left. He only had one of his gauntlets today. Though Ayano wasn't sure if she should have the other one either considering the last stunt he pulled. She frowned at him just thinking about it. Katsuki caught her look, which had him frowning at her in return.

"What's your problem this time, Aya?" He demanded as his frown deepened.

"Just try to remember we're rescuing people today, Katsuki." Ayano said. "Meaning, try not to use this if you can manage."

She tapped his lone gauntlet causing him to growl at her like the feral animal he is.

"Mind your own damn business for a change." Katsuki snarled.

The two then looked towards Tenya who was calling out to her and Momo. Ayano didn't know what he needed, but since he is the class rep, it was best to see what he wanted, right? Ayano and Momo walked over to him as he stood next to the bus.

"Do you need anything, Class Rep?" Ayano asked.

"Yes," Tenya said. "I would like your help in getting everyone onto the bus orderly. I believe if we all line up in two lines in seating order things will go much smoother. However, Ishida, I wish for you to be on the bus to surpervise everyone to ensure they're sitting where they need to be. And, Yaoyorozu, please bring up the rear to ensure everyone is staying in line in the back. I will watch the middle. This was the bus can be loaded without fuss."

After he was done making his request, Momo and Ayano exchanged a glance.

 _'Is he being serious?'_ Momo asked Ayano curiously.

 _'Very,'_ Ayano replied. _'Iida-kun, is a very serious individual, and he means well. I suppose the least we can do as his deputies is help him out when he needs us too.'_

Momo nodded her head in agreement. Ayano then went to step onto the bus as Tenya was blowing a whistle to get the rest of their class's attention. However, as she looked at the open layout of the bus, she knew Tenya's plan wouldn't work. He was going to be very unhappy.

"Gather around, Class 1-A!" Tenya shouted. "Using your student numbers form two neat lines, so we can load the bus efficiently. However, leave open three gaps for Ishida, Yaoyorozu, and I as we supervise the loading."

Everyone sweat-dropped at his request though weren't that surprised either. They were starting to see their class rep was a bit too serious about his job.

"Iida-kun, I'm afraid your plan won't work." Ayano said as she stepped off the bus. "The bus's layout is open. The best we can do is ask everyone to neatly load and pick a seat of their choosing without making a fuss."

Tenya looked absolutely crushed by her words, which head her sweat-dropping slightly. She knew he'd react like this. As he was sulking, Ayano turned towards her classmates.

"Everyone, it is time to load." Ayano said. "As long as you don't push or shove or fight over who sits where, we should be good to go."

"Yes, ma'am!" Some of the class called out.

Ayano nodded then boarded the bus with everyone following. Though Momo had to herd their poor class rep onto the bus as he was still muttering unhappily to himself.

* * *

Ayano sat between Shoto and Hachiro on the bus as the three of them sat in the back row with Mezo. Katsuki was a few rows ahead of her with Kyoka being the unlucky one to sit next to him. Normally Ayano would sit with Katsuki or Izuku, but Hachiro had saved her a seat as the others boarded, so it would have been rude not to accept. Besides, she didn't mind him or Shoto, so it was fine with her.

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Tenya complained from his seat.

Ayano sweat-dropped wondering how long he was going to let that little mishap bother him.

"Iida, you really need to chill." Mina suggested.

"I don't see that happening." Ayumi said from her spot next to Mina

Both girls chuckled as Ayumi was scrolling through her music list.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there's something I wanna say." Tsuyu said as she turned to Izuku. "About you actually."

"About me?!" Izuku asked already looking flustered. "What is it, Asui?"

He leaned away from Tsuyu worried about what she'd say, which had Konan, who was on his opposite side, leaning away from him to get his hair out of her face. She didn't seem annoyed or anything. She just continued to read her book calmly as if the conversation happening between their classmates didn't hold interest to her.

"I told you to call me Tsu." She pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…right." Izuku remembered as he looked down.

Ayano chuckled in amusement from her seat while glad to see Izuku fit in amongst their classmates. Both of them had such hard times doing so in the past. Now it seemed both of them were finally making connections outside their little circle of three, which included the explosion-idiot.

"That power of yours," Tsuyu began. "Isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

Izuku jerked back as if he had been slapped as Ayano's eye twitched very slightly. Seeing through her head, Ayano could tell Tsuyu wasn't suspicious about the relationship between All Might and Izuku. Just curious about the similarities between their quirks.

"What?! Really?" Izuku asked. "You think so, huh? I never really thought about that. I guess it's kind of similar."

He went to mumble on nervously as he tried not to make eye contact with any of his classmates.

"Wait, hold on, Tsu." Eijiro cut in. "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference."

As Izuku let out a breath of relief at Eijiro cutting in, Ayano wondered if Izuku would ever be able to use All Might's power without hurting himself.

 _'Most people grow into their quirks,'_ Ayano thought. _'Which allows their bodies to adjust accordingly. However, Izuku didn't have that luxury. He received a quirk that had already been matured for many years. Throwing that into his body—Well, it makes since it's having a hard time containing such power. However, will he have to wait many years before he can control it and contain it? Or will his body be able to adjust faster than should be possible?'_

Ayano didn't snap out of her thoughts until a loud, annoying—Yes, she's referring to Katsuki—voice snapped her back to the real world. She looked up see Katsuki leaning over the bar in front of his seat as he was glaring at Tsuyu.

 _'Just what did I miss now?'_ She wondered.

"What did you say?!" Katsuki was shouting. "I'll kick your ass!"

While most people would have been frightened by his shouting and threats, none of their classmates batted an eyelash.

"Ya see?" Tsuyu asked as she pointed at the ash-blonde.

This had Katsuki gritting his teeth even harder as Ayano wondered what she had missed.

"Ya know, we basically just met you, so it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Denki pointed out.

"You're going to regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!" Katsuki snarled as he leaned in Denki's direction. "I'll kill you!"

This had Kyoka leaning away from Katsuki as Ayano sighed. She needed to get this under control. She leaned forward to tap Kyoka on the shoulder. Her classmate turned back to her, and Ayano motioned if they could change seats. Kyoka was all too happy to move away from Katsuki. As they changed seats, Tenya told Katsuki and Denki to settle down.

"Kacchan, enough." Ayano said firmly as she jerked him back down in his seat.

He continued to growl as he turned his glaring red eyes on Ayano. She gave him a deadpanned look in return as she continued to hold onto his arm.

"You better let go of me, Aya!" He snapped. "Or you'll be burnt to a crisp along with this idiot!"

He used his free hand to point at the smirking Denki who didn't seem all that afraid.

"No one is being burnt into a crisp." Ayano said firmly. "Now, sit here quietly for the rest of the ride, or so help me, I will send you flying from this bus while it's still _moving_."

She said all this with a straight face and even tone, but the others shuddered knowing she'd do it. Izuku even looked down holding his head. This place was crazy. People were actually teasing Katsuki, and since when did Ayano physically hold onto him? She usually used her quirk to smack him around a bit, and once she hit him around, she let go. Izuku peeked up to see Ayano was still holding Katsuki's arm. The strangest thing though was that Katsuki wasn't shaking her off. Izuku didn't understand any of it.

 _'Is the world coming to an end?'_ He wondered fearfully.

"Yes, listen to Ishida!" Tenya said. "Classmates are meant to encourage each other!"

"I'm going to encourage this dumbass to explode!" Katsuki shouted as he leaned forward again bringing Ayano with him.

She sighed really not wanting to have to use her quirk to hold this idiot down.

"Wait, what did you say?" Denki asked. "You're raving, dude."

As Katsuki snapped something back in retort, the rest of the bus watched on. Katsuki's rants were becoming an everyday thing, so none of them were very bothered by it.

"Alright," Tenya cut in. "Just apologize to each other."

"Only if he goes first." Denki said.

He and Katsuki then winced when Ayano smacked them both over their heads with psionic hands. Some of the others giggled or chuckled under their breaths as both boys nursed their now aching heads.

"That is enough." Ayano said. "I don't care if you apologize to each other or not. Just stop bickering. Last time I checked, neither of you are in grade school."

Denki apologized though he did pout as he rubbed the back of his head. Katsuki cursed at Ayano as she forced him back into his seat—this time with her powers.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're here." Aizawa cut in to shut Katsuki up. "Stop messing around."

"Yes, sir," Everyone—including a begrudging Katsuki—said in unison.

The bus pulled up to a large building with a dome-like top, and outside the building was the Pro-Hero Thirteen.

 _'She must be the other faculty member watching us,'_ Ayano thought to Katsuki. _'Though I don't see All Might.'_

 _'He might be inside, stupid,'_ Katsuki thought back as the two of them stood along with the others.

Ayano supposed that was true, but something told her that All Might won't be joining them for class. The two got off the bus with the others as their classmates were gasping at the hero in front of them.

"Hello, everyone!" Thirteen greeted them. "I've been waiting for you."

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Izuku said. "The pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!"

"Woohoo!" Ochaco cheered. "Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes."

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen said gesturing them forward.

As everyone voiced their excitement, they started heading into the large building. Ayano wasn't sure what was inside, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit excited about it herself. Rescue would probably be a bit more up her alley. Something easy for her quirk. They all stopped inside just passed the entrance, which dropped into a huge staircase that led into an opened area that had many disaster zones from water to mountainside.

"Man, it's time to put that rescue training to the test." Hachiro said from the middle of the group.

"Oh, that's right, I keep forgetting your family runs the Pack Rescue Company, Nida." Hanta said. "Today's lesson is probably going to be a walk in the park for you."

"Maybe." Hachiro said as he scratched the back of his head. "I know I can always learn more, but I really hope I don't seem like such a novice today."

"You'll do great!" Mina said lightly punching his shoulder. "So, don't doubt yourself, kay?"

Hachiro smiled down at the pink girl while hoping she was right. He definitely didn't want to embarrass himself. His older brothers—the triplets—wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"Oh, so you're Goru's son." Thirteen said looking to Hachiro. "Your father helped me design this place to teach young students on the hero course like yourselves in the art of rescuing. We have a shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it U.S.J."

 _'Just like Universal Studios Japan,'_ Everyone thought in unison.

Ayano wasn't sure if Thirteen meant for those two to match up or not, but at least it'd be easy to remember. Aizawa walked over to Thirteen while looking around.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here, already?" Aizawa asked. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

Aizawa really doesn't seem like their pro-hero trainer though Ayano was curious. Her curiosity grew when Thirteen stepped closer to Aizawa to speak with him in whispers. Ayano tilted her head while taking a little peek inside their minds. Aizawa was thinking up scoring methods for today's training—obviously a way to keep her from hearing too much in case she did take a peek—Smart man. Thirteen, however, was thinking openly meaning Ayano was getting way more than Aizawa wanted her to get.

 _'So, All Might has maxed out his power, huh?_ ' Ayano thought. _'I suppose he won't be joining us for class after all.'_

She then looked to Izuku who seemed a bit worried for their missing teacher as he watched Thirteen and Aizawa talk. Aizawa then tilted his head towards his class.

"Clock's ticking," He said. "We should get started."

He then moved out of Thirteen's way to lean against one pillar of the archway on the staircase.

"Excellent!" Thirteen said. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three—or four or five."

"We get it!" Some students in the back called out.

They wanted to get started, so letting Thirteen ramble away wasn't on their to-do list.

"Listen carefully," Thirteen said. "I'm sure that you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all sorts of disasters, haven't you?" Izuku asked.

"That's true," Thirteen agreed. "But my quirk could very easily be used to kill."

Her words dropped the smiles from the others' faces as Ayano's eyes narrowed. Yes, Black Hole was dangerous. Of course, any of their quirks could be.

"Some of you also have powers that could be dangerous." Thirteen continued. "In our superhuman society all are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can be. Please, don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtues like rescue one," Thirteen continued. "Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential, and because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be while used against other people."

Ayano turned to give Katsuki a pointed look, which he returned with a heated glare.

"Carry those lessons over to this class." Thirteen said. "Today you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other—only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about—ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Thank-you so much for listening."

She gave a bow to the class who seemed ready to get today's training as soon as possible. Ayano's lips twitched up at their high-spirits.

"Right," Aizawa cut in before they could get too rowdy. "Now that's that's over,'

Suddenly the lights went out around the USJ that had everyone pausing and looking around. Even the fountain in the center stopped running water. Ayano frowned wondering what's wrong.

 _'It's time,'_ An unfamiliar voice appeared in her head.

Ayano stiffened since she was sure she hasn't heard this voice before yet it was so familiar. It sent shivers down her spine. A sharp pain then hit her head causing her to cry out and clutch her head.

"Ayano!" Izuku called worriedly as her classmates turned to her.

"Ishida, what's wrong?" Eijiro asked.

Ayano leaned over into Katsuki continuing to hold her head. Katsuki frowned wondering if her mind was being attacked again. He looked around for a threat but saw none as his arm went behind her back.

"Ishida, what's happening?" Aizawa asked walking towards his students.

Ayano didn't answer at first as a small memory played in her mind. It was the day of the attack on the school though much earlier. It was right before classes, and Aizawa was escorting her past the reporters. A voice had reached out to her then too, and…it was this voice. And it was close now. Real close along with others. Ayano's head snapped forward to look down into the USJ were some kind of purple vortex opened up.

"Sensei, someone's invading the USJ!" She said pointing.

The two teachers whirled around looking to see what she was as the students gasped. The vortex opened up wider with a single hand coming out of it at first before a guy with light-blue hair stepped out. He seemed to look right up at Ayano.

 _'I told you we'd see each other again,'_ He thought with a smirk clear in his tone. _'Tell me, little psychic, do you remember me?'_

Ayano just stared down at the man as Aizawa told the students all to stay back and stay together. Aizawa looked back at Ayano while seeing she was staring directly at the blue-haired man in the center of the villains. The others murmured worriedly while huddling together.

 _'Ishida,'_ He thought towards her.

Her eyes snapped over to him as he looked forward again knowing this fight was going to be a hard one.

 _'Is that the psychic?'_ He questioned her.

 _'No, Sensei,'_ She replied. _'I don't believe so. My memories don't recognize him, but my body—the way it's reacting to hearing him again…I believe he's connected to what happened at the school.'_

He frowned as he brought his goggles up over his eyes. That was enough for him. He'd be sure to try and question that one.

"Thirteen, protect the students." Aizawa ordered the younger hero.

Everyone watched as more villains entered the U.S.J. Just how many were they sending? What was their goal? Ayano wanted to find out, but there was something else more important she had to do. Something that'd take up too much of her telepathic power—so much, she couldn't take the time to openly search the villains' minds for information. She placed her hands on her temples as she closed her eyes. Something Katsuki didn't miss as he looked to her.

 _'Just what is she doing?'_ He wondered.

Normally, Ayano would have reacted to his question even if not asked out loud, but she remained silent. Completely concentrating on whatever she was going.

"How could so many villains get into a U.A facility this secure?" Eijiro asked.

"Yeah," Momo agreed. "Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question," Thirteen said. "I'm not sure."

This had the others stiffening. This was bad. Something must be interfering with everything.

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Shoto asked. "Or is this their only target? Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at the time a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever they're plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

"They could be after someone." Konan suggested. "There was an incident at the school just a few short days ago. They could have used the press as a distraction to infiltrate the school. If so, attacking the school as a hole is not their objective. Meaning a certain someone must be more important to them. They also chose this specific time as you said, Todoroki-san. Meaning one of our sensei or even one of us could be the ones being targeted. It would have been too easy for them to find a lesson plan if they had managed to sneak onto school grounds that day."

Everyone murmured worriedly together at their classmates' words. None of them knew for certain what was happening. But really it didn't matter. The only clear thing was the villains in front of them, and the fact they all were in danger.

"Thirteen, get them out of here." Aizawa ordered. "And alert the main campus. Actually, if they've got if they've got the ability to block our sensors then they might be blocking our regular communicators too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes, sir." Denki said.

As Denki tried to see if he could get a signal out to the school, Izuku turned to Aizawa.

"What are you going to do?" Izuku asked. "You can't fight them on your own. There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting-style is not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights. That's not going to help with a group."

Aizawa was undeterred by Izuku's words as he barely even turned to glance back at his student.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick." Aizawa pointed out then turned Thirteen. "I'll leave it to you, Thirteen."

Izuku looked at Aizawa in surprise as their teacher sprung into action by flinging himself down the stairs. As the villains prepared for him, He unwrapped his scarf a bit so it'd be ready for battle. He nullified the quirks of the villains who prepared to fire on him before he finally reached his targets. He lashed out with the battle between pro-hero and villains beginning. Aizawa kept his cool and took down villain after villain, but unfortunately there were still more to handle.

"Everyone to the exit!" Thirteen ordered. "We must get you kids out of here and too safety."

The students went to follow except for Izuku, Katsuki, and Ayano. Izuku was too busy watching their teacher fight against the villains while Katsuki was remaining with Ayano who didn't even seem to know or care what was happening. Whatever she was concentrating on had to be important.

"What are you two doing?" Eijiro asked them. "We need to go."

"Aya can't move right now." Katsuki said looking to the redhead. "She's working on something, and if she moves her concentration will be blown."

His words had the class pausing to look at their telepath whose brows furrowed together tightly. Izuku also took his eyes off the fight to look at Ayano in worry. He hurried over while careful not to touch her since he didn't want to disturb what she was going.

"Can't we pick her up and move her?" Denki asked.

"No, stupid!" Katsuki snapped. "If you cowards want to run, be my guest! We don't need you!"

The class seemed a bit surprised by Katsuki snappy retort, but not because he snapped. It was the fact, he didn't say "I". He said "we" instead. And he was standing almost protectively close to Ayano. Something they'd never expect from their resident hothead. He was acting a bit out of character, wasn't he?

"We don't have time for this." Thirteen said firmly. "All of us need to move. Whatever Ishida is doing is not worth risking you all."

Katsuki was about to snap a retort when a dark mist figure appeared in behind of the class—blocking their exit. The students all whirled around gasping—minus Ayano who continued to concentrate.

 _'Forgive me, everyone,'_ She thought to herself. _'But I knew the chances of us escaping were slim, which is why I'm preparing for the fight to come. I just hope it works as planned.'_

Katsuki and Izuku moved in front of Ayano as they stared the misty-figure appearing in front of the group.

"There is no escape for you." The Figure said. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might—the Symbol of Peace—to take his last breath?"

His words had Izuku stiffening as his eyes widened greatly. They wanted to kill All Might. That's why they were here.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him." The mist guy continued. "There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah well, I suppose in the end it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

Thirteen went to protect the students, but before she could, Katsuki and Eijiro jumped forward ready to attack. They hit him hard, but Thirteen knew something was wrong. Even with the strong explosion from Katsuki, they did little damage to the threat before them.

"Did you really think we'd just stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Eijiro questioned.

The villain didn't speak, but as the smoke cleared, it showed he was unharmed by them.

"You live up to your school's reputation." He said simply. "But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise someone might get hurt."

Thirteen ordered them away from the villains. But before she could do anything he sent his misty form all over the students.

There was too much of it to see what was happening and the students felt a pull as if something was trying to throw them away from each other. Just then Ayano's eyes snapped open.

 _'Connection complete,'_ She relayed.


	14. Class 1-A Fights Back!

Coco: Hey, guys, I know I said I was going to wait until Saturday to post this chapter, but all your responses just made me want to go ahead and post it XD I love all the love you guys are giving this story. Thank-you all so much for that :D

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ayano let out a sigh as she tilted her head. Around her a large wind storm roared with rain in the mix. She felt cold to the bone already, but things could be worse. She then raised her hand to raise and slam a villain into the building next to her so hard it knocked him out.

"I knew we might be thrown into battle, but I had no idea they'd throw us this far apart." Ayano said to herself. "I'm just glad I set up the link between everyone. Took longer than expected due to all the voices of the villains added on."

But it was made meaning she could keep track of her classmates. Ayano then turned quickly when two villains tried to take her from behind. However, she didn't need to handle them as Dark Shadow appeared and took them down. Meaning, Fumikage was here. Ayano looked to see said student as he hurried over with Koji.

"Ishida, are you alright?" Fumikage questioned.

"Yes," Ayano said nodding. "Thank-you. Now, I need to ensure the safety of everyone else."

Fumikage and Koji looked at her in confusion as she placed two fingers to her temple.

 _'Everyone,'_ She called out with her mind.

Fumikage and Koji stiffened when hearing her voice ringing through their minds so clearly. They also heard shocked gasps that sounded like their classmates in their heads as well.

 _'Ishida, is that you?'_ Hachiro's voice came through the mind link.

 _'Yes,'_ Ayano replied before smashing another incoming villain into the ground with a psionic wall.

This villain's advance had Fumikage and Koji shifting for a fight though Ayano remained calm.

 _'I knew our chances of getting out were slim, so I connected all of us mentally.'_ Ayano explained. _'Even Thirteen-sensei and Aizawa-sensei are connected. I figured if we were forced to fight this way we'd all be able to keep track of each other to help each other out.'_

 _'Good thinking, Ishida!'_ Momo praised. _'Now we can all strategize with each other.'_

Ayano just wished she had been a bit faster at connecting everyone together. However, things couldn't be changed now.

 _'Everyone, please sound off.'_ Ayano requested. _'I need to know where everyone is and whom is with who. For example, I am in the Squall Zone with Tokoyami-kun and Koda-kun.'_

 _'I am with Jiro and Kaminari,'_ Momo checked in. _'We are on the Mountain Zone. There are multiple villains here. It seems as if they separated us so to take us down in small groups.'_

 _'Yes, I believe that's true,'_ Izuku added in. _'I was sent to the Shipwreck Zone with Asui and Mineta. These villains seem unaware of our quirks though. If they knew, they wouldn't have sent Asui here.'_

Ayano expected as much. They sent Fumikage to such a dark place where something like a shadow quirk would be more effective.

 _'This is Iida,'_ Tenya cut in. _'Can you hear me, Jinsoku?'_

Ayano blinked wondering why Tenya would need Ayumi specifically. Did he need her speed?

 _'Yo, Class Rep,'_ Ayumi replied. _'I'm here. I was sent to the landslide zone with Todoroki and Hagakure. You need me? Where are you? I'll be there in a flash.'_

 _'Yes, Thirteen, wants me to run to get help, but you are much faster than I.'_ Tenya said. _'You should be the one to get help.'_

 _'Negative,'_ Ayano shut down quickly gaining shock from Tenya. _'Jinsoku-chan would be better off here. If any of us become in a bind, she can rush to give aid in the matter of seconds. Besides, even if she can get to the school quickly, the faculty cannot follow back just as quickly. Either way, it'd take nearly the same amount of time to get help for either of you to run for it.'_

She could sense Tenya's unhappy acceptance as he went silent and said no more.

 _'I understand you wish to stay, Iida-kun,'_ Ayano said. _'However, we—your classmates—are depending on you to get help. If you don't, there is a possibility some of us could die.'_

Her words sent a chill through the mind link that made things seem all too quiet.

 _'We'll get him out the door,'_ Hanta assured the class. _'Thirteen, me, Shoji, Uraraka, Ashido, Nida, and Sato can get him out to get help. You have our word.'_

 _'Right, so everyone else worry about surviving your battles,'_ Rikido added.

 _'Then we will leave that to you.'_ Ayano told them. _'We put our trust in you.'_

The group near the door gave confirmation as more villains started circling Ayano's group. Fumikage prepared to fight them, so Ayano could try to continue speaking with their classmates.

 _'Now, the rest of you,'_ Ayano began. _'Sound off. Katsuki, where are you?'_

 _'I'm busy!'_ Katsuki shouted through the link causing many to wince. _'Get out of my head!'_

Ayano sighed wondering why he had to be difficult now. But at least she knew the idiot was okay.

 _'Sorry, about him,'_ Eijiro chimed in. _'We're in the Collapse Zone. It's just the two of us, so not sure where the others are.'_

 _'This is Kurafutoshi,'_ Konan reached out to the group. _'I am with Mashirao in the Fire Zone. We also have villains to face. However, we should handle them fine. As of right now we don't need assistance.'_

 _'Good,'_ Ayano sighed. _'That only leaves Aoyama-kun. Aoyama-kun, are you in need of help?'_

 _'Yeah, man, just let us know if you are,'_ Ayumi added. _'I'll hurry on over.'_

 _"Moi, need help?'_ His voice joined the conversation. _'Non, I will shine on my own!'_

Ayano sweat-dropped though supposed it was best to leave him on his own. As long as he wasn't hurt, he'd be fine along, she supposed.

 _'If you insist,'_ She said. _'As for everyone else, work on surviving this battle. While the group at the stairs works in getting Iida-kun out the rest of us focus on the villains in front of us. Also, try to get as much information as possible. We need to learn why the villains are so confident they can kill All Might. Also search for any villain that might have a jamming quirk. If getting Iida-kun outside becomes impossible, we'll need to find the interference and remove it, so we can contact the school.'_

Everyone said they understood even Katsuki, which surprised Ayano. At least it showed he was listening.

 _'You did good getting everyone connected, Ishida,'_ Aizawa told the girl. _'I want you to keep track of everyone. However, it must be a strain to focus on all our minds so precisely. I want you to drop your connection to Thirteen and me. We'd only cause interference.'_

Ayano wanted to protest. However, Aizawa knew what he was saying. And he was right. If there weren't so many loud villains around, it'd be easier to remain focused on her classmates. She did it so easily in middle school in a quiet class room with only rowdy classmates to worry about. Everyone here is so spread out and there's so much interference. This showed she'd need to train more on her concentration and spreading out her telepathy.

 _'Yes, sir,'_ Ayano said cutting her connections to their two teachers. _'Everyone, we'll be on our own until the rest of the faculty arrive. I will be connected to all of you at all times, but silence connections to the others. If you are in trouble, you need only send your thoughts to me. If it affects all of us, I will open the full link. Now, let's show the villains what the 24 students of Class 1-A are capable of.'_

 _'Right!'_ Everyone called in unison.

* * *

Ayumi let out a breath as she came to a stop after rounding up all the villains on the landslide zone. Once they were all in one spot, Shoto froze them in place with his ice.

"Pathetic," Shoto said. "They're losing to children. Have they no shame?"

"They're obviously small-time thugs." Ayumi said shrugging. "That doesn't really matter though. I'm pretty sure those left with Aizawa are the big threats meaning their boss is with them. The sooner we finish up here the sooner we move on."

She knows Aizawa told them not to fight at first, but that was out the window.

"We need to figure out their objective first." Shoto said. "As the others have guessed as well, these villains separated us to try and pick us off. However, they didn't know any of our quirks. They had no idea Aizawa-sensei would be here as well. Meaning, they're woefully unprepared."

Ayumi couldn't argue with that. For something that seemed so well thought-out so many things had been left out. These villains either grew impatient or didn't seem to worry about them enough to do their research.

"In fact, it doesn't look like any of them have had any training." Shoto continued. "They don't have the slightest ideas how to use their quirks."

"That's harsh, my friend." Ayumi said though she was grinning.

Shoto didn't seem to care if anyone's feelings were hurt or not as he walked passed a few of the frozen villains.

"Their power…" One of the villains began. "The second we warped here that girl put exactly where she wanted us so the boy could freeze us instantly."

"Yeah, it's called teamwork, genius." Ayumi said smirking at the villain then looked to Shoto. "Though you should watch where you're freezing, Todoroki. You nearly froze Hagakure."

Shoto spared Ayumi a curious glance. Obviously, he had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed then jerked her thumb over her shoulder to gesture behind her. Shoto looked over her shoulder seeing a pair of shoes and floating gloves.

 _'She was here this entire time?'_ He thought. _'I really could have frozen her.'_

"You two are so cool!" Toru said jumping up and down. "You stopped all the villains faster than I can blink!"

"Well, there's more work to be done." Ayumi said. "As Todoroki said, we need to get information out of these guys. After that we can relay it to Ishida who will inform the others."

Shoto turned his eyes on one of the villains as Ayumi said this, and the villain stiffened when seeing the cold look in his eyes.

"We already know it has something to do with All Might." Ayumi said. "That mist dude mentioned making this place his grave and the pale-haired guy seemed disappointed in his absence."

"That's true." Shoto said. "If they're so confident in this plan, they must have something or someone with enough power to kill the number one pro. I wonder if these flunkies know what their boss's ace in the hole is. At first, I believed all these villains were elite—and there were enough of them to overpower him. However, that's obviously not the case."

Two more villains, who managed to escape being frozen, ran towards Shoto. However, he froze the one in front of him, and Ayumi zipped by to kick the other one down. Once he was on the ground, Shoto froze him as well.

"Yeah, these guys can't even compare to us." Ayumi agreed. "And we're a bunch of kids—heroes-in-training."

She then turned to walk up to the villain that tried to stab Shoto with a knife. She got right in his face causing him to flinch back from her intense glare. Hagakure was even frightened by it since she's never seen Ayumi even look the smallest bit mad. However, if looks could kill, the villain would be six feet under right now.

"So, you going to tell us willingly what's going on?" Ayumi asked. "Or do we have to force it out of you?"

"We are on the tracks to be heroes, so we could like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." Shoto added. "But we can only do that if you tell us how you plan to kill All Might. That's the only way you'll survive."

* * *

Konan looked down at the villains from her perch on top a building, which was of course on fire. These villains might not know their quirks, but they certainly put her in a spot where she couldn't use her quirk. She was almost worried she'd catch on fire herself if she got too close to the flames. Konan looked to Mashirao while silently motioning for them to move in. He nodded.

The two jumped down from the building with the villains barely having enough time to look up before they were landed on. As soon as Konan hit the first villain, she whirled around planting her foot in the next. She and Mashirao took out a couple more each before he went jumping away. He landed on a light pole with his tail, and as he hung upside down, Konan jumped up to grab his hands. He slung her up into the air then used his tail to fling himself after her.

"We're making slow progress." He commented as they ducked into a building through an open window. "Are we really helping at all?"

"All we can worry about is making it out of here and taking down as many villains as possible." Konan said calmly. "If the others were in danger, we could have heard about it by now."

Mashirao knew that was true, but he almost felt helpless. He wanted to be doing more. Konan reached out to place her hand on his shoulder.

"There are things we can do." Konan said. "As Ishida-san said, we need to try and find the villain with the quirk to block all communication to the outside. This villain most likely as an electric quirk as Kaminari-san does. If we find him, we put him out of commission to open back up communications. As we look through the villains here for him or her, we try to gather information on their plans for All Might. It might not seem like much, but those two things could ensure our victory."

Mashirao nodded then stood up with Konan. They hurried out of the room to pick their next vantage point to attack from. While Konan wanted to do a thorough job, she also wanted out of the Fire Zone as quickly as possible. She really wasn't made for such surroundings.

* * *

"Well, you heard Ishida, Iida." Hachiro said as he stood with his classmates near the entrance. "We'll get Iida out of here."

Tenya frowned though knew he just had to put his faith in his classmates, which is why he prepared his engines.

"If you guys can give me an opening, I'll pry those doors open for our Class Rep." Hachiro said pointing towards the doors. "If I can manage opening them, he can run through without trouble. It will save time that's for sure."

"Sounds like a plan." Hanta said.

Hachiro prepared to spring forward himself as the villain waited for them to finish talking.

"Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?!" The mist guy demanded.

He went to attack but was intercepted by Thirteen who opened her Black Hole. As he was battling with her, Hachiro, who was careful to go around the pro-hero's quirk, shot out a web to connect to the door. He pulled the web, which slung him forward. He landed on the door while using his extra strength to start forcing it open.

"Don't think you'll get the best of me you damn doors!" Hachiro shouted as he pulled with all his might.

As he was forcing them apart, Thirteen continued to keep the mist guy preoccupied. Though he didn't seem too worried.

"Ah, Black Hole the quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust." He said in a conversational tone. "Such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue hero, Thirteen. Skilled at saving people from disasters. Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

He opened a warp gate within himself, which opened up behind Thirteen. She gasped as her own quirk was turned against her. The back of her hero costume was quickly pulled up into the black hole turning it into dust along with some of her own body.

"How unfortunate, you turned yourself into dust." The villain mocked.

Thirteen quickly turned off her quirk before she could suck herself up completely in the black hole. However, the damage was done, and she knew she couldn't continue to fight.

"I'm sorry," Thirteen apologized to the frightened students as she fell forward. "He got me."

"Thirteen!" Mina cried.

Hachiro jerked his head around to watch the scene as he grit his teeth harshly. Things were going south quickly. If they didn't get Tenya outside to warn the teachers, what Thirteen did will be in vain. His classmates realized this as well as Rikido turned towards Tenya.

"Iida, get out of here!" Rikido ordered. "Go now! Nida nearly has the doors open wide enough for you to slip through."

Tenya wanted to protest, but he stopped himself as he looked towards Hachiro who gave a frustrated shout as he shoved the doors farther apart.

 _'Nida, is just as frustrated as I am.'_ Tenya realized. _'I can feel his anger. He's angry he wasn't over here with us when Thirteen was attacked. While he might not have been able to do anything if he had been here, he still feels helpless, but that isn't stopping him from clearing the doorway for me. If he can put his own personal feeling aside to help out all of us, I can we well.'_

He gave a shout as he shot forward using his engine boost to get around the villain.

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolves," The villain said as he started to warp. "I simply can't allow that."

He appeared in front of Tenya who tried to slow down before he could run right into the villain. If he was warped farther away from the door, he'd be of no use to anyone.

"If other heroes arrive, it'll be harder for us to put an end to All Might." The villain continued.

Tenya grit his teeth together as he was nearly right on top of the villain. He had to help his classmates. He had to get the teachers, so to ensure their safety. He was saved by Mezo, however, as the tall youth tackled the warp villain away while trying to keep him caged in his grip even for only a small moment.

"Run!" Mezo ordered using one of his tentacles to speak. "I've got him!"

Tenya didn't waist time as he returned to running at high speeds towards the door, which Hachiro had nearly wide open. It was plenty of room for him to get through, which is all that mattered at this point.

 _'I'll be back,'_ Tenya mentally swore. _'In a flash!'_

The warp villain, who managed to gather himself together again, went after Tenya. As he tried to stop their class rep, Ochaco noticed some kind of armor in the mist, which had her frowning suspiciously. She quickly got up leaving Mina to look after Thirteen.

"You won't set foot outside those doors!" The villain shouted. "I have no time for this! Be gone!"

He nearly reached Tenya who looked up wondering if he'd really be stopped here. The villain gasped, however, as he pulled back Tenya glanced back in surprise seeing Ochaco managed to grab the villain and use her quirk on him.

"I don't know what his quirk is, but he's wearing some kind of weird armor. So, he must have a physically body inside here somewhere!" Ochaco said as she tossed the villain up into the air. "Now, run, Iida!"

Tenya didn't have to be told twice as he hurried towards the door not looking back anymore. He trusted his classmates, which is all that mattered. The villain didn't want to give up though as he tried to hurry after the boy. But Hanta grabbed him with his tape, which allowed Rikido to send him flying away. Tenya shot through the gap in the door made by Hachiro while giving another burst in his engines to propel him even faster. Once he was gone, Hachiro jumped down from the doors, which had them snapping back into place. He turned towards his classmates.

"We held up our side of the plan." Hachiro said. "We need to relay to Ishida we managed to get Iida out. After that we stay here with Thirteen to look after her. If our classmates need us, we'll need to be ready to move out when called."

"Right!" Hanta and Rikido said.

Hachiro nodded then looked towards the Squall Zone where Ayano was with Fumikage and Koji.

 _'Ishida, this is Hachiro,'_ He called out to her. _'We successfully got Iida out of the U.S.J. However, Thirteen is badly wounded. I highly doubt she'll be getting up after her fight.'_

 _'I copy,'_ Ayano replied in an instant. _'The others don't need to know about Thirteen's condition as of now. We can't afford to cause panic amongst them until it's safe.'_

 _'You're right.'_ Hachiro agreed. _'We'll hold position until instructed otherwise. Over and out.'_

He felt Ayano's presence leave his mind as he let out a sigh. Things were okay on their end for now, but he was worried for his classmates.

* * *

Katsuki let out a huff as he dropped another villain to the ground. There had been a lot of them, but none of them too powerful. Weaklings mostly.

"I think that's the last of these guys." Katsuki said. "Bunch of weaklings."

He was expecting more of a challenge, but these guys were so weak even Izuku could handle them without a problem.

"Alright," Eijiro said. "Let's hurry to the others! We know where they all are thanks to Ishida having us all check in through the mental link she set up."

"Leave it to that ginger idiot to think to do something like that." Katsuki said rolling his eyes. "And you can waste your time helping the others if you want, I'm not dealing with it."

Eijiro frowned. Katsuki couldn't really be that uncaring about their classmates. Especially not Ayano. He might not admit it, but it's obvious how he looks out of her. He even immediately stayed at her side while the rest of them tried to run as told. He knew before the orders were even given that Ayano was up to something, and he refused to move her.

"But not all of them have the offensive skills we do," Eijiro said. "We gotta make sure they're safe. Especially since we screwed things up when we got in the way earlier. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that villain then we never would have been separated like this. We have to make it up to the others."

"Obviously, you weren't listening when Aya had everyone report in." Katsuki said. "Those losers are fine. If any of them were in danger, she would have told the rest of us. Besides, I have more important things to worry about than those wannabe heroes."

There he goes insulting their classmates again. It was like he couldn't help himself or something.

"I'm gonna go destroy that warpy bastard." Katsuki growled.

"Huh?!" Eijiro exclaimed. "Our physical attacks didn't hurt that guy. Come on, don't be an idiot, man."

Katsuki turned to glare at Eijiro as his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side.

"Shut-up!" Katsuki snapped. "I'm going to take him down because he's their way in and out. If I cut out their escape route, they'll be stuck here and have to pay for what they've done! We'll just have to figure it out!"

He then felt something coming up behind him, so he whirled around reaching out. He couldn't exactly see what was coming for him, but he managed to grab what felt like someone's head. He set off a small explosion in his palm that revealed the villain that went to attack them.

"Anyway, if all these villains are small fries like these guys were then our classmates can handle them." Katsuki said.

Katsuki then straightened up when he felt Ayano's mental presence in his mind before she even spoke.

 _'Everyone, Iida-kun has made it out of the building.'_ Ayano reported. _'The teachers should be here shortly. We just need to hold on until then.'_

There sighs of relief from multiple people. Katsuki tilted his head wondering if that meant those other losers took down the warp guy.

' _Hey, Aya, we're done with the villains in our zone!'_ Katsuki told her. _'I'm heading for that warpy bastard. He still at the stairs?'_

 _'No, we sent him flying,'_ Hanta informed him. _'He probably returned to his boss in the center of the building where Aizawa-sensei is fighting.'_

Katsuki smirked. Now he had a location to go to. That warp guy didn't know what was heading for him.

 _'Since I know you won't listen, I won't waste my time deterring you,'_ Ayano spoke calmly. _'Kirishima-kun, I ask you watch his back.'_

 _'Sure thing, Ishida,'_ Eijiro assured as Katsuki snapped _, 'I don't need any damn help, Aya! I'll blow that warp guy into charred pieces on my own!'_

 _'Yes, yes, of course you will,'_ Ayano replied as patiently as possible.

Katsuki growled ready to forget the warp guy for a few seconds to go throttle Ayano a few times.

 _'Ishida, our group has confirmed that All Might is their target after getting the information out of some flunkies,'_ Shoto reported. _'Most of the thugs were brought together in a very short time. Only three of them seem to be troublesome. The one with the warp quirk, his boss with the blue hair, and the one with the exposed brain are the heavy hitters. The men we interrogated don't know the quirk of the big one but were told he had enough power to take down and finish off All Might.'_

Eijiro didn't like the sound of that one bit. If one of them really had the power to go toe-to-toe with the Symbol of Peace they all were in trouble.

 _'Ayano!'_ Izuku called in panic. _'We need backup! Aizawa-sensei is in big—!'_

Suddenly his voice was cut off from the rest of the group, which had Eijiro frowning.

"Midoriya!" He exclaimed while looking to Katsuki. "Do you think he's in trouble?"

"No, Aya, cut off the communication between us and Deku." Katsuki said scoffing. "That moron is in big trouble and apparently our teacher is as well. She doesn't want anyone freaking out by hearing Aizawa's condition. So, she cut off Deku from us before we could hear. Knowing her, she'll try to solve the problem on her own."

"That sounds dangerous." Eijiro said. "I guess we should hurry to where they are. The warp guy is there anyway, so we'd be killing two birds with one stone."

Katsuki grunted in reply as he started heading out of the building they had been in. Eijiro was quick to follow him.

"Ya know, you sure know how to read Ishida pretty well." Eijiro commented.

"That moron is easy to read." Katsuki said as he glared forward.

"Not really," Eijiro disagreed. "She's always so calm and collected. Anyone just can't read her emotions or intentions so well either. But without her even speaking to you directly, you seem to know exactly what she has planned or what she's doing even if you can't see her."

"What's your damn point, Spikey-hair?!" Katsuki demanded.

Eijiro grinned as the two of them finally made it out of the building. They just needed to get out of the zone now.

"You two are really close." Eijiro said.

"Just what the hell are you implying, bastard?!" Katsuki snarled like some kind of rabid dog.


	15. All Might is Here!

Coco: Hey, guys, here's another chapter for you! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this much done XD But I finally managed to get my regularly scheduled two days off, so I guess it helped me move things along, which is nice. I hope you like the chapter. After this one there should be about two more to wrap up this arc!

* * *

Ayano frowned as she hurried in the direction Aizawa had been fighting. After getting a full report from Izuku about their teacher's condition, she told Fumikage and Koji she had to leave them. They both understood, and while they didn't ask, Ayano was sure Fumikage knew what was going on. As she ran, she opened up a mental link with only a few of her classmates.

 _'Todoroki-kun, Jinsoku-chan, Kirishima-kun, Katsuki.'_ She reached out to them. _'I have only opened a link between the five of us. I don't want the others to panic, but I do need assistance. Aizawa-sensei is down for the count.'_

 _'Seriously?'_ Ayumi asked sounding shocked.

' _Did all those villains overwhelm him?'_ Eijiro questioned.

 _'No,'_ Ayano replied. _'Apparently, the secret weapon they have to kill All Might got the best of him. Now, three of our classmates are in trouble as well. Izuku, Tsuyu-chan, and Mineta-kun all went to check on Aizawa and are now in the line of fire. Izuku is also suffering from injuries.'_

 _'Stupid Deku.'_ Katsuki scoffed.

Normally, Ayano would defend their childhood friend from Katsuki's judgement, but even she had to admit what Izuku did was stupid. He even brought others into harm's way as well. Though she could understand he was worried for their teacher.

 _'We need to rush over then,'_ Shoto guessed. _'For assistance.'_

 _'Not all of us,'_ Ayano said. _'I think it's time we wrap things up. Jinsoku-chan, will you be able to go all other points out classmates are in and get them out? Try to get as many of those zones cleared as possible—don't worry about the villains only getting our classmates out. Then have our classmates all gather where Thirteen and the others are. Please, remain with them once you finish.'_

 _'I'm on it!'_ Ayumi promised before leaving the conversation.

Ayano was starting to make progress towards her destination as a large bulky creature came into view it had Aizawa pinned with his head being smushed into a face sized crater in the ground.

 _'I am about to engage the enemy,'_ Ayano told the others. _'I ask you do hurry, but don't become reckless. A few villains could still be hidden throughout the facility.'_

 _'Don't be stupid, Aya!'_ Katsuki snapped. _'If Aizawa was taken down, you won't stand a chance on your own. Especially if you're worried about protecting Deku and those other two idiots.'_

Ayano came to a stop as she let out a sigh. She very well knows her own limitations. Better than Katsuki she likes to believe.

 _'I don't have to beat them or anything.'_ Ayano pointed out. ' _I just have to distract them enough until you heavy hitters show up. Don't let me down, Kacchan.'_

She then cut the mental connection as Katsuki was going to yell something else at her. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as her heart beat erratically through her chest.

 _'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid,'_ She thought to herself. _'But even so, I won't let fear stop me from protecting my teacher or my classmates.'_

She let out that breath before she hurried forward again. She wasn't the best at running. She already felt worn out before she even reached the others. She needed to find a better way to get around. As she arrived at the scene, she saw the blue-haired guy reaching towards Tsuyu. Ayano cursed about to lift him up and toss him when he suddenly paused. He then turned and Ayano thought it was because he knew she was there. But he turned to Aizawa instead.

"You really are so cool." He said.

Ayano looked seeing Aizawa managed to lift his head enough to cancel what that guy's quirk was. However, the beast pinning him down soon smashed his head into the ground again. Ayano knew if they didn't get their sensei away, he'd be dead before any help arrived. But her friends were in trouble too.

"Ayano!"

Ayano jerked around as Izuku jumped out of the water while throwing a fist towards that one guy who was now looking straight at her.

"I've got him!" Izuku said. "Save Aizawa-sensei!"

Ayano frowned though turned to face the monster about to lift him up off their teacher. However, it suddenly flew passed her so fast she couldn't even see it. She barely had time to turn around and watch as Izuku punched with everything he had, which sent a blast of wind out so strong it shattered the lights clear across the facility. Ayano gasped hunkering down for a second to avoid being blown away. Once it all settled, Ayano looked up to see that creature had gotten in the way and it wasn't even phased by that hit.

"You're pretty powerful." The blue-haired guy said. "This "smash" of yours…are you one of All Might's disciples? Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now."

That creature grabbed Izuku to hold him in place as he lifted his other hand to cause a blow Ayano was sure would be life threatening. The blue-haired dude then reached Tsuyu and Minoru meaning all three of Ayano's classmates were in danger. Without thinking she lifted the big guy up then slammed him down. He wasn't really phased, but he did release Izuku who rolled away. After that Ayano went to throw the beast at its master, but the blue-haired guy was suddenly gone. She gasped when he appeared in front of her.

 _'Such speed…'_ Ayano thought. _'I didn't even see him move.'_

He was reaching towards her causing her heart to nearly beat out of her chest in fear. However, just before he could grab her the doors to the U.S.J were blown away—literally. Everything came to a stop as everyone turned to see who arrived. As the smoke cleared from above, Ayano could see that familiar goofy hairstyle and large figure of their Fundamental Hero Instructor.

"Have no fear students." He told them. "I am here!"

Minoru cried tears of relief as he huffed Tsuyu who had gotten her tongue around Izuku to pull him away from the danger.

"Look we're saved!" Minoru cried happily.

"He's here…All Might." Izuku muttered.

The Villains didn't look to concerned. Of course, with a monster like they have, it was understandable.

"Ah, it looks like our game is going to continue." Blue-haired guy said.

His voice reminded Ayano of her current situation, which had her freezing up. Even with All Might here, she was close to danger.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Aizawa and Thirteen didn't answer my calls." All Might said. "So, I hurried over. Running into Young Iida on the way. He told me of the villainy at work here."

He stopped at the edge of the steps while ripping off his tie. He definitely did not look happy. Not in the slightest.

"After all this waiting," Blue-haired villain said. "The Heroic Piece of Trash shows up."

All Might threw his jacket to the side as the villains below who had gotten their second wind murmured in fear. They were definitely losing their nerve at the sight of him. Even before they could try to rally, All Might attacked with such speed not even the students could keep up. He took them out with ease while soon reaching Aizawa who was still laying face down. He picked up the fallen hero carefully, which was one less worry on Ayano's shoulders.

However, there were still more. Ayano quickly dropped the monster to lift her three classmates up. They gasped as she practically threw them to the side. The treatment might be harsh, but it got them out of harm's way. They landed near All Might just as that creature managed to get to its feet. Ayano turned to face the villain in front of her, but she was suddenly picked up causing her to gasp. Then in the blink of an eye she was over with the others as All Might was hanging her Aizawa. She stumbled under her teacher's weight though managed to keep him over her shoulders.

"Everyone back to the entrance." All Might said. "And take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time."

Minoru and Tsuyu quickly went to help Ayano with Aizawa, but Izuku looked up at All Might.

"You saved us, All Might." He said.

"I believe I'm the one who got you away from that thing, Izuku." Ayano deadpanned. "Though thank-you, All Might-sensei."

He was the one who gave the villains enough pause that kept her from being harmed by that one guy's quirk. Speaking of that guy, he seemed to be having someone kind of panic attack. Ayano noticed the hand he had had on his face was knocked on the ground, and he was currently covering his face with his own hands. Hmm, definitely interesting. He kept mumbling to himself as he stumbled over to get that hand to place back over his face. Ayano tilted her head to the side. He was certainly a strange one. And she's definitely heard his voice before even if she can't remember. Ayano then looked to Izuku when he took Aizawa off her shoulders.

' _Was I holding him wrong or something?'_ Ayano wondered. _'I suppose I could use my powers to carry him back. Though I'd rather not turn my back on this guy. But All Might ordered us to gather with the others, but I have three classmates heading this way. Besides, while I know All Might is strong, he's used too much power already this morning. Meaning he's weaker and they have a pet that was made to kill him. He shouldn't be on his own. What do I do?'_

"All Might, you can't." Izuku said snapping Ayano from her thoughts. "That brain guy took One For A—I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't phased at all. He's too strong."

"Young Midoriya!" All Might cut in then turned around to give the kids a peace sign. "I've got this."

Ayano gave him a deadpanned look since his little move didn't impress her at all.

"A peace sign doesn't really bring me _peace_ of mind." Ayano said causing him to flinch as he sweat-dropped. "Besides, you might have the title of the Symbol of Peace, but that doesn't make you invincible, All Might-sensei. You should learn to accept help. Isn't that something all heroes must do when the time calls for it?"

All Might flinched at her words again, but this time for a different reason. Someone else has said something along those lines to him before. The person Ayano resembles so much.

—FLASHBACK—

 _All Might let out huff as he faced off against another troublesome opponent. He didn't know how many of them there were, but he's already taken down so many. He was feeling the fatigue grow, but knew he had to keep going. Just the villain went to attack, he suddenly fell forward causing All Might to jump in shock. When he heard the villain snoring, his eyes widened._

 _"Of course, I find you being reckless again." A familiar voice said behind him._

 _All Might whirled around seeing a young woman with long, curly ginger hair behind him. Her eyes were a striking whitish-silver color framed by dark lashes. She wore a green body suit with gold trimming and there was gold figure of a bird on the front. Her boots were gold as well as was the sash around her waist._

 _"Phoenix!" He exclaimed._

 _The younger hero smiled at him as she came to stand at his side to place a hand on his forearm._

 _"You're exhausted, All Might." She said. "You might have the title of number one hero right now, but that doesn't make you invincible. You should learn to accept help. I believe you were taught that the same as I."_

 _"Right—uh—I'm sorry." All Might said scrambling for words. "Sorry, Phoenix."_

 _Phoenix chuckled as her smile grew across her face while she gazed up at him._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

While Young Ishida's words held truth, there was a big difference from accepting help from a fellow pro and accepting help from a young student.

"Izuku, Tsuyu-chan, Mineta-kun, take Aizawa to the others." Ayano ordered not giving time for All Might to answer. "I have Jinsoku-chan picking up the rest of the students from their zones. I told her to worry about rescuing them not taking down the villains, so watch out on your way."

Izuku was going to protest, but this look in Ayano's eyes had him shutting him. The way she stood ready for attack with her eyes hardened—he knew better to say anything. Something about this was personal to Ayano.

"Okay but be careful." Izuku said.

"I will." Ayano said.

Izuku nodded then went off with their two classmates as All Might went to protest. Ayano didn't want to see to give him time to protest since she turned towards the one controlling the creature that hurt Aizawa.

"I have a few questions for you anyway." Ayano said calmly. "While my brain keeps telling me we've never met, my subconscious says otherwise. You've been in my head. And you had someone scramble my mind. Where is the psychic you used to get into my head?"

All Might stiffened as he listened to Ayano question the villain. He heard about the attack at the school and how Ayano had been hit the hardest. Though he didn't know another psychic involved.

"Based on the intense memory of pain—the only thing I can clearly remember—I'd say your psychic has empathic abilities." Ayano continued. "And considering your psychic could get inside my head a telepath as well. Finally, my memories were taken from me, which leads me to believe another one of your psychic's abilities is memory manipulation."

All Might's eyes widened as she listed off those three abilities. Those abilities were just like the ones Phoenix once had.

"Well, well, aren't you smart?" The villain asked. "Impressive you could figure out so much when most of your memory has been wiped of that moment. My friend was right to tell me to take you more seriously, Ishida Ayano."

Ayano's eyes narrowed at the man. He knew her name. Not exactly that was reassuring.

"But that isn't your real name, is it?" He asked.

"It was the name my parents gave me—whether they're my adoptive parents or not—the name they gave me is mine." Ayano said. "Now where is your psychic? With their ability, you'd have a much easier time completing your goal. Makes it hard to believe you'd leave them behind."

The man chuckled as he tilted his head at the young psychic who continued to look at him through narrowed eyes.

"My Nomu can handle the Symbol of Peace." He said confidently. "She's unneeded, so I left her at home. Besides, she tends to let her personal hatred get in the way—couldn't have that on this mission. Now, Nomu."

He snapped his fingers with the creature—Nomu—charging at All Might. All Might jumped in front of Ayano then went to meet Nomu head on. He hit him hard, but Nomu wasn't even phased by the hit.

"Guess he wasn't wrong when he said it had no affect on you!" All Might said as he dodged the Nomu who tried to restrain him.

He tried another punch to the gut, but the large creature wasn't fazed once more. He tried one more punch to its face, but it didn't even blink. He jumped back again while nearly running right into Ayano who had to jump back.

"Young Ishida, I know you wish to help, but this is a dangerous place to be!" All Might called over his shoulder. "Please, retreat with the others! I can't fight and worry about you at the same time."

Ayano frowned though knew he had a point, but the guy hiding behind Nomu had answers to her wayward memories. She then gasped when All Might lifted her up to get them both out of the way of Nomu's next attack. She then flinched when Nomu was right on top of them. He went to grab her as if to remove her from All Might's hold, but she didn't like that plan. Quickly she created a thick psionic wall to smash Nomu so hard into the ground a crater was made.

"Whoa." All Might as he jumped back to get them to safety.

He then set Ayano down as Nomu forced himself out of her old, which had her frowning even more. All Might set her down while thinking these villains might not let Ayano leave. That Nomu had been reaching for her. Was it just to get her out of the way, so it could reach him? No, it seems as if its master had an interest in Ayano, so there had to be something else. He grit his teeth together knowing none of this was good.

"I know I need to get out of your way." Ayano said. "I could become a liability if these villains try to use me a hostage or shield. But…"

Ayano looked up to look him right in the eye as her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"I'm the one who took responsibility for my classmates and took charge." Ayano said. "So, it's my duty to keep them safe. I have three classmates heading this way, and they're all so stubborn that if I ask them to just run back to the others, they'd ignore my request. I won't retreat when knowing they'll be here soon to put themselves on the line to help fight these villains. I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye if I did that. Not after asking for their help to begin with."

All Might stared down at the young girl while noticing that despite her brave words—she was trembling ever so slightly. She was afraid, and any sane person her, who's never dealt with villains like this, would be. Yet she refuses to back down—for the sake of her companions.

"If you want me out of the way, you'll have to force me." Ayano said firmly.

All Might really didn't know what to do with this kid. Though he didn't really have the time to decide considering the situation.

 _'I'll just have to scold her later.'_ He thought to himself.

He then turned back towards the villains who had surprisingly waited for them to finish.

"Well, well, aren't you such a courageous young hero." Blue-haired guy said. "Let's see if you keep that bravado after Nomu rips the Symbol of Peace into a thousand pieces."

He snapped his fingers with Nomu charging forward. All Might went to battle the creature once more as Ayano turned towards the other two villains. However, before she could even think to battle them, she sensed someone coming up behind her. She whirled up putting up a psionic shield to protect her from an onslaught of bullets. She bit her lip as she saw those villains were getting up again. They might be small fry, but they made up for it with tenacity.

"You all are starting to annoy me." Ayano said as she narrowed her eyes.

She stretched out the psionic wall around her then sent it straight at the villains. It plowed them down then dispersed and reshaped into small orbs that Ayano sent flying at the other villains. They rained down on the villains without mercy. Ayano didn't have time to worry about them sense All Might didn't have much time left to continue his own fight. He needed assistance as soon as possible. She just hoped the others got here soon. She then stiffened when she heard All Might shout out in pain.

She whirled around with her eyes wide to see the warp villain had gotten in on the fight. All Might had apparently tried to bury Nomu in the ground, but the warp villain warped Nomu's upper body below All Might. He had a death grip on the hero's torso, and Ayano could see his white shirt being stained red on one side. And it was the side where All Might had sustained those injuries that caused him to have a time limit on how long he could use his power. That wasn't good. If it took more damage, his time as a hero could be shortened even more.

Ayano paused her attack on the small fry villains to turn and help All Might. But she was shocked into pausing when she saw Izuku running forward to help. She cursed knowing things wouldn't end well with him charging in without even thinking of a plan of attack.

 _'Is he trying to get killed?!'_ She wondered heatedly.

Izuku jumped towards All Might while holding out his hand, but the warp villain got between them. Izuku was going to fall right into the warp he opened on his body, but he felt himself get snagged backwards. He looked back seeing it was Ayano's doing. And just before he could tell her to let him go, Katsuki flew over him. Katsuki hit the warp villain with a concentrated explosion that managed to knock the villain back a bit.

"Get the hell out of my way, Deku!" Katsuki ordered.

Ayano let out a breath of relief while realizing that the help ahead arrived. She carefully set down Izuku as Katsuki grabbed the warp villain by his neck armor to slam him into the ground. Ice then shot across the ground to cover one side of Nomu's body even through the warp gate. The ice stopped at the monster's wrists, which kept All Might from being frozen himself.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might." Shoto said as he stared evenly at the villains.

With the monster somewhat immobilized All Might managed to break free. He jumped away from the villain to land near his students. He winced holding his bleeding side.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

All Might didn't reply as Eijiro appeared as well while heading for the boss of these villains. He managed to dodge backwards, which shocked the redhead who jumped back as well.

"Damn, that was gonna be cool." Eijiro said.

"Is now really the time to worry about that?" Ayano asked calmly.

She hurried over to her classmates as Katsuki had a large shit-eating grin on his face.

"Found your body that time, ya smokey bastard." Katsuki taunted.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Shoto said firmly as the students faced the villains.

Izuku looked at his classmates in shock though he was glad they were here. He wiped his eyes as he turned to face the villains just as barely as them.

' _You three certainly took your time.'_ Ayanoteased Katsuki.

He turned to send a glare up at her. He was going to retort but noticed the exhausted look on her face. She probably ran straight here—which was a definite strain on her body. He then scoffed as he looked away.

' _I told you not to be stupid,'_ Katsuki retorted. _'Maybe next time you'll listen, Aya?'_

' _Listen to you, Kacchan?'_ Ayano questioned. _'Never.'_

Katsuki nearly lost his cool right then, but now wasn't the time. Not with a villain literally in the palm of his hand. The two then looked to the boss as he sighed.

"Kurogiri," He said to the warp guy. "How could you let this brat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Katsuki smirked tauntingly in reply as he tightened his grip on his hostage.

"You got careless, you dumb villain." He said to Kurogiri. "It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You use that mist to hide your actual body as some kind of distraction—thinking that made you safe. That's why e missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

Katsuki must have guessed right on the money because the villain shifted at his words. He looked like he might retaliate. But gave pause when Katsuki gave a very small explosion as a warning.

"Don't move." Katsuki said as he leaned in closely. "You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up so bad they'll be piecing you back together for weeks."

Ayano sighed shaking her head as Eijiro looked at Katsuki with an amused grin.

"Ooh, what doesn't sound very heroic." Eijiro teased.

"And that scary face of his doesn't make him seem less villainy either." Ayano added.

Katsuki decided to pretend he didn't hear those comments since he needed to keep his attention on the warp guy.

"They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men." The blue-haired villain said. "Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that."

He turned towards his pet—Nomu—as he creature remained in place—not even trying to escape.

"Nomu." He called.

At its master's call, Nomu sank down into the warp gate that had remained open. As his body was back in the same place parts of his limbs snapped off due to the ice incasing his body. Ayano watched with wide eyes as did the others as the creature didn't even seem to notice its missing limbs or care. It kept moving even with its broken body.

"How is that thing still moving?" Izuku asked. "He's all messed up."

"Stay back, everybody!" All Might ordered the students.

They all then watched as Nomu's body started to grow new flesh and limbs that had the ice incasing it shattering to the ground. As its body repaired itself, Ayano felt sick. Not from seeing this creature's body regenerate, but by how the villains used this poor creature. It didn't even have any awareness to its own well-being. It was just a puppet for its master. What kind of living is that?

"What is this?" All Might questioned. "I thought you said its power was shock absorption."

"I didn't say that was his only quirk." Blue-haired guy said. "He also has super generation. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

Well, that certainly made things problematic. However, they did have numbers on their side even if Ayano and her classmates weren't skilled enough yet to deal with this kind of situation, but they were here now. So, they'd just have to fight with everything they have, and hope it makes a difference in the end.

"First, we need to free our method of escape." The villain continued to talk. "Get him, Nomu."

Ayano's eyes widened realizing the large creature was going to go after Katsuki. Before she could blink, Nomu was already after its target. She knew she needed to jerk Katsuki out of the way with her quirk, but she felt herself freeze up as her heart nearly escaped from her throat.

' _No!'_ She thought wildly to herself. _'The fear is getting the best of me!'_

Then before she could realize what was going on something or someone was thrown into her, which knocked them both back and out of the way as the others were pushed back as well from the force of the punch. There was a crash into the wall, which had Ayano's heart stopping as she sat on the floor.

' _Katsuki!'_ She screamed in her mind as Izuku shocked. "Kacchan!"


	16. All Might vs Nomu

Coco: Here's another chapter, guys! I also have one more after this, but might wait until later to post it. I don't have time to edit both right now. The chapter after this will be the end of the first season and very slightly going into the second. After that, I'll have to slow down with the chapters since I haven't finished developing a few new OCs I'm adding in season 2. I don't want to get too ahead of myself. Though I've practically gotten the overall design of my new characters like,

1) Hyakujū Imani (Hero Name: The Jungle Hero: Tarzana)

Description: Imani was originally born in Kenya on an animal reserve that her mother grew up on as well. Her mother (Iesha) met her father (Doi) when he visited the Kenya reserve to get ideas on how to make the zoo his father directed better for their animals. They fell in love and had three children together, which consisted of Imani herself, her older sister Ahmya, and younger brother Tyrik. She grew up half her life at the animal reserve where she discovered her quirk before moving to Japan when her grandfather passed away leaving her father as the director of the zoo her family had started to help endangered species. There she fell in love with the idea of being a pro-hero someday, but not one that only helped her fellow man but animals as well.

Quirk: Animal Gene

Description: The quirk allows Imani to transform into different animals at will. However, she has to have first come into contact with the animal before taking its form. Meaning, she has to touch the animal with her hands to learn it's shape before transforming. Transforming into animals also takes up a lot of stamina, so she can only transform for a limited amount of time each day. This time varies depending on many animal transformations she does in a day and how long she stays in each animal's form.

2) Makai Hotaru

Description: Hotaru is the daughter of the supervillain Iblis and the civilian Kaosu. Despite her intimidating appearance and who her father is, Hotaru is rather playful and bubbly. She likes trying to get along with everyone and enjoys making new friends. She wants to be a hero though most of her life the people around her expected her to be a villain (sound like anybody we all know and love? XD). She kept working hard though and managed to get into U.A. She hasn't spoken to her father since his arrest, and doesn't plan to anytime soon. Her main goal is to become a hero and make her mother proud.

Quirk: Hell Spawn (Hero Name: The Demonic Hero: Underworld)

Description: Hoaru's quirk has mutated her body to take on a form that can only be described as demonic. She has deep red skin like her father with even darker red hair. The irises of her eyes are cold while the sclera is pitch black. She also has a long red tail with a triangle tip and she has pointed elf-like ears. Her quick also gives her enhanced strength, agility/speed, and durability. She even has the power to burn things with her touch by turning up her inner body temperature up to inhumanely high temperatures. Her weakness in the cold. If her body temperature (which is higher than normal humans) drops too low, her body starts to go into shock and shut down. It makes it impossible for her to use her quirk and leaves her vulnerable. She can handle cold to a certain degree, but only if she keeps herself warm on the inside. Eating fire helps her maintain the right temperature. She's even fire proof, so jumping into a fire would actually strengthen her quirk.

3) Zenryoku Mari (Hero Name: The Energized Hero: Power Girl)

Description: Mari is a rather cocky individual who truly and utterly believes she'll be the next number 1 hero. She believes in her power and skill with her confidence usually intimidating those around her, or just completely annoying them. She can also be rather blunt while not seeming to notice or either care if she insults someone. Her attitude tends to rub people the wrong way, but even so, Mari does have admirable qualities. She would do anything to protect those around her with her amazing quirk and doesn't hesitate to step up for her classmates—even Class 1-A.

Side Note: Honestly, I based her off of Power Girl (from DC) and Captain Marvel (from Marvels) in her color scheme then her personality is kind of like America from Hetalia XD And her quirk is based off of Sebastian Shaw's mutation from X-Men.

Quirk: Kinetic Energy Absorption

Description: It's the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance her own physical strength, speed, and stamina. After being repeatedly hit, she can simply touch a target focus her power can cause internal damage to the target, or she can focus the energy into an explosion depending on how much energy she's taken in. Her abilities can be overloaded by too great an influx of power, like being hit with too many super punches. If the energy levels become too great her body can burn out causing burns to appear on her body. If she waits for such a time to happen then releases the power all at once, it could force her into a temporary acoma due to using so much power at once when her body was already being weakened.

4) Masamune Tatsuya (Hero Name: The Blade-Slinging Hero: Rōnin)

Description: Tatsuya is a hard-working young man who grew up in his father's dojo and learned the art of the sword. He was always enthralled with the old stories of samurai. He wanted to be one when he became older, but decided on the hero-track later on. Tatsuya looks out for those weaker than him as he sees it has his responsibility. While Samurai followed their lords every order and wish, Tatsuya will question orders when he thinks absolutely necessary-but only when necessary. Other times he is completely obedient. He doesn't do much socializing outside of school sense he spends so much time with his training and lessons. Though he is slowly opening up as his classmates try to get him to spend more time hanging out.

Quirk: Blade Body (Quirk based off of Mr. 1's Devil Fruit Ability from One Piece)

Description: His body (mostly his limbs) into sharp edges like blades thanks to the iron in his blood. The blades are very sturdy, but their strength depends on how much iron he takes in a day. If the blades are broken, he can make new ones. However, the more he produces the more iron it takes from blood thus it weakens him. He has to take iron pills on a daily bases and more times a day than a normal person.

And these are the new OCs to Class 1-B. I am planning to add in two to three more teachers. One of which will be introduced in chapter 18 as a life coach of sorts for the students. A teacher who will help them pick their "brand" as a hero and help them make the choices that could make or break their future careers.

I also hope to show off some of my OCs' parents/family members who are pro-heroes themselves. So I hope to introduce Warp (Ayumi's dad) and Hachiro's family of heroes like his eldest brothers and his parents, etc.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter :D

* * *

Ayano felt the blood in her body freeze as she felt her eyes water after seeing what devastation Nomu had caused to free Kurogiri.

 _'Katsuki, no…'_ She thought despairingly.

Ayano then blinked realizing just who was thrown into her and just who she had her arms around. She realized her arms were around Katsuki, which meant—she looked over towards where someone had crashed into the wall.

' _All Might,'_ She realized as the dust was starting to clear.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku gasped noticing him finally as well. "Whoa, that's awesome! You dodged him."

"Shut-up." Katsuki said. "No, I didn't, ya damn nerd."

He then grinded his teeth together as he sat up a bit straighter, so he practically wasn't laying on Ayano.

' _That speed.'_ He thought. _'I couldn't even see him coming.'_

He turned his head to look at Ayano over his shoulder as she tightened her arms around his torso. Her body shook against his as she clenched her jaw tightly.

' _I'm sorry,'_ Her voice whispered through his mind. _'I'm so sorry.'_

He didn't know what she was apologizing for as the others finally realized it was All Might who saved their classmate. Katsuki looked to All Might as well as he got Ayano to let go of him. He turned towards her while getting them both to their feet.

"All Might." Izuku called out in worry.

"These are kids, and you didn't hold back!" All Might growled in disgust.

Anyone of his students could have been hurt during that move. Katsuki especially.

"I didn't have much choice." The blue-haired villain said. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels."

Ayano frown as he said that as she tried to calm her nerves. She couldn't lose it just before the finishing line.

"The plain looking one—he tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch." The villain continued. "As for Ishida Ayano, if Nomu wasn't built the way he was, she would have killed him the first time she slammed him into the ground."

Ayano's frown deepened. She had better control than what he was implying. Besides, if she had been going to kill Nomu she would have hit him harder. It wasn't like she knew how indestructible he was then.

"What kind of heroes do something like that?" The villain asked. "You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say its for the sake of others. Well, you know what, All Might, that pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others of villainous? Casting judgment on what's good and what's evil. You think you're the Symbol of Peace? Hah! You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

While some might find a bit of truth to his words, Ayano just couldn't. Besides, he wasn't doing all these things just for the sake of the injustice he claims to see in society casting judgement on others.

"You're nothing but a lunatic." All Might said. "Criminals like you, you always try to make your actions sound noble. But admit it, you're only doing this because you like it. Isn't that right?"

He seemed to hit the nail on the head because the villain was cast into silence. The two sides stared each other down as the U.A students stood off to the side. Shoto looked to his classmates.

"We've got them outnumbered." Shoto said.

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness." Izuku pointed out.

"These dudes may act really tough, but we can take them down now with All Might's help." Eijiro said as he activated his hardening quirk. "Let's do this."

' _We shouldn't rush in carelessly.'_ Ayano cautioned as she opened the link between them. _'We have the numbers, but this is the first villain fight we've had. The ones before were small fry, so I believe most of us are feeling more overconfident than we should.'_

The boys paused at her words as they exchanged glances with each other. Katsuki look down at Ayano as her brows furrowed in concentration.

' _Just what are you trying to plan now, Aya?'_ He questioned.

She looked up at him with a slight grin on her face, which just made his brow quirk in return.

' _Believe it or not, that Nomu creature isn't the biggest threat here.'_ Ayano said. _'It's him.'_

She pointed to the blue-haired guy. The one who has proven to be the man in charge of this operation.

' _I've noticed there's been a few times the creature hadn't moved.'_ Ayano explained. _'It had stayed still as a statue until its master gave it an ordered. It doesn't act on its down.'_

' _Which means if we shut his master up, he'll just stand there and take the beating!'_ Eijiro guessed.

' _This is just a theory.'_ Ayano made sure to point out. _'But if we can somehow prevent the master from giving orders and pin the mist villain down again, All Might can finish the Nomu. We could actually win this fight.'_

That sounded like a plan to the boys, but it didn't seem as if they'd even get a chance to try and execute the plan.

"Don't attack!" All Might ordered as he stepped forward with his arm held out in front of the students. "Get out of here."

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember?" Shoto asked. "You need our help."

"I thank-you for your assistance." All Might said. "But this is different."

All Might clenched his hand into a fist as he threw his arm back-ready for a fight.

"It's gonna be alright." All Might assured them. "Just sit back and watch a pro at work!"

"But you're hurt! And you're bleeding!" Izuku pointed out. "And you're almost out of tim—!"

Izuku stopped before he could say too much in front of his classmates. Ayano knew what he was going to say, and knew he was right. All Might didn't have much time left. As she watched on, All Might gave Izuku a silent thumbs up as if that was going to make everything better and reassure them. She frowned.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him." The villain said. "I'll deal with the children. Let's clear this level and go home."

He suddenly dashed towards them as Kurogiri and Nomu went after All Might.

"Heads up," Eijiro said. "Looks like we're fighting after all."

Ayano was going to lift the guy up with her telekinesis to throw him away from them. But All Might got between him and them. He was about to punch the guy when Nomu got in his way. Their two fists met as they threw their punches, and the backlash from them sent everyone who was too close flying backwards. Ayano gasped as she went rolling across the ground before managing to get her bearings as she landed near her classmates.

She then watched as All Might and Nomu continued to duke it out with each punch threatening to send the students back even farther. She grabbed onto Katsuki and Izuku as the three of them were huddle together, so not to be sent flying away. This fight was already crazy and it just started.

"He's going to fight that brain guy, head on?!" Izuku asked worriedly.

Ayano just kept watching while seeing the other villains couldn't even get close enough to do anything either.

"Whoa, they're so fast!" Eijiro gasped as he dug his feet into the ground.

The onslaught continued with none of the students being able to keep up with the wild punches being thrown.

"He said your quirk was shock absorption—not nullification." All Might said. "So that means there's a limit to what you can take, right?!"

Ayano couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew All Might was strong. He was the number one hero after all, but to see him fighting in person like this—it was a completely different story. This was so different than that time he fought against that sludge monster.

"So you were made to fight me, huh, big guy?" All Might asked as he pushed Nomu back. "If you can really withstand me firing at 100% of my power, then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!"

Go beyond 100%? That was such a crazy notion to even fathom. Ayano didn't even think it was possible for the human body to go beyond that much—no matter what a person's quirk might be. All Might finally landed a blow that sent Nomu flying backwards with more of the U.S.J being destroyed.

 _'I really hope Thirteen isn't too upset when seeing what's left of her building,'_ Ayano subconsciously thought.

All Might went after Nomu with the creature already back up as it charged forward as well.

"A real hero," All Might began as he met Nomu head on. "Will always find a way for justice to be served!"

He kicked Nomu across the ground then sent the beast up in the air. He jumped after it while grabbing its arm. He threw it down into the ground with it completely shattering at the impact. Large chunks of pavement went flying as All Might landed back on the ground as Nomu was bouncing back up from the impact.

"Now for a lesson," All Might said addressing his students. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean! Go beyond—PLUS ULTRA!"

He gave one final mighty punch to Nomu that was so strong a blast of power shot from it. Ayano watched in awe with the others as Nomu went flying towards the ceiling of the U.S.J. He hit the ceiling, but it couldn't hold due to all the force, so Nomu went flying clear out of the building with a large whole left from its exit. As Nomu disappeared off into the sky, the entire building continued to shake from that impact.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game." Eijiro said as the shaking died down. "He beat the shock absorption right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength.

"Imagine having power like that." Katsuki said. "He must have been punching that monster so fast it couldn't regenerate."

Ayano, who stood up, just let out a sigh of relief now one of the bigger threats was out of the U.S.J. But things weren't over just yet. She looked to All Might as the smoke around him cleared.

"I really have gotten weaker." He said. "Back in my heyday, five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out. But today it took more than 300 mighty blows."

Ayano wasn't sure he should admit that considering the villains who weren't that far away and in earshot. She then narrowed her eyes when seeing smoke coming off All Might's body. He was at his limit. And there were still two more villains with any count left. Meaning this wasn't good, and she and her classmates might really have to fight. All Might turned towards the remaining villains.

"You've been bested, villains." All Might told them. "Surrender. We all want to get this over with quickly."

 _'He's trying to intimidate them,'_ Ayano realized then tilted her head when Ayumi's voice came through her mind.

 _'Ishida, I've nearly cleared the zones with our classmates.'_ Ayumi reported. _'Sorry that fight between All Might and the villains slowed me down. It was hard to run through all that backlash. I just need to pick up Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Jiro. Though on my way by, I noticed the other villains are starting to get up again.'_

Ayano frowned. These villains really needed to learn when to give up. They been beat down so many times already.

 _'Then they'll have to deal with all of Class 1-A together,'_ Ayano told Ayumi. _'Get the remaining three to the stairs. We'll try to join you as soon as possible. Just tell them to prepare to keep fighting. We all will get through this.'_

 _'Roger that.'_ Ayumi replied.

Ayumi's voice dropped out of her head as Ayano put her attention back on the situation at hand.

* * *

"Get your hands up!" The skull-masked villain said to Kyoka and Momo as he held Denki hostage. "And no quirks, got it?"

Both girls glared at the villain in front of them. This wasn't good at all. How did things end up like this?

"Use your powers, and I'll kill your friend here." The skull-masked villain threatened.

"Kaminari's helpless." Momo pointed out.

He used too much of his power and fried his brain. He couldn't fight back now even if he wanted.

"Damn villain." Kyoka cursed. "He totally caught us with our pants down. I thought that electric blast would have fried them all. We're so stupid. How did we not see this coming?"

"I feel a little brotherhood with other electric types." The villain continued as he held up his hand which sparked with electricity. "So, I don't want to kill him, but I will if you make me."

The girls gasped then unhappily raised their hands in surrender. They couldn't risk Denki's life.

"An electric type." Momo said. "He's probably the one Todoroki said is jamming our communications."

The villain started walking forward, which had both girls stiffening at his approach.

"Don't move a muscle." He warned. "Let's take this nice and slow."

He then grunted when a sliver streak hit him out of nowhere. Denki fell from his hold only to be caught by said streak that came to a skidding halt. Ayumi smirked as she held her classmate in her arms while looking at the villain.

"Sorry, dude, but doing things slow has never been my forte." She said as she set Denki by her classmates. "Maybe if you had been a bit faster, you would have had the upper hand."

"Why you little!" The villain shouted while preparing to fire a stream of electricity at Ayumi.

Her smirk widened as she ran forward hitting the guy at such high speeds he went sailing back into the mountainside. He hit it hard, which knocked him out as he fell forward.

"While I'm happy for the help that was a bit reckless, Jinsoku." Momo pointed out.

"Sorry." Ayumi said shrugging. "Now let's go. Ishida told me to get everyone back to the stairs. Things are winding down a bit, but some of the villains are getting their second wind. We all need to be together, so things like hostage situations don't happen again."

Momo couldn't argue with that. However, they couldn't leave the electric type villain here without restraints.

"Okay," Momo said as she created a special coil to hold the villain. "Help me tie with him first then we'll go."

Ayumi nodded then grabbed the coil. In a flash she had the villain all wrapped up.

"Alright, time to move." Ayumi said as she lifted Denki. "I can only carry one at a time. Considering he's been shocked stupid, I'll take him first. I'll be back in a zip!"

She disappeared off in a streak of silver leaving her two classmates there. Kyoka let out a sigh.

"When is all this going to end?" She asked.

"When the faculty arrive, I suppose." Momo said.

Ayumi then returned in the matter of seconds to take one of them back to the others.

* * *

 _'Ishida, everyone is back together besides the five of you,'_ Ayumi reported in. _'And the villain blocking our communications has been taken care of.'_

Ayano let out a silent breath of relief. Things were looking a bit better. At least the rest of the class was okay, and now they could get a connection out for help if needed. However, if Tenya did make it to the school, and it wasn't being attacked, the faculty should already be on their way.

 _'Good,'_ Ayano replied. _'Make sure everyone stays together. Hopefully our business here will be over with soon.'_

Ayumi gave confirmation before leaving Ayano's head once more. Ayano was just glad the others were safe. Now, if she and her four classmates could get out of this unscathed, they all should be fine. She watched as All Might and the villains stared each other down. The blue-haired one was scratching his neck vigorously. A nervous habit. He knew he was beaten.

"What's wrong?" All Might asked them. "Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well, come and get me if you dare."

Ayano sweat-dropped. She knew All Might was trying to intimidate them but inviting them to fight probably wasn't the best idea. Though it seemed to have the desired affect since the villain backed up out of fear.

"Man, this is intense." Katsuki said.

"As I expected, there's no reason for us to fight now." Shoto said. "He'll handle this."

Ayano knew that wasn't exactly true. If it did come down to a fight, All Might could lose at this point. And if the villains pause for much longer, they might learn his secret as would their classmates. Either way, it didn't look good for All Might.

"Come on, Midoriya," Eijiro called out to Izuku. "We should regroup with the other guys. The last thing we wanna do is get taken hostage or get in his way."

Both viable reasons to leave, but Ayano herself didn't want to move just almost as much as Izuku. They had to do something to help him. However, she didn't know what.

"What?" All Might called out to the villains. "Are you scared?"

His words had the blue-haired guy stiffening, but the mist villain seemed all too calm. He wasn't buying the bluff. The blue-haired villain started scratching both sides of his neck vigorously as he muttered to himself. He was completely losing his cool. He lost his pet, and now didn't know what to do.

"If Nomu was here, he'd crush you right into the ground." He said.

"Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri said calmly while leaning towards his boss.

 _'Shigaraki Tomura?'_ Ayano thought. _'So that's his name.'_

"Do not fret." Kurogiri continued. "Look at him. He has definitely weakened. Nomu's attacks were successful."

Tomura calmed down at his second-in-command's words as he finally looked closely at All Might. Ayano narrowed her eyes.

 _'This isn't good.'_ She worried. _'If he gets his nerve to fight back, All Might really will be in trouble.'_

They had to find a way to help All Might. Though she wasn't sure how. The others thought it was all over with him here. If she suggests they fight back anyway, they'll question why. And she won't have an answer for them.

"He's on his own," Kurogiri continued. "The children appear to be frozen in fear, and look, our underlings are recovering."

Ayano looked around seeing that was true. Soon it'd be as if they were back to square one. Having to fight the underlings to get to the bosses, and she's already tired. As she's sure all her classmates are. Things were looking very bad.

"We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive." Kurogiri added. "If you and I work together, we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might."

As Tomura's hands dropped to his side, Ayano mentally cursed. He gained his nerve again. This fight would continue.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Yeah, you're right. This is it. We have no choice. We have to do it now. I mean, the big end boss is right here."

Ayano then stiffened as the villains behind them all got up to their feet. She looked over her shoulder at them as the guys turned to face them.

"I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys." Eijiro said as he activated his hardening quirk. "Let's make sure these guys don't hurt anyone else."

"Will you two be joining us?" Shoto asked Izuku and Ayano the only two not to face the villains.

Ayano sighed. All of this was turning into a disaster, but now wasn't the time to give up. She might have to ask her classmates to leave the stairs and help. However, she wasn't sure what their physical or emotional conditions were. Some of them were probably to frightened to move. And their other two teachers wouldn't be of help either. Ayano's head then snapped over to watch as Izuku charged forward without thinking _again_.

"Izuku!" She shouted while running after him. "Stop!"

"You idiots!" Katsuki roared after them.

He watched as his classmates ran right towards the heaviest of the danger with wide eyes. Suddenly Izuku launched forward at blinding speed, so that he was nearly on top of the villains. He went to attack, but the warp guy opened two gates. One that Tomura put his hand through, so it was right in Izuku's face. Ayano's eyes widened knowing she had to hurry. If only she could lift herself to fly over like she did with objects. She'd get there faster. She then looked to some rubble on the ground while getting a quick idea.

 _'I hope this works.'_ She thought to herself.

She lifted one chunk of cement over to her to jump on. She gasped nearly tumbling off, but she kept her footing while using the lifted rubble to get her there faster. Just as Izuku was about to be grabbed by Tomura. Ayano hit him head on. They both went tumbling to the ground where Ayano hit her head hard as she felt off the pavement she had been lifting. She groaned holding it as her head rang. She was sure she just lost all mental connection to her classmates from that blow. She then gasped looking up as Tomura loomed over her.

"Master wants you in tact, but I don't see why I can't leave a little reminder of me on your skin." He hissed while reaching towards her.

"Aya!" Katsuki shouted as he watched her helplessly lie there.

Before he could even think to run over there a gunshot rang out. Tomura hissed at the bullet went through his hand. Ayano's eyes widened before she looked over to the stairs. She felt her heart soar when seeing they were finally here.

 _'They all came,'_ Ayano thought happily. _'Iida-kun managed to get them here.'_

Ayano watched with the others as the teachers arrived.

"Sorry, everyone!" Nezu called out. "I know we're a bit late, but I got the sensei here as fast as I could."

And not a moment too late. Ayano felt much more at ease now. Finally, they could rest easy.

"Your class rep has returned!" Tenya shouted to all of them. "I have fulfilled my duty, and I've brought reinforcements."

The villains tried to shoot down the teachers, but Present Mic used his voice quirk to send them back to the ground. Ectoplasm then used his clones to fight the ones still standing.

"Our priority is to protect all of our students." Nezu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The teachers replied.

They started making quick work of those villains as Tomura finally stepped away from Ayano.

"Ah man, the pros are here." He said. "It's really game over for real. Let's go home, and try this when we can—!"

He was cut off as Sniper rained more bullets down on him to take out his limbs. He crumbled to the ground as Kurogiri tried to wrap his warp around his boss to keep him safe. Ayano tried to push herself up.

 _'I can't let them escape.'_ Ayano said. _'Have to do something.'_

However, with how her head was ringing, she wasn't sure if she could even use her telekinesis or psionic construction right now. It just hurt too much. She then gasped as Thirteen, who was on her feet, tried to capture Tomura and Kurogiri with Black Hole.

However, even as they were pulled towards Thirteen, they still managed to escape. After they were gone, Thirteen closed off her quirk. Ayano laid on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. This wasn't how she thought her day was going to go. Ayano then looked to All Might and Izuku as All Might returned to his other form. He didn't even seem to notice she was here. Well, this would be a fun one to explain once he realizes her presence.

"Midoriya, Ishida, hey!" Eijiro called out to them as he ran forward. "Are you two okay?"

"Aya, you idiot!" Katsuki called from where he stood. "Just what the hell was that stupid move?!"

Ayano just gave him a deadpanned expression as she continued to lay on the ground. She didn't gave the patience to explain her actions to him. Izuku and All Might both stiffened as they looked over to see Ayano laying there. She waved at them lazily with the deadpanned expression still on her face. They then looked to Eijiro who was getting closer.

"No, Kirishima, wait!" Izuku cried out.

Eijiro blinked in confusion then gasped when a large cement wall was put between him and his classmates.

"For your safety, please, stay back, young man," Cementoss asked Eijiro. "Join your classmates at the front gates. Leave the injured to us. We can take care of them."

As Ayano listened to Eijiro follow orders and get Shoto and Katsuki to do the same, she let out a sigh.

"Young Ishida," All Might called out to her.

She turned her eyes on the Symbol of Peace as he looked at her and how calmly she was taking his true form.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

Izuku gasped as he looked to his friend. He had no idea she knew about All Might's secret.

"For a while." Ayano replied. "You're not ever good at keeping your thoughts private."

All Might winced at that comment as did Izuku. He was sure it was his fault Ayano learned about it in the first place.

"And you never said anything, why?" All Might questioned.

"Its your secret, which means it's not my place to say anything or tell anyone." Ayano said simply as she managed to sit up. "I figured if I played ignorant, it'd put you both at ease. I didn't want to get Izuku in trouble with you either. It's as simple as that."

All Might stared at the girl as she looked up at the ceiling with a tired look on her face. He then smiled. She was going to make a great hero someday. As were they all.


	17. Aftermath

Tomura grunted as Kurogiri dropped him into the floor of their hideout. Before he even had a moment to even think, a familiar sigh reached his ears.

"I can guess based off of your bleeding appearance that things did not go well." Rina said as she wheeled herself from out behind the bar. "I told you that I should have accompanied you, Tomura."

Tomura growled not wanting to hear any of it as Kurogiri's body took a more human appearance.

"Shut-up, Rina." Tomura hissed. "Get something to stop the bleeding. I was shot in both arms and legs."

Rina rolled her eyes while not seeming to care about Tomura's curtain condition. In fact, she was unsympathetic completely. Though she did go back behind the bar to get the first-aid. Though she was sure he'd be better off with a professional healer or something.

"So how bad did things go?" She asked in a sarcastically conversational tone.

"All our underlings were wiped out!" Tomura spat. "Even Nomu was beaten. We failed! Those kids were so strong. And the Symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all."

Tomura then inclined his head up as much as possible to look at the small TV screen they had in the bar. It was sound only—meaning those on the other end were completely unseen.

"You were wrong, Master, so wrong!" Tomura said.

"No, I wasn't." Master said calmly. "We just weren't as prepared as we should have been, and while you might could have changed the outcome, Rina, it isn't time yet for you to make your debut."

Rina frowned though said nothing against their master's words. It would have been pointless to do so in the end. She then came around the bar again while stopping her wheel chair at Tomura's side.

"I agree." A second voice chimed in. "We underestimated them. Thankfully we failed under that cheap League of Villains' name and not our own. And what about the creature the Master and I created? Where is Nomu?"

 _'Obviously not here,'_ Rina thought sarcastically.

She then had Kurogiri help her down into the floor, so she could try to mend Tomura's wounds as much as possible.

"Yes, why is he not with you?" Master asked.

"He was blown away." Kurogiri responded as he stood besides his two young colleagues.

"What?!" The second voice demanded.

 _'Doctor needs to chill before he blows a fuse,'_ Rina offhandedly thought.

She rolled up Tomura's sleeve to try and see what she could do to stop the bleeding. With how messy it was right now, stitches would have to be added later.

"It's was All Might's doing," Kurogiri explained. "Without coordinates to his precise location, I couldn't use my warp to bring him with us. We didn't have any time to search for him."

"This is a travesty." Doctor said. "After all we did to make him as powerful as All Might."

"Obviously Nomu wasn't as strong as the Symbol of Peace if he was beaten in the end." Rina spoke up. "So, is it really a loss? Just make the next one better or stronger, Doctor."

"Insolent girl." Doctor growled.

Rina snorted—unafraid of his anger or his tone. She's never been afraid of the Doctor or the Master. She knew how powerful the latter was, but she still did not fear him.

"She has a point." Master said. "It can't be helped now anyway."

Rina then looked to Tomura when he started muttering to himself. Nothing new really. He tends to mutter a lot.

"Power…" He murmured. "That reminds me. There was a kid there that tried to protect All Might. He was just as fast as him."

"Oh?" Master inquired sounding interested.

"If he hadn't gotten in our way, we might have killed the Symbol of Peace." Tomura hissed as his nails scrapped across the wooden floor. "That brat…that brat! And your sister!"

He tilted his head to glare at Rina as if it was her fault, and she gave him a deadpanned look in return.

"I cannot control what that brat does." Rina hissed at him in return. "And _don't_ call her _my sister_. My little sister died years ago. This _Ishida_ Ayano is nothing to me!"

The two glared at each other for a long moment until their Master addressed them. He told them to both calm down then addressed Tomura. Rina unhappily returned to cleaning Tomura's wound even as she seethed silently.

"Naturally you're upset, but this wasn't a futile mission." Master said. "We've learned many things. Gather the villainous elite. Take all the time you need. I must remain hidden in the shadows, which is why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own. Shigaraki Tomura, next time you will show the world that it should be afraid of you."

"And what of Ishida Ayano?" Rina asked. "The longer we wait the stronger and more experienced she becomes."

Rina can already tell Ayano could become a big threat at the level she is now. If she has time to go, she really will cause them trouble.

"Yes, she does." Master agreed. "I see no reason in stopping her growth, however. When I finally take her quirk, I want it to be mature—and ripe for the taking. Then I will gift it to you, Sebone Rina, so we may collect the _final piece_."

Rina frowned though supposed she would just have to wait even longer before she could finally end that brat.

* * *

Ayano stood with her classmates as the police and their teachers saw to the cleanup of the incident. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get home and rest. She watched as the villains were lead out to heavily armored buses where they'd be taken to prison. At least they wouldn't be on the streets anymore.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three,"

Ayano looked to the detective who was counting them off. All of them were here except forIzuku who was taken immediately to see Recovery Girl along with All Might. Cementoss suggested sending her as well since she might have a concussion, but she had politely declined. She'd rather not got to the nurses' office. She was sure knowing her luck, she'd be stuck with Doctorine looking over her.

"Everyone seems to be unharmed except for that boy whose legs were all messed up." He said then looked to Ayano. "I hear you might have a concussion as well. If you'd like we can send you to the hospital."

Ayano frowned. She had no intention of going to the hospital over her head getting knocked around.

"I'm fine." Ayano insisted.

The detective sighed though still seemed a bit concerned. Ayano then frowned when feeling a very unhappily glare on her back. She turned her head to frown at Katsuki who was glaring at her.

 _'What's his problem?'_ She wondered.

She then sighed since she honestly didn't care now. She just wanted to go home. As she tried to ignore her aching head, her classmates spoke amongst each other.

"Ojiro," Toru said. "I heard you were a really good fighter from Kurafutoshi. I had no idea you were so strong."

Mashirao smiled though it almost looked like a grimace on his face instead.

"Konan is just talking me up." Mashirao insisted. "We mostly used hit and run tactics or ambush techniques. The Fire Zone wasn't really made for Konan, but she pulled through amazingly."

He smiled at his childhood friend as she spoke with Momo and Kyoka about their fight. Mina was nearby as well as she listened to her friends speak.

"You fought with Todoroki and Jinsoku in the Landslide Zone, right, Hagakure?" He asked his invisible classmate.

Toru nodded her head though nobody could actually see the invisible girl doing so.

"Yeah!" Toru said. "You wouldn't believe how strong those two are! They're amazing!"

She pointed at Shoto and Ayumi as they stood side-by-side with Ayumi nudging Shoto with a teasing grin on her face. He shot her a look in return that wasn't happy. The speedster continued to grin—unfazed by his unhappy look as she whispered to him. If anyone looked close enough, they could see that Shoto was blushing slightly.

"You don't say?" Mashirao asked. "Well, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

Ayumi started to snicker while Shoto frowned. He really needed to learn to watch his surroundings. If Ayumi hadn't pointed out Toru on the landslide, he would have frozen her. Then she would have gotten hurt. He didn't want to hurt one of his classmates. Especially not by a stupid accident. Though he wished Ayumi would stop teasing him about it. Yuga then popped up as he tossed his cape behind him.

"Aren't you wondering about, moi?" Yuga asked them. "Where was my sparkling light?"

He looked to his classmates who didn't even seem to notice he spoke to them at all. Though the smile didn't drop from his face as they practically ignored him.

"Interesting," Fumikage said to his classmates. "So, the people you fought were also low-level thugs."

"Yeah," Eijiro said as he hit his fist into his palm. "They messed with the wrong kids, huh?"

Yuga turned away from that group to try and get the others to speak with him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

Again, he was ignored as Hachiro, Hanta, Mezo, and Rikido stood in a group together.

"So, All Might put that hole in the dome after all." Hanta commented. "I figured."

"That took some hardcore power." Rikido added.

"Yeah, it was crazy." Mezo agreed.

"And some of our classmates got to see it up close and personal." Hachiro said. "I'm kind of jealous, but at the same time, it would have been too intense for me."

The others nodded their heads in agreement as Yuga forgot about them to turn towards Tsuyu. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think I was?" He asked her.

"Um, where?" Tsuyu asked.

He turned around striking a pose as sparkles seemed to be flying off him.

"It's a secret." He said.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Ayano deadpanned.

Yuga just winked at her in reply as she shook her head. She had such odd classmates.

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus." The officer from before said. "They're been through a lot. We don't need to question them right away."

Ayano wasn't sure about that. It'd most likely be best to ask them all now while they had everything fresh on the mind. But she wouldn't argue. Tsuyu hopped towards the detective.

"Detective, what about Aizawa-sensei?" She asked.

The others wanted to know too since they all had seen his condition. It was terrible. The detective held up his phone to play a voicemail left behind to him by the doctor.

 _"The bones in his arms are splintered, and he's got facial fracturing."_ The doctor explained. _"Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But his orbital form floor has nearly been destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up. However, Doctorine will be arriving shortly to do all she can to save his orbital floor as much as possible, so we will have to prep him for another surgery."_

The Detective turned off his phone to place it back in his pocket. Ayano frowned. That didn't sound good at all.

"Well, you heard the man." The detective said.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked worriedly.

"Not his eyes." Minoru cried.

Ayano hoped they didn't already lose their homeroom teacher. If he really couldn't use his eyes, there was no telling if he'd be able to keep his hero license, which means, he'd no longer be able to teach them. He risked all of that…for them.

"Um, sir, what about Thirteen?" Mina asked.

"There's no need to worry there." He assured them. "Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is going to pull through—good as new."

This brought the students some semblance of peace as they let out sighs of relief.

"And All Might is also without any serious injuries." The detective continued. "He's in the nurses' office right now. Recovery Girl's power should be all the treatment he needs."

"What about Deku?!" Ochaco asked.

"How's Midoriya?" Tenya asked as well.

The Detective seemed confused at first, but he then smiled as he adjusted his hat.

"Ah, Recovery Girl is taking care of him too." He said. "He's fine. Now, let's get you back to class."

The others seemed okay with that as was Ayano. Today had been a hard one, but at least it was over. As the detective ordered his officers to look after the students, Ayano walked alongside Eijiro towards the bus. However, she paused when seeing Katsuki wasn't moving as he stared up at the U.S.J. Eijiro noticed as well as he came to a stop.

"Come on, Man, we're going back to class now!" Eijiro called out to Katsuki.

"Yeah, I heard him, Idiot." Katsuki said gruffly as he turned around.

He caught up to the two while slinging his arm over Ayano's shoulders. She blinked in surprise as she looked up at him in question.

"Kacchan?" She asked.

"You're an idiot." Katsuki said glaring down at her. "You pull that shit again, I'll kick your ass so bad, you won't be walking for a week."

She gave him a deadpanned expression in return as they two reached the door to the bus. She stepped up on it first while looking down at Katsuki.

"Katsuki, we're both on our way to becoming heroes." She said. "Risks will always be in front of us now. Risks we'll have to take to keep people safe."

He frowned at her since her risk today was completely unnecessary. He then looked at her in shock when she reached out to pat him on the head.

"But it really warms my heart to know you care so much about me, Kacchan." She said with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Shut-up, loser!" Katsuki snapped as he stepped up to get in her face. "I don't care what happens to your dumbass. You want to get yourself killed, go ahead!"

Ayano rolled her eyes at him then continued up onto the bus. Katsuki growled as he stomped after her angrily.

"You two should really get a room." Denki said smirking.

"SHUT-UP!" Katsuki yelled at Denki. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ayano shook her head at her classmates as Katsuki continued to yell threats at Denki.

 _'Well, at least, they're okay enough to argue with each other,'_ She thought.

* * *

Ayano let out a yawn as she started to leave the school building. When they had all returned, school was over. In fact, the sun had been setting. Everyone had been really quiet as well. No one made a sound the entire time they changed back into their school uniforms. After that, they were free to go, and while some said goodbye to each other, it was obvious the students were a bit shook from the events that happened.

"I suppose everyone wasn't as okay as they seemed on the bus." Ayano said to herself.

In fact, the closer they had gotten to the school the quieter the entire class became. Even Katsuki stopped trying to throttle Denki.

"Young Ishida," A voice called out behind her.

Ayano turned her head to see All Might in his true form behind her. He looked a little worse for wear, but for the most part looked alright.

"All Might-sensei," Ayano greeted. "Should you really be walking around now?"

He gave the girl a kind smile as he walked over to join her by the large glass windows that overlooked the front gate.

"I'm alright." He assured her as he pat her on the shoulder. "I just wanted to check on you before you left. I heard you might have a possible concussion."

"I'm fine, Sensei." Ayano said as she adjusted the strap to her bag. "I still have a slight headache, but that's nothing new."

All Might nodded. He was glad she was okay. Besides Izuku, she had been the only one with a semi-serious injury.

"It was very brave of you to jump in to help Young Midoriya." All Might said.

Ayano looked down at the ground as her hands gripped the strap of her bag tightly. All Might blinked at her saddened expression wondering if he said something wrong.

"I suppose." Ayano said. "I just…I couldn't allow myself to freeze up again. I did when Katsuki was in danger…and if you hadn't gotten to him in time…"

Ayano trailed off as she bit her lip so hard it nearly drew blood. All Might looked at her softly as he moved to gently pat her head in a consoling manner.

"I understand." All Might said. "Sometimes when the people you care about most in this world are in danger, the fear gets the better of you. Not fear for yourself, but the fear for that loved one. It is nothing to be ashamed about. It just shows how caring of a person you are. And despite your fears, you continued to fight on. You helped get your classmates through a challenging time and you helped me. And next time, you won't freeze. I just know it."

Ayano looked up at All Might as he continued to smile down at her. Ayano felt some of the tightness in her chest lighten as she own lips twitched up.

"Thank-you, Sensei." Ayano said bowing her head to him.

"Anytime." All Might said. "I know you probably want to get home as soon as possible, Young Ishida. However, I was wondering if I could trouble you by asking you a question."

Ayano nodded her head wondering what her teacher wanted with her. Though she was sure it head to do with what happened today.

"Shigaraki Tomura pointed out the name you have isn't your true name." All Might said. "What did he mean by that?"

All Might had a guess of what it meant, but he just had to make sure. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I suppose he was referring to the fact that I'm adopted." Ayano said. "Though I don't know why that interests him, or how he even knows. My adopted parents only changed my surname though."

"And what was your surname before the adoption if you don't mind my asking?" All Might asked. "Did they ever tell you?"

"They didn't." Ayano said. "I managed to find my birth certificate though when I became a bit older. The surname on it was Sebone."

All Might's eyes widened as he stared at Ayano in shock. And he was just lucky she didn't have the energy to focus on reading minds now since his was filled with thoughts he'd rather her not hear.

 _'So, she really is her daughter.'_ All Might thought. _'The daughter of the Rising Hero: Phoenix—my old friend Sebone Etsudo. I knew that Etsudo was expecting a third child around the time of her death, but I thought she had perished when her mother had!'_

All Might continued to stare at Ayano who was looking at him in confusion. Her brain was too fuzzy to clearly hear his thoughts, so she had no idea what was running through his mind now.

 _'To think she's been living right under my nose this whole time.'_ All Might continued to think rapidly. _'If she was alive and well, did that mean the other two kids were alive too? And then there's this issue with the psychic that had attacked Ayano. If I remember correctly, Etsudo's other children developed psychic abilities as well. Is there some kind of connection?!'_

All Might came out of his thoughts when Ayano gave him a small tap on the shoulder.

"All Might-sensei, I'm not sure what you're thinking—for a change—, but if you don't want me to hear it once my head stops spinning, try to distract yourself with other thoughts." Ayano suggested. "I know whatever you're thinking concerns me—but if you feel like keeping it to yourself is the best option, you should practice keeping your secret thoughts under wraps from people like me."

"Uh, right," All Might sweat-dropped. "Thank-you, Young Ishida."

She nodded her head then bid him a goodnight. After that she left All Might to his racing thoughts.

' _I need to figure out what happened on that night fifteen years ago,'_ All Might thought to himself. _'And…I need to find those other two kids. Maybe it's time I finally call on_ _ **him**_ _.'_

* * *

The next day the entire school shut down for a day. Most likely to go over what happened and discuss new security details. That and the school wanted to give the students of Class 1-A time to recover from the fight. Ayano had sat around her house that morning with dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept well at all last night. Her head still reeling from everything. Though after staring at the ceiling for hours, she decided it was time to get up. She had gotten ready then left her apartment to take the familiar walk to the hospital.

"Ayano-chan, welcome back." The nurse—Hirogiku Fuyumi—greeted from behind the front desk. "It's been some time since we've seen you."

"Yes, I suppose I've been caught up in school work." Ayano said.

The woman gave Ayano a kind smile as her eyes softened. Fuyumi was one of the few who never thought pity for Ayano. Her smiles and words were all genuine to what she was thinking. It was probably one of the reasons why Ayano thought so highly of her.

"We're all very proud of you around here, Ayano-chan." Fuyumi said. "Too think you're now old enough to start your training into becoming a hero. It does make me feel old."

Another reason Ayano felt so relaxed around Fuyumi was that Fuyumi a neighbor of hers when she was growing up. Ayano vaguely remembers Fuyumi's early years of training to become an R.N, and now she practically ran a whole floor of a hospital on her own.

"I know Ko-kun would be proud of you as well." Fuyumi added. "Please, be careful though with your training. I know you sometimes push yourself too far."

"Yes, thank-you, Hirogiku-san." Ayano said bowing her head.

Ayano then signed the visitors log before heading for her brother's room. She slid open the door to his room while blinking when she saw Izuku and Katsuki inside. Izuku was sitting at Ko's bedside while Katsuki was leaning against the wall with his hands crossed. Izuku smiled when he saw Ayano.

"Ayano, hey," He greeted as he stood.

"Izuku, Katsuki, I wasn't expecting either of you." Ayano said.

She closed the door behind her while wondering why her friends were here. They've visited Ko before, but usually with her. She didn't know they sometimes came to see him on their own.

"Well, it looks like all of us had the same idea." Izuku said. "Kacchan and I couldn't sit around our homes either. And I don't know…coming here seemed like a good idea. I remember something Ko used to tell us. That being a hero could be scary. That we have no idea what it really took to be pros. We had no idea what pros faced every day. I didn't realize what he meant until yesterday."

He looked back to Ko while reaching out to place a hand on his arm to give it a squeeze.

"And I suppose I just kept thinking how lucky we were to have the sensei arrive when they did." Izuku continued. "And I just…wondered what would have happened to us if they hadn't shown up when they did."

Ayano could understand that. If their teachers had been a second later, she might have been put in a hospital bed just like Ko. Any of them could have ended up here or worse.

"Yeah, we all have a long way to go." Ayano agreed as she moved to the edge of Ko's bed. "But now we know how far the gap is and have an idea on how to fill it."

Izuku nodded as Katsuki remained silently against the wall as he stared at Ko.

"I won't end up here." Katsuki said as he finally spoke. "I can promise ya that."

"I will hold you to that, Katsuki." Ayano said smiling ever so slightly. "You and Izuku both. Either of you end up here, I might have to scold you."

Katsuki rolled his eyes as Izuku smiled. Things might have gotten scary yesterday. All their lives had been on the line, but they made through it. And they're all ready to move forward.

"Oh yeah?" Katsuki asked. "And what about you, huh?"

"If I end up here, you can kick my ass just like you promised you would." Ayano said. "Don't think I'll make it easy for you though."

Katsuki smirked at that as Izuku looked between his wo childhood friends. The air between them has changed for certain.

 _'Do those two…like each other?'_ Izuku wondered.

He then stiffened when Ayano looked right at him. He was certain she heard what he thought. She sighed shaking her head.

 _'You're so terrible at keeping your thoughts safe.'_ She thought to him. _'I thought I taught you and Katsuki better than that.'_

 _'Sorry,'_ He replied.

Ayano then crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down at her brother's still form. She just smiled at him softly. She moved to take the chair at her brother's side with Izuku getting out of her way. She sat down while keeping her hands in her lap.

"Niisan, you always said U.A was a bit crazy." Ayano said. "Though after our brief time there, I'd say that's an understatement."

She continued to speak with her brother as Izuku joined in on the conversation. Katsuki just watched from behind. He watched as Ayano spoke though wasn't paying attention to what she was say. He could tell that even though she was smiling, she wasn't okay.

 _'That idiot and her dumb act.'_ He thought as he frowned. _'She's so damn easy to read.'_

He frowned more as his hands clenched into fists against his ribs. What Eijiro said yesterday rang threw his mind.

—FLASHBACK—

" _Ya know, you sure know how to read Ishida pretty well." Eijiro commented._

 _"That moron is easy to read." Katsuki said as he glared forward._

 _"Not really," Eijiro disagreed. "She's always so calm and collected. Anyone just can't read her emotions or intentions so well either. But without her even speaking to you directly, you seem to know exactly what she has planned or what she's doing even if you can't see her."_

 _"What's your damn point, Spikey-hair?!" Katsuki demanded._

 _Eijiro grinned as the two of them finally made it out of the building. They just needed to get out of the zone now._

 _"You two are really close." Eijiro said._

 _"Just what the hell are you implying, bastard?!" Katsuki demanded._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

 _'Stupid, Kirishima'_ He thought heatedly. _'Guy has to have a few screws loose in his head. Like hell I care about Ayano like he was fucking implying.'_


	18. New Class, New Teacher

Coco: Hey, guys! Here's the official start to season 2 of My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia :D I hope you like. It's part of episode one and part filler-ish XD The chapter after this and probably the next one will be a filler two. I'm going to have some Katsuki/Ayano relationship development in the next one, and the girls will finally get an official chapter of hanging out together. After that I'm thinking about doing the OVA at the U.S.J where the students finally do rescue training. That add it'll be a way to show how everyone has grown during their preparing for the Sports Festival especially for my OCs. Besides, Ayano and Ayumi, Hachiro and Konan haven't gotten much time to really showcase their quirks, so it might focus on them a bit more.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

P.S. My vacation has officially started now that I finished work today, so I'm going to try to pump out as many chapters as possible for all my stories during my free time. Though I will take days for myself. I'm running on empty, guys. So I need the time to chill XD

* * *

Once the students were told they could come back to school the following day, things seemed to already move on from the U.S.J attack. Though the news was having a field day and more with all that's happened. They were still talking about it this morning when Ayano had been getting ready for school. She had even been seen on camera with a few of her fellow classmates.

To her it wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, it wasn't as if the news was interested in a bunch of heroes-in-training—just the fact that someone was brave enough to attack hero-course students from U.A. Not to mention said villains wanted to kill the Symbol the of Peace made big news as well.

"It's all just a mess." Ayano said to herself as she walked up the steps into U.A.

Other students were about hurrying to their classes inside as well. Ayano was running a bit late herself but didn't feel like running to class. She then blinked when noticing Fumikage walking in front of her.

"Tokoyami-kun," She called out in greeting.

Fumikage stopped on his way to class to look back at Ayano who walked towards him.

"Ishida, good-morning." He gave his own greeting. "Would you like to accompany me to class?"

Ayano nodded her head, so the two fell into step together to walk towards their classroom.

"How are you feeling?" Fumikage inquired. "The detective had mentioned you might had suffered a concussion."

"I'm fine." Ayano assured him. "My head is healed, and my telepathy has returned to normal."

Fumikage nodded his head before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Ayano tilted her head thoughtfully. There was something she wished to say to him but wasn't sure if she should. She then sighed supposing it wouldn't hurt.

"Tokoyami-kun, I just wanted to thank-you for how much you helped during the U.S.J incident." Ayano said. "I know I didn't speak up much when I had run off, but you didn't question me. You even helped clear the way, so I could get out."

"It's because I trust your judgement." Fumikage said honestly. "I knew you had to be doing something very important to need to leave. You've shown natural leadership abilities, Ishida. It's the reason why I voted for you when we were voting for class representatives."

Ayano blinked. She had been wondering for some time why Fumikage had given her a vote. None of them have known each other long except for those who went to middle school together or grew up together. And Ayano didn't think she had made that big of an impression during her brief time here.

"I had been right to give you my vote of confidence then." Fumikage continued. "You proved during our fight against the villains you have good judgement and the skills to lead. If there is any a time in the future something like that is to ever happen again, I will trust your judgement then as well."

Ayano was truly surprised by his genuine confession as she met his eyes. She then felt her lips twitch up into a small smile.

"Thank-you, Tokoyami-kun." Ayano said. "I hope we continue to work well together."

Fumikage nodded as the two of them finally reached their destination. They walked into class seeing their classmates were already there. Well, except for Iida, who was probably waiting for the exact moment to pounce and tell everyone else to be silent and seated—or ready to do some other class rep thing.

"Hey, Ishida, Tokoyami!" Eijiro called out. "Cutting it a bit close today. Even Jinsoku got here before you two."

Ayano just greeted the redhead as she and Fumikage parted ways towards their seats.

"The only reason I got here so early is because I wanted to get away from my dad." Ayumi said rolling her eyes. "The guy's rarely around the house, but he hears about one little school incident and decides to grill me about it. I guess he's just trying to act like a decent dad or something."

Everyone kept silent as they sweat-dropped. That was the first time Ayumi ever really mentioned her dad out loud, and it was apparent to everyone that the two had a terrible relationship.

"I'm sure he's just worried about you," Momo said gently.

Ayumi snorted not looking as if she believed that, and no one was willing to defend the Warp Hero since they'd rather not get on their friend's bad side. Besides, they didn't know enough about their relationship to give fully informed opinions. Ayano just continued to her seat as her class continued to speak together. She set her bag across her chair then sat down.

"So, you guys!" Toru called out. "Did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah," Mashirao said nodding.

"It was playing on every TV in our family estate." Konan said looking a bit annoyed. "The entire family watched it. There was no escaping from it."

The others kind of stared at Konan while wondering just how rich she was.

"Wasn't it so cool we got a few seconds of screen time?" Toru asked then sighed. "Though I bet no one noticed me hanging out in the background."

"Probably not." Mezo said rather bluntly.

Mashirao stiffened in surprise at his bluntness as Toru's shoulders seemed to shag even more.

"It is difficult to stand out when you're just gloves." Mashirao added.

He then looked to Konan when she gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"If you are trying to make her feel better, you are going about it the opposite way, Mashkun." Konan whispered to him.

Mashirao hung his head guessing she was right. He was trying to make things better not worse.

"We're totally big deals." Denki said. "Those news channels love us. We're basically celebrities."

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy, right?" Eijiro added.

"Get over yourselves." Kyoka cut in. "The hero course that pumps out pros was attacked, and that's what they care about."

"I agree with Jiro-chan." Ayano spoke up. "None of those news channels cared enough about who we were to even get our names. All that interested them was the fact we're in the hero course and someone was brave enough to attack us-not because we're exactly that powerful or anything. Just the fact they broke into a U.A facility and attacked one of their classes."

Kyoka nodded her head in agreement. If they had been important at all to those reporters, they would have been approached already for questioning. And if the people cared about them, they would have been hit with swarms of curious bystanders asking them what happened and if they were okay.

"Who knows what would have happened to us if the sensei hadn't shown up." Hanta said. "Though Ishida did an excellent job at keeping us all connected and focused."

"Yeah, it was totally cool, Ishida, how you thought ahead enough to link all our minds together." Denki added. "That'd totally come in handy if we have to work in teams again."

The others murmured in agreement causing Ayano to look down almost bashfully. Izuku smiled at her friend's expression.

"It was nothing." Ayano insisted. "I was just trying to help. If the sensei hadn't arrived when they did, I'm sure we wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Minoru gave a shout from behind Izuku, which had most of the class turning to look at him.

"Why'd you say that?!" He demanded. "I'm going to pee myself just thinking about it!"

Ayano was going to apologize to Minoru, but was cut off when Katsuki gave a frustrated yell.

"Ah, shut-up!" Katsuki said as he turned around in his seat. "Grow a pair, Loser!"

He continued to glare at Minoru as Ayano sighed. She wiped her cheek of Katsuki's spit as she gave him a deadpanned look. He did so well at keeping quiet for so long, but she supposes it couldn't have lasted forever.

"Did you guys see All Might battle the bird guy?" Rikido asked. "That dude was super strong, and he still destroyed him."

"Yes, his strength is truly a thing of wonder." Fumikage said.

Ayano and everyone turned their attention to the front of the class as their class rep finally made his appearance.

"Attention!" He called as he marched up to the podium. "Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment before pointing out he was the only one standing. Tenya turned pale at that realization before he finally marched himself away from the podium. He made it down while sitting down as he stewed unhappily.

"Dang it!" He whispered as his shoulders shook.

"Don't sweat-it." Ochaco told him gently.

He kept his head hung as the others smiled. Their class-rep was certainly a quirky one. Mina then turned to Tsuyu while leaning back in her seat.

"Hey, Tsu," Mina began to ask.

She then gasped when her chair nearly fell backwards. However, Tsuyu steadied her chair with her hands, which had Mina sighing in relief.

"Who do you think is going to teach class today?" Mina asked.

"No idea." Tsuyu said. "Aizawa-sensei is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries."

They didn't have to wait long for an answer since the doors opened with their homeroom teacher walking in. Ayano sweat-dropped at the bandages covering his body.

 _'He looks like the mummy from those old monster movies,'_ She thought as their teacher greeted them.

Though his arms weren't in slings like they all expected. They had some light bandaging, but it seemed as if he had full function of them. And Ayano could see his eyes weren't wrapped like the rest of his face. Looked as if Doctorine worked her magic.

"Aizawa-sensei, what are you doing here?!" The class exclaimed.

He just silently made his way to his podium at a sluggish pace and his shoulders slumped.

 _'He's even walking like a mummy.'_ Ayano thought.

She then shook her head since those weren't exactly nice thoughts to have about her poor, wounded teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm glad you're okay!" Tenya called out.

"That's okay?" Ochaco murmured.

"It's as okay as he'd let me make him!" A familiar voice called from the door.

Everyone froze with their eyes widening and their blood freezing in their veins. They slowly turned their heads seeing Doctorine leaning in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Hello, my lovelies!" She called blowing them all a kiss. "Does anyone else have a boo-boo from the U.S.J? I'll make it all better!"

She pulled out a large needle out of nowhere with her grin turning darker and more twisted.

"NO!" Aizawa's students yelled at the woman.

Doctorine pouted at all of them though did place the needle away, which had the class relaxing. Ayano shook her head. That woman needed therapy or something.

"Doctorine, stop scaring my students." Aizawa told her. "Besides, don't you think you'll be busy today? Once the word gets out to the entire school, there's bound to be a lot of training accidents for the next few weeks."

As the students blinked in confusion, Doctorine's entire face lit up in pure joy.

"That's right!" She said as she twirled around. "And the Third-Years will be on the top of the list of needing care. They always push themselves too far this time of year since it's their last chance to be recognized! I'll come change your bandages later, Shota-kun! Goodbye, my dears!"

She waved to the class then practically danced off to cause sadistic mayhem elsewhere. Ayano felt sorry for those who get caught in her clutches. Ayano then looked to Denki when he gave a chuckle.

"Shota-kun?" He whispered to Kyoka and Eijiro. "Do you think those two are like a thing?"

Kyoka just shuddered at the thought since two sadists who might reproduce together was not something that'd give her piece of mind.

"Um, Aizawa-sensei, what was all that about?" Ayumi asked. "What's coming up that's such a big deal?"

"The U.A. Sports Festival is about to start." Aizawa explained.

His words brought excitement to his class. Even Ayano was a bit excited. She knew how much a big deal the U.A. Sports Festival was. This was their moment to show their potential to pro-heroes who might someday take an interest in their futures. They could be taken in as interns and learn more and later a certain agency might hire them if they show their strength and how much they've grown.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Eijiro cheered.

He then grunted when Denki put his hand in his face to push him back down into his seat.

"Wait a second," Denki cautioned.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Kyoka asked.

She had a point. Ayano's already heard people question U.A's ability to protect their students and their security considering what happened at the U.S.J. That and the villains have already proven they weren't afraid to take some big risks.

"They could attack while we're all in the same place." Mashirao added.

"Apparently, the Administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled." Aizawa explained. "And that our school is safer than ever. Plus, they're beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

Some of the class didn't seem to be reassured while others were fine with moving on from what happened.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but why not?" Minoru asked. "It's just a Sports Festival."

He got looks from his classmates that questioned his sanity, which had the short-teen frowning at them in return.

"Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?" Izuku asked.

"Of course, I do." Mineta said. "I just don't want to get murder."

"I highly doubt we'll have to worry about being _murdered_ by villains during the festival." Ayano said. "While they did break into the U.S.J—a stupidly bold move—I doubt they'd try the same at the Sports Festival, which will be filled with more pro-heroes than just our sensei. Not to mention—their leader was shot and needs time to recover. Therefore, I think we have a bit of breathing time before we see those villains next."

Minoru frowned—though supposed what Ayano was saying did make sense. Still the thought of running into those villains again sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

"Our sports festival is the most watched in the entire world." Aizawa said. "In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic Games, but then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewer showing. For anyone who cares about competition there's only one tournament that matters—the U.A Sports Festival."

Meaning a lot of eyes—besides the pros—will be on them. Ayano was a bit nervous at the thought, and knew she had to do a lot of work before hand. Especially considering how she ranked in the fittest test.

"He's right." Momo said. "And top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

"Sure, unless you're dead." Minoru said.

"She's right." Denki said. "After graduating a lot of people join pro-agencies as a sidekick."

Ayano never gave much thought onto what kind of agency she wanted to join. Or even if there would be one compatible with her psionic powers. She wonders if any of her classmates have done that either.

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go." Kyoka pointed out. "They miss their chance to go independent and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kind of dumb."

Denki growled in annoyance as his eye twitched angrily at Kyoka's blunt statement.

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you great experience and popularity." Aizawa said. "That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go pro one day this event could open a path for you. One chance a year—three chances in a lifetime—no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training. And of course, the school will be open late for the next few weeks for those of you who want to put in extra hours."

"Yes, sir!" The class responded.

Ayano bit her lip as she stared forward. She had no idea the sports festival was so close around the corner. She still had so much to work on, or it'd be like the fitness test all over again. She couldn't let that happen. She had to be noticed.

"However, your regular classes will continue, so don't think you can slack on them either." Aizawa continued. "There will be a new class added to your schedules as well."

This had his students looking up at him curiously as they wondered what he was talking about.

"We usually wait until your second semester here or even your second year here, but with how your class has dealt with an actual villain attack, the staff decided you'll need these lessons now instead of later." Aizawa explained. "While All Might teaches most of your fundamental hero courses, he focuses more on the physical attributes of the job. This class will focus on your image, your beliefs as a hero, and how to deal with the public. You need to start thinking about what kind of hero you want to be. Your decisions now could make a big difference on the hero you become in the future."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, the door to their classroom opened. A pale-green skinned woman walked through the door. Her hair was a darker shade of green, and matched the dots going across her shoulders and arms and legs. She wore a revealing hero costume with short green shorts, fishnet tights, and ankle boots. She then had on a yellow, strapless crop top with a green, sleeveless over shirt that stopped just before her breasts. She then had on fishnet, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Oh, my goodness!" Izuku gushed under his breath. "It's the Nature Hero: Gaea! I can't believe it! I've watched all the nature documentaries she's made!"

Ayano shook her head at Izuku's gushing as Gaea made her way over to the podium to stand beside Aizawa.

"Good-morning, everyone." She said with a sunny smile. "It's so wonderful to meet you all."

She continued to smile at the students, and those who had been a bit worried about their new teacher, smiled in return.

 _'She's nice,'_ Most of the class thought in unison.

"I'll leave things to you, Gaea." Aizawa said. "I'll be in the teachers' lounge."

Gaea nodded her head as Aizawa shuffled off with the door shutting behind him. Once he was gone, Gaea turned back to the students.

"I'm sure Eraser Head explained this class will focus on your image and beliefs as heroes." Gaea said. "Honestly, I see myself more like a life coach or guidance counselor than a teacher. I just want to help all of you figure out what you want to embody as a hero."

Tsuyu raised her hand silently, and Gaea turned her kind smile on Tsuyu. She nodded for the young girl to speak.

"Ma'am, what do you mean by embody?" Tsuyu asked.

"What I mean is, you need to think about the kind of hero you want to be." Gaea said. "You need to consider what you want the public see you as. Just think of some of your favorite heroes and what makes them your favorite. What made them stand out to you? What about them inspired you?"

Her words had the students thinking seriously about the heroes of their past that might caught their eye or inspired them. Ayano tilted her head to the side. Ko always inspired her. But was it that he embodied that made him stand out? Made him so popular? So, trust worthy to the people?

"Can any of you think of a hero that has stood out to you most of your lives?" Gaea asked.

"The Black Cage Hero: Jailer." Katsuki spoke up.

Ayano looked at the back of his head in surprise. She was certain he would have picked All Might. Katsuki might not admit it, but he's just much a fan of All Might as Izuku. They just see their idol differently. Gaea smiled at Katsuki.

"Wonderful choice." Gaea said. "I know Jailer personally. We were in the same class here at U.A. Are the rest of your familiar with Jailer's time as a pro-hero?"

Many of the class gave confirmation as they nodded their heads or murmured "yes" in reply. Ayano knew her brother was popular but felt a bit of pride when seeing even her classmates knew him.

"What would you say he embodied?" Gaea asked. "What stood out about him?"

"His manly spirit!" Eijiro said grinning. "He never backed down from a challenge."

"His dedication to the people." Konan spoke up from her seat. "He was on television a lot for doing even the smallest tasks for the public. Nothing was beneath him to do."

"Jailer," Izuku began. "Was—no, _is_ —an inspiration because when he made a promise he kept it. Even in the toughest situations, he promised to keep fighting to protect those in trouble until the very end."

Yes, Ayano remembers that. Ko always kept his promises. She remembers watching his last act of heroism. He was clearly outmatched, and the other pros were so far away. Everyone was sure, it'd end badly, but not for those he had been protecting.

—FLASHBACK—

 _Ayano watched from the crowd with wide eyes as the villain shot a large hole in Ko's torso. The kids behind him screamed in terror as Ko crumbled to one knee but kept hold of the villain's hands in a lock. He didn't let go._

 _"You should give up, Jailer!" The villain taunted. "You can't win!"_

 _Ayano just continued to watch frozen in place. She couldn't find her voice or make her body move. She was completely terrified. She couldn't get her body to do anything. Those around her begged Ko to do something. Some yelled for him to get to his feet while others begged him to save himself. However, Ko just chuckled as a grin appeared on his face that had everyone going silent._

 _"I knew you weren't smart, pal," Ko said with his grin widening as he looked up at the villain. "I made a promise to the kids…to all the citizens of my district when I took on the mantel of hero…I promised them that I'd protect them always. Until my very last breath, I would never give up. No matter how bleak things look at the beginning, I'll fight so they can keep smiling and feel safe."_

 _He then gave a shout while throwing the villain over his shoulder. He slammed the villain into the ground with it cracking from the impact. The crowd gave a cheer, but Ayano just put her hands over her mouth as she saw the blood pour from her brother's mouth. Ko looked up with their eyes meeting._

 _ **'Even if you can't smile now, I'll fight, Little sister, so tomorrow can be full of smiles.'**_ _He thought towards her._

—END OF FLASH BACK—

Things had been looking up then, but the villain had caused more damage to Ko's body before Ko could secure him. By then the other pros arrived and had to rush Ko to the hospital. Ayano had been frozen in place the entire time. And at the U.S.J she had froze when Katsuki was in trouble. She couldn't do that every time someone she cared about was in trouble. If she couldn't even protect the people near and dear to her, she had no right in think other people would put their faith in her to keep them safe. But she now thinks she knows what kind of hero she wants to be. At least a little bit. She wants to be a hero who keeps her promises.

"Yes, yes, that's very good." Gaea said smiling. "So, we can say Jailer is known for being brave, humble, and a man of his word. That is the hero he is. What kind of hero are you? We're going to work on finding that out in this class. I look forward to working with all of you."

Ayano let out a sigh as she rolled her shoulders. Modern Literature was finally over. Out of all their normal classes it was one of her favorites. Though she'll always be a sucker for the classics in the end. It was time for lunch now, and her classmates didn't waste getting together to talk excitedly about the Sports Festival before heading for lunch.

"I have so much work to do before the festival." Ayano said to herself. "I thought I was doing well in my training, but completely slacked in all the physical attributes. That and I never really tried to work around the other problems with my quirk."

Like the fact, she couldn't lift herself off the ground to get around better. Ayano's quirk was tricky. If a person who has too much raw power in their body like multiple powers to their quirk, they lack mentally. Ayano's quirk is opposite. She has multiple power abilities in her mind due to her quirk, which means her body lacks strength. That she could never change. However, she should have been working on more ways to work around her obvious weaknesses.

"I need to think outside the box." Ayano said.

"I'll beat you into shape."

Ayano blinked once then twice then looked up to meet Katsuki's red orbs as he stared back at her.

 _'Did I hear him, right?'_ Ayano wondered.

Katsuki offering to help her seemed like a bad omen, but she did need the help. And Katsuki was at the top of their class. Well, third to the top. And he knows how to test his quirk's abilities and get over his weaknesses. Its why he designed his costume like he did.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you though, Aya." He said as he smirked evilly. "You'll be begging to quit after day one."

"No, I won't." Ayano said firmly.

Katsuki looked at her with a quirked brow as she stared back at him in determination.

"I won't give up." Ayano said. "As if I'd ever let you get the best of me."

Katsuki's smirk returned to his face as her eyes showed just how serious she was.

 _'There's that annoying confidence she always has,'_ He thought.

"Fine, we'll start this afternoon after class." Katsuki said.


	19. Declaration of War

Coco: Hey, everyone, I have two chapters coming at you today, and I hope you like them. After this, I'll be throwing in the USJ OVA, and I plan to give my other OCs there time to kind of shine a bit in that chapter. Give you a chance to get to know them more before the Sports Festival.

Now, shall we begin? XD

* * *

"Man, I'm so excited for the Sports Festival!" Mina said as the girls sat together for lunch.

All of them were sitting together today as the boys were a few tables away talking about the same subject.

"I didn't know it was so close around the corner." Momo said. "Aizawa-sensei said we have four weeks, but that doesn't seem like enough time considering what we're preparing for."

"I'm not too worried about it." Ayumi said shrugging.

Some of the girls gave her looks that blatantly said they thought she was crazy. She sighed at their looks.

"I know this is a chance for pros to take an interest in us," Ayumi said. "It's a good opportunity to get farther up the path of becoming a popular hero. However, it's not the only path. I don't plan to join an agency after leaving school, so impressing the pros isn't on my to-do list. Not really."

Ayano tilted her head. She never realized Ayumi had such ambition. To go out on your own straight out of high school was a gusty move. Not many would try it. Even some of the most popular heroes of today didn't just strike out on their own right after completing school. Ayumi never showed she had the drive to do such a thing before either. She was so laidback most of the time. Not to mention, Ayano heard from the girl's own head that she was only at this school before her father practically forced her. Did things change while she was here to give her this goal? Or has she been planning this all along?

"That's pretty hardcore." Kyoka said. "I know I told Kaminari those who join agencies sometimes become eternal sidekicks, but even I plan to become part of some agency after school. I just haven't decided what kind of hero I want to learn from."

Some of the girls murmured in agreement as they nodded their heads.

"I'm not trying to make this sound conceited, but you didn't grow up in the kind of life I did." Ayumi said. "In fact, I envy most of you. Most of you haven't had to deal with living in the shadow of a successful, popular pro-hero like me. When your parent or parents are as popular as my dad, that's all your known for. Like your greatest achievement was being born to them. All my life, my father's colleagues only saw me as his daughter—nothing more."

Her words and saddened expression, made their entire table go silent. The girls stopped eating completely as they looked to the silver-haired teen.

"They only took interest in me because of it too." Ayumi continued. "When they said they'd have an opening for me at their agencies once I became a pro, it wasn't because they were impressed with me—just who I'm related too. I don't want to be apart of an agency who sees me only as the daughter of Warp. I'm going to show people who I am. I'm going to show everyone at that festival that I don't need my dad or his name to get far as a pro. If I have to strike out on my own to do it, I will."

Momo reached out to silently put a comforting hand on Ayumi's shoulder as the latter stared down at her food.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that," Toru said honestly. "I thought having a pro as a parent would be something cool."

"It's not for me." Ayumi said. "But I can't speak for everyone. Iida seems to be quite happy and content living in a family with such amazing pro-heroes. His older brother is young, but he's already made quite the name for himself. If I had to choose any hero to follow, it'd be him."

"And I was always proud of Ko and his accomplishments as Jailer." Ayano added. "I never once felt like I was over shadowed. But going off what Jinsoku-chan said, everyone is different and has different experiences."

The mood kind of grew a bit somber after that as the girls returned to eating their lunch.

"Ya know, I'm a bit nervous about the entire thing myself." Ochaco finally spoke up. "I want to do well. I need to impress the pros to be signed into a good agency. But I wouldn't know where to start looking for an agency that'd be suited for me though."

She let out a sigh as this morning's class started to come back to Ayano. It was probably a good thing they had Gaea to help them with these sorts of things. She obviously wasn't the only one who was left unsure on what agencies to join and what heroes to ask to be their mentors.

"I don't think any of us—besides Ayumi—has thought that far ahead—ribbit." Tsuyu said. "At least, I haven't."

"Hmm, I thought maybe the hero Edgeshot would be a good fit for me." Konan confessed. "With my style of fighting, the shinobi brand that he's known for might be a good fit for me."

"Yeah, I can see that!" Mina said nodding. "You'd make a cool kunoichi, Kurafutoshi. People would eat that up."

"Not only that, but Edgeshot's quirk isn't that powerful, yet he's made it work for him and made up for it as you have with your marital arts and quirk." Ayano added. "You could learn some good tips from him to cover up the disadvantages of not having a power quirk."

Konan nodded. She had been thinking the same as Ayano. If she could learn how to make up for her lack of power, it'll improve her skills and make her a better pro-hero.

"I only wish there were more psychic based pro-heroes around." Ayano said a she sighed. "If there were, they could help me learn how to make up for my lack in physical abilities."

"Well, there is the pro-hero Sir Nighteye." Momo pointed out. "His quirk allows him to see into the future. Not exactly a quirk someone would expect to work well in the line of work pro-heroes do. But he's a very successful hero with a large agency. He has to be doing something right then."

The name rung a bell in Ayano's mind. She was certain she's heard of this hero before.

"Yeah, and he was the sidekick to All Might for a while." Ayumi added. "So, he learned combat from the number one hero. Just think about what he could teach you."

When Ayumi said that, Ayano realized where she did hear the name from. Izuku had been talking about Nighteye before during one of his All Might gush-fests. And Ayumi was right…he could teach Ayano a lot. He could help her become a better hero. However, the chances of him even caring to know who she is, is slim. Even if she does her best in the festival it might not help her meet this Nighteye or catch his attention in the end. It doesn't mean has to give up now though. She'll just have to train hard with Katsuki these next few weeks. Even if she doesn't get Nighteye's attention, she can get the attention of other pros who can help her in her career.

* * *

KABUKICHO, TOKYO

Kabukicho—the biggest red-light district in the world. It has plenty of attractions for the locals and tourists to visit. Like, restaurants, karaoke, and bars. However, there's also a lot of underworld activity that happens around here as well. You'll find many Yakuza Families working here. It's a dangerous place, but the locals don't hesitate to come here for fun—but they're quick to get home before its too late, and no one would want to live here willingly. During the day, it was much calmer, which is why All Might, who was in his weaker form, decided to come now instead of later. Though even it if it meant to be safer during the day, he's already seen three police arrests that involved multiple, violent suspects.

"This place hasn't changed at all." All Might commented as he walked through the more deserted areas.

There were a few apartments here in the back, and they weren't anything too glamorous. While out on the street it looked like a nice, clean neighborhood, back here it was completely different. Dirty, smelly, and dark was the best way to describe the backstreets of Kabukicho. All Might didn't know why his old friend decided to move to a place like this after the accident. Of course, his old friend hasn't been the same ever since Etsudo's death.

"Now, where's apartment 308?" All Might asked himself as he looked down at a piece of paper that had said number on it.

Before he could get far, a clanging noise sounded behind All Might, which had the pro-hero pausing. He stood still for a moment before slowly turning his head.

 _'Crap,'_ He mentally cursed when seeing a group of three young thugs behind him.

The one in the center didn't even look older than twenty and had unruly spikey hair. His eyes were slanted and his teeth a bit pointed—something All Might had noticed when the kid gave him a twisted grin. One of his companions had scaly-reptile features and had a hood pulled over his head. The older was large, with a wick-like strange of hair on top his head that was lit on fire.

"Old man, I don't think I've seen you around here before." The ringleader said as his grin grew. "You must be lost because no many people come down this way willingly."

All Might frowned this wasn't good. Not good at all. He couldn't fight these children without giving away his secret. It wasn't like he knew anyone with a memory erasing quirk.

 _'Well, not anymore anyway,'_ He thought bitterly as Etsudo's face popped up in his mind.

"And we're about to show you why that is, old man." The kid continued on as he has three long spikes pop out from between his knuckles.

All Might clenched his teeth together as he wondered what to do. However, before him or the kids do anything, the biggest boy in the back was knocked hard to the ground by a kick to the back. He hit the ground hard, and grunted in pain when a boot-cladded foot stomped down on his head. All Might's eyes widened when seeing the culprit as the other two kids whirled around.

Standing there was a man who seemed to be in his mid-forties. He had stark white hair that fell in a loose ponytail past his shoulders. The irises of his eyes were as black as night making it impossible to see where the irises ended and pupils began. He was lanky with a somewhat toned form and a pale skin complexion. He wore black muscle shirt and dark gray cargo pants that were tucked into his black combat boots. Over that he had on a long, black trench coat that seemed too hot for the weather they were having.

"G—Gi—Giichi!" The ringleader exclaimed while looking at the man.

All Might noticed how the two kids shook at the sight of the man who had an expression on his face that was void of all emotion. This definitely wasn't the man he once knew. He never had children cowering at the sight of him. And the fire that had once filled his eyes was gone.

"What have I told you three about causing trouble around here, Kugizaki?" He asked the youth.

"We're s—sorry!" Kugizaki Sōga apologized while backing away from Giichi. "We were—were just—dealing with this outsider!"

 _'Outsider?'_ All Might wondered. 'Does _Giichi control things around here? Was this supposed to be his territory? That seems something like someone of the Yakuza would do.'_

Giichi raised his eyes to meet All Might's eyes directly. He didn't even blink when seeing his old friend.

"This man is fine." Giichi said. "He's an old… _friend_."

"He is?!" Sōga asked looking even more terrified. "We're sorry, Giichi! We didn't know he was a friend of yours."

His friend nodded vigorously alongside of him while pulling his hood farther down as if it'd protect them.

"Just go on." Giichi said as he stepped away from the other boy. "Take your friend with you."

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder in a get-lost-motion, and Sōga and his friend didn't hesitate to make a run for it while dragging the unconscious one along. Once those three were gone, Giichi turned towards All Might.

"Now, why are you in my neighborhood, Toshinori?" Giichi asked. "It's been what? Five years since we last spoke? Why suddenly pop in for a visit?"

There were so many things All Might wanted to say to Giichi. He wanted to scold the man who how he was obviously running things around his neighborhood. He wanted to tell his friend how good it was to see him. He wanted to ask him how he was. But Giichi obviously didn't care for idle chitchat, so he might as well get to the point.

"It's about your daughters, my old friend." All Might said.

A flicker of emotion appeared on Giichi's face at the mention of his daughters. But soon it was gone—buried back under an emotionless wall.

"What about them?" Giichi questioned. "As I'm sure you know, I haven't seen my daughters for quite some time. I barely had time to hold the youngest one before she was gone."

All Might's frown deepened on how Giichi couldn't even use Ayano's name. He was the one to give the child her name. That was what Etsudo had told him after sending her newborn off for adoption.

" _Ayano_ has recently been attacked." All Might informed Giichi while using his student's given name. "By another psychic. One who has the same quirk as Etsu—!"

Before he could finish her name, a long-pointed bone whizzed past his cheek to embedded itself in the wall behind him. The bone had come from Giichi's arm, and it came out pointed and long—ready to cut. All Might ignored the blood running down his cheek as he stared into the livid gaze of Giichi.

"You _dare_ to speak _her_ name." Giichi hissed at All Might. "As I recall, you promised to protect you and broke that vow all in the same day, _my old friend_."

All Might's hands clenched into fists. Yes, he had made a vow to look after Etsudo. He was going into a dangerous mission against an old, powerful foe. He was going to go alone, but she had insisted on remaining at his side just as she always had done. But that time it had cost her.

"You're right." All Might said. "I am to blame for her death. She was within my reach, and I failed to save her. You have every right to be angry with me. But, what I've come to discuss is important. All your daughters could be in danger, Giichi. I know you have to care about them. As their father, you must want to keep them safe."

Giichi glared at All Might a bit longer before letting his bone retract back into his body. The hole in which it came out healed quickly with little blood being left behind.

"They've been in danger ever since Ayano's birth." Giichi said. "It's why Etsudo had us separate them as we did. Kazane was sent to live with her grandparents who placed in studying abroad. This kept her moving outside of Japan constantly as she grew up. Rina was kept with us—Etsudo couldn't bear to part with all her children. And Ayano…Ayano was put up for adoption. Your little ex-sidekick told Etsudo it would have been for the girls' best interest for them to be separate…though he also warned it might not change the outcome. He's never been wrong before, but it was the only hope Etsudo had for her girls to have normal, safe lives."

Giichi's hands clenched into fists as he thought about his daughters. Rina…he hasn't seen her since her mother's passing. He spoke with Kazane about two years back. From what he's heard from her, she's starting a new life with some guy she's been dating for a few years. He was invited to their wedding, but he had declined. He hasn't made a public appearance in a very long time. Didn't plan to now.

As for Ayano, he checked in on her over the years, but kept his distance. When he had last seen her about a year ago, she had been defending some puny, green-haired kid from a punk with ash-blood hair. Though she looked like a complete copy of her mother, she didn't act like her. She had handled that situation with the ash-blood much differently than her mother would have, which would have been minus the violence Ayano had displayed that day.

"We can still change things." All Might said. "I'm not sure what Nighteye told you, but the future is not set in stone, Giichi. Tell me, why you and Etsu— _Phoenix_ separated the girls. Why are they in danger?"

Giichi frowned as he looked around. He didn't like discussing this out in the open. Sure, he pretty much ran things around here—mostly to keep as much peace as possible—but that didn't mean unwanted ears might be absent from this conversation.

"We can take this back to my apartment." Giichi said as he started walking passed All Might. "This isn't exactly a good place to hold a conversation."

All Might pressed against the wall behind him to give Giichi room before following after him.

"But I can tell you this now," Giichi said as he walked forward. "It's partially connected to your unfinished business from five-years-ago."

All Might's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop in his chest and wound burn as if it was fresh. He placed his hand on his aching side.

' _How is this all connected to_ _ **him**_ _of all people?'_ He wondered.

* * *

As school finally came to an end, Ayano and the others prepared to leave for the evening.

 _'We didn't have our fundamental hero class today,'_ Ayano thought to herself. _'Is All Might still recovering from the events at the U.S.J? Or is he busy with something else?'_

She wasn't sure why they didn't have his class but supposed she needn't worry about it too much. It was time to get to training with Katsuki. However, a buzz of many minds together, caught her attention as she was putting her books in her bag. She frowned while looking towards the door to their classroom. She walked towards it catching the others' attention.

"Is something wrong, Ishida?" Shoto asked.

Ayano just silently opened the door with her classmates gasping when they saw all the people there. There had to be over fifty students crowding their hallway. All of them seemed to be first years like them as well.

"Why the heck are you all here?" Ochaco asked as she hurried to Ayano's side.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Tenya inquired.

"Why are you blocking our doorway?" Minoru demanded. "I won't let you hold us hostage!"

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots." Katsuki said as he pushed passed the others.

Minoru looked upset at Katsuki's words, and worried about what the hothead would do to those outside their door. Izuku tried to calm him as Katsuki kept walking towards the door.

"We're the class that survived a real villain attack." Katsuki pointed out. "They want to see us with their own eyes."

Katsuki moved to stand in front of Ayano while passing her back her bag. She took it while eyeing him unhappily. He was about to turn them all into public enemy number one. She just knew it.

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like," Katsuki said. "Now, move it, Extras."

Ayano sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew he was going to say something like that.

"You can't walk around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Tenya pointed out.

Ayano shook her head wondering why Katsuki just had to push people's buttons. If he keeps this up, he'll most likely get into a fight with a student who won't take his crap. Then they'll never get to train this afternoon.

"So, this is Class 1-A." A very tired looking boy said as he forced himself to the front of the crowd. "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass."

"He is." Ayano said.

Katsuki turned to glare at her, and she glared up at him in return with sparks practically flying between them.

"If Bakugo and this guy don't get into it, he and Ishida will." Denki whispered to Rikido.

"Yeah, another lover's quarrel." Rikido agreed.

The two went unheard as the violet-haired boy in front of the "lovers" continued talking.

"Is everyone in the hero course delusional?" He asked. "Or just you?"

As Katsuki turned his glare onto the violet-haired teen, his classmates all shook their heads rapidly behind them. They didn't want Katsuki exploding—literally—all over this guy.

"How sad to come here and find of ego maniacs." The guy continued. "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to join a different track—such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well enough in the Sports Festival, the sensei can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room."

He went to say more, but Ayano who was actually losing her patience—something that usually only happens when concerning the blonde next to her—raised her hand towards the guy's face to cut the guy off.

"While I understand this is your declaration of war." Ayano said. "You needn't say anymore because while you might like the sound of your own voice, I don't."

Her classmates' jaws dropped open in shock at her words, and people behind the guy gasped.

 _'Ishida's picking a fight?!'_ Her classmates thought in shock as they continued to watch out.

"You wish to join the hero course, but to do so you have to do better than one of us." Ayano continued. "Understandable. I welcome you—all of you—to try. However, don't think any of us here will make it easy on you. We have our own dreams and ambitions to achieve. While it might sound callous, I don't plan to give mine up just so someone else can fulfill theirs."

Her words had people stunned silent, and the student in front of her narrowed his eyes down on her. She continued to look at him calmly.

"Now, if we're done here, I have training to get to with the egotistical ass beside me." Ayano said gesturing to Katsuki whose brow twitched in annoyance. "I suggest you spend your time doing the same instead of trying to pick fights with others."

Ayano went to push him aside, but another voice cut through the silence from the back of the crowd. Ayano sighed wondering how many more interruptions there would be.

"Hey you!"

Ayano and the others looked up seeing a silver-haired teen in the back of the crowd.

"I'm from Class 1-B next door to you!" He shouted. "We heard you fought some villains, and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us! Talk all you want. It'll just be more embarrassing when you're !"

Katsuki just started walking away having enough of this conversation. He tugged Ayano along by grabbing her wrist to pull her through the crowd.

"Don't you ignore me!" The youth continued to shout.

"Bakugo, Ishida, where are you going?!" Eijiro asked. "You gotta say something! It's your fault they're all hating on us, Bakugo! And, Ishida, you didn't help matters."

Ayano looked back at her classmates apologetically as she scratched the back of her head.

 _'Sorry, I suppose I let my annoyance get the best of me,'_ Ayano thought to all of them.

She even gave a sheepish smile that had Ochaco gushing mentally at how cute that was. The others couldn't really stay made at her either when seeing how sincere she was. Though while she was apologetic, Katsuki was not. He turned to look at Eijiro.

"These people don't matter." Katsuki said shocking his classmates. "The only thing that's important is that I beat them."

He then started leaving again while ignoring that one guy who continued to yell after him. Ayano went along with him as their classmates watched them go. As he pulled her along, Ayano looked at the back of his head. She smiled slightly.

 _'He won't be beat.'_ Ayano said. _'Not this time, but I'm definitely not going to make it easy on him. And one day he'll have to catch up to me. I'm done with just settling for being not as good as Katsuki or Izuku. They're both giving their all, so I will too.'_

Ayano moved her wrist from Katsuki's grip, and he turned actually looking as if he was going to snap at her for breaking away. However, the words died on his lips when she took his hand. She tried to ignore how her cheeks warmed at their intertwined hands. Katsuki looked down at their hands as the two walked side-by-side. He then looked away ignoring the fact his face felt a bit hot.

 _'Stupid Aya,'_ He inwardly grumbled.


	20. Day with Katsuki

ONE WEEK LATER

Ayano let out a huff as she was hunched over trying to catch her breath. Katsuki was keeping his word about not going easy on her. And while she appreciated, she also felt like she was dying.

"Don't tell me you're done already." Katsuki said frowning down at her. "We've only just begun."

Ayano sweat-dropped. Only just begun? The two of them have been at it for five hours already. She almost wanted to curse the school for also being open on the weekend for students to train. As soon as dawn hit this morning, Katsuki, who had let himself into her house the night before to sleep on her couch, jerked her out of bed and threw her clothes and all into a cold shower. He had gotten quite a few smacks for that one. But after her terrible shower and a quick breakfast, Katsuki dragged her here and started their usual warmups, which led to mock battles. She's lost every one, but she hasn't made it easy for him. She can say that with pride.

"I'm done not." Ayano said. "Just thinking."

"You're leaving yourself wide open for attack!" Katsuki snapped while sending an explosion her way.

Ayano put up a psionic wall between her and the explosion. It wasn't thick enough since it easily cracked under the pressure of the attack. She was sent flying rather high and hit the ground hard. She groaned while sitting up. She rubbed the back of her aching head. Her fatigue was making it hard for to concentrate on her quirk. She needed to find a way to last longer in drawn out battles. Especially ones with opponents that weren't going to just let her stand in one place.

 _'And what if they have any games that involve running a track or other endurance activities?'_ Ayano wondered. _'It's not all going to be battles. From what I hear the battles are at the end of the games after all other candidates are unable to continue.'_

Ayano let out a gasp as another explosion sent her rolling across the ground. She came to a stop while shakily pushing herself up onto her hands and knees.

"Focus, moron!" Katsuki snapped. "Our fight isn't over."

Ayano grit her teeth while turning her head up to glare at Katsuki. If she didn't shut him up soon, she was going to lose it. She raised her hand while lifting him up into the air. She threw him at a grouping of trees, but he put his arms behind him to send out blasts hard enough to break her hold on him. He went flying towards her with his feet connecting to her side. He landed in a crouch as she rolled across the ground again. He frowned when seeing she was out of the boundary they set up for their battles.

"I win again." Katsuki said. "You're not even trying."

"Shut-up." Ayano said as she pushed herself to her knees again. "I remember you being easier to subdue."

He rolled his eyes at her while getting to his feet. He walked over to her while plopping down beside her. She moved into a sitting position as well as she let out a sigh.

"You're getting better." Katsuki said. "You're stronger than you used to be that's for sure. I don't think I've ever used my quirk this much during our fights. You'd be even better if you stopped holding back and doubting yourself, stupid."

He then rubbed his arms subconsciously as they shook slightly from overuse. He was starting to get to his own limit. He'd have to take a least a small break before continuing. Ayano looked at his arms in concern. He's been straining his quirk too much. And all she's been doing is wearing out her body, which doesn't help her quirk at all.

 _'If I could just move myself easily through the air like I do objects I could cut over half of the physical labor I must do down,'_ She thought to herself. _'Not to mention working on using my telekinesis for long periods of time while focusing it enough to act as a way of travel/flight. But how—!'_

Ayano gasped as a thought came to mind. Katsuki looked down at her with a quirked brow when seeing the expression on her face.

 _'That could work,'_ She realized to herself. _'And isn't there a hero-support class at this school? I believe they make all sorts of gadgets and weapons for heroes. And I'm sure Aizawa-sensei can help me with any paperwork it might take to register any gadget I have them make for me.'_

"Hey, Aya, just what the hell are you thinking about?" Katsuki asked tapping her forehead.

She snapped out of her thoughts while giving him an irritable look as she pushed his hand away from her face. She then stood up while trying to ignore how her legs felt like jelly.

"Katsuki, I'm taking a break." Ayano said firmly. "I'll be back in a bit."

She then hurried off towards the school. Well, hurried wasn't exactly it—more like wobbled towards the school.

"Hey!" Katsuki called after her. "Who said we're taking a break, Aya?!"

He was ignored by said girl, which had him growling in annoyance. He got to his feet while easily catching up to the girl. He didn't force her to stop or anything as he moved along at her slow pace.

 _'What the hell could she be up to now?'_ He wondered.

"You'll see," Ayano answered him out loud. "I have an idea. One that could turn training completely around for me. Then you'll be the one having to catch up."

Katsuki scoffed highly doubting that one, but he was intrigued. If she's this confident, she must have a really good idea to improve her quirk. The two went up the stairs to the floor that the teachers' lounge rested on. Ayano went to the lounge while knocking once on the door. It opened with her peeking her head in. As she suspected, her homeroom teacher was here as were others. Aizawa turned towards Ayano and Katsuki as the latter leaned over Ayano to look into the room as well.

"Ishida, Bakugo, do you two need something?" Aizawa questioned them.

"Yes, sensei," Ayano said while stepping into the room. "I was wondering if the support classes were here today as well."

Aizawa's brow quirked in question as Katsuki leaned against the doorframe with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yes," Aizawa answered. "What do you need with the support classes?"

"I believe I have found a way to work around my lack in physical power." Ayano said. "As I learned in the fitness test you gave us, Sensei, I lacked greatly in any of the tests I was forced to do without my quirk like running, or high-paced jump steps, etc. While I can't change the fact my body is and always will be physically weaker than others, I can use my quirk to my advantage to cover my obvious weaknesses. Now, if I was able to lift myself up in a form of pseudo-flying, I would have been able to do better on the fitness test, yes?"

Aizawa tilted his head to the side as he listened to Ayano tell him her little theory.

"Yes, I believe your scores would have drastically increased if that were possible for you." Aizawa said. "However, you can't lift yourself, so how do you think you can remedy the problem?"

Katsuki wanted to know as well. All their lives, she has never once tried to remedy the fact she can't fly or move around like he does. She's been fight keeping her feet on the ground.

 _'Where is this new drive coming from?'_ He thought.

Unlike before, Ayano didn't answer his mental question as she kept her sole attention on Aizawa. The others teachers—Present Mic, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss—listened in as well as they paused in their work.

"While I can't lift my physical body, I can lift something big enough for me to stand on." Ayano said. "By taking a ride on something my telekinesis can lift, I can—in theory—reach this form of pseudo-flying. If I am able to control this enough, I will manage to take a lot of actual physical labor out of battling and other physical activities. Thus, saving my energy, which will in turn allow me to do hero work longer and last in drawn out battles."

"Hmm, that sounds like a solid theory." Aizawa admitted. "I'm guessing you're hoping someone from the support class could make you something you could use and carry around with you easily when it's not needed."

Ayano nodded her head in confirmation as Katsuki was realizing where she was going with this. She really could improve training and technique if this pans out. Of course, it was a bit risky to try something this knew before the festival. However, if it pans out as she plans, she'll before more of a threat to him when the time comes. Instead of being upset, Katsuki smirked.

 _'She'll be a challenge,'_ Katsuki thought.

Aizawa looked over to Midnight as he turned in his chair to look directly at the R-rated hero.

"Midnight, it's not too late to fill out the forms she'll need to okay this for the festival, is it?" He asked her.

Ayano hoped not. If everything works out, she'll be able to better her chances of doing good in this festival.

"No, it's not too late." Midnight said smiling. "I can get you the forms together while you go down to the support classrooms. By the time you finish there, they'll be here ready for you."

"Thank-you, Midnight-sensei, Aizawa-sensei." Ayano said bowing her head to them.

Midnight said she was welcome before going to get the forms together. Ayano went to leave with Katsuki when Aizawa called her back. She turned to look at her sensei.

"What gave you this idea, Ishida?" Aizawa asked.

Ayano blinked before thinking back to that time at the U.S.J when she had used some rumble to propel herself over to help Izuku. It had been a split moment decision. One that might not have worked, but she was glad that it had.

"From the U.S.J incident, sit." Ayano replied. "I used some rubble to send myself flying to help Izuku when he was in danger. I made the choice without putting much thought into it. It had been reckless and nearly had gotten myself in trouble when I lost control and crashed into the villain. But even if it didn't end as I had wanted it then, I'll train hard before the festival to make it work. I won't give up until I made up for my weaknesses."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes slightly at Ayano as she looked at him with a burning determination in her eyes. She's changed. Before—while she hadn't been happy with her score—had excepted it. She had _settled_ with it. Just like how she's been settling with her limitations all her life. But now, it was different. She was done being okay with not being the best.

She wants to push forward to close the gap Katsuki and Izuku have made between the three of them. He thought this might happen. He had seen the three's dynamic that first day of the assessment test. Ayano had been used to being in the middle. Not as strong as Katsuki, but stronger than Izuku meaning she could look out for him. But she saw that she soon became the one in the back of the group, and she isn't going to stand for it. She was ready to push towards the top.

"I see." Aizawa said. "Then go on. Tell Power Loader I sent you when you get to his classroom. He should be able to fit you with one of his students who can help you."

"Thank-you, sensei." Ayano said dipping her head to him.

She then left while grabbing Katsuki's hand to pull him along. He barked at her to slow down even as he went along with her fast pace.

"She's making some real progress." Ectoplasm said. "She had done well in the practical exam to get into the school, but her weaknesses had been apparent. Now she's figuring out ways to make up for their weaknesses to make her a better hero."

"Yeah, what lit the fire under her all of a sudden?" Present Mic asked. "While she's been a good student, I never noticed her to have such determination."

"She has two people, who are very important to her, to catch up to." Aizawa said simply. "She refuses to be left behind, so she's going to push forward until she's ahead of them."

Ectoplasm and Present Mic exchanged a glance. People might say Aizawa is a cold, uncaring teacher, but he sure knew how to read them. Even if only being their teacher a short time, he seemed to understand each and every one of his students perfectly.

* * *

Ayano and Katsuki arrived outside the support classroom while heading right in since the doors were wide open. Inside a few students were scattered about working on different projects. Near the main desk was Power Loader. He looked up at their arrival.

"Hero course first years?" He acknowledged. "What brings you to the support class?"

"Aizawa-sensei sent us, sir." Ayano said. "I need some equipment for the upcoming Sports Festival. I thought if anyone could help me it'd be a member of the support class."

Power Loader hummed while getting down from his chair to move over to the two students.

"And is Midnight getting the proper paper work ready for you?" Power Loader questioned.

Ayano nodded her head in confirmation. Power Loader nodded as well then gestured for Ayano and Katsuki to follow him.

"What kind of equipment are you looking for?" Power Loader questioned.

Ayano explained to him what she had told Aizawa—the short version at least—and Power Loader listened attentively as she spoke. Katsuki just walked behind the two as Ayano was explaining she needed the gadget to be something easily to transport around on her person and easy to activate for quick maneuvering situations.

"An interesting request." Power Loader said. "But I have a student who can help you."

They stopped at a rather disorganized section of the room with metal parts and gadgets littering the floor and workbench in front of them.

"Hey, Hatsume." Power Loader called out. "I have a student here who needs an upgrade."

At first nothing moved, but then some girl popped out of the pile of gadgets sending them flying everywhere. Ayano and Katsuki both jumped as the girl turned her golden eyes on the pair of them.

"Did someone say upgrade?!" She questioned with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, this girl from the hero course needs a gadget that can get her off the ground." Power Loader said gesturing to Ayano.

The girl, who was covered in grease and grim, jumped out of the pile of junk to get right in Ayano's face. Ayano sweat-dropped while backing right up into Katsuki's chest to put some distance between her and the girl. It didn't help since the girl only got closer.

"You wanna fly, huh?" The girl asked. "Well, I've got plenty of super cool babies that might just be the right fit for you!"

Before Ayano could get even a work in, the girl had her strapped in some large, metal boots that were a bit too heavy. Ayano had trouble even lifting one foot.

"Here try these!" The girl said then hit a button.

Ayano let out a squeal of surprise as she was sent airborne. She flailed around a bit while not liking these boots at all. She then grunted when her head met the ceiling.

"Cool, aren't they?" The girl asked. "They were designed by yours truly. The name is Hatsume Mei! I'm the prodigy of the support course."

She said this proudly with her chest puffed out and a large grin on her face. While Ayano wasn't happy with her current situation, she knew if Mei was this confident in her skills that she had to be the right person to help Ayano. But first…Ayano needed down.

"Hatsume-chan, this really wasn't what I had in mind." Ayano said. "I don't need something that can fly on its down. I'm a telekinetic. I just can't lift myself, so I need something I can lift while being able to balance on—to help me move with more agility and to preserve energy."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Mei said while hitting another button.

Ayano let out another squeal she dropped down this time, and Katsuki's eyes widened when seeing she was heading for the ground—hard.

"Dammit!" He cursed while quickly moving to catch her.

He grunted at the impact but managed to keep on his feet as he caught Ayano in his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Katsuki snapped at Mei. "There had to be an easier way to set her down!"

"Sorry, still working on the landing." Mei brushed it off—clearly not sorry.

Katsuki growled at her as he set Ayano on her two feet. However, she was soon literally being lifted by Mei, which had her eyes widening. She was set down on the work bench with Mei pulling those ridiculous boots off of Ayano's feet. Mei then pulled off Ayano's other shoes and socks to get a look at Ayano's feet.

"So, you need something to stand on to lift for pseudo-flying purposes." Mei said as she measured Ayano's feet. "While you can lift it, it'd probably be best to put a booster on it to increase your speed when you wish and have a safety feature in case you are forced to stop using your telekinesis. To make it easy for transport and easy access, I believe placing this device on your boots would be best."

She continued to list of various things she could do as she moved onto Ayano's boots, which were part of her hero costume. Ayano's been wearing them for training since they'll be wat she wears when out on the job. Even if they aren't athletic wear.

"Oooh, so many ideas!" Mei squealed as she twirled around before looking straight at Ayano. "Come back early tomorrow! I should have quite a few things ready for you to try out!"

"Thank-you, Hatsume-chan." Ayano said as she jumped down.

"Just remember yours truly when you use my super cool baby once it's done." Mei said grinning. "I'm going to be big someday, ya know. Soon pros from all around will be using products designed by me—Hatsume Mei!"

Ayano's lips twitched up in amusement—thinking Mei was an interesting character. Sure, she was a bit over-the-top, but Ayano didn't mind too much. Katsuki on the other hand was getting very annoyed with the girl as his brow twitched repeatedly.

"I'll need to keep your boots of course for fitting purposes." Mei continued. "I hope you have another pair."

"I do," Ayano said nodding. "We'll leave you to it then. I'll be sure to be back tomorrow—bright and early."

The two girls said their goodbyes, and once Ayano thanked Power Loader for his help as well, she and Katsuki left. Ayano's bare feet gently slapped against the tile as she walked. Today was a good day. And if this device of Mei works out for her, her training was going to be turned completely around.

* * *

Ayano let out a yawn as she cooked over her stove. It was nearly seven at night now, and while it wasn't exactly that late, she was exhausted. She and Katsuki had left the school around five to return to her apartment. He decided to stay another and was currently taking a shower. Ayano had taken one earlier and was now trying to finish dinner for the both of them. She decided on sukiyaki tonight and plenty of it. Katsuki it a teenage boy after all and they happen to eat a lot.

She had her ingredients all laid out to the side to cut for later as she was preparing the sauce for the dish. She was letting the sake she had added boil out the alcohol at the moment while also adding in half a cup of mirin. As they boiled, Katsuki walked out of the hall leading to the bedrooms and bathroom with a towel around his neck. Ayano thought he'd go into the living room to watch TV, but he came into the kitchen instead.

"What are you making?" He asked curiously as he went over to the fridge.

He grabbed a bottle of water from before sitting down at the small table placed in the kitchen.

"Sukiyaki." Ayano replied as she added in the soy sauce into the pot then the sugar. "I also have made white rice and namasu as side dishes. This will be a large pot of sukiyaki too, so make sure to eat up."

Katsuki's brow quirked as Ayano continued to cook dinner for the both of them. She added a pinch of kobu dashi as well for more flavoring since she knew Katsuki liked his with a bit of kick.

' _Wasn't that a lot of food for just the two of us?'_ Katsuki thought.

He took a drink of his water as a comfortable silence fell between the two. Once the sauce was done, Ayano took it off to the side to place in a separate bowl. She pulled out another pot of water to boil the shirataki noodles to get rid of the smell. As they boiled, she set out a cutting board for the vegetables she needed for the dish. She got out a knife to start cutting the syungiku into appropriate bite-sized pieces. Katsuki watched her while frowning at her technique.

' _She's going to end up cutting herself,'_ He thought as he stood.

He went over to her making her turn to look at him with a quirked brow and a slight frown.

"I think I can handle this without harming myself." She said.

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "You've been cooking for yourself all this time, and you still can't cut vegetables worth a shit. Move over."

He took the knife from her to start on the vegetables, which had her frowning at him. However, she decided to leave him be since he was good at using a knife. She went back to her noodles to stir them around the pot with her chopsticks. It didn't take long to finish boiling, so she quickly placed them in a strainer.

Once they were strained out, she passed them over to Katsuki, so he could cut the noodles up as well. As he was finishing up the noodles and vegetables, Ayano got out a plan, which the meat would be fried in before the rest of the ingredients are added. The two of them worked together to finish dinner and soon they were sitting down at the table ready to eat. Ayano brought her hands together giving thanks for the food before breaking her chopsticks apart. Both teens dug into their dinner.

As Ayano ate, she almost wanted to chuckle. She hasn't felt this mundane in a while. And it was nice having someone enjoy dinner with her. Last night Katsuki had come in after he had eaten dinner at home and just made himself a place on the couch to sleep. Tonight, they ate together, and as silly as it sounded, it made Ayano happy. She very rarely gets to eat dinner with others—not in her home at least. It brought her a sense of peace—something she hasn't really felt since her last dinner with Ko.

She could get used to this feeling again. Though—she wished Katsuki had better table manners. She looked at said youth with a deadpanned expression as he ripped into the meat in front of him like an animal. She's pretty sure he only does this to annoy her. As she continued to watch Katsuki, she lost her frown. Even with his bad manners it was nice to have him around. She let out a chuckle shaking her head before returning to her own meal. She should just enjoy this semblance of peace while she has it. Tomorrow will definitely be a different story.


	21. Return to the USJ!

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated for this story. I got a bit caught up in my Seven Deadly Sins work, but I have a chapter for you here today. And I'll try to have another done by next weekend. This is part of the first OVA of BnHA, which I'm writing in two parts. The first part is of course focused on Ayano, but the second part will focus a bit more on my other OCs to give them a chance to shine. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter :D

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

More time passed on as the students prepared for the Sports Festival. While working with Katsuki and Mei, Ayano was working on getting herself airborne. She's used a lot of prototypes from Mei, and finally managed to find one that works for her. It was really rocky at first. In fact, she fell and hurt herself a lot in the beginning. One time had really gone bad, and if Katsuki hadn't been there to catch her, well, she would have went to see Recovery Girl—or worse she wouldn't have made it to Recovery Girl. He even yelled at her for it for over an hour. And it didn't matter how many times she apologized, he still yelled.

Today she was taking a break from flight training though as she and her classmates arrived at the U.S.J for the second time. She stepped off the bus with everyone while looking up at the building. It's been four weeks since the incident here. She wonders if the place is still wrecked. Well, even if it was, they'd still be able to have class, and she needed the distraction. As soon as they walked inside, they were greeted by Thirteen who seemed as chirper as ever.

"Welcome back, everyone!" She greeted. "I know a lot happened the last time you were here, but class is class. Let's not dwell on it and begin the rescue training."

Yeah, she seemed to be doing a lot better. Ayano was glad. She and everyone else had been worried about the Space Hero.

"Are you really okay to move, Thirteen-sensei?" Ochaco asked.

Thirteen did a little spin on the balls of her feet with no sign of pain in her body language.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Senpai!" Thirteen said as she pointed at Aizawa.

The man didn't even blink as he continued to look at his students with his usual deadpanned expression.

"We're ready to begin class." Aizawa said. "Stop wasting time."

He started walking off with that new mummy walk of his, which had Ayano sweat-dropping. She then looked to Izuku when he stepped up.

"Aizawa-sensei," Izuku began getting their teacher's attention. "All Might is supposed to meet us as well. Where is he?"

Ayano didn't think All Might would make the same mistake as last time by wasting power before class. So, she was a bit curious as well.

"I don't know." Aizawa said. "Forget about him."

He kept walking as Izuku and Ayano exchanged a glance. Both of them didn't really buy that response. Ayano turned back towards their two teachers of the day while trying to peek inside their minds. However, Thirteen was repeatedly singing some K-pop song in her head. And Aizawa was thinking about failing a certain student for invasion of privacy. He turned his eyes on Ayano, and she sweat-dropped while getting the message—loud and clear. She quickly left his head before she could be tossed out of the hero course.

' _How did he know?'_ She wondered. _'Am I that predictable?'_

When Izuku looked to her for answers, she just silently shook her head in return, which had his brows furrowing. He didn't push the matter though.

"Is something wrong, Ayano?" Tsuyu asked the ginger. "You seem upset."

"Aizawa-sensei is a scary man." Ayano said simply while walking forward. "I'll have to watch my steps around him."

The others paled just wondering what made her say that. Was their sadist teacher thinking of something terrible to do to them? Again? Katsuki just rolled his eyes as he and a few others started following their psychic classmate. As they followed, they were completely unaware that Aizawa was smirking slightly behind his scarf.

* * *

Thirteen took the students over to the Mountain Side zone for the beginning of the lesson. For some it was their first time seeing it up close. But for Momo, Kyoka, and Denki they knew this rescue zone too well. Of course, Ayumi had been on this zone as well, but didn't spend as much time.

"Let's begin with the rescue training," Thirteen said. "There will be three students at the bottom of the chasm."

Thirteen gestured to the chasm beneath them, and Ayano took a peek. It looked pretty deep and steep meaning no one would be getting out of there on their own unless they had a quirk that helped them or proper equipment.

"One of them will be unconscious," Thirteen continued. "The other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried."

Denki and Eijiro stepped up closer to crouch down and look into the chasm as well.

"What height!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get down there?!" Denki demanded.

"What are you saying, Kaminari?!" Tenya demanded as he ran on over.

He quickly got down on his hands and knees as he peered into the chasm as if looking for actual wounded.

"Are you okay?!" He shouted down to the non-existent civilians. "Don't worry, we'll save you!"

He then placed a hand by his ear while leaning down as if waiting for an actual reply.

"You're too fast." Eijiro chastised the taller boy.

Ayano and Momo exchanged a glance at their class rep's behavior. They both just lightly chuckled as they shrugged their shoulders. As the others spoke about the upcoming training, Ayano tilted her head to the side in thought.

' _This could be the perfect chance to test out the new tech.'_ Ayano thought to herself. _'However, this is rescue and it wouldn't be a smart idea to use this time to test my own equipment when others are at risk. If this was a real scenario, no hero would even think about using tech they couldn't fully control unless there was no other option. That's not the case here, so I suppose there isn't much of a chance to use it. But I'll just have to wait and see. If it isn't a risk to those hurt, I might still be able to test it out._ '

Thirteen speaking got Ayano to focus on class once more as she chose Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya to be the wounded. They all seemed disappointed, which had Ayano assuming they were really looking forward to the rescue. The three were carefully put down into the chasm as the rest of the class remained above. After making sure those three were okay, Aizawa turned to the ones chosen to rescue them. Which were Shoto, Fumikage, Momo, Katsuki, and Ayano.

"Alright, you five will be the ones who will rescue them." Aizawa said.

From beside Ayano, Katsuki shook in anger, which had her sighing. This wasn't going to end well.

"You may use those items." Aizawa said pointing towards the rescue equipment on the ground near them.

"Wait!" Katsuki cut in. "Why the hell do I have to save Deku?!"

He then grunted when Ayano roughly shoved his head down to shut him up before he could say more.

"Sorry about that." Ayano said to Aizawa.

Aizawa merely blinked while quite used to Katsuki's explosive attitude by now. Katsuki jerked away from Ayano's grasp to glare down at her, but before he could rant, she roughly pinched his ear to jerk him down to her level.

"That's enough." She said firmly. "Whether this be training or not, there are people down there that need our help."

She gestured down to the chasm where Tenya's cries for help could be heard loud and clear.

"This is part of a hero's job—to save people." Ayano continued. "It doesn't matter if you get along with the person or not. When they are in need, we need to help them. So, get over the fact Izuku is one of those people right now, and do your job."

Katsuki glared down at her in anger as everyone else stood back waiting for Katsuki to literally explode. Ayano sighed at his expression as she turned her expression into a calm one while letting go of his ear.

' _Katsuki, you're helping me with combat to make me a better hero,'_ Ayano said mentally. _'I struggle at it while you succeed. You make it look so easy. But right now, it's different. I'm better at_ _ **this**_ _than you—so please let me help you like you've been helping me,'_

Katsuki stared at her a bit longer as she looked at him almost pleadingly. He then let out a frustrated growl as he looked away.

"Fine," He said shocking everyone. "Whatever."

As Ayano smiled ever-so-slightly at his agreeance, some of the class paled at Katsuki giving in so easily.

' _The end of the world is upon us,'_ They all thought in unison.

"Now, that that's settled, let's begin." Shoto said. "Who's going down?"

Katsuki turned to look at Shoto because he agreed to listen to Ayano no Shoto, so Katsuki didn't like that bossy tone the two-toned hair boy was using. Ayano pat his shoulder to calm him down as much as possible.

"Todoroki-kun, there's something we need to do before even deciding who is doing what." Ayano said.

"She's right." Momo said stepping forward. "This might be training, but we must take it seriously."

Momo hurried over to the edge while looking down into the chasm towards their classmates. Ayano was right behind her while crouching down.

"Please keep calm!" Momo called down to them. "We'll get to you right away!"

"It will all be alright!" Ayano called down as well. "We heroes are here to help!"

The others replied to their shouting—well, the boys did since Ochaco was unconscious. Momo then turned towards the boys.

"The first thing to do is reassure the victims." Momo said. "There are occasions where you can't rescue people who are desperate and panicking. Reassuring them is related to saving them."

"Exactly," Ayano said. "Besides, if they are panicking it makes it harder to rescue them. They could thrash around or act impulsively out of fear—putting themselves and/or others—even the hero—at risk. By calming their nerves, it makes it an easier rescue for everyone."

Momo nodded in agreement as their classmates stared in awe at the two girls.

"Amazing." Eijiro said. "They're good."

Minoru hummed in agreement as he tilted his head to stare at Ayano and Momo's backsides.

"Very good," He said wiping the drool from his chin.

He then stiffened when Ayano turned around while narrowing her eyes at him. A dark aurora seemed to engulf her as she glared at the much shorter student.

"Mineta-kun, what did I tell you about controlling your thoughts?" She asked of him.

As Minoru struggled for something to say, his classmates slowly backed away from him. Minoru then cried out as he was sent flying after being swatted by psionic hand. He went sailing right past Aizawa who didn't blink before smacking right into a rock wall. The others sweat-dropped as he slid down the wall to the ground.

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Denki said.

Ayano then turned back around to her teammates who had calmly waited for her to finish. Momo had a frown on her face as she looked to Minoru. She definitely wasn't happy the little pervert had been staring at them.

"Let's get to work," Ayano said as if she hadn't just possibly broken her classmate.

' _Ayano is kind of scary,'_ Hachiro thought sweat-dropping as he grinned.

He wasn't the only one thinking this out of the boys, but the girls just seemed amused that Minoru got what was coming to him.

"Right," Momo said nodding. "Bakugo, please help me set up the pullies. Todoroki, please make a patch of ice against the rocks. It will help prevent the ropes from breaking. Tokoyami, Ishida, if you both are up for it, we can lower you down to the injured. With both of you down there we should be able to move them out more efficiently."

Katsuki wasn't exactly happy with so many people bossing him around, but he just huffed as he went to set up the pulley system.

"We can do that," Ayano said for her and Fumikage who nodded.

Going down where there was plenty of darkness would mean his quirk would be more capable of helping everyone.

' _I think I actually might be able to use my new equipment here.'_ Ayano thought to herself. _'At least to lower myself down and back up. I won't be risking anyone else, and I can get more practice with it.'_

Once the pullies were in place, Momo turned to Fumikage and Ayano with the harnesses in hand. Fumikage took his while going to put it around him, but Ayano shook her head when Momo offered her the other one.

"I'm going to lower myself down there," Ayano said.

Her words caught the attention of her classmates who knew very well that Ayano wasn't able to lift herself with her quirk. Aizawa's brow quirked curiously.

' _So, she managed to get something that works for her, huh?_ ' He thought.

"But, Ishida, I thought it was impossible for you to use your telekinesis on yourself." Hachiro said.

"It is," Ayano said. "But I've found a way around that, and I'll never have it ready for the Sports Festival in time if I pass up on opportunities to use it."

Ayano then tapped her heels together, which had everyone looking down. They hadn't been paying attention before, but they finally noticed the metal ends on Ayano's boots. It almost looked as if she had turned them to steel toe boots, but they were surprised when the metal started moving. It made clicking noises as it shifted and expanded. And soon before they're very eyes the metal had turned into like a short metal-skateboard-looking-thing.

"I can lift this and due to its shape, I can balance on it," Ayano said as she concentrated on lifting the metal board.

It lifted up into the air taking Ayano with it, and the others stared in awe as she moved around in the air.

"It might seem a bit silly flying around on what looks like a skateboard, but if it wasn't made like this and simply just metal endings to my boots, I couldn't manage to do this," Ayano said. "The balance would be off. And while it seems simple, jets were placed in the bottom to help improve my speed and to maneuver me more efficiently. It even has a safety feature that if I become incapacitated while in the air the jets will activate to lower me down safely."

As the others soaked in her words, Katsuki rolled his eyes. She was practically a walking-talking advertisement for that crazy Hatsume girl.

"That's quite the accomplishment," Konan said.

"Yeah!" Ayumi agreed. "Look at you go, girl!"

Ayano thanked them before turning to Fumikage as Momo was attacking him to the ropes.

"I'll head down first to assess the situation and calm the civilians," Ayano said.

"I'll meet you down there," Fumikage said.

Ayano nodded then used the board to float herself down to the others. As she descended, Izuku gasped wish his eyes widening.

"Ayano, you're flying!" Izuku gasped pointing. "So cool!"

He never thought he'd see his friend airborne. When they were kids and they learned her limitation, they both had been a bit bummed. But now she was in the air. This opened so many new possibilities for her quirk. Before she touched the ground, the board deactivated, but at a safe distance, so she landed without a problem.

"Don't worry," Ayano said staying in "character" as she looked at her classmates. "We're here to get you to safety."

"Thank goodness!" Tenya said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Ayano chuckled lightly at Tenya's dedication to play his role we well as he is. Ayano then looked up at Fumikage who was following after her. He soon touched down on the ground beside her.

"Hi, Tokoyami!" Izuku greeted.

"Sorry for the wait," Fumikage apologized.

Tenya quickly turned to Ochaco to tell her that everything would be okay with the heroes here to help. Ochaco, who was meant to be unconscious, seemed to be having trouble not laughing at Tenya's antics as the class rep continued to cry in relief. Ayano looked up.

"Please, lower the stretcher, Todoroki-kun, Katsuki!" She called up to them.

The two of them did just that as Momo waited on standby in case anything went wrong. Once it was lowered, Fumikage turned to his "injured" classmates.

"Alright, I will take up Uraraka up since she lost consciousness." Fumikage said. "Can you handle taking up Midoriya, Ishida?"

He turned towards the strawberry blonde girl who nodded her head since it would be easy with her telekinesis.

"But isn't it dangerous for a sole person to carry an unconscious one?" Tenya asked.

Fumikage smirked not seeming worried at all, and Ayano trusted him to be able to take care of Ochaco, so she wasn't worried.

"Do not worry," Fumikage said then activated Dark Shadow, which was much larger than usual.

Ayano suspected it was because they were in such a shadowed place. The darker it was the more power Dark Shadow possessed.

"I am two in one." Fumikage said then looked to Dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow, take Uraraka up."

"Shut-up," Dark Shadow said irritably.

Ayano tilted her head. It was quite fascinating to see Dark Shadow work. While it was Fumikage's quirk, it had his own mind and desires. She's never seen such a quirk before.

"Quickly," Fumikage insisted.

While Dark Shadow didn't seem happy, it went to comply with Fumikage's order.

"Take her up slowly," Fumikage instructed. "Don't let her get harmed."

The shadow seemed to curse under his breath as he did as he was told, but did it all the same.

"Dark Shadow is an amazing quirk." Izuku commented as he watched Fumikage work.

"It's a useful tool, even if you can't separate from it." Fumikage said.

"I don't think he's a tool." Izuku said. "He can always help you! How cool!"

Fumikage seemed surprised by Izuku's words, but Fumikage then grinned as he dipped his head. Since everything seemed handle, Ayano turned to Izuku.

"Alright, I am going to lift you up." Ayano explained to Izuku. "Please, don't be afraid. It will be over before you know it."

"Right," Izuku said nodding as he smiled.

Ayano lifted Izuku up as Dark Shadow was still taking up Ochaco as well. The two made it to the top roughly around the same time. Ayano set Izuku down then turned to Dark Shadow as he came back down while still seeming annoyed.

"Thank-you for your hard work, Dark Shadow." Ayano said.

She even stroked his beak as she said this, and the shadow huffed as she did so as if he was offended.

"Tch, I don't want your thanks," Dark Shadow said looking away with its arms crossed.

Ayano chuckled before turning to Tenya who was the only one left for them to rescue.

"I will take you up with me," Ayano said. "Please, remain calm. You too, Tokoyami-kun."

Ayano activated the board again to lift herself up. She then raised her hands while lifting Tenya and Fumikage on her own. The three of them floated back up to the others. Katsuki and Todoroki both grabbed Tenya to steady him as Ayano let go of him. Momo helped Fumikage before Ayano touched down as well with the board retracting again.

"Whoa, they did that so quickly." Rikido said. "Ishida could have done it all on her own."

"It's true that her quirk would be perfect for rescue," Hachiro said. "However, rescues like this are better done with groups. You never know what could go wrong, so having other heroes there to help when things go south is a must."

He learned that the hard way after getting cocky one time during rescue training with his father. His mistake had nearly gotten his older brother Ichiro, who was playing the victim, hurt. He felt bad about it for weeks and learned his lesson after that.

"Nida is right," Thirteen said. "And Ishida worked very well with the others despite her advantage in this exercise. As a hero how popular you are determines how far you go, but you still must know when is the right time to work with others and put aside your own agendas and personal feelings. Bakugo did a very good job as well."

The others seemed confused by that statement as they looked to Katsuki who was speaking with Ayano. She seemed really happy as she was gesturing to her boots. Katsuki even grinned in reply while nodding his head.

"Bakugo did well?" Hanta asked. "All he did was pull a rope?"

Some of the others nodded in agreement, and their conversation seemed to catch the attention of their conversation topic. Katsuki frowned at his classmates as most of them were staring in return.

"He judged he could not use his quirk, that's the right thing." Thirteen said. "Acting in a normal way. There are a lot of professionals who are incapable of doing it. They always think of themselves and when they encounter a challenging situation, they put it aside. When you manage to understand and remember, you pass. I'm sure he'll become a beautiful hero!"

Katsuki's frowned deepened that Thirteen's words, but Ayano could tell the praise he wasn't really annoyed—more like embarrassed. She chuckled, which didn't go unnoticed by Katsuki. He turned to glare at her, but she merely grinned in return.

"No, he'll never be beautiful," Hanta said shaking his head.

Katsuki's brow twitched angrily, but before he could go rip Hanta a new one, Ayano grabbed his wrist. He growled though remained in place even if he all he wanted was to kill Hanta.

"Now, it's time for the next group!" Thirteen said. "Everyone, do your best!"

"Right!" Everyone replied.

* * *

After they finished at the Mountainside Zone, Thirteen moved the students to the Collapsed City Zone.

"Now we continue in this setting," Thirteen said. "Unlike the first training, there's different situations. The purpose of this scenario is to give a more genuine experience. The injured could be anywhere and we don't know what state they'll be in. You'll have 8 minutes to spread out and four of you will be the rescuers. The other twenty must hide in whichever place they wish. Eight of the hidden may not speak. I will select them!"

Ayano wondered if she'd be one of the ones being rescued this time. While she'd like to train more, she knew the others needed experience just like she did. So, she couldn't hog the rescuer spot.

"So, we're like playing hide-and-seek!" Mina said excitedly as she turned to the others.

"That is almost correct," Thirteen said. "Okay, the four that will search—are them!"

She pointed towards Katsuki, Uraraka, Minoru, and Izuku, which meant Ayano really would be being rescued this time.

"Why do I have to do it with Deku?!" Katsuki demanded.

Ayano sighed shaking her head as everyone just kind of ignored Katsuki's outburst. They've all gotten so used to them by now anyway. In fact, Minoru had other thoughts on his mind.

"When you carry the victims, you can touch their chests or their ass," He murmured to himself. "Is that considered an evil deed?"

Minoru then cried out when he was sent flying by Ayano who didn't even blink. Though everyone could tell she was getting very annoyed at this point. Thirteen then told all the others who would be the 8 injured and unconscious before telling them all to hide. Ayumi didn't have to be told twice and she rushed off to go find herself a hiding place. Knowing the speedster, she'll find a search the entire city for the perfect spot. Ayano, who was meant to be one of the unconscious, looked around then decided to head west.


	22. Ayano In Trouble!

Coco: Hey, guys, I have another chapter for you! And a quick note! I am shipping Konan off to America and bringing in a exchange student!...Yeah, things just aren't working out with her. I based her too much off of Konan from Naruto and like all my other characters are like based off of X-Men(Marvels)/DC and I honestly can't think of anything to do with her. Like, I was struggling with her in the past, but when writing this chapter where I was supposed to let the other OCs from Class 1-A shine, I couldn't really think of anything to write to make her stand out. And it bugs me, so I'm "letting her go". And the exchange program I'm throwing into the story will allow me to switch out characters without having to completely rewrite the story and replace Konan with someone else...so yeah, it works for me. And she isn't going to be completely done. Like, she isn't going to suddenly be forgotten by her classmates or friends. So, she'll pop up here and there either in a passing comment or maybe she'll even video chat with everyone once they're moved into the dorms. Anyway, I hope you're all not too upset with me moving her out of the class and replacing her.

On a different note, I noticed I lost a few followers due to the many OCs I have. I apologize for the number of them. I'm just trying to keep everything even. Like, in the match ups/team things that go on in the Sports Festival and even out things are paired up in the training camp arc, etc. As least that's why I made all those new students. Four new students for both Class 1-A and Class 1-B. As for the others, I suppose I didn't have to add them...but I have a problem with creating new characters. I will try to reign it in. But all characters have pretty much been added already or you already know they're going to be part of the story. So shouldn't be anymore add-ins.

Anyway, let's move on with the chapter. After this it's time for the Sports Festival and that's when Class 1-B will be thrown into the mix! Who's all excited?!

* * *

"Let's start training!" Thirteen said after all the students besides the rescue team hid.

Katsuki frowned just wanting to get this all over with. Rescue training wasn't his thing, but like Ayano said earlier, it was the job of a hero.

"Remember that no situation is strange in this case." Thirteen said. "Okay, now, start!"

Izuku turned towards Ochaco and Minoru while already having a plan on how they should search.

"Alright, let's look nearby!" Izuku suggested.

"There's no need!" Katsuki snapped. "Follow me, losers!"

He then used his quirk to launch him through the air with a powerful explosion. He'd check farther out in town knowing that Ayano probably distanced herself as much as possible. She had flown off when Thirteen told the others to hide, and she had been heading east. However, she probably changed direction once she was out of sight. If he can find her the others will be easy to locate.

* * *

Ayano let out a small yawn as she leaned against a wall in what she supposed was an old bouquet. She wasn't sure how long she'd be there, so she might as well get comfortable. However, just before she could close her eyes, she picked up on a familiar wave of thoughts.

 _'The students will be so surprised when I make my appearance,'_ All Might was thinking from somewhere below Ayano. _'But first I need to "kidnap" Young Ishida, so she can't let the others know what I am planning.'_

Ayano frowned as All Might got closer, which meant she could get a bit more out of his head. When hearing all he had planned from his excited thoughts, Ayano sighed. The others weren't going to like this one bit. She then shifted closer to the wall out of the way as the floor was destroyed with All Might, who was dressed as a villain, broke through the floor. He turned towards her while pointing a finger at her as she remained seated.

"Little hero, you will be coming with me!" All Might said while trying to make himself sound all villainous.

Ayano just gave him a deadpanned expression as she calmly stood up from the floor.

"I heard you coming, All Might-sensei." Ayano pointed. "I thought I told you that you need to control your thoughts."

All Might flinched at her words before slowly bringing up his mask to look at her.

"Uh, yes, you did." All Might said. "I suppose I forgot."

Ayano sighed again while shaking her head as if she was the teacher and he the student. He sweat-dropped while almost feeling as if he was back in class during his time at U.A. as a student.

"Sensei, the enemy we faced here the last time has a psychic you know." Ayano said. "If you can't even control your thoughts around me, you'll never stand a chance against the League of Villains' psychic."

"Yes, I—uh—see your point." All Might said then cleared his throat. "But we will worry about that another day, Young Ishida! I need your help to give your classmates' a surprise."

Ayano tilted her head not sure how she felt about All Might's "surprise" considering what happened the last time they were all here. Yes, she understood his intentions, but it all seemed like too much to handle right after their first encounter with the villains. However, if they can't move on from that and keep pushing forward despite whatever is thrown their way, they'll never be able to become heroes.

"This is a bad idea," She still said. "The others won't forgive you for this—not for a while."

"I know," All Might said. "But I will take the risk. I want to help you all get over what happened in the past and move forward as strong heroes."

Ayano sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to do as he wanted.

"I understand your plan." Ayano said. "I'm not sure if I agree with the methods, but…I will play along."

"Excellent!" All Might said. "With you taken out the others will fear me. They will wonder how I managed to get the best of you as one of the top students and as the one who can hear her opponents coming."

Ayano nodded since that all made since. She supposed her teacher could think rationally.

"So, all I must do is play damsel in distress." Ayano said.

She was sure Katsuki wouldn't let her hear the end of it after all is said and done, but it can't be helped. She just hoped all the others forgave her after this little farce.

"But before this happens, All Might-sensei, I'm telling you now that I will not save you once the others get their hands on you." Ayano said rather bluntly. "You'll be completely on your own. I won't even try to speak on your behalf."

All Might shuddered at how cold that was while seeing Ayano definitely had her father in her.

"Uh, yes, I understand." All Might said.

* * *

"Found you, Spider!" Katsuki said as he jerked Hachiro out from a damaged bus.

Despite the rough treatment, Hachiro chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"I suppose you did, eh, Bakugo?" Hachiro commented. "Here I thought I picked a good spot."

Katsuki just released Hachiro while looking around curiously as if he was looking for someone specifically.

"Are you looking for Ishida?" Hachiro guessed.

When Katsuki turned to send a glare at the taller male, Hachiro guessed he hit the nail on the head. It was kind of funny—the relationship between Katsuki and Ayano. Almost the entire class was even taking bets on when the confessions of love would happen.

"She flew by here when we were still looking for places to hide." Hachiro said helpfully. "Though I suppose I shouldn't have told you that."

He shrugged supposing as long as Aizawa and Thirteen didn't find out that it was fine.

"I don't care where that idiot is." Katsuki denied.

Hachiro didn't really believe him, but didn't make a comment about it. He didn't want to set off the guy with the temper.

"You're lying~" Someone said in a singsong voice.

The two boys turned seeing Ayumi sitting on top a half-destroyed car while munching on some snacks.

"Who you calling a liar, Silver-Streak?!" Katsuki demanded.

Ayumi just smirked silently before throwing some more snacks into her mouth. Katsuki growled while wondering what the speedster was even doing.

"Jinsoku, shouldn't you be hiding?" Hachiro questioned while thinking the same as Katsuki.

"Oh? Ochaco found me." Ayumi explained. "I'm just taking my time in getting back to Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen-sensei. Sometimes you've just got take it easy."

She popped more food into her mouth as Hachiro chuckled. He's never seen the speedster "take it easy" before. She always seemed to be rushing around for even the smallest of things. He supposes even she gets tired of rushing from time to time. The ground suddenly shook from underneath them, which had all three stiffening. It shook again with Ayumi rolling off the car towards the ground, but she caught herself easily while saving her snacks.

"What's up with the little earthquakes?" Hachiro asked. "I thought this was a rescue after the disaster happened?"

"I don't know." Ayumi said as she put away her chips. "I'll check it out really quick."

She disappeared in an instant as Katsuki frowned. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 _'Aya, can you tell what is happening?'_ He reached his thoughts out to her.

His frowned deepened when he didn't get a reply. While he wasn't telepathic himself, if he directed his thoughts at Ayano, she tended to pick them up and reply in an instant.

 _'Aya,'_ He tried again. _'Hey, stupid!'_

Again, there was no reply. He highly doubted she was sticking to character of an unconscious civilian this much. Not if something was going wrong in the training. Ayumi then returned and when seeing the bothered look on her face, the boys stiffened.

"It's a villain." Ayumi said. "The others say he came out of nowhere. And he has Ayano."

Katsuki and Hachiro both stiffened as their eyes widened. That shouldn't have been possible. If a villain attacked Ayano, she should have been able to pick up his thoughts in time to stop him or at least defend herself. And she would have gotten out world to everyone else.

"She's unconscious right now." Ayumi said. "I tried to make a grab for her, but the villain managed to knock me out of the way. We need to hurry though. Thirteen-sensei and Aizawa-sensei can't fight back. They told us to evacuate."

"Like hell, I'm doing that." Katsuki said as he ran in the direction all the noise was coming from. "I'll kick this guy's ass while you weaklings make a run for it."

He took off running with his two classmates watching him go. They then exchanged a glance.

"He isn't as good as he thinks about hiding his feelings." Hachiro commented.

"Not really," Ayumi agreed. "And if he had let me finish, I would have told him none of us would be leaving without our classmate. Geez."

Hachiro chuckled while supposing they better hurry to where the others were. They needed to get Ayano back safe and sound after all.

* * *

After the villain leveled the area—trapping everyone—Izuku stood up with his eyes landing on Ayano. As the others tried to figure out what to do, Izuku knew they had to get Ayano away from that guy. She's his friend. To see her like that…he couldn't bare it.

"Alright," The villain began gaining all their attention. "Now the terrain is clear. Not one of you will escape!"

Thirteen called from above for them to run, but before any of them could blink, Katsuki, who was flying forward with his quirk, appeared. He attacked the villain with a powerful explosion without delay then jumped back. He landed on his feet while seeing the villain didn't even seem fazed.

"You losers, can go ahead and run!" Katsuki said. "I'll defeat this guy."

"You have guts to decide something like that in such a moment." The villain complimented.

Katsuki just gave a shout as he jumped forward again to attack the villain head on.

"What an idiot!" Minoru said. "Why doesn't he try to think?! It's so obvious that the villain is stronger!"

Izuku didn't comment as he watched Katsuki send a flurry of explosive punches at the villain who blocked them all in one hand while keeping hold of Ayano in the other.

 _'That's wrong,'_ Izuku thought. _'Kacchan isn't the kind of person who does things without thinking. He is doing what he must, just as he would!'_

Katsuki, who continued fighting, glanced over at Ayano as she remained limp in the villain's hold.

 _'Stupid, Aya, just how did you wind up like this?!'_ Katsuki wondered. _'I thought you were going to catch up to me!'_

Katsuki then stiffened when the villain went off defense while trying to make a grab for Katsuki.

"It's over!" The villain said as Tenya shouted, "Be careful!"

Katsuki used an explosion from his hand to vault him over the villain to avoid the attack. He then used another explosion to send him back towards the villain from behind. He connected his hand to the villain's back while letting loose a powerful explosion. It sent him flying back as well, but he caught himself on his feet while skidding backwards.

"Hey!" Katsuki called out to Tenya. "Don't worry about the others! Don't just stand there! Get those weak idiots out of here!"

Tenya frowned at Katsuki as the ash blonde kept his eyes solely focused on the villain.

"Why do you have to insult others?!" Tenya demanded.

He walked forward about to give Katsuki a piece of his mind, but Konan landed beside him while reaching forward to grab his arm. He turned towards the girl.

"Now isn't the time for bickering amongst ourselves." Konan said. "We have a classmate in danger and a threat in front of us. We all need to work together. As for you, Bakugo, you shouldn't underestimate your allies."

Katsuki frowned at the girl while not having time to deal with her or Tenya. He had a villain to fight.

"She's right, Bakugo!" Eijiro called from above.

The group on the ground looked up seeing all of Class 1-A was gathering even Hachiro and Ayumi as they stood with Shoto on top of what was left of a building.

"What do you mean by "weak idiots"?" Eijiro asked him.

"We are the 24 students of Class 1-A." Momo added as she came to stand by Eijiro.

"We will all be heroes!" Ochaco said in determination.

Izuku looked at all the others while feeling more at ease knowing their entire class as there to back them up. However, the villain didn't give them long to feel relieved.

"Oh…how brave." He said mockingly. "However,"

He threw up his fist with the backlash of air being enough to rip up the ground to send rubble flying at the students. Yuga looked up at the rubble calmly while putting his arms behind his head.

"I'll take care of it!" He said using his navel laser to destroy most of the rubble.

What got passed him was destroyed by Rikido and Eijiro as Kyoka got into place. She plugged her earphone jack into the amps in her boots to send a blast of sound at the villain. It barely seemed to phase him, but at least it had his attention. As he was distracted, Hanta used his tape and Hachiro used his webs to tie up the villain. Shoto put a layering of ice over the villain as well while being careful not to freeze Ayano in the process. Momo added to the restraints as she fired a net at the villain using the small cannon she had created.

"Everyone, now!" Momo ordered.

The others moved in to attack the villain and recover Ayano. Ayumi was just an inch away from grasping Ayano's arm when the villain broke free while sending such a wave of backlash out that it sent everyone flying backwards. They were caught by bundles of paper produced by Konan, so the lessen the force of their impacts.

"I didn't think you all would come and attack me." The villain said. "It was expected, but with something so simple, I—!"

The villain never got to finish his sentence as Katsuki came at him from behind while aiming an explosion right for his head. The villain managed to dodge. Katsuki didn't give up as he flipped in the air while firing off another explosion. The villain took a swipe at Katsuki, but the blonde used an explosion to push him back out of the way then another to balance himself out.

He put both his hands behind him to use explosions to send himself flying forward, so his kick had more force behind it. However, the villain blocked with ease—still only using one hand. Katsuki tried going for his torso next, but the villain dodged backwards. As he continued fighting, Izuku watched Katsuki continue to push forward. He wasn't giving up even for a second.

"Kacchan," Izuku said then gasped as an idea came to mind.

He looked towards the classmates that had fallen around him during the blast.

"Iida," Izuku said. "Mineta. Uraraka. Asu—I mean Tsuyu. Jinsoku. Kurafutoshi! Nida!"

The group looked towards Izuku as he stood up on his feet while looking towards Katsuki's fight.

"I have an idea." Izuku said.

As they listened to his plan, Katsuki was forced back. He huffed as he was knelt on one knee. He glared forward at the villain before his eyes landed on Ayano. He felt anger bubble up in his chest as he continued to look at her.

 _'Aya!'_ He thought. _'Once I'm done saving you, I'm going to push you ten times harder in training!'_

"It seems like you're tired," The villain commented as Katsuki looked back towards him. "Time to end this."

Despite the situation Katsuki chuckled as he got himself back on his feet to continue.

"Don't make me laugh." Katsuki said. "I'm barely getting started!"

He ran forward, which was what Izuku was waiting for to start his plan. The others were in position as well as Izuku ran forward towards Ochaco.

"Now!" Izuku said.

"Here I go!" Ochaco said as she touched her finger tips to Izuku's hand

He was immediately floated up into the air, and not a second later Tsuyu had her tongue around him. She sent him flying towards the villain as Katsuki contacted the villain to another explosion. As the villain was distracted, Izuku moved in.

"Release!" Ochaco shouted as the villain finally noticed Izuku.

However, it was too late after that as Izuku used one of Minoru's popoffs to grab Ayano. Using the momentum made by him flying forward he ripped Ayano right out of that villain's grasps. As they flew past the villain, he tried to make a grab for them. However, he was hit by a zipping, silver blur who knocked him into place for Izuku as he and Ayano were caught by Konan's paper.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!" Ayumi shouted over her shoulder.

The villain tried to pursue his hostage, but Ayumi hit him again while not giving him time to react as she circled him like a little tornado. As she distracted the villain, Hachiro shot some of his webs forward, which were sucked in by the vortex Ayumi created. The webs tied up the villain as Izuku got up while pulling his hand from his glove, which was stuck to the popoff. Izuku held out his hand while pressing his middle finger down with his thumb as he collected All for One in his finger.

"Here it goes." He said then released the attack. "Smash!"

As the attack went forward, Ayumi got out of the way, which left the villain wide open. The attack hit, but the villain—even if restrained—barely moved an inch, which had Izuku's eyes widening.

"It…it didn't work!" Izuku said.

"Get out of my way, Deku!" Katsuki roared from behind.

Izuku looked up in surprise as Katsuki flew overhead to get in front of the villain. Katsuki brought his hands close together as he aimed his attack close to the enemy's torso.

"I'm going to kill this bastard!" Katsuki said then gave a shout.

He hit the villain with a much more powerful explosion from behind, which sent him flying exactly where Izuku wanted him. The villain gasped seeing the young heroes had set a trap with Minoru's popoffs. He couldn't do anything about it, however, as he hit the wall and the popoffs hard—thus trapping him.

"He did it!" Minoru cheered. "The planned worked perfectly! Now he can't move!"

He said this to Tenya and Hachiro as he turned to look at the two taller students.

"Yes, he flew straight towards the spheres." Tenya said then looked to Izuku. "Just as you planned, Midoriya!"

"And Bakugo helped out in the end too." Hachiro said grinning. "Looks like he knows how to read his friend pretty well."

"Shut-up, Spider!" Katsuki snapped towards Hachiro.

Hachiro just laughed as Izuku let out a sigh of relief. He then looked towards Ayano while glad she was okay. Katsuki looked towards Ayano as well with an unreadable look on his face. He then scoffed as he turned towards the villain. He wasn't quite finished with him yet. Katsuki moved towards the villain as the others were just glad it was over.

"Now it's time for the final touch." Katsuki said as he glared at the villain.

"W—wait!" The villain pleaded as he struggled. "I—I—I am here!"

Everyone gasped as the mask came off the villain to reveal it was All Might underneath it.

"All Might!" Katsuki and Izuku shouted.

All Might laughed at their surprise as the teens stared in complete and utter disbelief.

"I just wanted to surprise you all with a villain attack at the end of your lesson!" All Might said as the students gathered around. "Well, the other day did happen, but you did a great job! I wouldn't expect any less from the Hero Course…"

All Might trailed off when seeing all the dark glares he was getting from his students. He sweat-dropped while thinking he was in danger.

"Uh, what I mean is…I'm sorry." He apologized.

His students didn't seem to be in forgiving moods as they continued to glare at their teacher.

"You went overboard, All Might!" They shouted.

He then cried out when his students proceeded to attack him without any mercy. Even when he begged for them to stop, they did not. All he could do was keep apologizing.

"I told you this was a bad idea, All Might-sensei."

Everyone gasped while turning around to Ayano who was back on her feet. She sighed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Ayano!" Izuku said happily as he moved to hug his friend. "You're okay! I'm glad!"

As Ayano apologized to Izuku for worrying him, Katsuki, who had been shouting at All Might, turned to face Ayano.

"I can't believe you went along with this stupid façade, Aya!" Katsuki snapped at her. "I outta ring your neck!"

"Now, now, Kacchan, calm down." Izuku said as he hugged Ayano closer. "It was all just a surprise, right?"

Katsuki just growled while ready to remove Izuku out of the way, so he could get to Ayano. Said girl gently pushed Izuku out of the way.

"I apologize for worrying you." Ayano said to Katsuki. "Kacchan, Everyone, I hope you can forgive me."

She gave them a truly apologetic look, and soon she was surrounded by all the girls in class.

"We're just glad you're okay." Momo said as she took Ayano's hands in her own.

"Yeah, we were worried." Kyoka added.

Katsuki's brow twitched when all the girls were in the way of him throttling Ayano. But she couldn't hide behind all of them forever. They'd have to leave school eventually.

"I'm sorry," Ayano said to her female classmates again. "I hope none of you were too hurt."

"Nah, we're fine." Eijiro said as he moved into the group.

He pat Ayano on top the head while glad she was okay. He had been worried what that "villain" had done to her to knock her out without her contacting all of them.

Ayano smiled at all her friends while glad to see she hadn't upset them too much. She then looked to All Might as some of the others continued to beat the crap out of him. She was also glad she wasn't in the same boat as him.

* * *

Ayano walked a few feet behind Katsuki on the way home. He hasn't really spoken to her since training at the USJ. She knows he's mad at her, but he's usually trying to throttle her or yell at her. This silent boiling, he was doing didn't set well with her. She frowned wondering if she should try speaking with him. She was sure it might set him off, but it'd be better to get it over with now than let him continue to boil, right? With that in mind, Ayano lengthened her strides to catch up to Katsuki.

"Katsuki," She began. "I know you're mad at me, but—!"

She never finished her sentence as Katsuki turned to give her the darkest glare she's ever seen—and that means a lot when concerning him who always seems to be glaring.

"Stupid Aya." He hissed. "You ever pull a stunt like that again whether it be an act or real life, I'll beat you so black and blue no one will recognize you. Do you understand me?!"

Ayano actually flinched when he shouted at her since this anger was a bit new to her. She didn't understand what was exactly fueling it. She thought it might be because she helped All Might trick them, but it didn't seem the case. And Katsuki was keeping his inner thoughts on such a tight lockdown, she had no idea what he was thinking.

She then gasped when Katsuki grasped the front of her uniform to jerk her closer, so she was forced to look him in the eye. Their faces were so close their noses touched and their breaths mixed together. Ayano felt her heart kick start into a more rapid pace as her face warmed. However, she couldn't get her body to move to push him away as she stared into his red orbs, which were burning with such intensity.

"I said do you understand?" Katsuki growled.

His voice was more controlled and lower, which actually worried Ayano more than when he was shouting. She opened her mouth to speak though found the words piling up in her throat. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before meeting Katsuki's gaze.

"I understand, Katsuki." Ayano said. "It won't happen again."

Katsuki stared into her eyes a bit longer as if to make sure she meant what she said. He finally let her go while moving away from her. She placed her hand over her heart as it started to return to a normal beat. As Katsuki continued to walk forward, Ayano tried to understand her reaction.

Usually if Katsuki had ever gotten even partially that close to her in the past, she would have used her quirk to keep him at bay. She would have retaliated somehow, but at that moment…all she could do was freeze up. And it wasn't out of fear per se, which was the most confusing thing of all.

' _Was it shock?'_ She wondered. _'Partially, but I'm used to Katsuki getting all handsy and in my face when he's mad. So…why? Why did my body react that way? And why did my mind seem to go blank?'_

She stood there trying to understand it all, but the reason for her confused thoughts spoke up.

"Hurry up, Aya!" Katsuki called over his shoulder. "Or I'll leave your ass here."

Ayano looked up to stare at Katuski's back as the male continued their trek home. He has basically been living with her since they started training, and said he'd continue staying at her place until the Festival was over. Ayano sighed supposing she'd just have to push her thoughts to the side for now. She hurried to catch up to Katsuki as the boy paused at the crosswalk for her. She walked alongside him while looking up at him with that look of confusion on her face. She then sighed as she looked away.

"You're such a pain," She said out of the blue.

"That's my line!" Katsuki snapped in retort.

As the two bickered on the way home, they had no idea they were being watched by man with white hair and dark eyes.

"Those two...have changed." Giichi said.


	23. Sports Festival: Round One, Begin!

Coco: Okay, everyone, I took out the four students I was going to add to Class 1-B since so many people were complaining about the sheer number of OCs. To those of you who supported the OCs and my decision to add them, thank-you. It is appreciated. I have found a way to slightly incorporate them as very minor background characters, so they are not forgotten completely. And I believe I've worked out a way to get through these games while still keeping everything even. So, I hope it works out XD

And I am still planning to do the "foreign exchange" program, so Konan is out and a new character will be brought in. I've been playing around with ideas, and I hope it all works out with this new character. So, after this arc, I will putting in a small mini original arc of my own to deal with that. And I will try to restrain myself from adding in anymore characters. I just get so many ideas and its hard to keep them bottled up XD lol

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to the Sports Festival.

* * *

Ayano looked at herself in the mirror as she readied for today. It was finally here. The U.A Sports Festival. She trained hard in these last four weeks, and she was ready to put herself to the test. Her goal was to go as far as possible in the Festival. The exam Aizawa gave them at the beginning of the school year put her low on the list of her standing in class, but she knew she could do better then. And she's improved herself since that time too. She would not be chasing after Katsuki and Izuku forever, and today was the day to show them that she was there…right alongside them.

"Aya! Hurry your ass up!" Katsuki shouted through the door as he banged on it. "You better not be in there primping!"

Ayano sighed as she turned towards the door to give it a deadpanned expression as if it was Katsuki himself. She made no comment though as she finally stepped away from the mirror. She was already dressed for school and her gym clothes and boots were packed. Ayano went to the door while opening it to see a very irate Katsuki.

"Come on," He said. "We don't have all day."

He then turned to walk off as Ayano wondered what had him in a rush. She knew today was a big deal, but Katsuki usually didn't get all that excited for certain things. He barely even blinked when Aizawa told them the Sports Festival was coming up. Ayano decided not to question it though as she followed Katsuki to the door where their bags and shoes waited. They sat down next to each other while putting on their shoes.

"You better be some kind of competition today, Aya," Katsuki said as he stood with his bag over his shoulder.

Ayano blinked up at him before she felt her lips twitch up partially as she stood as well.

"I believe that's what I should be saying to you." She said as she put her bag over her shoulder.

Katsuki stared at her for a long moment before letting out a snort as he turned. He walked out the door before her and after she stepped out after them, she locked up the door. She placed her hand on the door.

 _'Well, brother, I'm off,"_ She thought towards Ko.

She hadn't been able to see him last night nor did she have the time to visit him this morning. But she still hoped in someway that he knew she was going to do her best. Ayano finally dropped her hand while following after Katsuki who had went on.

* * *

After changing in the girls' locker room, Ayano went to join her classmates in the waiting room for Class 1-A.

"Aw man," Mina whined as Ayano was walking in. "I was totally hoping I could wear my costume."

"At least everyone will be in uniforms," Mashirao pointed out. "That'll keep things fair, right?"

Mina hummed supposing that was true. Ayano shut the door behind her while seeing everyone else was already here as well—Well, everyone except for Tenya. Some seemed nervous and others seemed excited. There were even some who didn't seem to be either.

"I wonder what they have in store for us in the first round." Rikido said as he clenched and unclenched his clasped hands.

"No matter what they've prepared we must preserver." Fumikage said.

Mezo nodded from behind him in agreement as a few others students talked together about the Sports Festival.

"Oh, Ishida, there you are." Momo said while smiling when she saw the shorter girl. "We were starting to wonder if you went with Iida to find out when we would be heading out."

Momo was sitting with Kyoka and Ayumi near the back on the couch they had in the room.

"No, I suppose I just took more time than needed to get ready." Ayano said.

Ayano then looked towards Eijiro when he put his arm around her shoulders with a grin on his face.

"Oh?" He asked. "Is the talented Ishida Ayano nervous?"

He asked this teasingly, and honestly, Ayano was a bit nervous. But it wasn't anything she would be unable to handle. She trained hard for today and she refused to do poorly.

"Maybe a bit," Ayano confessed with a slight chuckle.

Before Eijiro could comment, the door opened with Tenya walking through to join his classmates.

"Everyone, get your game faces on!" Tenya ordered. "We're entering the arena soon."

Everyone all seemed to take deep breaths while doing their little thing to calm their nerves.

"Midoriya," Shoto suddenly called out as he walked towards Izuku.

Everyone looked over curiously as Shoto seemed to stare down the slightly shorter teen. Ayano narrowed her eyes slightly as she slightly peeked at Shoto's thoughts. However, it was like a dark cloud was covering them—making them fuzzy. His heavy feelings were like a blanket over his thoughts.

She almost smirked. It looks as if Shoto found a way to block her—even if just a little bit. He's literally using his feelings to put a curtain of sorts between his thoughts and Ayano. She never thought ones' emotions could be used against her mind reading ability. The way she taught Katsuki and Izuku to keep their thoughts private was completely different.

"Hey, Todoroki," Izuku said. "What's up?"

"From an objective stand point, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you," He said with his blunt statement throwing off Izuku.

However, the green-haired youth agreed meekly as he nodded his head with his eyes slightly downcast. Ayano's brow quirked wondering where Shoto was going with this.

"However, you've got All Might in your corner helping you out." Shoto continued. "I'm not here to pry between what's going on between you two. But know that I will beat you."

More than just Izuku seemed surprised by Shoto's declaration as the two-tone-haired teen stared unwaveringly at Izuku. He was being serious. Ayano didn't need to hear his thoughts to know that.

"What's with all these declarations of war lately?" Denki asked as Eijiro left Ayano's side to walk up to Shoto and Izuku.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Eijiro asked as he placed his hand on Shoto's shoulder. "Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? And right before we get started?"

Shoto roughly knocked Eijiro's hand off of his shoulder, which had some people's eyes widening.

"We're not here to be each other's friends," Shoto said as he started to leave. "Don't forget, this isn't a team effort."

Ayano tilted her head to the side. Something definitely had Shoto on edge. While he wasn't the friendliest of people, he was acting strange today.

"Wait a second, Todoroki," Izuku called out stopping Shoto before he could make it to the door. "I don't know what's going through your head. Or why you need to tell me you'll beat me. And, yeah, of course, you're better than me. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the Hero Course. That's why you got in so easily."

"Uh, Midoriya, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself…and us," Eijiro said.

Ayano knew that wasn't it. Izuku had a point to this, and after all he's been through, he wouldn't put himself down to the point of almost sounding as if he was giving up. He was here for a reason just like the rest of them, and that was to aim for the top.

"No," Izuku said shaking his head. "He's right, you guys. All the other courses—they're coming for us with everything they've got. We're going to have to fight to stand out. And I'll be aiming for the top too."

"Fine," Shoto said.

It was tensely silent for a moment longer before Ayano clapped her hands together once to get everyone's attention.

"Well, that might not be the best way to get everyone hyped up for the Festival, but it is time to leave, I believe," Ayano said. "Isn't that right, Class Rep?"

"Uh, yes," Tenya said. "Let's all leave in an orderly manner, please. We need to be ready to lead the other classes into the arena. I want everyone on their best behavior."

He got a few "yes, sirs," in reply while others just got up silently. Everyone filed out with Tenya and Ayano bringing up the rear with Momo up front.

"I didn't see this happening," Tenya said as he walked alongside Ayano. "I had no idea Todoroki saw Midoriya as such a rival. I also didn't take him for the type to declare war like that against someone."

"We all haven't been together that long," Ayano pointed out. "There's bound to be things we don't know about each other. We don't know why Todoroki-kun did what he did, and while I agree it might be a bit odd for him to behave in such a way, we don't know all the facts."

It was like Ayumi's thoughts of the Sports Festival. It was something none of the girls had expected of the speedster, and the reason for Ayumi's lack of care for the Festival and its meaning, stemmed into her personal life. The same was probably said about Shoto, but instead of not caring like Ayumi, he planned to reach the top and wasn't afraid to tell others that either.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Tenya said. "To be honest, I see Midoriya as a bit of a rival as well. He might not have the best handle on his quirk like the rest of us, but he has surprised me time and time again. And his conviction of never giving up…is inspiring."

Ayano smiled at Tenya's honest words as she looked forward to look at the back of Izuku's head as he walked with Ochaco.

"Yes," Ayano said. "Izuku has always been like that. Even when we were children. He never gave up on his dream of becoming a hero even when those around him told him it was foolish and impossible. Though back then things were different—he needed my protection."

Tenya looked down at Ayano curiously as her smile dimmed a bit as it stopped reaching her eyes.

"Back then I never questioned or fought against the set up between Izuku, Katsuki, and I." Ayano said. "Katsuki was always the strongest of the three of us. Izuku the weakest, and I worked as the deterrent between them—I was holding the middle ground. I was fine with that. But now, I'm the one holding the bottom, and I feel as if I'm starting to understand Izuku's feelings more now. I'm understanding what it's like trying to catch up to those around me. It's not a feeling I like."

Tenya's eyes widened as Ayano said this. He had no idea she felt in such a way. While she might not have ranked high in Aizawa's fitness test, he knew she was a strong member of their class. She had such potential and skill.

"That's all going to change today," Ayano continued. "I'm done chasing after them, and today is the day I show them I'm not being left behind."

"I know you can do." Tenya said as he grinned down at her. "While you are my competition, I'm rooting for you, Ishida."

Ayano thanked Tenya as they all finally reached the tunnel they were meant to leave through.

"Is everyone ready?" Tenya asked their classmates as he and Ayano walked towards the front.

"Yeah!" Class 1-A replied.

Ayano stopped beside Katsuki while crossing her arms across her chest as Present Mic could be heard starting up the Festival, which had the crowd cheering.

 **"This year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in Sports Festival history!"** Present Mic declared. **"Guaranteed! I've only got one question before we start this show. Are ya ready?!"**

The crowd cheered in response with the entire arena sounding as if it was in the middle of one big roar.

" **Let me hear ya scream as our students make their way to the big stage!"** Present Mic continued, which was everyone's cue to get moving.

Class 1-A headed out into the arena with the crowd becoming even louder if possible.

 **"Welcome back to the U.A Sports Festival."** Present Mic said. **"Where upcoming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to be a worldwide famous celebrity! This first group is no strangers to the spotlight. You know them from withstanding a villain attack. The dazzling students lighting up** **their names with solid gold skills. The Hero Class students of Class 1-A!"**

Ayano blinked wondering if they really needed all that hype. Though she supposed Present Mic's words just had more people interested in them, which is good when you're trying to impress pro-heroes.

"I didn't know there was going to be so many people." Izuku said.

"I hope we're still able to give our best performances even though all these eyes are watching us." Tenya said. "I suppose its just another aspect of a hero we're going to have to get used to."

Ayano supposed it was true. Though didn't mean she liked all these eyes on them.

"Present Mic sure talked us up a lot." Eijiro said as he walked behind Ayano and Katsuki. "Kind of makes me nervous. How are you feeling, man?"

"I'm not worried," Katsuki said. "Makes me want to win this thing even more."

"You'll have to get through me first if you want the top stop, Kacchan," Ayano told him as Present Mic introduced the other classes from the other hero course to the business courses.

Katsuki smirked in return as their class came to a stop at the edge of the field. In front of them was Midnight. She stood on a small stage wearing her hero uniform and whip in hand. That woman must have a lot of confidence to wear that.

"Now, the introductory speech!" Midnight declared.

As the men in the arena started fawning over their Art Lit teacher, Ayano sighed.

 _'Men, so typical,'_ Ayano thought.

She then peeked at Katsuki to see how he was reacting to see he didn't seem to care at all. She didn't know why, but she was oddly—pleased?—with this. She then frowned wondering why she even cared in the first place.

"Ah, someone should talk to Midnight-sensei about what she's wearing," Eijiro said looking embarrassed by the entire thing.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning," Denki agreed.

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?" Fumikage questioned.

Of course, Minoru gave his thumbs up of approval as many inappropriate thoughts ran this his head. He paled though when sensing Ayano's glare. He shrunk away to practically hide behind Mezo as Hachiro blinked in confusion.

"But isn't that what she wears everyday at school?" Hachiro questioned. "Why is everyone making a big deal about it now?"

Mina just pat his head silently as he tried to understand what the big deal was.

"Don't worry your innocent little head about it, Nida-kun," Toru said.

Hachiro just blinked in confusion was more.

"Silence everyone!" Midnight ordered as she slashed her whip to the side. "And for the student pledge, we have Bakugo Katsuki!"

As Izuku and a few others looked at Katsuki in shock, Ayano lightly frowned. She knew this wasn't exactly going to end well. Katsuki walked passed her and the others to make his way towards the stage.

"He's the first-year rep?" Izuku asked shocked.

"I guess that hothead did finish first in the entrance test." Hanta pointed out.

"Only for the Hero Course exams." A girl from General Studies pointed out.

Her tone had Izuku and Hanta sweat-dropping along with a few others who seemed uncomfortable.

"That girl obviously hates us," Hanta said.

"And we've got Bakugo to thank for them not liking our class." Denki said.

"While I agree Katsuki's attitude towards them didn't help, I'm sure they'd dislike us anyway," Ayano said.

Denki frowned though supposed that was true. They were in the Hero Course while those around them—besides Class 1-B—weren't. And as that one guy said the other day, those in different classes would probably be gunning for the top stop to try and replace one of them. So basically, they had targets on their backs to begin with. Thought Class 1-B didn't like them either, so there was that too.

"We'll all just have to do our best," Momo said.

There was a murmur of agreement from the others as Katsuki finally stopped in front of the mic, which had everyone going silent.

"…I just wanna say…I'm going to win," Katsuki said very bluntly.

His words were met with immediate booing from the other classes as Ayano sighed. Behind her, her classmates weren't pleased either.

"Why would you be so disrespectful?!" Tenya demanded of Katsuki. "You're representing us all!"

Katsuki just turned not seeming apologetic in the slightest, which didn't surprise Ayano one bit.

"It's not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory," Katsuki said as he turned his thumb down.

This received more negativity, which was to be expected. Katsuki calmly left the stage though while ignoring Tenya who was scolding him and everyone else. Ayano understands Katsuki was just trying to push himself as they all were pushing themselves, but making all of them targets along the way seemed a bit much. Katsuki came to a stop beside Ayano who shot him a slightly annoyed look though said nothing. The screens before them then changed, which brought the booing to a halt. Things were about to begin.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight proclaimed. "The first game is what you all thought about. This is where you begin feeling the pain. The first faithful game of the festival."

A screen appeared behind her as she waved her whip and a roulette started up on screen. Ayano tilted her head wondering what the first test would be.

"What could it be?" Midnight asked—keeping the crowd and some of the students on edge.

The roulette finally stopped to reveal the first task, and Ayano frowned at what it said.

"Tada!" Midnight exclaimed.

An obstacle race. It's a good thing she had Hatsume design this gear for her. Otherwise, she knew she probably wouldn't have got passed this first game. It shows she's improving by thinking ahead and out of the box. Still it was a bit scary knowing a race of all things could have kept her from doing well in this festival.

"All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest," Midnight said. "The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium. I don't want to strain anyone—at least in this game—as long as you don't leave the course you're free to do whatever your heart desires!"

The crowd cheered at that as Ayano crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head.

"She probably shouldn't have said that." Ayano said. "We do a violent pyro in our class after all. There's no telling what he might do."

"What was that, Aya?!" Katsuki demanded.

"Yeah, she has a point," Hanta said nodding.

There was more murmuring of agreement from the others, which had Katsuki's brow twitching in annoyance.

"Now then," Midnight began. "Take your places, contestants!"

All the students—minus Ayumi—hurried to get over to the starting gate as the lights above lit up. Ayumi just sighed as she walked calmly towards the starting gate.

"It had to be a race," Ayumi said. "How freaking boring. I won't even have to go top speed at this."

They really should have thought of something that was a bit more creative than an obstacle race. Especially with a speedster in the games this year. Near the front of the line was most of classes 1-A and 1-B. Ayano had noticed most of the general studies and support glasses hadn't bothered with trying to get towards the front. It seemed most of them didn't share the same drive as that purple-haired boy from the other day.

And she wasn't that surprised Ayumi chose the back as well. That speedster probably wasn't too concerned where or even when she started this race. She was going to take first place in this, so all of Class 1-A knew it was more like a fight for second place than first. The lights finally started counting down above them, so Ayano took a deep breath knowing getting through the doorway was going to be the hardest part. It was a good thing she had a way to get above everyone's head. Just as the last light was going out, everyone prepared to move.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted as the last light went out.

* * *

As his students took off along with the other contestants of the games, Aizawa sat with Present Mic in the commentators' box watching.

"And we're off to a racing start!" Present Mic declared. "How about some comic commentary, Mummy man?!"

Aizawa gave Mic a look of annoyance. He wasn't even completely wrapped in bandages. Doctorine practically held him down to see to his wounds. The only things still wrapped up were his arms.

"How did you talk me into this?" Aizawa wondered out loud.

Present Mic ignored his question as the large grin remained on his face. Aizawa sighed wishing he had just sat with the other teachers instead.

"What should we be paying attention to during the early stages of the race?" Present Mic questioned his friend.

"The doorway," Aizawa replied very bluntly.

He could see there was going to be a large blockage in the tunnel leading towards the track with so many students just trying to get through without thinking of the limited space. If his students let this stop them for too long, he'd have to push them extra hard in classes once this is all over. He then blinked when noticing one of his students haven't even left the arena yet.

"Hey, wait, isn't that one of your students, Eraser?!" Present Mic asked pointing down at Ayumi who was sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Aizawa frowned down at the silver-haired girl as she watched the large mess of students before her. She had a bored look on her face as she remained in place.

"Jinsoku Ayumi," Aizawa said.

At the sound of her name and when hearing her teacher's voice, Ayumi turned towards the commentators' box. She grinned at Aizawa while waving towards him.

"She's most likely going to wait until near the end of the race to start," Aizawa said. "But she needs to. Take. _This_. _**Seriously**_."

He said this firmly as he narrowed his eyes at her. Ayumi seemed to feel his glare since she looked away quickly. In the stands, many were murmuring after hearing Ayumi's family name. Aizawa saw as Ayumi's expression seemed to fall as she heard them speak. He knew she was tired of living in the shadow of her family name. She wanted to be seen for who she was. He was sure she'd try to stand out in some way during these games, but he hoped she didn't get so reckless that she ended up hindering herself.

"Well, well, I can't wait to see what happens!" Present Mic said. "Back at the action, it seems as if most of the students have been frozen in place by Todoroki!"

Aizawa looked to the screen that showed the ice covering the opening tunnel. It was true. Many of the students were frozen in place. However, not all were. All students from Class 1-A and Class 1-B managed to get out of the way of the ice. Even a few from the other classes. Though Shoto was at the lead of the group with Minoru and Ayano, who was using her new gear, right behind him. However, Minoru was taken out by one of the large robots the teachers had set up to hinder the students. As the robots circled the students, the crowd gasped.

"Oh! Enemies have showed up out of nowhere!" Present Mic exclaimed. "I bet we're in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning. It's a robo-inferno!"

Aizawa remained silent as he watched the screens. What would his students do now?


	24. IMPORTANT READ

Coco: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since my last update. Some updates being farther back than others. I would like to apologize for the wait, but it's going to be even longer until another update. My mom is having surgery on the 24th of this month. For 6 to 8 weeks she won't be able to do much on her own, so I will be taking care of her and doing all the household work along with my everyday job. I won't have much time to write even on my scheduled days off from work. I will try to write when I can but don't expect any updates for the next 6 to 8 weeks after the 24th. Though I will try to get something updated before then, but don't let me get your hopes up. I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience.


	25. Race for the Top!

Coco: Hey, guys, it's been a while since I updated this story, huh? Sorry for the long wait. I was really struggling with how I wanted this arc to go. After getting rid of the four ocs I added to class 1-B (due to many people being unhappy with the OC count), I was having trouble dividing up the cavalry battles and sparring matches in the second and third tests. In fact, I'm still having trouble getting things where I want them. I did finish the obstacle race, but I am unsure of how to proceed to the cavalry battle and then the fighting tournament. So, not sure when the next chapter will be...but I will do my best!

* * *

Ayano let out a calming breath as the lights started going out one by one. It was almost time.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted as the last light went out.

As she was being pushed along by the crowd into the tunnel, Ayano wasted no time as she activated her new gear. She lifted herself up into the air causing some to gasp as she was now airborne. And just in time too since Shoto, who managed to get to the front, started freezing the doorway.

"As to be expected, Todoroki-kun." Ayano said as she tapped the back of the board to activate the small jet in the back.

It sent her barreling forward as others were shouting at being frozen in place. As she got to the front, she saw Shoto had a large lead on the rest of them.

"Apologies," He called over his shoulder as he continued to run forward—leaving ice behind.

Many complained at being stopped so short, but Ayano smiled. She could hear their classmates weren't far behind. In fact, she looked over her shoulder to see, Momo, Katsuki, Aoyama, Hachiro, and Kirishima breaking away from the pack.

"Nice trick, Todoroki." Momo said.

"I won't let you get away so easily, you icy-hot-bastard!" Katsuki snarled.

The others were coming up after them as well, so Ayano had to hurry things up. She pushed forward while nearly closing the gap between she and Shoto. If she kept this up, she might actually take second place. Something she has never done in race—ever. She'd really have to thank Hatsume later for her new gear.

"I didn't expect so many people to dodge that." Shoto admitted. "Especially those from other classes."

He then looked over his shoulder at Ayano as she was right behind him. She didn't even seem to be giving an effort at all as she flew along after him. The two then blinked when seeing Minoru was catching up to them as he used his popoffs as spring boards to hop across the ice.

"You think you're so cool, but I've outsmarted you!" Minoru declared to Shoto. "Ha! How pathetic, Todoroki. Now, you and Ishida, better prepare yourselves! Eat this! My special attack! Grape—!"

Minoru never finished his next move as he was blindsided by an attack from the left. He was sent flying and despite him being her competition, Ayano used her telekinesis to stop Minoru—mostly out of pity. She was going to set him down and keep going, but his _attacker_ had other plans. Ayano came to a complete stop as did everyone else as the robots from the practical exams appeared.

 **"Target acquired."** The one who hit Minoru spoke. **"Terminate them."**

Ayano sighed as she unceremoniously dropped Minoru to the ground. She should have expected as much. Of course, U.A couldn't have just a _simple_ obstacle race.

 **"Oooh! Enemies have showed up out of nowhere!"** Present Mic shouted through the speakers. **"I bet we're in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning. It's a robo inferno!"**

Ayano frowned. They didn't really have time to be fighting robots. This was a test in speed. Meaning if she could just get around them, she'd be fine. However, there were quite a bit of them. And many of them were the large, zero-point villains.

"So, this is what the other students faced in their entrance exams." Shoto said.

The first zero-pointer went in for an attack, and Ayano readied herself to defend with a psionic wall. However, she needn't bother herself since Shoto stepped up first.

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they would have prepared something a bit more difficult." Shoto said as he started to build up his ice. "Especially since my dear, old dad is watching."

Ayano then watched in shock alongside everyone else as Shoto froze a zero-pointer in one fell swoop

 _'Well, that certainly makes everything easier,'_ Ayano thought to herself as Shoto took off running. _'Better hurry before the other robots attack.'_

However, just as she was about to head forward, the robot that Shoto froze started tilting forward.

 _'Oh, I see, he froze it while it was off balance,'_ Ayano thought calmly as others started freaking out. _'While it's a smart move on his part, he put all the rest of us at risk.'_

She sighed knowing what she was going to do next would put her behind, but didn't seem as if she had a choice. Ayano quickly raised her hands just as the robot was on top of them. She grit her teeth as the weight hit. She felt herself being strained as she was nearly forced to the ground. Those behind her stared in shock as she held back the giant, metal mass. Well, as long as they stood their gawking, she still had time to catch up, but first she had to get rid of this robot.

 **"That's Todoroki from Class 1-A—!"** Present Mic announced to the crowd. **"Pulling ahead to an early lead with a devastating display! Amazing! He's one we should watch. It almost seems unfair! Thoughts?!"**

 **"You seem to be missing the fact that the robot hasn't landed on the ground yet."** Was all Aizawa replied.

As Present Mic blinked in confusion, Ayano gave a shout as she threw the zero-pointer into several all other robots causing a chain explosion. Many gasped in shock as smoke covered the track.

 **"Wha—What just happened?!"** Present Mic asked as he stared intently at the screens.

As everyone was dazed, Ayano used the distraction to shoot forward while still on her hover board. She cleared the smoke while not pausing to see if anyone was behind her.

 **"It's Ishida from class 1-A!"** Present Mic shouted. **"Looks like Todoroki's chiller move didn't slow this girl down as she quickly pursues the front runner!"**

Shoto looked over his shoulder with a frown on his face. Looks like he couldn't shake everyone. Of course, he learned a while ago to not underestimate Ayano. He'd just have to try harder to shake her and keep the lead. From inside the arena, Ayumi grinned as she watched the two front runners being pursued by other members of Class 1-A.

"Ooo, looks like my classmates are getting really fired up." Ayumi said. "I wonder what will happen next."

* * *

 **"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see how you feel about the second one!"** Present mic shouted.

Ayano let out a breath as she and Shoto turned the next corner to see the next obstacle. A large cavern was between them and the other side. However, there were a web of ropes and pillars of earth doting the gaping area.

 _'This is my chance to get ahead,'_ Ayano thought to herself. _'Todoroki-kun will have to slow down to cross this obstacle safely.'_

Without hesitating, she tapped the back of her board twice. The jet in the back kicked up a notch, and sent her shooting forward even faster. She passed Shoto as he was slowing to access the best way across. He narrowed his eyes as Ayano easily cleared the obstacle as the others were following behind.

 **"And Ishida Ayano takes the lead!"** Present Mic announced. **"I guess flying really comes in handy in a race like this, huh?!"**

 **"Yeah,"** Aizawa agreed.

If Ayano hadn't come up with the idea to even get that new board of hers, she would have been out first thing this year. It was just one small change, but it gave her so many more opportunities. But things were far from over. Back at the second obstacle, Shoto was quick to use his ice to skate along with ropes to try and keep up with Ayano who was getting farther ahead.

"When did they even have time to build something like this?" Ochaco asked.

"No idea," Hachiro said as he stepped forward. "But this won't be a problem for me. And I guess you'll be good to go too, huh, Tsu?"

He grinned down at Tsuyu as he asked this as she was crouched down at their feet. Mina and Ochaco blinked in confusion before watching as their two classmates rushed the course. Tsuyu jumped up into the air to soar far before landing on one of the ropes with ease. Hachiro hurried along the ropes with precise movements while sure enough with each move that he wouldn't lose his grip. He really looked like a spider scurrying across its own web.

"I sometimes forget that Hachiro's quirk gives him all the abilities of a spider." Mina said frowning.

Ochaco nodded in agreement. She could try to float herself across, but she couldn't afford to make herself sick now. She and Mina then turned their heads when they heard chuckling behind them. They looked seeing a girl from the support class.

"Yes, finally! This is my chance to show off what I can do!" She said. "Ishida is certainly making use of the lovely baby I gave her, and I'm sure the support agencies already noticed it. Now it's time to show off more of my work! Everyone! Observe what my gadgets can do! Wire arrows and hover soles!"

"You're from support!" Ochaco said.

"Hey, how come you got to bring all that stuff?" Mina questioned.

"Students from the hero course get all sorts of combat training for their quirks." Hatsume explained. "In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance, we're allowed to bring whatever gadgets and costumes we want into the games as long as we develop them ourselves!"

Well, Ochaco supposed that made sense, but she didn't understand why that meant Ayano could use her hover board. She was part of the hero course, after all. Meaning she did receive training. Though she highly doubted Ayano would cheat. Meaning that outside gear was allowed for them too, right? But considering who their teacher was, she wouldn't be surprised if Aizawa "forgot" to mention it.

"Now, step back and enjoy the show!" She said then set her babies into action.

As she went forward as flashily as possible, others went forward as well—not wanting to be outdone. Shoto himself finally got to the end of the obstacle course, but during his time on it, Ayano grabbed herself a huge lead.

 **"Todoroki is still skating by easily, but with the huge lead Ishida has, it might just be too late for him to catch up!"** Present Mic said. **"And it looks like, Bakugo is right behind him!"**

Shoto looked over his shoulder seeing Katsuki was using his explosions to fly over the obstacle course. He'd soon be neck and neck to Shoto.

 _'Looks like he's finally getting fired up,'_ Shoto thought to himself. _'About time.'_

Ayano picked up his thoughts from the front, which had her frowning. Katsuki was coming, and that meant keeping the lead was about to be harder. She couldn't push the board any faster with the jet that Hatsume installed. It had to rest in between long bursts of speed to ensure the jet didn't overheat, and she was sure the jet would power down soon. She just hoped the end was coming up soon.

 **"The leader is putting distance between herself and the students stuck at the fall."** Present Mic commentated as Ayano was finally arriving to the last obstacle. **"And oh, oh, oh, it looks like Ishida has made it to the last obstacle—the Mine Field!"**

Once the words left his mouth, Ayumi smirked. She then stood up while dusting off her clothes. Aizawa noticed her movement as the silver-haired girl gave a few leg stretches.

 **"Everyone better tread carefully!"** Present Mic warned. **"If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried, so keep your eyes on the ground, folks! By the way, those land mines were designed for the games, so they might be loud and flashy, but they're not all that powerful! JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WET YOUR PANTS!"**

Aizawa let out a sigh as he wondered how he let Present Mic talk him into any of this.

 **"Get a hold of yourself."** Aizawa said.

 **"Hehehe,"** Present Mic chuckled. **"While this mine field might be a problem for the other front runners, it seems like Ishida from Class 1-A will be coasting on by for victory, doesn't it, Eraser?!"**

Ayano, who was still at the front, shook her head. She knew it was still anyone's win. Besides, once their resident speedster decided to stop goofing around, first place would most likely go to her.

 **"It's too soon to tell."** Aizawa said. **"Besides, Jinsoku is just about to make her move. We could see a new front runner any moment now."**

At his words, many in the stands turned to give their attention to Ayumi as the silver-haired girl walked her way calmly up to the starting line where all the others had begun before her. She got down into a crouch before moving her body forward in a perfectly poised starting position.

 _'It's almost time,'_ Ayumi thought calmly.

Many in the crowd murmured together in disbelief of Ayumi's actions. They knew she was the daughter of Warp, but unless she was as fast as her father, they didn't see how she could win this late in the race. Though the spectators doubted Ayumi and her speed, her classmates, who heard she was getting ready to begin, knew they had limited time to try and push for the top spot.

* * *

"These mines are getting really annoying," Hachiro complained as more went off around him.

"There isn't anything we can do about it." Konan pointed out as she carefully picked her way across the field.

Hachiro grumbled though knew she was right. He looked to the front where Katsuki was trying to over throw Shoto. Looks like they were fighting over who would overtake Ayano…who slowed down?

At the frown, Ayano's teeth ground together as the jet system started to shut down. It was time for it to rest to cool off, and it picked one of the worst times to do it too. She looked over her shoulder seeing Katsuki and Shoto were getting too close for comfort.

"Don't think you'll be getting first place so easily, Aya!" Katsuki snarled at her. "I'll end this icy-hot-bastard and then you're next!"

Ayano was about to tell him he needed to forget about fighting and actually completing the race, but she never got the words out as a large explosion from the back caught all their attentions.

 **"What's with that huge explosion in the back?!"** Present Mic shouted. **"That one's way more powerful than it should be!"**

Everyone paused and looked as Izuku went flying overhead while holding tightly to what looked like a part of busted up robot.

 **"Incredible!"** Present Mic counted to yell. **"What just happened?! Whatever the case, Class 1-A's Midoriya Izuku is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place!"**

Ayano couldn't believe her eyes as Izuku went sailing not only over Katsuki and Shoto's heads, but her own as well. He wasn't just pursuing first place anymore.

 **"Scratch that! The lead is his!"** Present Mic corrected himself.

As Ayano, who knew running would be faster at this point and deactivated her board, and the boys—Katsuki and Shoto—hurried to catch up, Ayumi grinned from her starter position.

"Well, well, Izuku took the lead, huh?" Ayumi spoke. "Who would have thought? Can't let him keep it though. And with that in mind…"

Ayumi trailed off before disappearing in a blur of silver. She went unnoticed by many, but Aizawa watched her go.

 **"What a plot twist!"** Present Mic continued to commentate while also missing Ayumi's start. **"Looks, like those three aren't the leaders anymore! This fight isn't over yet!"**

 **"Yeah, but soon there will be new pack leader."** Aizawa said.

Present Mic looked at his fellow teacher in confusion. Aizawa pointed towards the screens in front of them, and Present Mic looked. His mouth fell agape.

 **"What, what's this?!"** Present Mic exclaimed getting everyone's attention. **"It seems as if Jinsoku Ayumi of Class 1-A has finally made her move! Look if you can as she zooms through the course as if it was child's play!"**

Many of the spectators tried to keep up with the blur that zoomed across the course, but found it near impossible. Just when they thought they saw her in the falls, she was already in the mine field where Izuku was getting a last-ditch effort to remain in the lead. However, as he was making the effort for another explosion, Ayumi zipped on by as he was mid motion. Then just as he caused the explosion, Ayumi was already back in the stadium.

 **"I can't believe it!"** Present Mic shouted. **"Despite waiting last second, Jinsoku has conquered the obstacle course in the span of seconds and taken first place right from underneath the front runners. Now it's a rush for second place to those who had been in the lead!"**

Ayumi just grinned as she waited at the end of the tunnel to see who would be coming in next. Her grin widened when Izuku came running in first.

"Definitely didn't see that ending." Ayumi said as Shoto and Katsuki came in close after.

Ayano managed to come in after them and collapsed immediately on the ground. Even running that short amount of distance had been hard. Especially since she gave it everything, she had to make sure not to fall too far behind. She then grinned. She might not have gotten first or second place, but fifth place in a race was a win in her books. The crowd was going crazy as the others students came running in one after the other.

"I'm so glad that's over." Ayano said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Oh, come on, Ishida, you barely ran for any of that," Eijiro teased as he caught his own breath. "How can you be tired?"

"But I did run for some of it," Ayano pointed out. "So, care to carry me until the next test?"

Eijiro laughed knowing Ayano was being serious, which made her question all the more humorous.

"Sorry, but you are my competition." Eijiro said. "Can't help you out too much."

"You have a point." Ayano said not looking upset.

The two then went to gather around with everyone else as the scores and data were being tallied.

"The first game for the First Years is finally over!" Midnight said. "And what a game it was! Now let's take a look at the standings, shall we?"

Ayano looked up with everyone else as the places in which everyone completed the course were put up on the screens to see.

1) Jinsoku Ayumi

2) Midoriya Izuku

3) Todoroki Shoto

4) Bakugo Katsuki

5) Ishida Ayano

6) Shiozaki Ibara

7) Honenuki Jūzō

8) Iida Tenya

9) Tokoyami Fumikage

10) Nida Hachiro

11) Hanta Sero

12) Kirishima Eijiro

13) Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

14) Ojiro Mashirao

15) Kurafutoshi Konan

16) Awase Yōsetsu

17) Asui Tsuyu

18) Shoji Mezo

19) Sato Rikido

20) Uraraka Ochaco

21) Yaoyorozu Momo

22) Mineta Minoru

23) Ashido Mina

24) Koda Koji

25) Jiro Kyoka

26) Kaibara Sen

27) Tsuburaba Kosei

28) Kaminari Denki

29) Bondo Kojiro

30) Yanagi Reiko

31) Hitoshi Shinsō

32) Kendō Itsuka

33) Shishida Jurota

34) Kuroiro Shihai

35) Kodai Yui

36) Rin Hiryū

37) Shoda Nirengeki

38) Komori Kinoko

39) Kamakiri Togaru

40) Monoma Neito

41) Tsunotori Pony

42) Hanagakure Toru

43) Tokage Setsuna

44) Fukidashi Manga

45) Mei Hatsume

4) Aoyama Yuga

The list only showed the first 46 to pass the course, and it seemed as if all the students of classes 1-A and 1-B passed. And two from the other classes.

"Only the top 46 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut." Midnight said. "We prepared other opportunities to let you shine."

She licked her lips seductively as she said this as Ayano gave Midnight a deadpanned expression. She sometimes wondered how this woman became a teacher.

"Now, the real fun is about to begin." Midnight continued. "A chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best."

From beside her, Katsuki gave a growl that had her shooting him a look. He did not look happy in the slightest. Not only did he not get first place, but he was bested by Izuku as well. Ayano knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it.

"Let's see what we have in store for you next." Midnight said as she gave her tassel a whip. "Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture."

Midnight then slid her glasses-like mask over her eyes once more as she gave a grand sweep of her arm.

"Prepare yourselves for this!" She exclaimed while gesturing to the screen.

Ayano's brow quirked when the words across the screen spelled out cavalry battle. Well, looks like even more physical labor, and she wasn't sure if her board was done cooling yet. This could spell trouble. Unless she ends up as the rider. The others murmured around her about what could come from this as Midnight began to address them once more.

"Allow me to explain," She said as an image of All Might being carried by the other teachers appeared on the screen. "The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory, it's basically the same as a regular play ground game, but there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course."

That made enough sense to Ayano, and it would be safe to say that whatever team has the most points at the end wins. The others were coming to the same conclusion as they spoke aloud to each other. Midnight didn't seem to appreciate this though as she angrily whipped her tassel.

"Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!" She snapped before clearing her throat. "Now, the point assignments go up by increments of five starting from the bottom. For example, 46th place is worth five points and 45th is worth ten. And the point value assigned to the first-place contestant is…10 million!"

Ayumi let out a low whistle at that as many others turned to stare at the speedster hungrily. They all knew what this meant.

 _'Take down her team and you'll be able to take the lead yourself,'_ Many of the contestants thought in unison.

Ayano sighed almost feeling bad for Ayumi, but the speedster didn't seem too concerned. In fact, she just grinned at all those staring intently at her.

"That's right," Midnight said while not needing Ayano's quirk to know what the students were thinking. "It's survival of the fittest with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

Ayumi just let out a laugh as she placed her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"Wow, looks like I'm a target now, huh?" She asked as she continued to laugh. "Talk about scary."

Despite saying this, she didn't seem as she was actually frightened by the looks, she was getting. Ayano shook her head wondering how Ayumi could be some calm. Though she supposed it was because Ayumi really didn't care if she stood out or not. She was just here to have fun—unlike many of the others here.

"First years!" Midnight called getting their attention once more. "These are the rules you will abide by!"

The screen changed once more to show All Might and the other teachers again.

"The game itself will last fifteen minutes," Midnight explained. "Individual point values will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much your worth thanks to your headband. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up, so the more you steal the harder they are to manage. And another thing, even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up."

So, even if Ayano and her team were to fumble during the game or lose their headband, they could keep going as long as the time was still in play. Sounded fair enough to her. Though it does mean that if you happen to be the team who stole the headbands from others, that they could come after you still.

"This is going to be rough." Midnight said. "You may use your quirks as much as you like, but there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose, and I'll slap you will a red card! You'll be disqualified."

Ayano glanced up pointedly at Katsuki when Midnight declared this, and he rolled his eyes at her look as he scoffed.

"Now, you've got fifteen minutes to build your teams!" Midnight declared. "I recommend you get started!"

As many of her fellow competitors rushed to pick who they wanted to partner with, Ayano stood still as she thought it over. She knew for certain that going with Ayumi wasn't the smart idea. In fact, she was certain many would be avoiding the speedster to take her down. That and Ayano wasn't sure how compatible she and Ayumi were when it comes to their quirks. Katsuki was also of the question as well since she was here to prove she was better than him. Same thing with Izuku. She had to prove herself the better out the three of them. Many others in her class will try to pair either with Shoto or Katsuki due to them being front runners and being masters of their quirks. So, who should she pick?

"Ishida,"

Ayano looked up as Shoto approached her with Momo and Tenya at his side. Well, she wasn't expecting this.

"I would like to ask you to join our team." Shoto said. "Your quirk would be very useful to what I have in mind."

Ayano tilted her head in thought as she reached out towards Shoto's mind. He seemed as if he had been expecting her to do so, but did not resist as she took a peek. She saw he had been thinking of two different team setups. Either she could join him, Momo, and Tenya. Or he could get Denki. Either way he had a clear strategy.

And it would seem though while she wouldn't be the rider in his plan, with Momo creating skates for them, so Tenya can do most of the work, it wouldn't be too much of a strain on her. Also, she could be used very fluidly in this game either as offense or defense, which is why he wanted her on his team. That and they've worked together before to bring down Ayumi.

"I like this strategy." Ayano said. "So, yes, I will join your team."

* * *

Coco: So, as you can see, I am going to try and mix things up in the cavalry battle. I suppose I could have shoved all my OCs on one team to make it easier, but I didn't want to do that. And I want to show their different relationships with their classmates anyway. But like I said earlier, I'm not still sure what I'll be doing in the next part. Or leading up to the battles, but we'll see how things go, yeah?


	26. Cavalry Battle

Coco: Hey, guys, I honestly wasn't expecting to post a chapter this soon after chapter 24. I finished this chapter earlier today, and wasn't going to post it until about Wednesday, but here we are! As you can see once you start reading that I took the easy way out of my predicament by shoving Kaminari with my wonderful supporting OCs. And did a few other things to put the storyline as close to the original cavalry battle as possible. I just couldn't think of anyway else to do things to have the right end results I wanted for the final round. So, in some ways, I'm not entirely happy with how I did things, but on the other hand, I believe I took the best course I needed to write the rest of the Sports Festival. I even wrote out a outline and everything, so I hope it all works out lol.

And soon we'll be getting to the students picking out their hero names and going to actual hero agencies for more training. I already decided on Ayano's hero name, obviously XD And Hachiro's hero name. I'm still iffy on Ayumi and Konan's hero names. So, if you have any suggestions, please message me a few hero names or just leave them in the review. The same goes for what hero agencies they intern at if you'd like to make recommendations. I know where I'm sending Ayano, but not the other three. I guess, Hachiro could intern at his parents agency, but maybe he'd like to try somewhere else? If you think so, let me know.

Now, let's get started, hmm?

* * *

Ayano stood with her team as Shoto was explaining his reasoning to all of them as to why he chose them.

"I chose the three of you because I believe we'll make for the most stable formation possible." Shoto said. "Ishida is our left wing. She can use her quirk to keep enemies at bay, but also be in a position to move offensively if needed. Though we'll mostly be relying on your telepathy and psionic construction to keep us safe."

Ayano nodded in understanding. Even if another team does get too close for comfort. All she has to do is put a wall between that team and them to keep their points safe. Also, her telepathy will help her understand the other teams' strategies and how they plan to take them down. And using her telepathy, Shoto can give them commands without the other teams being able to hear their next move aloud.

"Yaoyorozu, you'll take the right wing." Shoto said. "Focus on installation and defense. Iida, you'll take the front. We'll rely on you for mobility and physical defense."

"And you'll be attacking and creating diversions of ice and fire, is that right?" Tenya guessed.

"Not quite." Shoto said. "When I'm in battle, I never use my left side."

His fits clenched as he said this, which didn't do unnoticed by Ayano. She quirked her brow curiously before following Shoto's line of sight. Her eyes landed on Endeavor who was up in the stands watching.

 _'Ah, so what has Todoroki-kun so riled up is his father,'_ Ayano deduced. _'I don't know their story, but it's obvious that it isn't just Jinsoku-chan who has father issues.'_

It wasn't any of her business though, so she wasn't going to pry—mentally or aloud.

"I take it we will be going after Jinsoku." Tenya said.

"Yes," Shoto said as he glanced over at the speedster who did manage to get some teammates.

She was currently speaking with Hachiro, Denki, and Konan. She seemed to motioning that she should be the front of their cavalry, but the other three were shaking their heads. It was an interesting team up for sure, and Ayano wasn't sure how well all their quirks would work together.

"I highly doubt Jinsoku will be the front of their group." Momo said. "She will most likely be the rider. The others have no way of keeping up with her speed after all."

"Making us—mostly likely—the fastest team of this battle." Ayano said as she followed Momo's train of thought. "But even if they cannot follow us physically in speed, I'm sure a speed attack won't blindside someone like Jinsoku-chan."

Momo nodded in agreement. Though they'd worry about that later. Shoto was the one who was going to call the shots, and they'd follow his lead.

"Let's get ready," Shoto said as he placed the headband with their combined total of 735 around his head. "Ishida, please link us all mentally."

Ayano nodded her head then concentrated for a moment to connect of four of their minds together.

 _'Can everyone hear me?'_ She asked.

 _'Yes,'_ The other three replied in unison.

The group then got into formation with Shoto taking the place as their rider. The other teams readied themselves as well as everyone waited outside the field for the signal to start to be given.

 **"Okay, First Years, I hope you're happy with your chosen teams!"** Present Mic called out to them. **"Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts!"**

Ayano took a calming breath. They could do this. All they had to do is get the 10 million from Ayumi and her team, and make sure no other team gets their own points.

 **"3! 2!"** Present Mic counted down. **"1!"**

"Begin!" Midnight shouted.

All the teams shot forward onto the field, and almost all of them went straight for Ayumi and her team. While Denki and Hachiro looked worried by all those heading for them, Ayumi just grinned.

 _'This is going to be fun,'_ She thought before speaking aloud. "Alright, let's move!"

"I don't think so!" Tetsutetsu called.

Jūzō then softened the ground quickly to try and prevent their escape. Ayano watched on as their team was hurrying that way. She saw Hachiro, who was at the front, look as if he wanted to move, but he actually remained in place despite Ayumi's orders. Something was up. But it was that split second of hesitation that got their team trapped in Jūzō's quirk. Konan looked as if she was going to attack Tetsutetsu and his group before they could get too close, but another team swooped in before they could. Many gasped in shock as Dark Shadow came flying in to rip Ayumi's headband right off her head.

 **"Whoa! And would you like at that!"** Present Mic shouted. **"Just seconds in and Team Jinsoku has already plummeted to last place! It looks like Midoriya is getting a little payback from the obstacle race as he steals first place!"**

The crowd went wild for this as many teams stopped to rethink their strategy.

 _'That all seemed a bit too easy,'_ Tenya thought as they hurriedly changed direction to go after Izuku's team as they fled the scene.

Ayano, who was already looking through Ayumi's mind, chuckled as she finally understood.

 _'It's because Jinsoku-chan meant for that to happen,'_ Ayano informed her team who were shocked by the news. _'It seems she doesn't care about first place, and realized the best way to take pressure off of her team was to let the 10 million go right from the start. If they're not a target, they can work on stealing points from other teams who now won't care to pay attention to them. A good strategy considering their team isn't made up of many compatible quirks.'_

It really was a smart move. The only quirks Ayumi and her team could really rely on were Hachiro and Konan's quirks. Ayumi could still use her quirk since her entire body runs on speed, but her strength is better used when she's on her own two feet. Something she couldn't do as the rider—not that the others could keep up with her if she was one of the horses. Then Denki's quirk would be harmful to his teammates—meaning they can't use it without causing damage to themselves, which would hinder them. Ultimately, Ayumi realized they were the most vulnerable team in this battle, and knew to move on, the best option wouldn't be aiming for the top spot. Despite having a laxed attitude towards the games, Ayano knew that couldn't have been an easy decision to make for Ayumi. And she's sure the others weren't too happy with the strategy either. However, they still trusted Ayumi and followed her judgement. They make a good team.

 _'But that isn't our plan,'_ Shoto told them. _'We will continue to go after the 10 million. We won't settle for anything below first place.'_

 _'Right!'_ Momo and Tenya replied.

Ayano just continued to grin as she set her eyes on Izuku's team as they took to the sky thanks to Hatsume's gadgets.

 _'Their strongest asset is Tokoyami-kun and his quirk Dark Shadow,'_ Ayano thought. _'He will be hard to get pass. However, thanks to Hatsume-chan's inventions, they now have a way to go airborne, which is equally hard to deal with.'_

 _'We will strike as soon as they're back on the ground,'_ Shoto decided. _'Ishida, please, make sure to stay vigilant of the other teams. I'm sure Jinsoku isn't the only on unconcerned with the 10 million. Other teams will most likely be concerned with just making it to the top four places.'_

 _'Of course,'_ Ayano replied.

She thought the same, of course. Not everyone is ambitious enough to just focus on the 10 million points and claim first place. Or they realize with what they have to work with now that even keeping those many points is no worth it. But that doesn't mean their team who has 735 points won't be targets. Izuku and his team finally landed, and many teams were already on their trail again.

 **"Wow, barely two minutes have passed since we started, and it's already a total free for all!"** Present Mic commented. **"Yeah! Watch those headbands! You can even ignore the 10 million points and go after the other chart toppers!"**

Ayano supposed that was Present Mic's subtle way of trying to tell them not to be so narrow minded on one goal. But the students of Class 1-A weren't what some people would call _settlers_. Especially not Shoto and Katsuki. And she herself was done with settling for just passing or just getting by. It was time to head for the top. But not everyone disagreed with Present Mic's suggestion from what Ayano could read from the other teams.

 _'We need to be wary of Class 1-B,'_ Ayano warned her teammates. _'They haven't done much to stand out as of yet, but it's part of their strategy. Their plan is to go for the other teams to rack up enough points to place high enough to get into the next round. They don't care about the 10 million. Not all of them anyway.'_

As she thought this, she glanced over at Monoma Neito. He already managed to steal Toru and her team's points and he planned to just do the same to many of the other teams of Class 1-A.

 _'Don't worry. They won't get the drop on us,'_ Momo assured Ayano.

Ayano nodded to the girl in reply. Ayano then looked up as Izuku and his team went airborne again when the other teams became too close for comfort. That means they'll have to wait even longer to strike. But there was no reason to get in a hurry. All they had to do was pick the right moment to hit them and hit them hard. However, it didn't seem all the teams were so patient as Katsuki used his explosions to send himself flying after Izuku's team.

"And there he goes," Ayano said aloud with a deadpanned expression.

"Don't think for a second that you're safe!" Katsuki shouted as he prepared to attack. "I've got you!"

He sent an explosion at Izuku, but it was blocked by Dark Shadow who roared in what almost sounded like pain. The crowd roared in excitement as Katsuki growled in frustration from being stopped.

 **"Whaat?!"** Present Mic shouted as Hanta used his tap to snag Katsuki. **"Bakugo has been separated from his horses!"**

Thanks to Hanta's quick thinking, their team managed to catch their _fearless leader_.

"Wow, nice catch." Eijiro said.

He was glad Katsuki was back where he belonged. That move could have caused them some serious trouble.

 **"Is that even allowed?!"** Present Mic questioned.

"He never touched the ground, so technically it's okay!" Midnight gave her approval.

Izuku and his team landed down once more onto the ground with barely a moment to breath.

"Nicely done, Uraraka." Izuku complimented.

"It's hard to control where we're going with just one foot." She warned him.

"I understand." Izuku assured her.

He then looked forward as his team continued to move. They couldn't afford to take one moment to rest now that they had the 10 million. He's still a bit surprised that Ayumi and her team gave it up so easily, but that wasn't important right now.

 _'With that busted boot our movement is limited,'_ Izuku thought to himself. _'We can't risk taking to the sky again. That means to survive we'll have to rely on Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, and our increased mobility thanks to Uraraka's Zero Gravity.'_

Izuku then stiffened when he realized the mistake he just made. Even inside his head, he shouldn't reveal their weaknesses. That was just painting a target on their backs for a certain mind reader to see.

 **"As expected, everyone's after the new first-place team!"** Present Mic spoke. **"The other students are certainly not giving them a moment to catch their breaths! What a show this is!"**

The crowd roared with cheers of agreement as the students continued to give it their all down on the field.

 **"Now who wants to take a look at each team's points so far?!"** Present Mic asked. **"It's been seven minutes, so let's get those rankings thrown up on the screen!"**

The crowd looked up to the screen to see who was in what place. Many were shocked—including Present Mic—when seeing Class 1-A was _not_ dominating the top spots.

 **"Hold on here,"** Present Mic continued. **"This is an unexpected turn! Other than Midoriya, Class 1-A isn't doing so hot."**

 _'Class 1-B has really made their move now,'_ Ayano thought—mostly to herself as she glanced up at the boards to see only her team and Ayumi's team, who managed to snag a few points and come in sixth place, were the only ones from class 1-A with points besides Izuku and his team. _'Even Kacchan just hit zero points.'_

Something she was sure was going to set him off. If she didn't hear explosions in the next few seconds, she might actually become worried.

 **"Even Bakugo is losing!"** Present Mic added.

And that was just going to set Katsuki off even more. Ayano could even see Monoma had stopped to chat with the ash blonde. He was just asking for Katsuki's temper. But that wasn't something Ayano needed to worry about now. She was sure Katsuki would get his points back without fail. She needed to focus on the task at hand. It was time she and her teammates made their grab for the 10 million points. But unlike her, it seemed as if Izuku was distracted by this turn of events.

 _'Holy wow,'_ Izuku thought. _'Class 1-B had a long term strategy that involved throwing the qualifier. I guess that could help them leave a bigger impression with the audience. Everyone does kind of love an underdog. But if they're playing the long game here, they might not even worry about coming after the 10 million points we stole at all.'_

However, his hope that things would be okay for them, vanished instantly as a familiar voice entered his head.

 _'You really shouldn't let yourself become distracted, Izuku.'_ Ayano informed him as he gasped. _'It leaves you wide open.'_

His head snapped up just in enough time as Shoto and his team came in to block their path. If Tokoyami hadn't been more vigilant and jumped back, Ayano and her group would have hit them head on.

 **"And now, we've reached the halfway point of the game!"** Present Mic informed everyone.

Izuku frowned before letting out a breath to calm his nerves. No reason to let them get the best of him. He just had to remain calm and think.

"I thought we had it made." Izuku said. "Guess I was wrong."

 **"As the cavalry battle enters its second half, it's anyone's game!"** Present Mic said. **"Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who will win the 10 million points in the end?! That's the real question, sports fans!"**

Shoto ignored Present Mic and the crowd as he focused solely on the target in front of him and his team.

"I'll be taking the 10 million now." Shoto informed Izuku.

Of course, they still weren't the only ones heading for the 10 million points. Meaning they had to act fast before the other teams came down on them.

"I thought this confrontation wouldn't happen until later in the contest," Fumikage admitted. "He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

"The game is only halfway over." Izuku said. "We can't stop now!"

As his team shifted for a fight, Shoto made sure to prepare their next move as he spoke to his team.

 _'Now, Iida, forward!'_ Shoto ordered.

 _'Right!'_ Iida replied.

He shot forward, which seemed like out of nowhere to many, but Izuku knew Shoto was giving orders. It was just thanks to Ayano that they didn't have to be given out loud. Meaning they'd have no idea what Shoto's plan was until it was too late.

 _'Ishida, do you think you can stop those teams? Even for a moment?' Shoto asked her._

Ayano looked to the other teams heading their way. There were a lot of them, but…

 _'Yes, I can,'_ Ayano told him confidentially. _'Just for a moment, yes?'_

 _"That's right,'_ Shoto replied. _'I'll take care of it from there.'_

Ayano understood and with that in mind she focused on the teams' lead horses. What she's about to do might not be very flashy, but it'd get the job done. Ayano quickly set her plan in motion. And while it didn't appear as if anything happened at first, everyone soon gasped as the front horses of the teams, who were in a close enough proximity to team Todoroki and Team Midoriya, all cried out in pain and shaking their heads.

Shoji winced as he tried to ignore the ringing going through his head. He could hear Ayano's voice shouting through his skull as if it's being amplified a thousand times over. He wanted to keep moving, but all the noise happening in his mind had it where he couldn't think straight. And it was the same for all the other lead horses caught in Ayano's psychic attack.

"I can't cause people actual pain since my quirk doesn't contain empathic abilities." Ayano said aloud. "However, by adjusting the volume of my mental presence in their minds, I can…well, you see."

She shrugged her shoulders as she said this. Shoto didn't care how she accomplished it. He was just glad the teams were temporarily stopped long enough for him to make his next move.

 _'Yaoyorozu!'_ He called.

Momo quickly made a pole for Shoto who gripped it tightly in hand.

"Less than six minutes left," Shoto said. "Time to make a move!"

He then used the pole Momo made to shoot his ice down onto the ground to trap all the teams Ayano had stopped. This meant less competition in the end, and now gave them a chance to go after Izuku unhindered.

"Sorry, but there's no other way." Shoto apologized to the frozen teams.

He couldn't afford to let them get in their way. First place was going to be theirs.

 **"Would you look at that?!"** Present Mic shouted. **"He stopped all those teams cold in their tracks!"**

 **"But only after Ishida immobilized the other students by using her telepathy to cause pandemonium in their minds."** Aizawa said. **"In the obstacle course, he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack. He's adapting his strategy."**

 **"Nice commentary!"** Present Mic praised.

Aizawa didn't reply to that as he kept his eyes on his students. It seemed as if Shoto and the others weren't quite done with those they had froze in place. In the blink of an eye, they stole points from both the fifth and seventh placed teams from Class 1-B.

"I might as well take these," Shoto said holding up the extra headbands as he and his team hurried after Izuku once more.

Kendo yelled at them to come back, but there was no way they were doing that. They had to hurry and nab first place. It didn't seem as if Izuku got far, which was perfect for them. They just had to make sure not to let Izuku come up with any plans for escape, and that 10 million will be theirs. As they rushed Izuku and his team, Shoto created ice behind them and around them to try and box Team Midoriya in.

"Oh no!" Ochaco exclaimed as they drew closer. "They're too fast! We can't get away!"

"Take care of them!" Fumikage ordered Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow quickly made a move for Shoto to slow them down, but they wouldn't be stopped so easily.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shoto shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Momo created a spatula like shield from her arm to defend Shoto from the attack. It fell from her the second Dark Shadow pulled back, but it served its purpose.

"She's too good at her creation quirk." Izuku said. "And with Ayano being able to act as offense and defense at a moment's notice, we're at the clear disadvantage."

But there had to be something they could do. They still had five minutes to go. If they could keep the 10 million safe until then, they should be able to take first place. Izuku then gasped as Ochaco brought them to an abrupt halt. He looked behind them to see they were at the edge of the field. That and the ice around them only meant one thing…they were trapped.

 **"Team Midoriya has nowhere left to run!"** Present Mic commented as Team Todoroki drew closer.

Despite the grim looking circumstances, Izuku kept his cool as he looked to Shoto's left side. Then he had his team all shift left, which had Shoto's eyes widening for a moment.

 **"Only 1-minute left!"** Present Mic warned the students. **"Todoroki has cornered the 10-million-point team and is poised to cease the ultimate prize! At least that's what I would have predicted five minutes ago! Hahaha!"**

Ayano frowned at Present Mic's laughing. Was it really necessary?

 **"Unbelievably, Team Midoriya has been able to keep away from the ice master for the last half of the game!"** Present Mic continued to speak.

Shoto and the others tried to move forward, but Team Midoriya only shifted more left. Obviously, they were trying to stay out of Shoto's right side, so they wouldn't be turned into popsicles.

 _'We need to make a move, Todoroki-kun.'_ Ayano pointed out. ' _While you can't use your ice, it doesn't mean we're done. True, Tokoyami-kun's Dark Shadow will be hard to get pass, but it isn't impossible. What do you wish for us to do?'_

Shoto frowned because he wasn't sure. Ayano could use her psionic construction as a way to block Dark Shadow from the rest of them. Or she could use her telekinesis, but she had to be careful with that one. If she forces them to stumble and fall, they will be breaking the rules thus losing this game completely.

 _'Everyone,'_ Tenya spoke up. _'We have less than sixty seconds. I'm going to do something that will make me useless to you.'_

As Momo and Ayano looked to Tenya in slight confusion, Tenya kept his eyes on the prize in front of them.

 _'But it's worth it.'_ Tenya assured them.

 _'What are you going to do?'_ Shoto asked.

Tenya didn't reply at first as he crouched forward as if preparing to run and run hard.

 _'Make sure you get the 10 million,'_ Was all Tenya replied. _'Brace yourselves. Hold on tight!'_

Then without anymore warning, Tenya's engines kick started with more power than Ayano has ever seen Tenya use. A second later, they were all shooting forward, and Ayano practically had to dig her nails into Tenya's shoulder to make sure not to be left behind. It all happened in a split second, but once it was all over, it was Shoto who held the 10 million points while Team Midoriya was only left with the 545 points they started with.

 **"W—wow-wow, what just happened?!"** Present Mic exclaimed. **"That was just one big blur! Holy smokes, folks! Why didn't he show that super speed in the preliminaries?!"**

As the crowd went wild over what just happened, Tenya's teammates stared at him in shock.

"Iida, what was that?" Shoto asked after securing the 10 million around his neck.

"I forced my quirk and RMP into overdrive." Tenya explained. "Which gives me explosive power. Unfortunately, the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it."

Tenya then looked to Izuku as the greenette looked as if he didn't know what to think of what just happened.

"I told you, Midoriya." Tenya said. "That I'd do my best to beat you."

The crowd continued to cheer for the first years as Ayano wondered how much time they had left. It obviously wasn't over, so they'd have to be the ones on the defense now if they wanted to keep first place.

 **"The insanity!"** Present Mic yelled. **"This entire game was turned completely on its head. Todoroki's team has the 10 million points and Midoriya's team is suddenly left with very little at all!"**

Izuku wasn't ready to give in. They still had time—even if just very little—to win this round. They just had to work together.

"Don't let them go!" Izuku ordered his teammates.

"It will be smarter for us to try for other points now!" Fumikage pointed out.

With the tables turned like this, he wasn't sure if they could get those points back.

"We can't!" Izuku said. "We don't know whose got the other headbands! This is our only chance!"

Before Fumikage could advise against it, Ochaco gave a large shove from the back that sent them forward.

"Then let's go!" Ochaco said. "We'll get the points back, Deku! I know it!"

As they came in for the attack, Ayano narrowed her eyes. All they had to do was keep the 10 million safe. It shouldn't be much longer now. They could do this. She watched as Izuku went to use his quirk and attack from Shoto's left side. In the heat of the moment, Shoto raised his left hand with fire licking across his arm to block as his right was going in for attack. However, Shoto could do nothing as Izuku sliced the air to cut through his defenses entirely. Shoto's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing as he stared at his left arm.

 _'My left side!'_ He thought in a panic. _'What am I doing?'_

Even if it was just a small moment of distraction, it was all that was needed for Izuku who ignored the pain in his own hand. He quickly snatched the top headband as his team rushed by. Now first place was once again theirs, or so they thought. As it soon dawned on them, they did not in fact have the 10 million, they looked back at Team Todoroki.

"We mixed the headbands up," Momo informed them. "There's no way we'd leave the prize on top. You underestimate us."

As everyone was starting to realize of Team Midoriya's mess up, Ayano looked to Shoto. Her look was one of concern when seeing how shook up he was from what had just occurred.

"Todoroki, you better watch yourself." Tenya said to their team leader. "That was too close."

Shoto didn't seem to hear Tenya as he continued to glare down at his left side as if it was evil incarnated.

 **"Oh no!"** Present Mic exclaimed. **"Team Midoriya didn't get the 10 million points after all! The Game is almost over! Time for a count down!"**

As the last ten seconds appeared on the board, Katsuki's team came bursting through the ice in a last-ditch effort for first place. He wasn't the only one either since Team Midoriya wasn't done yet either.

"Who has the points?!" Katsuki demanded as he shot forward into the air.

As Team Todoroki prepared to defend their points, Katsuki turned his eyes to glare at them.

"Dammit, Icy-Hot!" Katsuki snapped as he changed direction midair.

Ayano readied herself to block Katsuki herself with a psionic wall as Shoto faced Izuku. They weren't about to give up first place. If Katsuki and Izuku wanted to try for it, let them, but Ayano wasn't going to make it easy on them.

* * *

Coco: Okay, well, that's done! XD I'll have to make things up to Kaminari latter for having Ayano take his place. I'll probably give him time to shine later XD Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. And remember if you have an hero name suggestions or agency suggestions for my supporting OCs, let me know in a review or don't be afraid to message me.

See ya!


	27. The Top Four Teams!

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm back. And guess what...IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE! That's right I have not one but two chapters for you tonight! The muse has blessed me with her power and I have been on a writing streak! Especially with My Hero Academia! I hope to have the sports festival all wrapped up soon.

And before I forget, don't you forget that I am accepting hero name suggestions for both Ayumi and Konan. KingChomp has already been a real dear and suggested the name Velory (a mashup of velocity and Mercury the god known for speed) for Ayumi! So the rest of you, please feel free to send in your suggestions either via a review or messaging me.

Oh, and I'm still looking for suggestions to what hero agency to send the kids to, so be sure to give me your thoughts on that. I'd love to hear from you guys!

* * *

Ayano grit her teeth preparing for Katsuki to make contact with the psionic wall she put between them. If she lost concentration, he'd easily blow right through it. However, before the three teams could clash…

 **"Times up!"** Present Mic shouted causing Katsuki to fall on his face. **"With that the second round is finally over."**

Ayano, who dropped the wall, let out a sigh of relief as Shoto jumped down onto the ground not seeming too happy despite their win.

 **"Now let's take a look at who our top four teams are!"** Present Mic said. **"In first place, Team Todoroki!"**

The crowd cheered loud for the first-place contestants as Momo gave a weary sigh.

"We ended in first place, but it was too close for comfort." Momo said.

"I was worried for a while there myself." Ayano confessed as she placed a hand over her chest. "My heart is still racing."

"I'm sorry," Tenya said.

The two girls looked at him in confusion as their Class Rep clenched his fist tightly in front of him.

"I let everyone down, didn't I?" He guessed.

"That's not true," Momo quickly assured him. "You're the reason we won. Thank goodness for that special move of yours."

Ayano nodded in agreement though Tenya still looked as if he was a bit upset with himself.

 **"In second place, Team Bakugo!"** Present Mic announced.

Mina let out a whine as she shook her slightly aching hands, which had Eijiro and Hanta looking at her.

"Ah, we were so close to first place!" She complained.

"Eh, sure, but we're moving on, so it's all good." Hanta said.

He was actually very happy with their results, and while he had been worried the few times Katsuki acted without communicating with them, things worked out fine in the end.

"I don't think our leader would agree with you." Eijiro deadpanned. "Like at all."

As if to prove his point, Katsuki, who was still seated on the ground, gave a shout of anger. He couldn't believe this is how things ended. He still wasn't in first place. He glared over towards Ayano as she was chatting with Tenya and Momo. He couldn't let her beat him.

As if sensing his gaze, she turned her head for their eyes to meet. He narrowed his eyes even more as he noticed how happy she looked. All that doubt and concern from weeks ago was gone from her gaze. He frowned though found himself dropping his glare.

He didn't know why, but some of his anger subsided. He then stiffened when Ayano gave him a smile. It threw him off guard and he quickly looked away grumbling.

 _'Stupid Aya,'_ He thought.

 **"In third place, Team Tetsute—! Wait, what?! It's Team Shinsō!"** Present Mic shouted. **"When did they come back from the dead?"**

Ayano turned her head in confusion as she looked to see who Shinsō was. When she saw that purple-haired boy from earlier, she frowned. It seemed as if he had been serious when he said he'd do his best to outdo them in the games. However, she was confused as to why Mashirao and Yuga would be working with him. In fact, what happened to Mashirao? He looked so confused. She then looked to Team Tetsutetsu to see they were completely confused as well.

 _'And shouldn't have Ayumi's team moved up considerably once we stole points from those Class 1-B students?'_ Ayano wondered.

Ayano looked for the speedster, and saw the silver-haired girl standing with her team. Ayumi was glaring after Shinsō with a troubled look on her face as her team lamented their loss. Something happened. Something troubling.

 **"And in fourth place is Team Midoriya!"** Present Mic finished announcing the teams.

While Izuku was happy they were going to continue on in the games, he was sorry for not nabbing a higher place for their team.

 **"These four valiant teams will advance on to the final round!"** Present Mic said with flare.

Ayano wasn't sure what could come from the final round, but she was ready to face it.

 **"Now, let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities!"** Present Mic told everyone. **"See ya soon!"**

Ayano was feeling a bit hungry. She could go for some food and a nice cold water. Maybe she could eat with Izuku and Katsuki. She usually eats with the girls, but it wouldn't hurt to eat with them. With that in mind, Ayano went over to where Katsuki was getting off the ground.

"Hey, Katsuki, want to grab something to eat?" Ayano asked him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said while still annoyed with how things ended. "But don't think this means I'll be going soft on you in the final round, Aya! I won't let you out do me again!"

He glared at her as he said this, and Ayano gave him a deadpanned expression in return. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him to lunch. She decided it was too late now though. She then looked around for Izuku to ask him, but saw Shoto had approached him. Katsuki noticed as well and frowned as he watched the two. They spoke a few words with Izuku looking confused, but he did nod his head. The two then broke away from everyone while heading in the opposite direction of the group.

"What's that about?" Ayano wondered.

"Don't know." Katsuki said then gave her a nudge. "Go get us some food, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ayano frowned at Katsuki as she wondered just what he was going to do. Katsuki rolled his eyes at her look.

"Go on." Katsuki said nudging her again.

Normally, Ayano wouldn't listen, but Katsuki spoke calmly and his gaze was clear. Meaning he wasn't going to cause trouble. She sighed then started following after the other students.

"Fine, just be quick or I'll eat your food too." Ayano threatened.

Katsuki snorted at her threat before making sure she was really going with the others. Once she was pretty far away, he turned his eyes back on Izuku and Shoto.

 _'Just what is going on there?'_ He wondered.

* * *

Ayano sighed as she sat at a table by herself in the cafeteria. She had already eaten her own food, but there were still two untouched trays of food at the table with her. When she had gotten Katsuki something to eat, she had made sure to grab something for Izuku as well. Neither of them has arrived yet though. If she got this food for nothing, she was not going to be happy. Not to mention she was a bit worried about Izuku. Just what did Shoto want with him?

"Hey, sorry we're late." Speak of the devil.

Ayano looked up seeing both Izuku and Katsuki making their way over to her. Finally.

"Took you two long enough." Ayano said. "Your food is probably cold by now."

Izuku apologized as he took a seat in front of her while Katsuki took the seat next to her.

"Quit your complaining, Aya." Katsuki retorted. "And when the hell did you invite Deku for lunch anyway?!"

Izuku flinched at Katsuki's tone as Ayano shook her head at their blonde companion.

"Technically, I never got the chance to invite him," Ayano said. "But I see you did bring him along with you because you most likely assumed, I wanted to have lunch with both of you. So, thank-you, Katsuki."

Katsuki's brow twitched repeatedly in aggravation. Izuku was sure he was going to explode, but was surprised when Katsuki just picked up his chopsticks instead.

"Just shut the hell up and let me eat in peace, dammit!" He growled.

As he went to start eating, Ayano turned to Izuku. She wanted to ask what went on between him and Shoto, but thought it was probably better not to in the end.

"Thanks for grabbing us something, Ayano." Izuku said as he reached for his own chopsticks. "We probably wouldn't have had time to eat if we had to wait in line for it ourselves."

"No problem." Ayano said. "Though I did get a few weird looks for having three trays worth of food."

She chuckled after saying this, and Izuku laughed as well before digging in. As the boys ate, Ayano wondered how the third round would go. She was certain in years previous that the last round was always some kind of battle tournament. A way to show off the top students' skills to any pros who might take interest in them. Meaning she really would have to go through the boys for the top spot if they themselves get pass the other students.

Ayano looked to Katsuki and then Izuku. It was nearly time. Time to see if she caught up to them. No, it was time to see if she surpassed them. She won't make things easy on them or hold back. She couldn't afford to.

"Hey, Ishida,"

Ayano looked up as did the boys to see Kyoka hurrying towards their table. This had Ayano's brow quirking. She hoped nothing was wrong.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but we need to go." Kyoka said to the ginger-haired girl. "Apparently before the last round, the girls of classes 1-A and 1-B have to prepare for some kind of cheer battle or something. Aizawa's orders."

Ayano frowned in confusion. That sounded a bit odd. However, if they were orders from Aizawa then she probably shouldn't ignore them.

"Okay," She said as she stood before looking to the boys. "Behave while I'm gone. Especially you, Katsuki."

She said this while patting him on the head. He growled at her like an animal in return as he swat her hand away.

"Just get out of here!" He snapped.

Ayano rolled her eyes at his attitude, but of course, she was quite used to it by now. She then left with Kyoka.

"So, when did Aizawa-sensei tell us about this cheer battle?" Ayano said. "I know sometimes he likes to surprise us to keep us on our toes, but you'd think he would have mentioned this earlier."

"Apparently, he did accordingly to Mineta and Kaminari." Kyoka replied. "They're the ones who reminded Momo about it since she's co-deputy of the class."

Ayano frowned because something didn't seem right about that. Especially if this information came from Minoru and Denki of all people.

"Funny how they didn't seem to think to tell me as the other deputy." Ayano said. "Tell me, what all are we expected to do for this cheer battle?"

Kyoka blushed while not seeming happy in the slightest, which didn't set well with Ayano.

"You're not going to like it." Kyoka warned.

* * *

 **"Get those foam fingers in the air!"** Present Mic shouted. **"It's almost time for the last round! Before that! Good news for everyone who didn't make the finals! Since this is a sports festival, we made some super fun side games that everyone can participate in! We even brought in cheerleaders from America to get your blood pumping!"**

Aizawa then frowned as he looked closer down at the field when seeing some of his students were dressed very odd.

 **"Hold up,"** Present Mic said.

Aizawa sighed when seeing all the girls of his class were wearing the same uniforms as the American cheerleaders.

"I knew something was wrong." Ayano grumbled as her eye twitched. "Why didn't I investigate further?"

If she had, she wouldn't be wearing this skimpy outfit in front of hundreds of people. Actually, more than that. Millions. Millions of people if you count all those viewing from home.

 **"Looks like Class 1-A is going full-on Fan Service!"** Present Mic cried.

Minoru and Denki gave each other two big thumbs up as Momo turned to glare at them.

"What?! You tricked us!" She shouted in outrage. "You're going to regret this!"

The boys didn't seem too worried, but that'd change once Ayano got her hands on them. Momo then sighed as she fell to her knees forlornly.

"Why is it that I keep on falling for that little pervert's stupid schemes?" Momo wondered as Ochaco knelt down beside her to offer comfort. "I even used my quirk to make these outfits."

Most of the other girls weren't pleased either, and Ayano would be sure to get revenge for all of them. This act of treason against their trust will not go unpunished.

"Ugh, I hate those guys!" Kyoka said as she threw down the pompoms.

"To think my family must be seeing this now…it is unsettling." Konan said as she glared forward.

The only ones who didn't seem too bothered were Ayumi and Tsuyu who took it all rather calmly. And then Toru seemed downright cheery about the entire thing.

"Well, we do have a little time before the finals start, and I kind of like these uniforms." Toru said as she shook the pompoms. "So how about we just roll with it?!"

She did a few tricks as she asked this as Kyoka questioned the girl's sanity. She couldn't be serious.

"Wow, Toru, you've got skills." Tsuyu complimented.

"At least, someone is happy about all this." Ayumi said. "Unlike a certain someone who is the exact opposite."

She looked to Ayano pointedly as the shorter girl looked quite murderous as she glared towards Minoru and Denki.

"Ya know, she and Katsuki are more alike than I previously thought." Ayumi said. "They both really know how to make the scariest of faces."

The other girls nodded in agreement. They almost felt sorry for the two pervs who did this to them. Said two perverts gave a shiver as they finally noticed the danger behind them. They slowly turned while paling when they saw Ayano's look. They then cried out when they were lifted off the ground.

"No, no, no!" Minoru cried as he tried in vain to do anything to break free.

"Please, have mercy!" Denki added.

Ayano didn't listen as she walked towards them while dropping her pompoms to the ground.

"You better be thankful to all the eyes on us, or you two already would have been punished severely for this." Ayano, who dropped the glare for an even scarier smile, said as she stopped in front of their floating forms. "However, while I cannot cause you physical harm in front of so many witnesses, I do have another idea. One I think that will work quite nice."

The boys' paled even more if possible as Ayano smiled up at them. They almost preferred the glare.

"Yaoyorozu-chan, would you like to assist me for a moment?" Ayano called out to the taller girl.

Momo looked up curiously as she wondered why Ayano needed her help to punish the boys. Not that she would complain.

"I was just thinking that if the boys liked these outfits as much as they seem that it'd only be fitting that they get to enjoy them as much as we are." Ayano explained.

As Momo finally understood, she stood up with a smile on her face. The other girls were starting to grin as well.

"Wait…you can't possibly mean…Ishida, please no!" Denki begged. "We're very sorry, we swear!"

Minoru nodded vigorously in return, but Ayano's decision was final. And after Momo made two new uniforms and after a few screams and struggling, Ayano set the boys down. They stood there matching their female classmates in their own cheerleading uniforms.

"You both look so cute," Ayano complimented. "Orange really is your color."

The girls laughed from behind her as Denki fell to his knees in despair. He couldn't believe things turned out so wrong.

 _'Ishida is a sadist,'_ He thought.

From up in the commentators' box, Aizawa sighed. Why did his students always have to cause such scenes? Though instead of focusing on what was happening down on the field, Present Mic pressed on.

 **"Have fun competing in the little side games, everyone!"** He said. **"After they're over the sixteen students of the top four teams will be duking it out one-on-one in a tournament style fighting competition."**

Ayano thought it would come to this. She also knew each of them had a chance of battling four times if they continued to win their matches. Meaning there was a chance she might have to battle four different people if she makes it to the final round. She'd have to be careful with how much power and physical ability she used in each match because as she progressed the harder the battles would become. So, it'd be best to end the first few matches as quickly as possible.

 **"I promise that you're not going to want to miss these epic match ups!"** Present Mic told the fans.

The crowd cheered in agreement as the students in the tournament started getting excited.

"Oh yeah," Eijiro said. "Finally getting the chance to show what we're made of! I watch these finals every year and now I'm actually in them!"

"So, wait," Mina cut in. "Is it always a tournament?"

"The finals are always a one-on-one competition." Hanta explained. "But they switch it up every time. Last year it was a foam sword fighting match."

Midnight then called for the students to come forward to pick lots to see who would be fighting whom. After that the recreational games would begin, but Ayano wouldn't be participating. She'd be sure to rest herself before the tournament began.

"The sixteen finalists have the opportunity of participating in those activities, or sitting out to prepare for battle." Midnight said, which is good since Ayano already planned to sit out. "I'm sure you all which to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the first-place team."

However, before Midnight could begin, Mashirao raised his hand, which drew all attention on him.

"Um, excuse me," He began. "Sorry, but I'm withdrawing."

His classmates looked at him in shock, but he didn't look up to meet any of their gazes. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Konan as she stood next to her friend.

"Ojiro, no way," Izuku said.

"This is a rare chance for you to get scouted." Tenya pointed out.

Mashirao didn't look happy about any of this, but Ayano could see he was firm with his decision.

"It just wouldn't be right." Mashirao said. "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I think it was _that_ guy's quirk."

Ayano's eyes immediately snapped over to Shinsō. Yes, she noticed something was up about him. He had even managed to get the drop Ayumi and her team. And now one of her classmates was had unclear memories. He was someone to be wary of during the tournament.

"I know this is a great opportunity." Mashirao said. "I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscious won't let me."

"Just think about this," Izuku cautioned.

"I have, okay?!" Mashirao retorted sharply.

His tone surprised his classmates, but Ayano could understand. Mashirao was a person who took pride in his achievements. But to him he didn't achieve anything to deserve to go on. To take this chance when he felt like he didn't do anything to deserve it would make his pride meaningless.

"Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was somebody's puppet." Mashirao said. "No way. I don't want to advance if I don't even now how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

"You're making way too much of this." Toru said. "Just kill it in the finals and prove you should be here."

"Yeah, what she said." Mina agreed. "I didn't do much in the battle either!"

"That's not it!" Mashirao said as he covered his face. "I'm talking about my pride here. I refuse to give that up."

Konan placed a hand of comfort on Mashirao's shoulder as his body shook. This was obviously hard on him.

"Also, why are all the girls and Mineta and Kaminari dressed like cheerleaders?" He asked breaking the slightly serious atmosphere.

"You needn't worry a thing about that." Ayano assured him as she pat his shoulder. "Right, boys?"

She looked to Minoru and Denki as she spoke, but they just whimpered in return as they shrunk away from her. Everyone then looked over to Class 1-B as one of its members stepped up.

"Shoda Nirengeki from Class 1-B," He introduced himself. "I think I should withdraw for the exact same reason. Regardless of how strong I am, this isn't how I wanted to get here. It would go against the values of the festival to advance without earning my spot."

As some of his classmates went to comfort him, there was a murmur through the crowd. Things certainly were turning out interesting.

 **"Well now, this is another weird turn of events,"** Present Mic commented.

 **"We'll have to see what Midnight has to say about all this."** Aizawa said. **"She's the one in charge."**

Many looked to Midnight as she stared down at the two boys asking to withdraw.

"This sort of talk is incredibly naïve, my boys." She said as she whipped her tassel. "…that turns me on! Shoda, Ojiro, you're withdrawn."

Ayano frowned at their teacher as she once again wondered how anyone could let this woman near kids. She obviously couldn't be trusted. Midnight did quickly get a hold of herself, however, as she tapped her chin.

"Now let's see," She murmured. "We'll have to move up two students from the fifth-place cavalry battle team, so we have enough contestants."

"We were frozen most of the time," Kendo pointed out. "Honestly, we barely did anything in the cavalry battle. Isn't that right?"

She looked to her teammates for their approval and they all seemed to be in agreement.

"You should choose from the group who kept fighting the whole time." Kendo continued. "Team Tetsutetsu."

Tetsutetsu looked to Kendo in shock, but it seemed as if the decision was made.

"Kendo," He said.

"I'm not doing this as a favor." Kendo informed him. "It's just fair."

Tetsutetsu looked as if he might cry as he looked to Kendo and her teammates.

"Seriously, you guys," He said as he clenched his hands into fists. "Thank-you!"

Once that was settled, the sixteen students to move onto the tournament round were asked to finally draw their lots. Ayano didn't pay much attention to her number since they wouldn't know who they were fighting until it was displayed on the screens for everyone to see.

"And so, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki have advanced to the final." Midnight informed the crowd before addressing the students once more. "Take a look at the bracket, my dears! These are your opponents."

The bracket was displayed on the screen, and Ayano saw her first opponent would be Shiozaki Ibara of Class 1-B. If she got pass the first round, Tenya or Hatsume would be her next opponent. And if she continued to advance, the only way she could pit herself against Katsuki is if they both make it to the last battle. That was her goal. To make it to the end.

Present Mic then announced that the recreational games would be beginning, so she went to leave the stadium. She would have some time before her battle. She needed to ready herself.

"Hey, Ayano, you're not going to stay out here?" Tsuyu asked when she saw the ginger-haired girl leaving.

Ayano smiled at her classmates as the girls seemed to decide to roll with the whole cheerleader thing. Though some not as enthusiastically as the others.

"No, Tsu-chan," Ayano said. "I think I'm first going to get out of these clothes then conserve my energy for the tournament."

"Well, if we don't see you before your fight, good luck!" Toru said as she waved her pompoms at Ayano. "We'll be rooting for you!"

Ayano thanked her before she continued on outside the arena. She would find one of the waiting rooms to rest in or even go outside away from all the noise. She needed to clear her mind and work out a few strategies for the battles to come.


	28. Fight on, Future Heroes!

Coco: As I said it's a double update, so please continue to enjoy XD lol

* * *

As the extra games came to an end, Ayano took her seat with her classmates in the stands. Each class was given a designated spot to watch the third round. Ayano would remain with her classmates until it was time for her to fight her opponent. She was a bit nervous, but also…excited.

 **"Hey, sports fans, are ya ready?!"** Present Mic shouted to the crowd. **"After all the action you've witnessed it's time for the real battles to begin! Can you feel the excitement?!"**

The crowd cheered loudly as Cementoss, who had been creating the battle arena, stepped back.

 **"Our competitors are on their own now!"** Present Mic said. **"Sometimes heroes have only themselves to rely on. Heart! Skill! Strength! Wisdom! Courage! They'll have to use all these things to rise to the top!"**

"He's so overdramatic." Kyoka deadpanned as she arrived.

Ayano smiled at her classmate as Kyoka took the available seat next to the ginger-haired girl.

"I suppose that's what made him perfect for the commentator position." Ayano commented.

Kyoka snorted though couldn't disagree. Though it was still a mystery as to why their homeroom teacher was the second commentator. Aizawa was definitely not made to hype a crowd of people.

 **"Alright, audience, let's cut to the good stuff, and not delay these finals any longer!"** Present Mic announced. **"Welcome our first fighters!"**

Izuku and Shinso's faces appeared on all the screens, and Ayano blinked at the image of Izuku. Why did they take one of him looking so nervous?

 **"Whoa, he looks kind of scared in that picture, doesn't he?"** Present Mic asked when noticing the same as Ayano. **"It's Midoriya Izuku from the Hero Course vs. Shinsō Hitoshi from General Studies who hasn't really done anything to stand out yet."**

He's done enough to catch Ayano's attention. Something wasn't right about that guy. He got the drop on many of her classmates and members of Class 1-B and none of them seemed sure of what happened exactly. How he ended up in General Studies was beyond her since he obviously has some kind of talent.

" **The rules are simple, immobilize your opponent or force them out of the ring!"** Present Mic explained. **"You can also win by getting the other person to cry uncle!"**

Simple enough rules, but even if Ayano's opponent immobilizes her physically, she can still win, which gives her a slight upper hand.

" **Bring on the injuries because we've got our very own Recovery Girl on standby along with her faithful partner—Pro-Hero: Doctorine!"** Present Mic said.

Many of Class 1-A paled at the mention of the sadistic nurse, and those slotted for battle, hoped they wouldn't be given reason to see her later.

" **So, put your morals aside and don't be afraid to play dirty!"** Present Mic told the students. **"But still no life-threatening crap, folks! That's not allowed. Real heroes use their powers to throw villains in jail—not kill them."**

"Says the guy who said to play dirty and put your morals aside," Ayumi, who appeared next to Ayano suddenly, said.

She then proceeded to suck down a chocolate shake at high speed before stuffing a corndog in her mouth. Kyoka and Ayano both sweat-dropped at the girl's eating manners, but guessed they shouldn't be surprised.

"Man, that really hits the spot," Ayumi said smiling after she finished her corndog.

"I guess you used a lot of energy during that race, huh, Jinsoku?" Mashirao asked.

"Yeah," Ayumi said with a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't have rushed so much. I mean, I still had seconds to spar in the obstacle race. Guess I let my excitement get the best of me. Using that much speed makes me so hungry."

After saying this, she opened a bag of chips to start munching on. She ate as if she hasn't eaten in days, and with how she burns fats and calories, Ayano was sure that's how she felt.

"I wish I could eat like that and not have to worry about gaining weight." Toru said forlornly.

Many of the girls murmured in agreement as they nodded their heads. But their attention went back onto the center of the stadium as Present Mic gave the okay to begin battle. Ayano saw that Izuku seemed angered already as he charged towards Shinsō. He shouted something at Shinsō and Mashirao gasped.

"Uggh, I warned him not to say anything!" Mashirao snapped.

His reaction had the others looking at him in surprise. Ayano then looked to Ayumi who paused in stuffing her face to frown. Ayano looked back to the fight with her eyes widening when seeing Izuku wasn't moving anymore and a glazed look was over his face.

" **Hey, hey, what's the dealio?!"** Present Mic asked. **"This is the first match! It should start out with a bang. The fight has just begun, and Midoriya Izuku is completely frozen! He's not moving a muscle! And what's with that look on his face? Could this be a quirk at work? Shinsō Hitoshi seems to have Midoriya Izuku completely stunned."**

Yet he has made no move to touch Izuku whatsoever. Ayano is certain the two haven't made contact whatsoever. Meaning this attack was on a mental level.

' _Is Shinsō's quirk of the psychic variety?'_ Ayano wondered. _'And if it is, just what kind of power is it?'_

She wanted to reach out with her own mind to get a feel, but knew that wouldn't be right of her. If she did so, she could affect this fight in some way, and it wasn't her place to do so. Meaning she'd just have to sit back and watch.

" **He didn't stand out in the first rounds at all,"** Present Mic said. **"But it's possible Shinsō's crazy powerful! Who could have imagined this turn of events?! That's a festival for ya!"**

Present Mic proceeded to laugh as many just watched on in silence—unsure of how to react.

" **This is a perfect example why the entrance exam isn't rational."** Aizawa spoke up.

" **Why is that**?" Present Mic asked.

" **Since we're onto the individual matches, I had some information compiled of our final competitors."** Aizawa explained. **"Shinsō failed the practical exam to get into the hero course. Since he also applied for General Studies, he probably figured that would happen. His quirk is incredibly strong, but that entrance test consisted of fighting faux villains—robots. It gave an advantage to those who have physical super powers they can show off. Despite his abilities, he never stood a chance at passing."**

That still didn't tell them what Shinsō quirk was. Though in a way Ayano could understand him. It sometimes wasn't easy standing out when your quirk is done with your mind and thus makes it invisible to the human eye. While she doesn't know his quirk, it's obviously not something that can help him against inhumane opponents. She was lucky she wasn't just telepathic, or she wouldn't have faired well in the entrance exam either.

"So, here we are," Shinsō said. "You're lucky to have been so blessed, Midoriya Izuku. Now turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little hero."

There was a moment of silence before Ayano and everyone else watched in surprise as Izuku turned. When he started to head for out of bounds, Ayano's eyes widened.

" **Huh?! What?! Aghhhh!"** Present Mic screamed in shock. **"Midoriya is obeying him!"**

"Oh, no, Deku, what are you doing?!" Ochaco fretted.

"He can't walk out of the ring." Tenya said as he waved his arms around. "He'll lose the match if he does!"

Ayano didn't think Izuku had much of a choice, and she believed she was starting to understand Shinsō's quirk.

" **Shinsō Hitoshi!"** Present Mic called out. **"His quirk: Brainwashing! When an opponent answers his question, it flips a switch in their minds—forcing them to do whatever he says. Not every question does it though. He only brainwashes when he wants to. Not very flashy, but it looks like it just might get the job done!"**

It definitely could get the job done, and if Izuku didn't find someway to break free, he'd be done in these finals.

"His quirk is quite intimidating," Ayano said as she cupped her chin. "To be able to control another person's mind…it sounds more like a curse than a gift."

Her classmates looked at her in confusion, and Katsuki, who was sitting on the other end of their section, narrowed his eyes when seeing Ayano seemed a bit paler than usual.

"What do you mean?" Minoru asked. "Seems like the type of quirk to have. He doesn't even have to touch Midoriya to win. Just think of how easy he could gain the upper hand against villains in an actual fight."

"But if he isn't careful, he could break them," Ayano said. "The human mind is a delicate thing and once broken, it cannot be put back together—not to what it once was anyway. And say there are those who can give resistance against Shinsō's quirk, things would become dangerous. If Shinsō pushed back too much, or rather if it was even possible for the two minds to clash, something disastrous could become of it."

Ayano knew this all too well because she witnessed it firsthand. And a broken mind was something very scary to see. Something she will never forget for as along as she lives. Katsuki frowned.

' _Is she thinking about_ _ **that**_ _?'_ He wondered. _'At a time like this?'_

Though he supposed he could see what brought it on. Katsuki looked back to the match as Izuku was getting closer to the edge. Ayano, who tried to push those dark thoughts away, watched as well while hoping that somehow, some way Izuku broke free from Shinsō. Izuku had so much he still wanted to prove. He had so much he wanted to live up to, so this couldn't be where he was beat. Just when Izuku was about to step outside of bounds, a blast of power came from Izuku and he stopped.

 _'Was that One for All's doing?'_ Ayano wondered as people gasped. _'Did it activate on its own?'_

 **"What's this?!"** Present Mic exclaimed. **"Midoriya stopped just in time!"**

Izuku panted and gasped for air once he was free from Shinsō's hold on him. He felt pain in his fingers, but it was a welcomed feeling as he now had control over himself once more. However, he didn't know what just happened. And he wasn't the only one perplexed.

"No, impossible," Shinsō said disbelievingly. "You're not supposed to be able to fight back! What did you do?"

Izuku quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from replying. He couldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Come on, say something." Shinsō taunted. "I didn't know you had so much power in your fingers. I'm kind of jealous of you."

Izuku still refused to speak as he rushed his opponent. Ayano and everyone watched as the two finally clashed. Izuku shoved against Shinsō trying to physically force the purple-haired boy out of bounds. However, Shinsō didn't seem ready to lose as he fought back. He tried hitting Izuku and even tried going for his injured fingers. He managed to get the upper hand once more, but it only lasted a few moments as Izuku pushed on. The struggling lasted a few more moments, but in an attempt to end it quickly, Izuku tossed Shinsō over his shoulders and out of bounds.

"Shinsō is out of bounds!" Midnight declared. "Midoriya advances to the next match!"

The crowd cheered for the two contestants as Mashirao relaxed in the stands. He was just glad Izuku won. And now that the first match was over, it brought Ayano one step closer to her own match.

* * *

 **"Enough standing around!"** Present Mic said as the second match was about to begin. **"Now walking into the ring, our next players!"**

Hanta and Shoto appeared on the screen as said two students made their way to the fighting ring.

 **"He's got skills, but at the expense of really creepy looking elbows—from the hero course it's Sero Hanta!"** Present Mic announced.

Ayano shook her head. It didn't seem necessary for him to poke fun at Hanta's elbows. Besides, with the way he styles his hair and dresses, he's the last person who should judge another person's appearance. Hanta just kept on smiling though as he stretched his arms before the match.

 **"Versus an early front runner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good."** Present Mic continued. **"Someone who rightfully got into the hero course based on recommendations. It's Todoroki Shoto!"**

As the crowd cheered for the two challengers, Ayano's brows furrowed. The look on Shoto's face…he looked so upset.

"What's up with Shoto?" Ayumi asked.

Ayano looked to the speedster to see concern in her gaze as she too picked up on the boy's bothered expression.

"He seems…so angry." Ayumi said. "But it's more than just that."

Ayano wasn't completely sure, but she had a feeling it had to do with Endeavor. But she did not tell Ayumi this since it wasn't her place.

"I don't know." Kyoka replied instead of Ayano. "There's still not a lot we know about Todoroki. It could be anything."

Ayumi just frowned, but didn't press the matter. While all of them have bonded rather quickly—especially after the villain attack—it didn't seem right for her to try and pry too much. Even if it was out of concern.

 **"And now for the second match of the finals!** " Present Mic said. **"Ready?! Begin!"**

Just as the words left Present Mic's mouth, Hanta launched his attack. He wrapped up Shoto's legs and arms, and while keeping the tape attached to his right elbow, he slung his body around. It Shoto had being flung towards the edge of the ring in a surprising turn of events.

 **"That attack could throw his opponent out of bounds!"** Present Mic shouted. **"A really surprising opening from the underdog. Way to start off strong, Sero!"**

While it was an impressive move on Hanta's part, Ayano knew things weren't over. And just as she thought, Shoto launched his own attack. What she hadn't been expecting, however, was Shoto to use so much of his ice that it made a large iceberg sized chunk that went over the stands while also nearly freezing his classmates.

Ayano stared with wide eyes at the ice in front of her as she leaned back in her seat. In front of her row, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya all screamed as the ice was close enough to brush against them. The entire stadium was silent as many tried to process what happened. Down below, Shoto broke free of the tape that had been holding them. It had been easy to do once it was frozen and made brittle.

"Um…don't you think you went overboard?" Hanta, who was nearly completely coated in ice, asked.

Even Midnight herself was half frozen, but the woman amazingly kept her composer.

"Tell the truth, Sero," She said. "Can you move at all?"

"Are you kidding?" He retorted. "Obviously not. My body is freezing."

Midnight quickly announced Shoto the winner, but instead of cheers for the victor, the crowd slowly started chanting "nice try" as if to cheer up Hanta. Shoto then went to unfreeze Hanta, and Ayano could see all that anger from earlier was gone and replaced with sadness.

* * *

 _'It's time,'_ Ayano thought as she prepared to step out from the tunnel into the stadium.

It had taken time to get to her match even though Shoto had won his fairly quickly. But now the ice he had created was removed, so they could move onto the third match—her match. Ayano stepped out into the light with the crowd's cheers rising.

 **"Now let's welcome the next challengers!"** Present Mic said as Ibara was walking up the steps into the rings. **"Even beautiful flowers have thorns! It's the assassin from Class 1-B. Shiozaki Ibara from the hero course vs. a member of Class 1-A—another hero in the making! It's the girl who can read all your inner desires and deepest secrets—Ishida Ayano!"**

Ayano sighed wishing that Present Mic hadn't made that her introduction. It could give the wrong impression.

 **"Keep those eyes peeled!"** Present Mic told the crowd. **"I wanna see a super flashy battle this time!"**

Well, then he was going to be disappointed. Ayano didn't do flashy and she wasn't planning on letting the battle last too long.

"Excuse me," Ibara cut in.

Present Mic paused in his announcing to look down at the greenette as she stood outside the ring to address him.

"Please, pardon the interruption," Ibara continued. "I'm not sure why you called me an assassin. I've come to the festival in search of victory. Not to take my opponent's life. That wouldn't be in line with the values of a hero at all, sir."

Ayano couldn't disagree with her there, but Ayano also didn't see the point in correcting Present Mic. He was just trying to hype the crowd up and tended to say things without thinking of it before hand. At least that's how she's come to view her English Teacher.

 **"Right, I'm sorry,"** Present Mic apologized.

It didn't seem as if Ibara was done speaking though since she ignored Present Mic's apology to keep talking.

"Gentlemen, I didn't enter U.A for wicked or selfish reasons." Ibara said. "But to deliver salvation to others. It is my humble quest to spread true good across this world. I—!"

 **"Listen!"** Present Mic cut in. **"I said I was sorry. It was my bad, okay?"**

As Ayano sweat-dropped at the entire scene, Ibara smiled up at Present Mic and Aizawa.

"I thank-you for your kind understanding," Ibara said while bowing.

Ibara then went to take her place in the ring opposite of Ayano who had waited patiently.

 _'The people of Class 1-B are certainly interesting characters,'_ Ayano thought.

Though she had a few interesting classmates of her own as well. That didn't mean they were to be underestimated though. She'd have to be on her guard against Ibara.

 **"So, anyway,"** Present Mic continued. **"Begin!"**

Without warning Ibara sent her vine like hair underground. Ayano knew what the girl planned before she had even acted. She was hoping to immobilize Ayano before she could take off into the air. That was fine. Didn't change Ayano's own plans. Just as Ibara's vines started to wrap around Ayano, it seemed as if it'd be another quick match. Ayano was lifted up into the air by the vines with the crowd gasping.

 **"Ishida is immobilized!"** Present Mic said. **"Looks like—!"**

"I'm not done," Ayano cut him off. "I don't have to be able to move my body to use my quirk."

Ibara's eyes widened as she was lifted up into the air, and the crowd gasped as they watched. When she was distracted by suddenly being airborne, Ayano used her psionic construction to hack through the vines around her. Ayano fell easily back to the ground as the crowd cheered.

"It's true I sometimes use my hands with my abilities, but it's mostly to help me focus my quirk." Ayano said. "However, they are unneeded for me to fight back. If you're going to fight a psychic, I advise knocking them out. Never assume they're beaten just because you have a hold on them."

 **"And just like that Ishida takes control of the battle!"** Present Mic declared. **"Is it now over for Shiozaki?!"**

"I apologize, but I don't wish to draw this out." Ayano said. "If I want to continue on, I need to conserve as much energy as possible."

Then before Ibara could even think of how to counter, Ayano moved her out of the ring with a flick of her wrist. Ibara stood there in shock at what happened.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Ishida will advance to the next match!"

The crowd cheered as Ayano headed over towards Ibara. Ayano held her hand out to Ibara who was confused at first. However, she reached out to shake hands with Ayano in the end.

"It might not have lasted long, but I can see you have an amazing quirk." Ayano said giving a slight smile. "I hope we can do this again sometime, Shiozaki-san."

Ibara was a bit surprised by Ayano's kind words, but found her own lips turning up as well.

"…yes," Ibara said nodding. "Thank-you."

Ayano nodded her head then made her way down the stairs to get out of the way for the next match.

"That girl has talent," One of the Pros said. "She's been with the top runners since the beginning."

"And her kind of quirk is a rarity," Another said.

"Hm-hmm, but we haven't really seen her physical strength." Someone else added in. "She might not have any, which is a liability."

"True, but with a bit of work with the right Pro, and she'll make a great pro-hero someday," A pro said. "I wouldn't mind having her at my agency."

As the pros continued to talk about the match, the participants for the fourth match readied to enter the stadium. Ayano walked into the tunnel seeing that Tenya was ready to go.

"That was a good showing, Ishida," Tenya complimented. "I knew you would do well."

"Thank-you, Iida-kun." Ayano replied. "I know you're going to do great. I hope to see you in the next match."

Tenya grinned while nodding his head. If he wins his match now, he'll face Ayano next. While he wants her to reach her goal, he won't just hand her victory.

"You will," Tenya vowed. "However, I hope you won't hold it against me when I give it my all."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Ayano said as she smiled in return.

She then pat his shoulder before continuing on her own. She wanted to be up in the stands to watch the next few matches. She wanted to know who she might be facing later down the road. If she beat Tenya then Izuku or Shoto would be her next opponent. Neither would be easy to beat, but first she had to worry about defeating Tenya next. Unless Hatsume won, which she does have a chance to do. Hatsume was a clever one.

* * *

"Your sister is doing well," Tomura said as he watched the sports festival via his computer.

Rina, who was trying to enjoy her new manga, frowned over at Tomura. She wished he would stop watching the sports festival. It was ridiculous and she was tired of him updating her on how well that _brat_ was doing.

"And why should I care?" Rina questioned.

" _You're_ the one who told me not to underestimate her," Tomura pointed out as he turned in his chair to look at her. "It seems you might have been right."

Rina's frown deepened. She knew Ishida Ayano had talent. The girl did come from the same mother as Rina—as much as Rina hates to admit that. And unlike Rina, Ayano had been born with a stronger quirk. If Master hadn't gifted her with more power, Ayano would still be the stronger of the two. Meaning Rina wouldn't be able to take her revenge. However, she still didn't see it smart to let Ayano grow in skill and power. It was just asking for trouble.

"Just because I acknowledge her talent, doesn't mean I wish to hear about her, Tomura." Rina pointed out. "I could care less on how well she performs in the sports festival. So please, leave me to my manga."

Tomura just hummed in response as Rina returned to her reading. Tomura turned back around towards his computer as the next match began. He didn't care much about these young heroes in the making. However, that boy Midoriya Izuku got in his way of killing the Symbol of Peace. Not to mention that he was the disciple of All Might. Then there was Ishida Ayano the daughter of the late hero Phoenix. She's shown great skill and he knew she would be a problem in the future. But he was not allowed to touch her—not yet. Master had plans for her, so she had to be left alone…for now.

* * *

Coco: Hope you liked the double update, everyone! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll do my best to get it done!

Now, don't forget to send in those suggestions! Until next time!


	29. Brawls and Declarations

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter XD I'm really plowing through the sports festival arc now. I was hoping to have another double update, but I slow downed a bit to prepare for future arcs and to work a few things out with my characters. Like, I worked more on Rina and Kazane, Ayano's older sisters. You've already met Rina and Kazane has only been mentioned. However, she'll be making an actual appearance soon.

I've also decided to keep Konan around a bit longer. I was going to do a mini arc and move Konan on since she's kind of the odd OC out. But I'm going to work with her a bit longer. I was thinking of going back and rewriting her character a bit so she's not a total copy of Konan from Naruto, but decided against it. It'd be a lot of work, and I don't really have the time. Especially since I'm finally getting my ass back in school, so I'll be working nearly thirty-five to forty hours a week and be at school about seven hours a day/five days week. So, I really don't want to add any unnecessary work to my already piled high work load. But I guess it doesn't matter if I really rewrite her since in the end I'll still be moving her out of the class soon. Just not as early as I thought, but more on that on a later date since I don't want to spoil anything.

And concerning the hero names for Ayumi and Konan, I think I've finally made my decision. But I won't reveal what I chose until I write the chapter where they pick their names XD So you'll only know Ayano's hero name until then. And I decided on what hero agencies to send the kids too. Those I will let you know ahead of time,

1) Ayano will be going to Sir Nighteye's agency since he has a connection to her past anyway, and through him we will learn about Ayano and the family she had before her adoption.

2) Hachiro will join Tsuyu as they intern under Selkie. I'm thinking of having his brother Shichiro there as well as his work studies. But not sure about that last part.

3) Ayumi will join Shoto at Endeavor's agency. I thought about placing her with her dad, but I don't think I'll bring him around just yet. Not for an official debut anyway. And I think Endeavor would take an interest in Ayumi due to her having such an amazing quirk. He's probably thinking about all the ways using her could benefit him if he plays his cards right. Just having someone with a family name like Ayumi could gain attention, and he might even be thinking of how he could possibly keep the Todoroki family going on strong...don't know. Anyway, that's where Ayumi will be going.

4) Finally, I will be sending Konan to intern under Fat Gum...I know it seems pretty random...cause it is XD I thought about sending her to Edgeshot since they'd mess well together. They'd be the perfect ninja duo...but I didn't want to make her anymore like Konan from Naruto, so I avoided the ninja hero XD lol. Then I couldn't really think of anyone else that might work well for her. So I picked Fat Gum since I love him XD He's one of my favorite pro-heroes.

And I plan to write a chapter or two focusing on my three supporting ocs since they don't get enough time to shine. Especially poor Konan. And will Ayumi I can just go along with canon and have her be there during the fight with stain, so I can write part of canon without throwing Ayano into it. Since she has no reason to be there in Hosu. Then I'll write that episode that showed Tsuyu at her internship, but Hachiro will be in it that time. Then Konan will get her own original snippet written for the internships. I really don't do anything with her, so I want to give her something. Especially before I kind of...get rid of her.

Now, for the last announcement (sorry this is taking so long XD), but I do plan to write the My Hero Academia Movie. It won't really be wrote into the storyline. I'll just add it to this story as a "special chapter" NOW, we can get onto the story. Thank-you for your patience XD

* * *

 _'What_ … _did I just watch?'_ Ayano wondered as Hatsume stepped out of bounds after over ten minutes of torturing poor Tenya.

She wasn't the only one unsure of what just happened since many were staring on in silence.

"Uh, Hatsume stepped out of bounds," Midnight said. "So, Iida advances to the next round."

As Tenya snapped at Hatsume and her deceptions, Ishida sweat-dropped. Well, she should have expected the match to go like that. Hatsume literally turned the entire thing into a commercial for her inventions, and used Tenya's trusting nature in her favor. Yes, he won the match, but Hatsume really made him look like a fool. Not really a way to get the pro's attention.

As the two left the ring, Ishida was sure that Tenya would try twice as hard to redeem himself in his next match. Meaning she'd really have to be on her guard. The next two contestants—which were Mina and Yuga—then walked into the ring.

" **We're going to charge right along to the fifth match!"** Present Mic said. **"Let's hope that gaudy belt serves some kind of purpose. Aoyama Yuga from the hero course vs—is there some kind of purpose for those things sticking out of her head—from the same class Ashido Mina!"**

The crowd, who recovered from the previous match, cheered as Mina and Yuga prepared to fight each other.

"Come on, Mina, you can do it!" Tsuyu cheered.

"Yeah, take him down, Ashido!" Hachiro added.

He even added a whistle to his cheering. Though while those two wanted to see Mina win, someone else wanted the exact opposite.

"Don't show her any mercy, Aoyama!" Minoru shouted from behind them.

Ayano, Kyoka, Ayumi, and Tsuyu turned to look at the little pervert, who had changed out of that cheerleading uniform, as he gazed intently into the ring.

"Fight like you're in one of those video games where everyone's clothes get beaten off!" He yelled.

"You pervert." Kyoka complained.

Said pervert cried out in pain as he was hit hard over the head with a psionic hand. Maybe if Ayano kept this up she could teach Minoru to contain himself. Almost like how one trains a dog's bad habits away.

"A match between Aoyama and Ashido," Izuku murmured as he flipped through his notebook. "Let's see, considering what their powers are, Aoyama will probably keep his distance and attack with his laser from far away. So it will all depend on whether Ashido can dodge his attacks and manage to use her power on him in close combat. Problem is there isn't much for her to use for cover in this ring, so she's at a slight disadvantage."

"That might be true, but the match will turn in Ashido-chan's favor if it goes on too many seconds long." Ayano cut in.

Izuku looked over his shoulder at her in confusion as Ayano crossed one leg over the other.

"If you'll think back to the fitness test on our first day, Aoyama-kun revealed a large drawback to his quirk." Ayano pointed out. "A drawback that Ashido-chan can easily exploit to win the battle."

Izuku tried to think back to when Yuga could have revealed this weakness, but most of that day was spent with him worrying inside his own head. He hadn't paid much attention to the others.

"Now, let's get started!" Present Mic announced. "Fifth Match, begin!"

Yuga didn't waste anytime in attacking as he shot a laser immediately at Mina. However, the pink-skinned girl, who had been moving forward, jumped over the laser with ease.

"Think again!" She taunted.

She landed on the ground while using her acid as a lubricant, so she could skate across the ring, which increased her mobility.

"We were on the same team for combat training," Mina reminded him as she dodged another laser. "So, I know all about your quirk, Aoyama!"

Yuga didn't seem to worried as he once again shot another laser. Ayano grinned. He was most likely reaching his limit. Mina was going to win this one.

"I can say the same thing about you." He said firing off another laser.

"Sure," Mina agreed as she continued to dodge laser beam after laser beam. "But there's a big difference. I remember something you said. I know your weakness."

Yuga paid her no mind as he continued to fire off laser, which Mina dodged with ease. Yuga's quirk was an impressive one. It could cause a lot of damage and it had power behind it. However, he obviously has no clear strategies on how to use his quirk more effectively. Even now as his attempts to hit Mina fail, he doesn't move. He remains in place and doesn't change how he attacks. And that is the reason why he's going to lose.

He fired one more desperate shot, but once again it was evaded by Mina. She moved in with Yuga unable to counter. His limit was reached and it left him wide open. Mina didn't waste her opportunity as she threw a handful of acid at Yuga's belt. It caused the boy to scream shrilly as his belt was melted by the acid.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" He fretted. "Not my precious belt!"

His pants then proceeded to fall and as he tried in vain to get them back up, Mina moved in for a finishing move. With one strong uppercut to Yuga's jaw, the blonde went down— _hard_. Ayano looked at the boy in sympathy as he laid on the ground with his underwear out for the world to see.

"Aoyama has fainted!" Midnight announced. "The winner of this match is Ashido!"

Mina jumped up and down in victory as the crowd cheered for her accomplishment.

" **Dang, Aoyama went down hard!"** Present Mic shouted. **"That's an indisputable victory if I've ever seen one, Sports Fans!"**

The crowd continued to cheer for the victor as the U.A. robots came to collect the fallen Yuga.

"Wow, Mina is amazing." Tsuyu said.

Kyoka and Ayano were in agreement as the two smiled. However, the girls' smiles dropped when there was a loud thud behind them. They turned their heads seeing Minoru huddled over in despair.

"I got to see panties." Minoru said. "But why were they his?"

"Oh, for crying out loud," Kyoka complained.

Minoru just kept crying about his missed panty sighting. Ayano didn't even bother with hitting him. He was obviously in enough _pain_ as it was. Down in the row below hers, Izuku was writing—and muttering—away as he took down more notes on Mina in his hero notebook.

 **"Now, let's not let this hot streak cool,"** Present Mic pressed on. **"Time to move on to the sixth match!"**

The sixth match would be between Momo and Fumikage, and Ayano was curious to see how this would go. Both were top students. Momo was allowed into U.A based on recommendations, and Ayano has seen first hand what Fumikage can do. It would all depend on timing in this match. The one who strikes first will most likely win as they gain control over the fight.

 **"Offense and defense in one. The Dark Samurai and his darker shadow! From the hero course—Tokoyami Fumikage!"** Present Mic announced. **"Versus the great creator! She was admitted because of recommendations and I think we can all see why. Also, from Class 1-A—Yaoyorozu Momo!"**

As Izuku and Mashirao discussed how the match might go, Ayano noted that Momo seemed a bit worried. She hoped this didn't affect the taller girl's performance. She's done so much to get here.

"Sixth match, begin!" Present Mic declared.

Momo, who had been trying to think of a strategy, was completely taken off guard as the start of the match was declared. Then before she could gain her bearings, Fumikage sent out Dark Shadow. Momo quickly made a shield to block the creature. It served its purpose as Dark Shadow bounced back off the metal.

"Now, it's my turn," Momo said.

She went to make a weapon for herself, but wasn't quick enough. Dark Shadow struck again and harder than the last time. It sent her tumbling to the side. She grit her teeth while unable to think of what to do next. Dark Shadow hit the shield again and this time with enough force to knock it right off of Momo's arm. She cried out at the hard jostle as she nearly lost her balance. She created another shield barely in time as Dark Shadow swooped in to hit her with one of its wings.

She was sent several feet back. She readied herself for another blow, but noticed that Dark Shadow returned to its master's side. She was confused as to why the two would stop their attack. However, she didn't put much thought into it as she quickly created her own weapon. Up in the stands, Ayano sighed. It was all over.

"Yaoyorozu!" Midnight called out to stop the girl. "You're out!"

Momo's eyes widened before she looked down to see that her foot was indeed out of bounds.

"This match goes to Tokoyami!" Midnight declared.

The cheers of the crowd rose as Fumikage completely recalled Dark Shadow. He gave a bow to his opponent then made his way out of the arena.

 **"Yikes!"** Present Mic exclaimed. **"Another fast, overwhelming victory! Is it possible that Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is the greatest quirk ever? I think so!"**

The first set of matches were almost over. It'd just be Kirishima's match and then Katsuki and Ochaco's match after this. Then they'll move on to the next set.

"Poor Momo," Tsuyu said as Momo was leaving the arena as well. "She has to be feeling down after that."

Kyoka nodded in agreement. She was still a bit surprised at how things ended and at how quickly it had all happened.

"She lost because she wasn't fast enough to put her plans into action." Ayumi spoke up.

The girls looked to the speedster. Honestly, Ayano was thinking the same as Ayumi.

"She's definitely a strong member of our class, but she has one flaw that could really break her career as a pro-in-training," Ayumi continued. "She treats every battle, every confrontation like a chess game. And there's nothing wrong with planning your moves out like you would in chess. However, in a battle, your opponent isn't going to give you time to think of your next move. She needs to work on being more adaptable in a fight and work on her decision making, so it doesn't leave her as a sitting duck."

Ayano couldn't disagree with Ayumi's assessment. Though this hasn't become a problem for Momo until now. In their earlier training, she had time to sit back and think of a strategy, but now it was different.

"This sports festival isn't just a way to show ourselves off to the pros, it also puts us in situations where our short comings can be revealed as well." Ayumi added. "To us and the pros. When scouted a pro can already have a plan in place to help us with such things. If they care enough to, at least."

"That makes sense," Tsuyu said as she tapped her chin.

Ayano was sure that if she got any offers that many pros would want to work on her lack of physical ability. That could be a great help to her, but at the same time, she'd still be limited no matter how much training was given to her on a physical level. So, wouldn't it be better to just keep on working on ways round that? The next watch was then announced as Eijiro and Tetsutetsu stepped up into the ring.

 **"Okay, let's see who we've got for ya next!"** Present Mic said. **"This next match includes two completely redundant quirks. One of them is a passionate, manly fighter made of steel! The hero course's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"**

Ayano blinked as she wondered what made his parents name him after his own family's surname.

"Bring iiiiitttttt!" Tetsutetsu screamed up into the air.

Well, he certainly had a lot of spirit, didn't he? Eijiro didn't seem as excited about this match as he cracked his knuckles.

 **"Versus a passionate, manly fighter made of rock!"** Present Mic continued. **"The hero course's Kirishima Eijiro!"**

Their introductions were exactly the same. Made some of the students wonder if Present Mic was doing that on purpose just to be _funny_.

"Make us proud, Tetsutetsu!" Kendo shouted down to him. "Win for Ibara!"

"You've got this, Kirishima!" Hachiro cheered for their classmate.

Ayano smiled at Hachiro's enthusiasm as the spider boy kept cheering. Konan, who was beside him, had to duck his hand as he shot his fists out in excitement. Minoru wasn't as supportive as he dozed off. He wasn't really interested in watching two guys fight. Kyoka, however, apparently wasn't going to let him get buy with it as she used her earphone jack to wake the boy up the hard way.

"Look alive," She told him as he shouted in pain.

Ayumi laughed at the scene as Ayano who was still turned around noticed that Katsuki wasn't in his seat any longer. He must be in one of the waiting rooms to prepare for his match. As Ayano looked back to the ring, Present Mic gave the two boys permission to begin the match. The two teens, who had their quirks activated, charged each other as they gave their own battle cries. They drew back their fists and threw them forward. Their fists collided together and sparks flew. That didn't slow their pace as they went to continue slugging it out.

Soon it became a full out brawl as both teens started pummeling each other with bunches. And even when one of them took a hard punch to the face or gut, they didn't falter as they returned the favor tenfold. The blows kept coming and Ayano honestly wasn't sure who would win this one. Both boys had similar quirks and it was obvious this match would be a long one as it was a wait to see who would fall first. And it looked as if neither boy planned to for a while. Eijiro finally managed to knock Tetsutetsu back a few feet to give himself some room, but the boy of steel wasn't fazed long.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong!" Tetsutetsu snapped as he threw out a hard-right hook.

It caught Eijiro in the jaw and the redheaded youth's head snapped to the side as he stumbled backwards.

"Funny," Eijiro said. "I heard the same lie about you!"

He turned around and returned Tetsutetsu's punch, and the slugging continued. Ayano watched a bit longer, but found herself glancing back at Katsuki's empty seat again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Ayano said as she stood. "It looks like this fight is going to last a while. I kind of want to stretch out my legs."

Kyoka nodded her head then moved her stretched out legs so Ayano could get by. Ayano went up the steps to disappear inside the halls of the stadium. The girls watched her go.

"How much you wanna bet she's going to check on Bakugo?" Mina asked with a sly grin.

"No one is dumb enough to take that bet," Ayumi said.

"Uh-huh," Most of the girls agreed as they nodded.

* * *

As he waited for his match to come, Katsuki stretched out his legs in the first waiting room. He wanted to make sure he was prepared. As he started to stretch out his arms, the door to the room started opening. He turned around to see who could be coming in when Ayano poked her head in.

"I knew I'd find you here." Ayano said smiling as she stepped completely into the room.

Katsuki frowned as he wondered why she came in here. He was trying to get some peace and quiet before his match.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

Ayano snorted at his tone as she sat up on the table next to where he was standing.

"I came to wish you good luck is all." Ayano retorted. "I'd hate for you to lose this match and not make it to the end. When I make it to the end myself and win this, I want to be able to say it's because I beat you."

Despite her teasing tone, Katsuki could see in her eyes that she was being completely serious. He stared at her for a moment before giving a snort.

"I should be saying that to you, stupid." Katsuki said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You better not get your ass handed to you before our match. I don't want all that time I took whipping your ass into shape to go to waste."

Ayano gave him a deadpanned expression before she let out a sigh.

" _My ass_ was never out of shape, thank-you very much." She informed him. "And you'll definitely see me in the final battle. Just try to make it an interesting fight, okay?"

Katsuki smirked as he stepped forward. He tilted his head down slightly, so he and Ayano could be at eye level.

"What makes you think you can surpass me, huh?" He asked.

Ayano didn't reply at first as she looked him in the eye. She then stood up, which put her and Katsuki chest to chest. His eyes widened a bit as he had to tilt his head down even more to look at her. She met his gaze clearly with determination shining in her eyes.

"I'm done chasing after you." Ayano informed him.

Katsuki's eyes widened even more as the words left Ayano's mouth. Even though he's been training her the last few weeks, she's never came out and said this to him. She's never fully stated her goal.

"I used to be okay with not being as strong or as talented as you, Kacchan," Ayano continued. "I was happy being strong enough to look after Izuku, and strong enough to keep you in check. I was content in my role at holding the middle ground, but not anymore. It took Izuku becoming stronger to put things in perspective for me. But…I don't want to be left behind while you two keep moving forward, so…I'm going to surpass you. I'm going to move so far ahead that you'll have to chase after me."

Katsuki wasn't sure what to say. A first for him. He's always had a comeback for her, but this time, he didn't.

"That is my goal." Ayano said. "So, you better bring all you've got."

Ayano then scooted passed him to walk towards the door, so he could have his few moments of peace before his match. However, Katsuki wasn't about to let her have the last word.

"It'll be a thousand years before you ever surpass me, Aya!" He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "So, keep dreaming! When our match comes, I'll bury you!"

Ayano just turned and gave him a smile, which stumped him. She then left, which left Katsuki to his thoughts.

 _'What is with her lately?'_ Katsuki thought to himself as he frowned. _'What's with me?'_

He's noticed that he's been acting a bit out of character too, which bothered him. He then shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. His match was next. But still…

 _'She's done chasing after me, huh?'_ He thought.

That statement bothered him. Though not in the same way that Deku pissed him off by progressing and trying to aim for the top. He just didn't know what it was...this feeling.

* * *

Ayano made it back to the stands just in time to see both Eijiro and Tetsutetsu fall onto their backs in the ring.

"It seems like they both hit their limits." She said as she stopped by her classmates.

Some of them jumped since they hadn't heard her arrive. But Ayano paid their startled looks no mind.

"I wonder how they'll decide the winner for this one," Ayano said.

She then took a different seat as she set at the edge of the row behind the one, she had been in.

 **"Wow that hurt me, and I'm just watching!"** Present Mic exclaimed. **"Is it over?! The hardheads look like they're KOed. But who is the winner?!"**

Midnight hurried over to the fallen students to get a closer look at the both of them.

"Both of them are unconscious." Ayano said. "While they show brain activity, there are no coherent thoughts going through their minds."

"You can tell that from up here?" Hachiro asked with a quirked brow.

Ayano nodded her head as she crossed one of her legs over the other. Midnight then declared a draw and that an actual winner would be decided later once the boys woke.

"It's not hard to tell the difference," Ayano said. "At least it's not when you have telepathic abilities. Every living creature's mind has an active presence. A signature of shorts as unique as a human fingerprint. As long as a person is alive, their signature is active so to speak. But their thoughts and consciousness is a completely different story. So, while I can sense their signatures, I hear no thoughts because at the moment they cannot make any due to lack of consciousness. This also differs when concerning if someone is merely asleep, in acoma, etc."

Hachiro hummed while never really thinking about it like that. He supposed it made since for Ayano to know all these differences when they didn't. But it was interesting to hear about it even if Hachiro can never experience what Ayano does probably on a daily basis.

"So, say we get put it a situation, where you have to link up our minds again, you can tell if any of us lose consciousness?" Denki questioned.

"Yes," Ayano said. "Though I don't recommend any of you trying it to test it out. I would think that it would hurt… _a lot_."

Denki chuckled while not disagreeing there. As Present Mic announced they'd be moving onto the next match, Tenya and Izuku made it back to the stands in time. They hurried to take their seats in the front as Ochaco and Katsuki's images were displayed on the screens.

"Ribbit, this might be the most disturbing match up," Tsuyu said.

"I know," Kyoka said as she rubbed her arms. "I almost don't want to watch it."

It seemed many members of the class shared the same sentiment, and Ayano was certain it was all because of Katsuki. They feared what he might do to Ochaco. However, Ayano knew that whatever Katsuki did in this match, it would be to win and not to just cause harm for the fun of it. It's true Katsuki can be violent and act almost villainously sometimes. It's something that's always annoyed Ayano.

However, Katsuki like Izuku has the same goal of becoming the number one hero, and Katsuki won't let anything stop him. He'll do what he has to and he doesn't care what others think as long as he gets stronger and remains on top. That being said, Katsuki isn't bad. He's just been praised all this life for being the best and people have made it look as if he could do no wrong when they were all growing up. It turned him into somewhat of a brat, but Ayano feels as if Katsuki has matured a bit since coming to U.A. He's different.

But it's not just him who has changed. She and Izuku have as well. Izuku probably the most. She didn't know coming to this school would have such an impact on her. She just came here to prove that her quirk could be used for good. That she could save people like her brother always told her. That's why she entered U.A, and its still part of her main goal. But that goal has evolved and keeps changing the longer she is here with these people. It's been good for her and the boys.

 **"The 8th and final battle of the first round of final matches,"** Present Mic announced. **"He was kind of a hot shot in middle school and just look at that determined face. From the hero course, Bakugo Katsuki vs—the one I'm personally cheering for—Uraraka Ochaco!"**

The crowd cheered for the contestants as Ochaco took a break to calm her nerves.

 **"Let the 8th match begin**!" Present Mic declared.


	30. Katsuki vs Ochaco

Coco: Hey, guys, welcome to another chapter! This one was running a little short, but before posting I added a little something special. A guest appearance from Giichi! I didn't want you guys forgetting about him, and it's a set up for later chapters where we'll more about Ayano's biological family. I wonder when we'll have out family reunion, huh? ;)

Anyway, I have decided that when I do move Konan out of Class 1-A that her spot will be replaced. I figured Class 1-B shouldn't have the only foreign exchange students, so I'll be adding one of my own. However, he or she won't be appearing until after the training camp arc. In fact, they'll probably be introduced after the students are moved back into dorms.

And I thought it'd be a little fun to let you guys help me decide where they come from. What beautiful country did they leave to come to Japan? You can of course, give your own home country up for suggestion or maybe a country you like. Like maybe one you've visited or always thought of visiting. Or just one that's really caught your eye. So make sure to leave your suggestions in the reviews or hit me up in the private messenger!

You can take it even a step further by helping me design the character. I have a few ideas for what kind of character I'm looking for, but I'll also take any suggestions concerning what kind of student you think would be good for Class 1-A. I also have a few quirk ideas, but I am totally cool with listening to any ideas you might have. I look forward to hearing from you guys.

* * *

 **"The 8** **th** **and final battle of the first round of final matches,"** Present Mic announced. **"He was kind of a hot shot in middle school and just look at that determined face. From the hero course, Bakugo Katsuki vs—the one I'm personally cheering for—Uraraka Ochaco!"**

The crowd cheered for the contestants as Ochaco took a breath to calm her nerves.

 **"Let the 8** **th** **match begin!"** Present Mic declared.

Without hesitation, Ochaco shot forward while keeping low to the ground. Her eyes shined with determination as she charged forward. She might have been nervous to face Katsuki before, but it seemed as if she put away those nerves to focus on her battle. As Ochaco got closer, Katsuki readied his right hand.

"Here comes his famous opening move," Ayano said.

He drew his arm completely back and Ochaco seemed as if she expected as much. Of course, she was Izuku's partner in their first fundamental hero class, so it'd make sense if she caught on to some of Katsuki's fighting style from Izuku. Ochaco readied herself as well as she looked as if she was going to dodge. However, she wasn't fast enough as Katsuki shot his arm forward with an explosion for her.

Ochaco and pieces of the ring were sent flying backwards and Ayano frowned. She knew Katsuki wouldn't hold back. Ochaco was in for a rough match, but if she could just get close enough to touch Katsuki, she'd be fine. She could win.

"He blasted her." Minoru said as most of their classmates seemed disturbed by the action.

"Looks like Bakugo isn't planning on showing her any mercy." Tsuyu said.

"He plans to win," Hachiro pointed out. "He did very plainly state that fact in the opening pledge. Meaning he'll do whatever it takes to stay on top of these matches."

Hachiro was completely right. Katsuki wouldn't show any mercy to any of his opponents. Even if they're girls or even if they're childhood friends, he'll show them the same ferocity as anyone else.

"You should have dropped out of the match," Katsuki stated to Ochaco then noticed movement coming through the smoke towards him. "There's no way you can beat me!"

He caused another explosion while pinning down what had come towards him. He frowned when feeling the familiar material of their gym uniforms under his fingertips and nothing more. As the smoke finally cleared, he saw it was just that. It was one of their school jackets. Ochaco took his moment of confusion to her advantage as she tried to come at him from behind.

 **"Whoa!"** Present Mic exclaimed **. "She threw her jacket over as a decoy. What incredibly quick thinking."**

However, she still wasn't moving fast enough to get the jump on someone like Katsuki. He whirled around while sending a strong explosion at Ochaco to send her flying backwards again.

"Look at that reaction time!" Hanta said.

"Seriously, the dude's insane," Denki agreed. "You can't get the drop on him. And since Uraraka can't use her quirk unless she touches him, his lightning fast reflexes put her at a clear disadvantage."

But despite the clear disadvantage, it didn't seem as if Ochaco was planning on giving up anytime soon. Katsuki wiped the smoke out of his vision—most likely so not to be fooled again—as Ochaco determinedly remained on her feet. She charged again while still remaining low and as Katsuki used his explosions to keep her at bay, more of the ring was destroyed.

Ayano tilted her head at that. Staying low obviously wasn't keeping Ochaco safe. Meaning Ochaco had to be purposely remaining crouched for a reason. Ochaco came at him from behind again, but Katsuki just exploded her in return. More of the ring was destroyed during this attack, and Ayano's brow rose as a thought occurred to her. She looked up seeing some of the debris was now up in the air above the ring.

' _So, she decided that if she can't get her hands on Katsuki, that she'd find a way to make herself some weapons,'_ Ayano understood. _'If she collects much more and then sends them hurtling down towards Katsuki, it'll be tough for him to deal with the debris and keep her at bay. An interesting strategy, but a reckless one as well. She's putting her own body through a lot just for this.'_

Ayano looked back at the ring as Ochaco picked herself up off the ground once more.

"Is she okay?" Tsuyu asked in concern.

"I can't watch this," Kyoka said as she covered her eyes.

Ayumi put a comforting hand on the shorter girl's head as she narrowed her eyes down at the ring.

"Like I always suspected," Minoru said. "Bakugo is a total sadist."

"While I agree he has anger issues, I wouldn't call Katsuki a sadist," Ayano said as Katsuki used another explosion to keep Ochaco back. "At least, he isn't getting any pleasure from attacking Uraraka-chan as he is."

The others looked to Ayano in surprise since they thought she'd be annoyed with Katsuki going overboard like she usually is.

"It's true over the years that Katsuki has turned into quite an ill-tempered force," Ayano said. "He'd pick on Izuku often and start fights with me on a daily basis. But we were the only ones he ever targeted in such a way. He might yell at others and talk down to them, but he's never used his quirk to harm anyone else outside of a fight. And he only uses as much force and aggression as he thinks is necessary. Right now, he is merely focused and determined to push forward. He doesn't care who his opponent is. All he knows is that he has to do what he must to win to move on."

As she said that, the fight down below continued with another loud, flashy explosion.

"Besides, he's really calmed down since we came to U.A." Ayano added.

The others sweat-dropped. They really couldn't imagine Katsuki being any worse than how he acts on a daily basis in front of them. Izuku, who had been listening to Ayano, blinked as his brows furrowed in thought. He supposed he hadn't noticed, but Katsuki has kind of changed from when they were in middle school. It wasn't a huge difference, but it was there.

"Also, I wouldn't count Uraraka-chan out just yet," Ayano said. "She keeps getting up and attacking on her own accord. She's just as determined as him to keep going. Looking at her and feeling sympathy every time, she falls, is a bit rude, isn't it? When she's trying her hardest as did all of us have done through the trials?"

This had the others thinking and going silent. They hadn't thought about things like that. Though while the students of Class 1-A were starting to understand—some of them at least—the adults around them didn't seem to see things in such a way.

 **"Looks like she isn't resting between attacks despite being exploded."** Present Mic stated. **"The poor girl."**

"Hey, shouldn't one of the teachers step in?!" One of the spectators called out.

"Yeah, it's getting a little rough!" Another added.

Ayano sighed as many more agreed. Some even begged for the match to be over. They had no right to ask for the match to be called when both contestants were giving it their all. Besides, they couldn't be so blind to completely miss the floating debris above them, could they?

"This is shameful!" An audience member, who looked to be a pro-hero, called out. "Listen, kid, you really wanna be a hero?! Then stop acting like a bully. If you're so good just send her out of bounds!"

Katsuki ignored the man as he once more used an explosion to send Ochaco backwards.

"Stop toying with the girl and end this match!" The pro-hero continued.

Ayano rolled her eyes in his direction as other members of the audience took up heckling Katsuki as well.

 **"The crowd is now booing Bakugo!"** Present Mic said. **"And honestly, I kind of agree with what they're say—argh!"**

Ayano wasn't sure what happened to their English teacher, but she wasn't too upset that he was silenced.

 **"Where is the man who started this uproar?"** Aizawa's voice cut in, and he didn't sound happy. **"Are you a Pro?"**

His two simple questions had the entire stadium going silent. As usual, their homeroom teacher had a way of shutting people up.

 **"Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape,"** Aizawa continued. **"I'd suggest looking into another career."**

Izuku and a few others looked towards the commentator box in confusion. However, Ayano smiled.

 **"Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength,"** Aizawa went on. **"He knows she deserves to have made it this far, so he's making sure to do whatever it takes to keep her at bay and come out on top."**

And it wasn't like Ochaco was doing this all for nothing. The girl knew what she was doing and it wasn't out of desperation as many believed.

"I think it's about time," Ochaco said after wiping some sweat from her cheek.

Her words had Katsuki stiffening as he wondered what she could possibly mean by that.

"Thank-you, Bakugo," Ochaco said to him as she started bringing her fingers together. "For keeping yours eyes focused on me."

So, she was ready to let loose all the debris she has collected. If Katsuki wasn't careful, he might really lose. Ochaco gave a shout as she released the debris from her hold. It came shooting down like a meteor shower—shocking many as it fell.

 **"A meteor shower?!"** Present Mic exclaimed.

 **"Now, you notice,"** Aizawa deadpanned.

Ayano watched on intently as she wondered what Katsuki would do. If he tried to blast away the debris, it left him wide open for Ochaco who was moving in. If he tried to fight Ochaco, he'd be damage by the debris, which would ultimately give Ochaco the advantage. As he looked up at the debris, Ayano could see he made his decision.

Katsuki braced his arm as the explosion started building up in his palm. And just as Ochaco was about to reach him, Katsuki let loose an explosion that almost rivaled the one he had fired at Izuku during their first fundamental hero lesson. And with that one shot, the debris and Ochaco were sent flying away. Many gasped as their hair and clothes were sent whipping around them from the back lash of Katsuki's explosion. As the smoke was starting to clear, Ochaco, who had been sent to the ground, started pushing herself up.

"I figured you'd have some sort of stupid plan to beat me." Katsuki said. "You are friends with that damn nerd after all."

Ochaco just looked horrified at what happened as she tried desperately to think of what to do next.

" **Bakugo banks on a huge demonstration of power!"** Present Mic said. **"He blasted apart Uraraka's finishing move and remains untouched."**

Katsuki started lowering his arm. And while he didn't show it, he was reaching his limit. That explosion was too much and his arm was paying for it. However, he tried to control the shaking as he glared at Ochaco. Ochaco lowered her head as she clenched her fists. However, despite that, Ochaco forced herself to her feet. She was in pain. Her body was shaking, but she could still stand. Katsuki smirked when seeing the girl get to her feet. Looks, like she was a worthy opponent after all.

"Alright then," Katsuki said. "Time for us to get serious, Uraraka!"

For the first time in this fight, Katsuki actually took the charge. Ochaco whirled around to face Katsuki with a look of determination on her face. However, as she went to meet him to continue their fight, her legs gave out on her. She fell to the ground and Katsuki came to a halt. Ayano frowned a bit while feeling Ochaco was teetering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her fight was over, but she did a wonderful job. And no one could say differently.

" **Uraraka is down!"** Present Mic called while sounding truly upset.

Ochaco tried crawling. If that's what it took to keep going she was ready to do it. She wanted to win. She had to win.

"I can do this." She said. "I can still fight."

Katsuki got into a stance but made no move forward. He had a feeling this girl wasn't going to get up, but he'd wait and see. She forced herself forward again as she dragged herself across the ring.

"It's over," Ayano said under her breath as Uraraka's consciousness was starting to wain even more.

Midnight came out onto the ring while holding out her hand to tell Katsuki to wait. The ash-blonde lowered his hands as he waited for the verdict.

"Uraraka is K.O." Midnight said. "Bakugo advances to the second round."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the robots came to collect Ochaco. They would take her to recovery girl and hopefully she wouldn't beat herself up too much about this loss. However, Ayano knew that she would. If Ayano was in her shoes, she'd be just as upset if not more.

" **And that's it for the first round!"** Present Mic announced as Katsuki made his way out of the ring. **"Hmm, I was really pulling for her. Oh yeah, I guess Bakugo is moving on."**

" **You're supposed to be unbiased, ya know."** Aizawa pointed out.

" **Let's try to forget that depressing outcome!"** Present Mic continued as if Aizawa didn't speak. **"With that the first round is complete! We're going to take a quick break then we're going to be back with more matches!"**

* * *

Katsuki walked back into the stands to join his classmates as the teachers were preparing for the arm-wrestling between Eijiro and Tetsutetsu. He had a particularly sour look on his face, and it was all that damn nerd's fault.

"Hey, Bakugo," Hanta greeted. "Playing the villain, huh? Must have been tough."

Katsuki's brows twitched at Hanta's jab at how he fought in his match as he continued down the steps. Ayano shook her head knowing what was about to come if her classmates kept it up.

"Even if it was because who you were up against, you did make a pretty convincing bad guy." Tsuyu added.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Katsuki snapped. "Or else!"

He then plopped down in the empty seat beside Ayano while crossing his arms over his chest.

"For real, dude," Denki went on as if Katsuki didn't just threaten them. "I don't know how you were able to aim a powerful blast at a frail girl like that."

"If I remember correctly, Denki, it was a _frail_ girl who immobilized you and Mineta earlier and without so much as breaking a sweat." Ayumi pointed out.

"Yeah, Ayano completely overpowered you both, Kaminari." Tsuyu said.

Denki blushed in embarrassment at their words as Ayano, who was sitting in front of him, chuckled.

"Hmph, I definitely wouldn't call that girl frail." Katsuki said.

"Aw, did you make a new friend?" Ayano teased.

Katsuki shot her an annoyed look while not forgetting what she said to him earlier. He then looked back into the ring as Eijiro and Tetsutetsu were told they could begin. The two, of course, activated their quirks and dug their hands into the cement table as they tried to out power each other.

 **"Wooohooo!"** Present Mic cheered. **"We're about to learn who the true winner is of the seventh match! Kirishima or Tetsutetsu! Whoever prevails in this arm-wrestling match will advance to the second round! Let's rooolll!"**

As the match continued, Tetsutetsu let out a shout of pain and in that moment, Eijiro took his advantage and slammed Tetsutetsu's hand down.

"Kirishima is the winner!" Midnight declared. "Add him to the bracket."

Eijiro let out a cheer of victory as he threw his arm up into the air. The crowd cheered for him as did his classmates. It looks like it was going to be a battle between Class 1-A students to see who took home the gold.

 **"Kirishima earns a spot in the second round!"** Present Mic shouted as Eijiro went to help Tetsutetsu up. **"Now we've got a full roster for the next round of the tournament. Let's get the party started now, ya dig?!"**

Now that the second round was about to start there was only one match until Ayano would be fighting again. And that match would be against Tenya. He was faster than Ibara and he had a better understanding of her quirk. She'd have to think of a few strategies to get the better of him and make sure he doesn't push her out of bounds before she can react. Though she also wanted to watch this first match as well to see what she should expect if she wins her match against Tenya. However, she couldn't have both and she needed to make sure to be prepared. With that in mind, she stood up.

"Make sure to pay close attention to this next match for me." Ayano said to Katsuki as she stood. "I want to know how Izuku does."

Katsuki just snorted in reply as Ayano made her way pass him to head up the stairs. She'd go into one of the waiting rooms and work up a few plans. She might have to think a bit out of the box. As she walked through the hall, she turned the corner while seeing Izuku and Endeavor of all people were having what looked like a stare off. Ayano felt her shoulders tense as she frowned. She knew her role as Izuku's shield was technically over, but she felt herself moving forward anyway.

"Izuku, is everything okay?" She asked as she made it to his side.

Izuku jumped since he hadn't realized that Ayano had arrived. He looked to his friend while seeing her glaring at Endeavor. Despite being the number two hero and despite his intimidating stature, Ayano showed no fear as she met the man's gaze.

"Everything's fine, Ayano." Izuku assured her. "Endeavor just wanted to speak with me a moment."

Ayano hummed in reply before gently turning Izuku around to send him walking towards the exit that would take him to his match.

"Well, I hate to push things along, but Izuku can't afford to be late." Ayano said with a polite yet emotionless tone. "I hope you understand."

"Of course, I apologize for the trouble," Endeavor said in a tone similar to Ayano's.

Ayano didn't reply as she pushed Izuku along to get him away from the flame hero.

"I'm sorry, Izuku, but I won't be watching your match." Ayano said as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Mine is next and I'd like to prepare. Meet you in the third round?"

Izuku blinked before a grin pulled across his face. He nodded his head. He then left for his match. Ayano turned back to Endeavor.

"I hope you continue to enjoy the sports festival, sir," Ayano said. "Now if you'd please excuse me, I need to prepare for my own match."

Ayano went to pass the man to head to one of the waiting rooms for some peace and quiet.

"I actually wanted to speak with you as well," Endeavor said stopping her.

Ayano paused while turning to look at Endeavor as she wondered what he wanted with her.

"That quirk of yours…" Endeavor began. "It's similar to a pro-hero I once knew. A pro-hero close to All Might."

Ayano's brow quirked as she wondered if Endeavor was referring to that woman that sometimes appeared in All Might's mind when he was looking at her. Ayano had been curious about her. After all the woman did look just like an older version of herself. Ayano had her theories about who the woman was, but hasn't pried.

"At the risk of sounding rude, what's your point?" Ayano questioned.

"The woman was known as Sebone Etsudo," Endeavor continued as if Ayano hadn't spoken.

Ayano's expression didn't change at the sound of the woman's name, but it definitely told her that her theory seemed more like a fact. She didn't know the given name of either of her birth parents. Just the surname since her birth certificate had her adopted parents' names on it instead.

"She was also known as The Rising Hero: Phoenix." Endeavor added.

He was obviously looking for confirmation that Ayano knew this woman. Or maybe he had his own theories he wanted to test.

"Sorry, but I have never heard of this woman." Ayano said.

Endeavor stared at Ayano for a long moment to see if she wasn't being honest. He seemed to decide to drop it as he looked away.

"I see," Endeavor said. "I apologize for wasting your time."

Ayano just nodded before she continued on her way. She wasted enough time on this man. She didn't know Endeavor personally, but his mere presence had her on edge. She disappeared off into one of the waiting rooms with Endeavor watching her go. Once she was out of sight, Endeavor made his way outside to watch the match.

 _'If I recall correctly, Etsudo had three children,'_ Endeavor thought to himself. _'Those two white haired brats and then the last one who was born around the same time as Shoto.'_

And not long after her birth, Etsudo had sent her away. Even when Endeavor questioned the woman about the baby, she had just said the child was somewhere safe. A place where she can find a better life. If that child really is her youngest child…

 _'Does All Might know about her?'_ Endeavor wondered. _'And if so…will he be personally looking after the girl and her future?'_

He frowned at the thought. Maybe Endeavor should have talked to her longer. But there were no changing things now. But he would make sure to pay close attention to her upcoming match. As he was leaving through the main exit into the stands, a figure watched him from around the corner. This figure stepped out to reveal Giichi. He had a frown on his face as he watched Endeavor leave.

"I always knew that kid wasn't stupid," Giichi said. "But I didn't think he'd come out and question Ayano like that."

Though he knew that with Ayano entering the pro-hero line of work, she'd get more and more attention from pros who had known her mother. They'd wonder about her and her quirk. They'd want to see if they could find out more and learn about the mystery surrounding Etsudo's death. Something that Giichi and All Might have kept under wraps since it happened. Only very few besides them knew about what really happened.

It wasn't time for the truth to come out, however. Nighteye predicted that would come on a later date. And he hasn't been wrong yet. Giichi's phone then beeped, which had the former pro-hero pulling it out to see who had messaged him. He saw it was from All Might. He opened the message with his frown deepening.

I thought you were going to be here to support Ayano-Toshinori

Giichi snorted. The blonde reaches out to him after so long and now he can't stop hounding the white-haired man. Especially when concerning his children. His phone beeped again as All Might quickly added onto to his text.

She is doing great-Toshinori.

Giichi sighed though sent a quick reply back.

I am aware-Giichi

Once that was sent, the fair-haired man pocketed his phone. After putting it on silence, of course. He didn't feel like having a conversation at the moment. Especially not with All Might. The man was as pushy as ever and Giichi didn't want to deal with him.

 _'I don't even know why I'm here,'_ Giichi thought as he looked towards the door that Ayano had went inside.

He's been telling himself that he's just checking up on the girl. Like, he always does every so often, but it seems that he's doing it more frequently. He's even reached out to Kazane. They met a few days back and Giichi finally met the guy she's so crazy about. He seemed like a nice kid. Kind of stiff though. He tried to locate Rina, but had no so luck.

 _'I'm not very good at this whole dad thing,'_ Giichi thought snidely towards himself.

But while he's failed at being in their lives these last five years, he won't fail in keeping them safe. Giichi took one final look at the door separating him from his youngest daughter before he decided to leave. He stuck around here too long. Time to move on before someone actually recognizes him. He walked pass the door to the waiting room though paused long enough to give it a gentle pat so not to alert Ayano of his presence.

 _'You'll do great things,'_ He thought though knew he could not hear her. _'Papa is going to keep his promise, and make sure you have a long and happy life, little bird.'_

* * *

Coco: Another end to another chapter. And before we bring things to an end, don't forget to send in your suggestions. I'd love to hear from you guys!


	31. Midoriya vs Todoroki

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me and I'm back with another chapter :D It's very Izuku oriented XD Ayano pays little contribution in this chapter, but she will be back in the next and she and Izuku will have such a cute moment. Because while this is OC/Katsuki centered story, I don't want to push Izuku to the side. As you've read so far, both boys play a large role in her life and I want to take time to pause on her and Izuku's relationship in the next chapter. I did kind of write a little bit of it here in the beginning of this chapter, but I'll be taking it farther in the next one. And I hope you enjoy it.

Also when I do the others' personal (most likely) one chapter arcs, I'm going to be sure add a profile of sorts of who they are (in more detail than you already know), how their quirks exactly work, and a bit of other interesting snippets about them at the beginning of the chapters. And I'll probably do the same for some other OCs I've mentioned (the profiles, I mean), so you can understand them a bit more and hopefully make a better connection to them. So, be looking out for that :D

Now who's ready for Midoriya vs. Todoroki?!

* * *

Izuku gulped as he stared at the number two pro—Endeavor. He felt his body twitch nervously as the tall man practically glared down at him. He wasn't sure why the pro was looking for him, but it wasn't like he could brush him off. The man even stepped closer, which had Izuku stepping back.

"Oh, uh, so what are you doing back here?" Izuku asked.

It wasn't like they were in a restricted area or anything, but this was supposed to be the hall that the students used to get from the waiting rooms into the arena and whatnot.

"I watched your fight against the brainwashing guy," Endeavor said as he pointed at Izuku. "Your power is pretty impressive. To create so much wind pressure just by flicking your fingers…it reminds me of another quirk. You seem to have much in common with All Might."

Izuku's eyes widened at the comment as Endeavor narrowed his own. Izuku really hoped this conversation didn't go as the one he had earlier with Shoto. It seemed the men of the Todoroki family were very perceptive…not to mention intimidating.

"Oh, well, I…" Izuku trailed of nervously as he looked away. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

He decided to try and move pass Endeavor before this conversation could become drawn out. He wasn't a good liar and he did have a match to get to.

"Sorry, but I should get going." Izuku said politely as he tried to move on.

He got a few feet away while wondering if Endeavor even knew about One for All. He shook his head since he knew that was highly unlikely.

"It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might and become the number one hero," Endeavor went on, which slowly brought Izuku to a stop as he remembered the conversation, he had with Shoto.

He had never seen the two-tone-haired boy look in such a way. The look on his face could only be described as deep-rooted hatred. Hatred for the very man Izuku was speaking with now.

"And his match with you will be a good testing ground for how much training he has left." Endeavor continued. "So, hit him hard. Don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back."

Izuku didn't reply as he stared forward with a troubled look on his face. He was starting to understand Shoto more. Why he looked in such a way. Why he felt in such a way. But still…this all wasn't right.

"That's all I wanted to say," Endeavor finished. "I apologize for bothering you."

Endeavor went to walk away this time, but Izuku felt as if he couldn't leave things as they were. His hands curled into fists as he turned to face the retreating back of Shoto's father.

"Endeavor." Izuku called out, which brought the man to a halt. "I am not All Might."

"Huh, what are you talking abo—?" Endeavor asked as he turned around as well.

"And the same goes for Todoroki," Izuku cut in. "He maybe your son, but he isn't you."

The two stared at each other silently with neither making a move. Though Endeavor's eyes started to narrow slowly.

"Izuku, is everything okay?" A familiar voice called behind him, breaking the silence.

Izuku jumped then whirled to look to his right to see Ayano standing there at his side. She had a frown on her face and her body was tense as she stared at Endeavor.

"Everything's fine, Ayano." Izuku assured her. "Endeavor just wanted to speak with me a moment."

Ayano hummed in reply. She was obviously not convinced. However, she said nothing as she nudged Izuku around to face the other way. She also pushed him towards the exit that would take him down into the arena.

"Well, I hate to push things along, but Izuku can't afford to be late." Ayano said with a tone that was polite though rather emotionless as well. "I hope you understand."

Izuku looked between Ayano and Endeavor as their eyes made contact. Ayano's gaze didn't waver in the slightest.

"Of course, I apologize for the trouble," Endeavor said in a tone similar to Ayano's.

Ayano just nudged Izuku once more as she kept her eyes on the hero in front of her. Izuku didn't want to leave her. He knew Endeavor wouldn't hurt her, but still…

"I'm sorry, Izuku, but I won't be watching your match." Ayano said as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Mine is next and I'd like to prepare. Meet you in the third round?"

Izuku blinked before a grin pulled across his face. He nodded his head. He then left for his match. Though he did glance back over his shoulder as Ayano looked back to Endeavor with a tilt of her head.

 _'Ayano really is fearless,'_ Izuku thought as he kept walking. _'…and once again she stepped up for me…acted like my shield…'_

This thought brought him to a pause as he stopped right outside the entrance into the arena.

 _'I told myself I wouldn't let her do that anymore,'_ Izuku said. _'That I was going to become strong enough to not to have to rely on her anymore…'_

But it was more than just that. Izuku didn't just want to become someone who didn't need to rely on Ayano.

 _'I want to protect her…and everyone else,'_ Izuku thought as a look of determination falling on his face. _'Which is why I'll give it my all.'_

He stepped out into the light the crowd raising their voices to cheer for the upcoming match.

 **"I can feel the anticipation in the stadium!"** Present Mic shouted. **"And that tells me that the second round's first match is going to be epic!"**

The crowd roared in agreement as the two contestants started making their ways onto the fighting ring.

 **"It's the guy who won his last fight by a landslide and literally left half the audience frozen!"** Present Mic announced. **"The hero course's Todoroki Shoto! And this kid almost walked out of his first match up, but made a steady comeback by showing us some impressive moves! Also, from the hero course—Midoriya Izuku!"**

Said two students stopped a few feet apart with determination settled on their faces.

"So, here we are," Shoto said.

"And only one of us can win," Izuku commented.

Despite the rowdy crowd and loud noises coming from all around them, the air between the two boys was still as they waited for the match to begin.

 **"Both of the heroes-in-training have been front runners in this festival, but which one of these rivals will advance to the next round?!"** Present Mic questioned as the boys got into their stances. **"Prepare for Midoriya vs. Todoroki! Begin!"**

The boys didn't have to be told twice as Shoto sent a torrent of ice at Izuku. Izuku braced himself as he prepared to use just one of his fingers to defend against the ice. He flicked it forward with the wind pressure created by the motion shattering the ice. Shoto was hit by the pressure, but due to him making a wall of ice behind him, he wasn't pushed back. The audience behind him all shuddered from the icy wind as Izuku grimaced at the pain in his newly broken finger.

 **"Whoa!"** Present Mic yelled. **"Midoriya managed to break Todoroki's insane opening move!"**

Shoto didn't give Izuku much room to breath as a sent another barrage of ice towards Izuku. And once again Izuku broke one of his fingers just to counter against it. Yes, it shattered the ice, but did nothing to bring him closer to victory.

 **"He countered again!"** Present Mic screamed shrilly.

Shoto frowned as he covered his face to protect it from his own ice as it came flying back at him. Izuku frowned as well as he tried to think about just what he could do to get the upper hand.

 _'I don't know much about Todoroki's fighting style.'_ Izuku thought. _'His attacks are so fast that it's hard to collect data on him. So, during this fight I need to focus on finding an opening somewhere. The ice behind him is probably how he plans to keep himself from flying out of bounds by my smashes. Which means…I was right to break my fingers.'_

That thought did little to comfort him or make his fingers feel any better. However, it was better than having broken his arm for nothing. No matter what, he'd have to try and not to use more than just his fingers. If he uses his whole arm and fails, the match will fall into Shoto's favor and Izuku will lose.

 _'I can figure this out,'_ Izuku thought in resolve. _'Come on, find a weak_ _spot.'_

If he can do that and turn the match into his favor, he could win. He would advance. However, Izuku also knew he had a limited amount of chances to get the upper hand.

 _'I've only got six more chances,'_ He told himself.

However, before he could think of what to do next, Shoto continued on the offense.

"Let's continue." He said as he sent another wave of ice at Izuku.

And as Izuku had down the previous two times, Izuku broke a finger to counter against the ice. As it went flying back where it had come from, Izuku tried to ignore the increasing pain.

 _'Five more chances,'_ He thought.

* * *

Up in the stands, Katsuki glared forward as he continued to watch the match between Izuku and Shoto. His classmates watched on as well as Eijiro was finally able to join them.

"Oh, no, crap!" Eijiro exclaimed as he hurried down the stairs closer to where Katsuki was sitting. "I'm missing it."

Katsuki sparred his classmate a glance as the others turned to actually address Eijiro.

"Hey, nice job in making it to the second round, Kirishima." Denki congratulated.

Eijiro turned towards the blonde with a smile pulling across his face at the mention of his victory.

"Thanks, man," Eijiro replied. "Looks like I take down Bakugo next."

"I'll kill you," Katsuki shot back while not bothering to take his eyes off of the two fighting.

Eijiro didn't seem too upset by Katsuki's words as his grin only spread wider across his face.

"Heh, yeah, sure, in your dreams." Eijiro said. "Oh, but seriously, it's crazy how you and Todoroki have moves that blast the whole stadium. Must be nice."

He said this while spreading out his arms. Honestly, he was a tad jealous. There was nothing about his quirk that really stood out.

"Plus, you don't need to pause between attacks," Hanta added with a frown.

"It's not as easy as you think, ya morons," Katsuki said.

Eijiro blinked as he wondered what Katsuki meant. Denki and Hanta were confused too as they looked to the ash-blonde.

"If you overuse your muscles, you risk tearing them apart," Katsuki said. "If you sprint too much, you run out of breath."

He looked down at his own arm said he said this. He had really caused some pain to it during his match with Ochaco. Yes, it was feeling better, but it's just proof that he has his limits too.

"He's right," Ayumi said as she looked over her shoulder. "It's true my quirk allows me to travel much farther and much quicker than the average human. You'd think there wasn't a limit to how far I can go, right? And that I could keep on going as long as I had the food and water I needed to keep me fueled up?"

The boys nodded their heads because they were sure someone with Ayumi's quirk wouldn't have too many limitations.

"Well, there is a limit. Even my body which is built for long distance running, can only take so much at a time." Ayumi said. "Even I can cause myself harm by trying to push pass my body's limitation. As can we all."

"Yeah, quirks are physical abilities too." Katsuki added. "They can get warn out. You can't just use them nonstop."

Ayumi nodded along with his words as she opened another bag of snacks, which she had stocked up on before the second round began.

"It makes sense when you put it that way." Eijiro said. "I wonder if that's how Midoriya thinks he's going to beat Todoroki."

Katsuki wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. But he also knew that damn nerd was always cooking up some kind of plan. The questions were if the greenette would be able to execute it and if it would have any effect on the outcome of the battle. Down below, Shoto let out another wave of ice. Izuku shattered it once more but at the cost of another finger. Shoto didn't pause between attacks as he used his ice to make him an elevated path to rush towards Izuku.

 **"Todoroki withstood his opponent's power and is now rushing his classmate!"** Present Mic commentated.

Izuku quickly switched to his left hand as he prepared another finger to counter against Shoto. He caused another torrent of wind that crushed the ice, but Shoto was already above him. As Shoto descended upon him, Izuku jumped back barely in enough time to avoid Shoto's fist. Shoto's fist connected to the ground and ice formed around it. Using that ice, he extended it to go after the fleeing Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened as the ice started to graze across his shoe. He was about to use another finger flick to rid himself of the ice as it captured his foot. However, as he looked to Shoto who was forming ice behind himself to keep him from flying back, Izuku knew he had to try something else. He curled his hand into a fist as One for All's power coursed through him. He shot his fist forward with 100% of his power and the wind pressure caused from it blew through the entire stadium. He cried out as his arm was broken as he had known it would be. But it was worth it if it meant, he managed to get the upper hand.

"That was much more powerful than any of your previous attacks," Shoto commented as he stood.

Izuku looked up in shock when seeing Shoto while down had managed to stay in the ring.

"You're trying to keep me away," Shoto said as he pushed some of his own ice off of him. "Smart."

He then stood up fully as Izuku tried to calculate just what kind of options he had. Because right now, he had nothing and that wasn't going to win him the match. Izuku grit his teeth. This couldn't be how the match ended. All he's been doing is defending. He hasn't gone on the offense even once.

"What's the matter?" Shoto taunted. "Are you really that worn out from defending off my attacks?"

Izuku lifted his head to glare at Shoto when his eyes caught something that had them widening. Izuku stared at Shoto's right arm as it shook. Was he shivering?

 _'He's shaking,'_ Izuku realized. _'Is he reaching some kind of limit? I've got to keep fighting.'_

If Izuku can just hold on, Shoto might reach his limit and Izuku could try to use that to get the upper hand.

"I'm sorry about this," Shoto said then glanced up into the stands where his father was. "But thanks for drawing it out. Look at him. He's furious I'm not using his power."

Izuku's teeth grit together even more at Shoto's words. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand how Shoto was acting, and how he was limiting himself. It wasn't right. Not right at all.

"With your hands like that, you can't fight anymore, can you?" Shoto asked as he looked back to Izuku. "Why don't we end this?"

He didn't give Izuku any time to reply as he sent another surge of ice at the wounded Izuku.

 **"Wo—wow!"** Present Mic exclaimed. **"Todoroki continues his overwhelming attacks! Could this be his finishing move?!"**

Izuku wasn't ready to give up yet. He wasn't letting things end like this. Not when Shoto wasn't giving it his all.

"I am not done yet!" Izuku said in determination.

Without hesitation, Izuku rebroke a finger on his right hand to counter against the ice. As the wind pressure came rushing towards the unprepared Shoto, the youth was thrown backwards. He nearly fell right out of the ring, but managed to create a foot holding of ice behind him to keep him in bounds. Shoto, who stood up, glared at Izuku while wondering why the shorter boy just hadn't let it be over.

"You're trembling, Todoroki." Izuku informed him, which caused Shoto to stiffen in surprise. "It's easy to forget that quirks are physical abilities. And that means there's a limit to how much of the cold your body can take, right?"

Shoto's eyes just widened as Izuku stared him dead in the eye while slowly lifting his wounded right hand.

"I get it," Izuku said. "Usually you'd make up for the drop-in temperature by using the heat from your left side. But you refuse to do that now."

Shoto grit his own teeth together as he tried to understand just where Izuku was going with this.

"Listen, we're all giving it our all to try and win," Izuku continued. "…to make our dreams into a reality. To become number one. You think you can win with half your strength?! Look at me, Todoroki. You haven't managed to put a single scratch on me yet. So, come at me with all you've got!"

Shoto's eyes widened as Izuku's words rung through his mind. He didn't understand this guy at all. Just what was his purpose?

"Midoriya, what are you trying to do here?" Shoto asked before a thought occurred to him. "You want my fire? What? Did my monster of a dad bribe you or something?"

The very thought sent Shoto's blood boiling in anger as he glared heatedly at Izuku.

"Now, I'm mad!" Shoto said as he rushed Izuku.

As Izuku prepared for Shoto, Ayumi frowned from up in the stands. The way Shoto was acting…the look on his face as he charged against his opponent. They were both things she was starting to recognize. Looks and feelings she has felt…and still feels. Resentment…hatred…and she could guess who Shoto feels these things towards. Ayumi's eyes flickered up towards Endeavor as the redheaded male glared down at the match—No, he was glaring down at Shoto.

 _'I understand all too well, Shoto,'_ Ayumi thought as she looked back to the match. _'But don't let the hatred blind you. Don't let it consume you…like I had let it do to me. Like I still allow it to do. Be better than that.'_

Of course, Shoto couldn't hear her concerned words, and she was sure they would be unwelcomed. So, all she could do is watch on as Izuku and Shoto fought. Shoto jumped towards Izuku and as soon as his feet were off the ground, Izuku took the offense by moving forward himself. Izuku threw his fist forward while making sure to keep it in control as he hit Shoto in the gut with a small percent of his power.

 **"A solid gut punch!"** Present Mic shouted as Shoto was sent backwards, but not before coating Izuku's broken left arm in ice. **"That's the kind of action I like to see."**

Izuku cried out as the rest of the fingers on his right hand were broken to an even worse degree than before. While his arm was fine, his fingers had worsened. As Izuku tried to stay on his feet, Shoto picked himself off the ground as he coughed and sucked in air raggedly. He didn't understand Izuku at all. He didn't understand his words either. But even so, he wasn't ready to give in. With that in mind, he sent more ice at Izuku.

However, the ice wasn't in as much quantity as before and it was moving slow enough for Izuku to dodge. Shoto tried to get in close again, but Izuku moved out of the way while trying to keep Shoto back as he readied to break his fingers even more to counter. He sent another attack out that had them both flying backwards away from each other. And despite the growing pain, Izuku pressed on as he readied his fingers again.

"This fight is seriously intense," Hachiro said as he clasped his hands in front of him. "What's driving these two?"

"There's no telling, but both are being reckless." Konan said. "Midoriya is breaking his bones repeatedly just to stay in this fight. And Todoroki refusing to use his heat to counter against the cold, is only putting a strain on himself. I'm not entirely sure how his quirk works between the ice and fire, but I do know the human body can only withstand so much cold and so much heat at a time. If he isn't careful, he could actually cause lasting damage to himself."

The others never thought of Shoto's quirk like that, or how it could put a strain on his body. Of course, many of them hadn't thought about the fact that quirks are physical abilities until Katsuki had reminded them of that earlier.

"Though despite the recklessness shown, I have to say I admire Midoriya's resolve." Konan said. "To go through such intense pain and keep on fighting, is remarkable. When he manages to get full control over his quirk, I believe Midoriya will turn into quite the hero."

Mashirao nodded in agreement with his friend's words as others kind of just stared in surprise.

 _'I never knew Kurafutoshi could speak so much,'_ Many of them thought.

She was almost as quiet as Koji and that was saying a lot considering the animal lover only used sign language to speak to them. The fight before them continued with Present Mic commentating it all for the fans. But the two below fighting heard none of it. All that was important was trying to beat each other. And neither was going down without a fight. Shoto tried once more to capture Izuku in ice, but Izuku wasn't about to let that happen.

 _'I can't make a fist, but…'_ He trailed off as he stuck his thumb against his cheek.

Using it he flicked his thumb forward with just enough force to send Shoto backwards. Shoto caught himself with ice, but was obviously starting to tire as he had trouble keeping himself on his feet.

"Why are you putting yourself through this?" Shoto demanded.

"I want to live up to people's expectations," Izuku, who was running forward, replied shocking Shoto. "I want to be able to smile while doing something good for them. I wanna be a pro. Whatever it takes to be a hero!"

Shoto's eyes widened even more as Izuku's words rang repeatedly within his mind. He was distracted by his thoughts, which allowed Izuku to make contact again as he hit Shoto hard. Shoto stumbled backwards.

"That's why I'll give it my all!" Izuku said. "Just like you should be!"

Shoto finally managed to catch himself on his feet as Izuku straightened up to stand as tall as he could.

"There's no way I can know what you've gone through." Izuku said as he shuffled forward. "Or why you're even here. Your life has been so much different than mine. But right now, stop screwing around! If you want to reject your father, fine. But you don't have the right to be number one if you're not going to use your full power!"

Izuku's words struck a cord within Shoto as memories he'd rather forget played through his mind. More ice started covering his body as Izuku moved in to attack again.

"Shut-up," Shoto said though with no real bite between it.

He clenched his eyes shut as memories of his mother started surfacing through his head. As the thoughts came pouring in, Izuku came in to attack again.

"That's why I'm going to win this! I'll surpass you!" Izuku declared with another fist to Shoto's gut.

It was fueled a bit by One for All's power, but just enough to send Shoto flying back only a few feet. The pain didn't even register to Shoto as he fell back onto the ground. So many memories. So many things he had forgotten. And so many memories that led to who he was today.

"I refuse to use my left side." Shoto said as he started pushing himself to his feet.

"It's yours!" Izuku shouted back in return. "Your quirk—not his!"

Shoto looked up in surprise as Izuku looked at him—dead in the eyes with so much burning emotion. He didn't understand why Izuku was doing this, but he did remember. He remembered just how much…he wanted to be a hero.

* * *

Coco: Yes, I am leaving things here. I will finish the match in the next chapter as I bring Ayano back in. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be starting school this Wednesday, so updates will become less frequent, but I'll try to keep up my writing as much as possible.


	32. Ayano and Izuku

Coco: Well, we are almost through the sports festival (thank-god). I've enjoyed writing about it, but it's taken my so much longer than I had planned. And I guess I'm just a bit excited to move on. So much excitement and drama is coming and I can't wait for it. I expect to wrap up the sports festival in the next chapter, actually, which means we'll get getting to the internships and the individual chapters for Ayumi, Hachiro, and Konan. And as mentioned in the previous chapter, I do have an OC profile ready for you.

Name: Tsugu Naosu

Nickname/Alias(s): The Sadistic Nurse, She-Devil, The Surgical Hero: Doctorine

Age: 30

D.O.B: May 6th

Gender: Female

Height: 170cm (5'6")

Quirk: Graft

-Gives Naosu the ability to graft parts of her own body onto another's body to heal injuries from a small to large variety.

-This includes grafting her healthy organs into someone with failing ones. She can replace bone, muscle tissue, etc. as well. Due to her being able to give up parts of her own body to someone else, she has a high healing factor. However, the more she uses her quirk, the slower her healing becomes. If she pushes too far, her healing factor could fail and she could die.

-If needed she can also graft organs, muscle tissue, etc. into herself. Even if what she is grafting into herself is unhealthy, her body's natural healing ability will repair them. In fact, taking in organs, tissue, bones, etc. can help increase her healing factor if she's had to overuse her ability. She can also match all blood types to ensure safe transfusions.

Birthplace: Aichi Prefecture

Occupation: Nurse, Pro-Hero

Affiliation: U.A. High School

Team(s): Nursing Staff (with Recovery Girl)

Trivia

-Naosu's surname means to graft or piece together a reference to her quirk while her birthname Naosu means to fix, correct, heal, or repair.

-Naosu comes from a family of doctors and was expected to follow in the same foots steps as her father and his parents before him. However, she to use her quirk to heal people, she needed a pro-hero license, which led her to U.A. where she attend the same classes as Aizawa Shota and Yamada Hizashi.

-Her birthday (May 6th) is National Nurses Day and marks the beginning of National Nurses Week.

-Naosu's hero name comes from another eccentric woman with a knack for healing, and that woman is Dr. Kureha (Doctrine) from Oda Eiichiro's One Piece. However, I added an additional "o" to Naosu's epithet to make it Doctorine XD

-If I did have to give Naosu a voice actress, I do believe I'd pick Laura Bailey. She's known for voicing Lust from FMA and Kushina from Naruto along with other anime and videogame appearances.

* * *

"I suppose that's enough strategizing." Ayano said as she dropped her hands, which deconstructed what she had used her quirk to construct. "And if Plan A doesn't work, there's always Plan B."

And since she finished a bit earlier than she expected, perhaps she can see the rest of Izuku and Shoto's match. The stadium shook slightly a few times, which told her the two were giving it their all. And she wanted to see just who she might be facing next and what to expect. With that in mind, Ayano left the waiting room. It didn't take her long to reach the entrance that led to where her classmates were sitting. Just as the ginger was stepping out into the stands, she felt a heat hit her and it was quickly rising. She looked down into the arena with wide eyes as they immediately zeroed in on Shoto who had steam rolling off of him.

 _'Is he really about to unleash his left side?'_ Ayano wondered.

She thought Shoto refused to use his left side because of his father. That's what he, himself, had told Ayano and the others.

 _'What have I missed?'_ She wondered as flames started to lick off of Shoto' body. _'What pushed him to this?'_

As the flames grew and shot high up into the air, Ayano stepped back in awe.

 _'Amazing,'_ She thought. ' _Such power.'_

She didn't see how Izuku was going to overcome this. Speaking of Izuku, Ayano looked to her friend to see his mangled arm and fingers. He's been putting himself through hell just to stay in the ring. And despite Shoto using his left side, Izuku seemed…happy.

 _'Izuku…what did you do?'_ Ayano thought. _'Did force Todoroki-kun to use the power he inherited from his father?'_

Ayano still doesn't know the full story behind Shoto and Endeavor's relationship. She just knew it wasn't a good one. In fact, it was so bad, Shoto wouldn't use his quirk the entire time he was in this festival…until now. But Izuku changed all that.

 _'Speaking of amazing,'_ Ayano thought with a small smile. _'Trying to reach the top, but you stop to save someone along the way. You probably just threw yourself out of the running for first place, Izuku, but…that's just the kind of person you are, isn't it?'_

Ayano kept watching as Izuku himself prepared to attack with everything he had. She was completely focused on the two giving it their all in the ring that she didn't hear Endeavor's shouting, or Present Mic's commentating, or even the fans' cheering. She couldn't look away as Shoto sent a long wave of ice at Izuku who was readying himself for one last move.

As the two teens prepared to give one last shot for the top spot, Cementoss and Midnight hurried to try and stop the match. However, they weren't fast enough as Izuku quickly shot forward over the ice—which kept on building—to get to Shoto. As Izuku was getting close, Shoto switched all his power to his left side with the fire rapidly heating the chilled area around them.

Shoto soon couldn't be seen as a blinding light surrounded him. Shoto sent forward a blast of fire as Izuku used his unbroken arm to perform a smash. The two attacks hit against the walls made by Cementoss, but due to their strength and ferocity, the attacks broke through to cause a huge explosion.

Ayano gasped as she was sent falling backwards into the wall behind her. As her classmates all tried to hold onto their seats, no one could believe the backlash caused by the two attacks. It was awe inspiring and frightening all at the same time. As things started to calm down, Ayano pushed herself up and off against the wall. She looked down into the arena for any sign of her two classmates. The smoke started to clear to show the destroyed arena, but she still couldn't see Izuku or Shoto properly.

" **What happened just now?"** Present Mic asked. **"What the heck is up with your students?"**

" **The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down then rapidly expanded when heated up."** Aizawa explained plainly.

Ayano thought that was the case, which is why that huge explosion happened. That add Izuku's power had added onto it.

 **"Wait, that's what caused the explosion?!"** Present Mic asked in shock. **"How hot did that fire get?"**

Hot enough to cause an explosion, apparently. Present Mic didn't seem to care enough about his own question to wait on an answer apparently because he continued on speaking.

" **Geez, I can't see a thing!"** Present Mic said. **"Is the match still going on or what, huh?!"**

The smoke continued to clear and the boys were starting to become visible. Though Ayano didn't need to see them to know who won. One of them was about to fall unconscious and she knew exactly who.

' _I hope you don't beat yourself up too bad, Izuku,'_ Ayano thought as Izuku was revealed out of bounds. _'You did wonderfully out there.'_

As Shoto was declared the winner, the crowd roared into loud cheers—drowning out the silence that had been caused by the two's astounding fight.

' _Though I suppose you'll need a scolding for your recklessness, Izuku,'_ Ayano continued to think as she ignored the crowd. _'I'm certain All Might won't give it to you, so I suppose I'll have to do it.'_

Ayano turned towards the exit to go check on Izuku who was being picked up by the medical robots.

* * *

Ayano looked down at Izuku as Recovery Girl was finishing putting his arms in slings. Both were severely damaged along with his fingers. His leg was broken as well. He also had other wounds here and there, but none of those wounds were as troubling as his arms. Behind her stood All Might in his weaker form as the two waited to hear the exact extent of Izuku's wounds.

"The bones in your right arm were shattered." Recovery Girl informed Izuku. "I'm afraid it'll never be the same as it was before. Even if Doctorine was able to get over here to you, by the time she arrives the damage would be worse and still the results would be the same."

All Might stiffened as he turned to look at Recovery Girl with a disbelieving gaze. Ayano just bit her lip though wasn't too surprised by the news.

"I need to remove the bone fragments or they'll get stuck in your joints." Recovery Girl added. "I'll heal you afterwards."

The old woman then sighed as she turned her gaze to All Might. As she leveled him with a look, Ayano gently reached out to stroke Izuku's hair as he shook in pain.

"You lit a fire under this child and pushed him too hard." Recovery Girl said. "Look at what he's done to make you proud. I don't like it one bit. You're going too far, you hear? You and the boy. Don't praise him for what he's done today."

Ayano could agree and disagree with Recovery Girl. It wasn't just for All Might that Izuku did this too himself. Izuku's where he's always wanted to be. Learning to be a hero, and he's doing just that. Though at the expense of his body, which Ayano wasn't happy about.

"Izuku didn't fight like he did just for All Might-sensei." Ayano said.

As she spoke up, the two adults looked to the girl as she continued to stroke Izuku's hair.

"It's true he wanted to reach the top for All Might-sensei, but he put that aside to try and save a fellow classmate." Ayano said. "That's why Izuku pushed himself to such extremes in that match."

Izuku opened his eyes to look at her as she spoke and she gave him a slight smile.

"You really know how to worry me, don't you?" Ayano asked him. "You were bad enough when we were kids, but now you have this crazy power…and it makes you even more reckless. But your recklessness is born from trying to help others, and even when they don't ask for it-even when they don't think they need or want it, you still go above and beyond to help them."

All Might watched the two silently while seeing a bit of Etsudo shining through as Ayano spoke with Izuku. Ayano might act more like her father, but she had her mother's caring nature as well.

"You might have lost the match, Izuku, but you helped Todoroki-kun." Ayano said. "Any good hero would see that as a win."

Izuku's eyes widened a bit at her words, but some of the heaviness in his chest lifted a bit.

"That being said, you can't be a hero if you break yourself before you even graduate." Ayano said firmly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Take this to heart, Izuku, if you're not more careful and keep destroying your body, you'll never get to be the hero you want to be. Every time you injure yourself like this, remember that's one less life you'll get to save in the future. If you turn your body useless, many others could suffer because you'd be unable to help them."

"…Right…I'll try to be more careful." Izuku said.

He then winced when Ayano pinched his cheek harshly, which had it turning red.

"I want you to promise me, Izuku." Ayano said. "Remember what we talked about in Ko's room. I don't want that to be you, understand?"

Izuku stared up into Ayano's worried gaze as she stared down at him in return.

"I promise." Izuku said.

Ayano stared at him a bit longer before nodding her head. She released his cheek, and stepped back.

"Good." Ayano said then roughly hit All Might in the gut causing him to start coughing up some blood, which Ayano ignored though Izuku freaked out a bit. "As for you, All Might-sensei."

All Might paled a bit as Ayano turned her stern gaze onto him. Now, her father's personality was back.

"You are meant to be guiding Izuku down this path." Ayano said. "I've never stepped in before because I trust you know what you're doing. However, this isn't acceptable."

She gestured to her injured and upset friend, but kept her eyes on the tall blonde next to her.

"I trust you'll pay closer attention to Izuku's development from now on." Ayano continued. "If this happens again, I will step in, and it won't be pleasant, understand?"

She asked this with a closed-lipped smile as her eyes curled shut, and All Might gulped. It was like he was looking her father in the face. That frightening smile. That sickly-sweet tone. It was as if Giichi was in the room with them.

"Y-yeah, I understand." All Might assured her.

"Good." Ayano said as she dropped the smile, which had All Might relaxing a bit. Though when she let out a sigh, he jumped while becoming as stiff as a board all over again.

"I already have Izuku and that hothead to worry about." Ayano said. "I really didn't need the added stress of having to monitor the Symbol of Peace."

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she said this while All Might sweat-dropped.

"I…I'm sorry for the trouble…?" All Might said though it sounded like more of question.

"Don't worry about it," Ayano said as she dropped her hand from her nose. "Just don't you start being reckless too. I already got Izuku and Katsuki for that."

All Might blinked as he tilted his head down at Ayano as she once more pat Izuku on top the head.

"I don't want to see you making a habit of being in recovery too." Ayano continued. "Either of you."

Before All Might could ask what, she meant, the door to the recovery room loudly slammed open causing him to jump and spit up more blood.

"Deku/Midoriya!" Ochaco, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Minoru all shouted as they came in.

As All Might tried to calm his nerves, the students hurried up to Izuku's bed. Though Ochaco paused when seeing All Might—not that she knew it was him though.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, sir." She said politely.

"Uh, yeah," All Might replied awkwardly.

Ayano snorted at him while wondering why he was so nervous. It wasn't like any of them would recognize him as the Symbol of Peace.

"He's in no state for such rowdy visitors." Recovery Girl said.

She allowed Ayano in here because the girl actually beat Izuku here and she wasn't loud.

"Hey, you guys," Izuku greeted. "Have they fixed things in the arena yet?"

He knew Ayano said it'd be a little while until her match due to the damages caused by his and Shoto's fight. He didn't see the end results of their battle, but if they're still making repairs, it must have been bad.

"No, it was far too damaged." Tenya explained. "Though I suppose it won't be much longer."

Which means Ayano will soon have to say goodbye to Izuku to head off to her match.

"That match was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life, Midoriya." Minoru said as he pointed to the greenette. "No Pro is going to want a sidekick who hurts himself."

"And I'm certain no Pro will want a perverted degenerate either," Ayano said bluntly. "So, you certainly have no room to talk."

Minoru frowned at her, but before he could retort, Tsuyu hit him across the cheek with her tongue.

"Yeah, and now you're just rubbing salt in his wounds." The Frog Girl pointed out. "Probably not a good time."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth." Minoru retorted.

He then gasped when Ayano bonked him on the head with a psionic hand to shut him up.

"You're much too noisy." Recovery Girl scolded as she started herding the students out the door. "I know you're worried, but I have to focus on surgery."

Her words caused panic in Ayano's classmates and she sighed. She gave Izuku one last smile.

"Rest well, okay?" Ayano said. "I'll be sure to win the next match, so I can get Todoroki-kun back for you in my third match."

"Right," Izuku said with a slight smile. "Good luck."

Ayano nodded before she turned towards her classmates who didn't want to be herded outside.

"Alright, that's enough," Ayano said clapping her hands once to their attentions. "Izuku will be fine. With Recovery Girl looking after him, we have no reason to worry. Now, let's leave her to it. The longer we stay in her way, the longer Izuku has to lay in bed in pain."

The others weren't happy about it, but they did let her push them out the door. Ayano bowed her head to the tiny healer as she herself stepped into the doorway.

"Thank-you for all your help." Ayano said. "Please take good care of him."

"Of course, dear." Recovery Girl said with a smile. "Now, you go concentrate on your match."

"Yes, ma'am," Ayano said.

She was about to head out the door, but All Might called out to her. She paused while turning to look towards the blonde. He gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Do your best." All Might said. "You've come so far since the beginning of the semester…I'm…I'm proud of you."

Ayano's eyes widened a bit at his words as her hand dropped from the door handle.

 _'He's proud of me?'_ She thought. _'…No one has said that to me since before Ko…since before Ko was placed in the hospital.'_

She didn't know why but that simple sentence made her happy. As she remained silent, All Might dropped his thumb while thinking he might have stepped a bit far out of bounds with that comment. He just thought she deserved to hear someone was proud of her, and he knew Giichi wouldn't be the one to do it. But he knew his old friend had to be proud of her too. Ayano then smiled, and it was wider than any of the smiles he's ever seen her give since meeting her. It had his own eyes widening.

"Thank-you, Sensei." Ayano said. "I'll try to be worthy of your praise."

Before All Might could reply, Ayano bowed her head to him then left while shutting the door behind her. She was sure with Cementoss's quirk that the fighting ring was almost finished. Meaning she had to get into place.

* * *

After making her way onto the stage, Ayano stood across from Tenya as the two waited for the signal to begin was given.

 **"Now that clean up is out of the way it's time for our next match!"** Present Mic announced.

The crowd cheered in excitement as Ayano rolled her shoulders to loosen them.

 _'Iida-kun will most definitely use his Recipro to take the advantage and shove me out of bounds before I can make a grab for him,'_ Ayano told herself. _'Meaning when we begin, I won't bother with him. I'll worry about the failsafe I came up with when strategizing. Even if he does get his hands on me first, I won't be going out of bounds by any means.'_

Tenya leveled his gaze while knowing he needed to worry about being the faster of the two of them. He can't let himself be disgraced like he was in his match against Hatsume. He had to do well to bring pride to the Iida Family name, and to make his brother proud of him.

 _'I'm sorry, Ishida,'_ Tenya mentally apologized. _'But I can't let you advance.'_

Whether she heard his thoughts or not, he didn't know, but she did grin slightly.

 **"Second match of the second round…begin!"** Present Mic declared.

Tenya wasted no time as he quickly crouched in a runner's start. Then before anyone could blink, he shot forward with his Recipro. He grabbed Ayano's shoulders quickly then he pushed her towards the edge.

 **"Looks like it's going to be a fast match, folks, as Iida prepares to shove Ishida out of bounds!"** Present Mic said.

However, just as they were about to reach the boundary, Ayano kicked her feet out, which confused those watching. They then gasped when Ayano's feet made contact with an invisible wall. At impact the force pushing back against Ayano's contact with the wall, sent Tenya bouncing back as he lost his grip on her. Ayano dropped down to her feet while feeling a bit shaky.

 _'That was more force than I thought to prepare for,'_ She thought as her legs tried to recover from that hit against her own psionic wall.

Tenya stared with wide eyes as he realized what Ayano had done as said girl dusted off her pant's leg.

 **"What just happened?!"** Present Mic inquired. **"It looked as if Ishida was done for, but she managed to avoid being pushed out of bounds!"**

 **"She placed a psionic wall at the boundary line,"** Aizawa explained. **"In fact, it's most likely that the entire ring is boxed in."**

Aizawa was correct for the most part, but there wasn't a top to this box he mentioned. If there was, Ayano wouldn't be able to move Tenya out of the ring then, would she?

"Sorry, class rep, but if you want to win against me, you'll have to either when by knockout or get me to yield." Ayano said. "The latter being highly unlikely."

Tenya frowned while looking down at his calves since he knew his engines would stall at any moment. He had to make things quick. He dashed towards Ayano once more. He didn't want to strike her with enough force to knock her out, but he had to try and win. Just as he was about to reach her, Ayano activated her board to get her airborne. She flipped over Tenya then threw out her hand. Tenya gasped as he was lifted off the ground into the air.

 **"And it looks like Ishida has managed to get a hold on Iida!"** Present Mic shouted. **"Will she throw him out of bounds as she had done to Shiozaki?!"**

 _'I'm not done yet,'_ Tenya thought in determination.

Before his engines could stall, he tried to put what power he had left behind them. He was going to use the force to knock himself out of her hold.

"That won't work," Ayano said aloud.

Despite her words, Tenya shot a burst of energy from his engines to shoot forward. He felt her hold on his body drop, and he grinned thinking he got free. However, he soon found himself hitting another wall, which had him falling back onto another platform just under him. And he was still up in the air. He frowned in confusion. He broke away from her hold. He felt it.

 _'So how…?'_ He trailed off.

"I boxed you in." Ayano explained. "As soon as I had your feet off the ground, I constructed a box. I knew you'd try to break free with force. Katsuki has done it to me many times. And while you did break free from my telekinesis's hold on your physical body it is still holding the box in the air. Many don't know this, but my telekinesis is almost always in play when concerning my psionic construction. It's how I'm able to move around what I build."

Tenya just stared in disbelief as the crowd cheered loudly for Ayano who did feel a bit bad about what was about to happen. But she wanted to win, and that meant having to beat her classmates even when they want to win just as much as she does.

"This appears to be checkmate," Ayano said. "Sorry, Iida-kun."

Ayano then floated Tenya out of bounds to set him down, which ended the match.

"Iida has been sent out of bounds!" Midnight declared. "Ishida is the winner and will advance!"

The crowd cheered for the winner as Tenya grit his teeth and looked down in frustration.

"I'm sorry, brother," He said as his hands clenched.

 **"Once again Ishida manages a quick victory and will be moving onto the third round in our finals!"** Present Mic said as Ayano went up to Tenya to shake his hand. **"I wonder how she'll fair against Todoroki!"**

Ayano, who started walking out of the ring with Tenya, wasn't sure how her match with Shoto would go. It'd certainly be an interesting one. He'd most likely stick to his ice attacks despite the fact he did use his fire in his last match. And his ice is mostly for immobilizing his opponent, but he has to know that won't work against her. Meaning he'll have to get creative.

Katsuki watched her leave the arena from the stands with his face set in an unreadable expression. So, she advanced, which wasn't something that surprised him. Question was if she'd beat that icy-hot-bastard. If she did, they'd meet in the final round.

 _'I'm done chasing after you.'_

He frowned as her words came to mind again. If she thought she was going to beat him in the finals, she was wrong. It'd be a hundred more years until she was even close to his level, and even then, he'd still be better than her. Like hell, he'd let her surpass him and move on.

"Whoa, that's a pretty serious face, Bakugo." Eijiro commented. "Are you that worried about me beating you?"

The spikey-haired boy asked this with a teasing grin on his face to show he was just having a bit of fun, but Katsuki turned to glare at him anyway.

"Stupid bastard, as if you'd ever beat me," Katsuki said as Fumikage and Mina went to leave the stands for the ring. "I'll wipe the floor with you."

Eijiro just chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head. He obviously wasn't that worried.

"Well, if you're not thinking about our match, then Ishida must be what has you riled up, huh?" Eijiro commented as his grin grew.

Katsuki stiffened with his eyes widening a bit. However, he narrowed them quickly as his face set in another frown.

"Why the hell would I be thinking of that idiot?" Katsuki asked.

"I don't know," Eijiro said. "I'm not the mind reader in our class. But usually if you're making a face like that it has to deal with her."

 _'I make a face when thinking about Aya?'_ Katsuki wondered.

He's pretty sure he's never done that before his entire life. So, it didn't make sense for him to do so now. Katsuki then shook his head.

"Shut the hell up, moron," Katsuki said. "I have better things to do than thing about that idiot."

"But _you were_ thinking about her," Ayumi chimed in. "You were totally staring at her too."

Katsuki whipped his head towards the silver-haired girl as she was grinning. And she wasn't the only one. Denki, Hachiro, and Hanta were too.

"Yeah, man, you couldn't take your eyes off of her." Denki said. "Might as well admit the connection now and save yourself the trouble."

Hanta and Hachiro nodded in agreement as Katsuki's eyebrow started twitching rapidly in annoyance.

"All of you quit your yapping before I explode your damn mouths off your faces!" Katsuki threatened.

As the boys just leaned away from the angered blonde, Ayumi laughed while holding her sides. Off to the side, Konan looked to Mashirao.

"He isn't denying their claims." Konan pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't point that out to him," Mashirao said sweat-dropping as Katsuki continued to shout threats at his classmates.


	33. Ayano vs Shoto

Coco: Hey, everyone! How are you all? I hope you're doing well! Well, this is basically the last chapter before we bring the sports festival to a close. I'm skipping the last fight between Shoto and Katsuki. I'm sorry for those who wanted to it wrote out, but not in this chapter, but the next we'll have the awards ceremony and the two days of rest the students had earned. And after that we'll have our dear students picking out hero names and deciding what agencies they want to join for their internships, which will be fun. And with that chapter will come the original mini arcs for our other leading ocs: Konan, Hachiro, and Ayumi. Though I guess the last too aren't so much "original" since I'll be using that filler episode for Hachiro and canon for Ayumi, but you get the idea.

Speaking of special chapters, in celebration of hitting over 1,003 followers (something I've never come so close to before in the past), I am going to be writing a special chapter featuring Class 1-A! I guess you could treat it like an OVA. It won't have any real tie to the timeline, and it'll just be a little fun chapter revolving around the class we love dearly and of course, they will be some Katsuki/Ayano moments thrown in there. So, be looking forward to that.

Though don't expect it too soon. Between work and school, I literally have no days whatsoever just to myself anymore. I'm either at work or at school, or I'm going both in the same day meaning, I get up at 5am to get ready for school, at 2:30pm when school ends I head straight to work with barely enough to grab a bite to eat, then I clock in at 3pm and don't return home until about 10pm once I finish work. So...yeah, but a student holiday is coming up soon. It's just one day, and I'm going to try and get work off that day too. Fingers crossed. If I manage to pull it off, I might be able to catch up on a lot of my work here on this site.

Oh, and before I forget, here's the next OC profile!

Name: Sebone Rina

Nickname/Alias(s): Magpie, Richan (by Toga/Rina doesn't approve of it), Imperfect Masterpiece (All for One)

Age: 19

D.O.B: November 7th

Gender: Female

Height: 162cm (5'3")

Quirk: Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Empathy (quirk gifted to her by All for One), (natural quirk...? XD)

Birthplace: N/A

Occupation: Villain

Affiliation: League of Villains

Trivia

-Rina is the second born daughter of Sebone Giichi and the late Etsudo. This makes her the younger sister of Kazane and the elder sister of Ayano.

-Rina once dreamed of becoming a pro-hero like her parents.

-After her mother's passing, she had been sent by her father to live with her maternal grandparents (Kichigai Idenshi and Nozomi).

-It is unknown how she came to be in All for One's possession. 

-Rina's favorite manga genre is horror.

* * *

After the matches of Fumikage vs. Mina and Katsuki vs. Eijiro were finished, Ayano found herself out on the ring once more as she faced Shoto. She wasn't sure how exactly this match would go, but knowing Shoto, who has worked with her in training and seen all her matches, he's probably thought of measures to keep his feet on the ground. Also, with his ice mostly used for capturing, he'll have to think of other measures to counter against her. Meaning this match would most likely be won through knock out or getting an opponent to yield.

 **"It's the first match of the semi-finals!"** Present Mic shouted. **"Both have been at the top of these games since the very beginning! It's a battle of the elites! From the hero course—Ishida Ayano vs. her classmate—Todoroki Shoto!"**

The crowd cheered for the two students as Ayano and Shoto stared each other down. They both knew this fight wasn't going to be so easily won.

 **"Start!"** Present Mic gave the okay.

Instead of sending a wave of ice towards Ayano has he's done the others, Shoto heavily iced around his feet.

 _'He's created an anchor on his feet, so I can't simply lift him up and toss him out,'_ Ayano thought as she grinned. _"I could try to box him in as a way to cut through the ice, but I can't clearly see where his feet are meaning I could hack through them. Not exactly something a hero would do, and I'm not looking to maim anyone. So, what to do?'_

As she thought it over, Shoto—despite having his feet incased in ice, was able to send a torrent of ice at her. Though getting caught wouldn't really hinder her, Ayano activated her board to take flight to get away from the upcoming ice. As she went up, Shoto frowned. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. His ice might not by any help at all during this match. However…Shoto's frown deepened as he clenched his fist on his left side.

 _'Should I really use my flames again?'_ He wondered.

He didn't have much time to think it over as Ayano sent several baseball-sized psionic orbs at Shoto. He had to quickly create a wall of ice in front of him, and when the orbs impacted, they shattered through nearly half the wall.

 _'If those had hit me…'_ Shoto trailed off.

Ayano sent another volley of orbs towards Shoto, but this time from behind. Shoto had to quickly use his left side to melt the ice around his feet, so he could turn around to create more ice to shield him.

 _'So, he is willing to use his left side,'_ Ayano thought as Shoto anchored himself to the ground again with ice. _'Definitely makes things more difficult.'_

Though he wasn't using his fire yet, so that was a good thing for Ayano. As she spun in the air to avoid the pillar of ice sent her way, the crowd cheered.

 **"Look at these two give it their all!"** Present Mic announced. **"Neither of them holding back as they try to best the other!"**

Up in the student section, Izuku, who was now back with his classmates, watched carefully as Ayano swiftly circled around Shoto while trying to hit him with another volley of orbs.

 _'I've never seen her use a move like that,'_ Izuku thought. _'Granted she's never used her psionic construction much before coming to U.A. And most of the time she used her powers defensively, but now she's taking the offensive.'_

She must have used that time training with Katsuki to learn how to use her quirk for offense. It was amazing to see just how much Ayano has adjusted and bettered her quirk in those few weeks of training with their childhood friend. Izuku glanced towards Katsuki, who was standing behind the rows of seats, as the blonde was watching the fight closely as well.

 _'This match-up isn't the best.'_ Katsuki thought. _'That icy-hot-bastard can defend against Aya's attacks and has a way to keep himself anchored to the ground. Two things that put Aya at a disadvantage. However, as long as he only uses ice, he hinders himself as well. This match could end when one of them tires out.'_

As he was thinking that, Ayano had to pull a quick halt as Shoto shot a huge pillar of ice out in front of her. She frowned as she had to swiftly right herself in the air as her board wavered.

 _'This isn't getting either of us anywhere,'_ She realized. _'We're both just straining our quirks without gaining anything in return.'_

There had to be something she could do to give her the advantage. She frowned once more while knowing something that could work, but she didn't like using it. But she had to do something or this match would go on forever. Besides, she came her to win and she couldn't be afraid of using that technique forever. She came to U.A to gain more control. To break her limitations. Time for a test.

With that in mind, Ayano flew around the wall of ice to head straight for Shoto whose eyes widened at her new tactic. He wasn't the only one surprised. Katsuki and Izuku both stiffened as they wondered just what changed her methods all of a sudden.

 **"Looks like Ishida has thrown caution to the wind as she rushes her classmate!"** Present Mic announced.

As Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the scene, Shoto tried to quickly knock Ayano down or at least keep her at bay as he shot several pillars of ice forward. Ayano dodged all of them. And then as she was about to be in front of Shoto, she deactivated her board. She hit the ground on her feet while using the momentum to shoot her forward. She wasn't very athletic, but thanks to the force behind her landing, she closed the rest of the gap between her and Shoto in seconds.

Then before he could counter, she grabbed the top of his head with her thumbs connecting to his temples. After that things went completely still, which had everyone murmuring in confusion. Izuku, who knew what Ayano was doing, stared with wide eyes.

' _She's using a full-on telepathic attack…'_ Izuku realized with wide eyes. _'What she did earlier in the cavalry battle wasn't much. Something she could do without batting an eye, but this…she's delving deep inside Todoroki's head. Blocking his own thought process with her mental presence.'_

She hasn't done anything like this since they were kids, and she had done it mostly by accident. It hadn't ended well. Even as a child, Ayano's mental prowess has been more than just exceptional. Without much effort she had hurt her parents—Gokuri and Kiru. She shattered their psyche without meaning to because she invaded their minds even if it was just to show them something she thought was special. Izuku remembers that day. It hadn't been pleasant.

After that day, Ayano never went any farther than the surface of someone's mind. She tells people she's unable to get farther inside their head without knowing them better. That she needs more information to peek farther in. Partially that was true. However, if she really wanted, she could delve as deep as she wanted, but it would be rough on the person whose mind she was invading. And there was the high risk of their minds ending up like her parents' minds.

 _'What changed?'_ Izuku wondered. _'What gave her the confidence to do this again?'_

Even as he was wondering this, his eyes flicked over to Katsuki as the blonde was watching very closely to the match. As the stillness continued in the arena, more people started chattering as they wondered what was going on.

 **"It looks like all has stopped in the ring, sports fans!"** Present Mic shouted. **"Just what could Ishida be doing?! Is this the end of the match?!"**

Down below in the ring, Ayano frowned. No, this wasn't the end. She was merely putting a small stopper in the part of Shoto's brain that let it tell the rest of his body how to move. Most people forget that the brain controls everything, everything the body does. While normal day to day activities such as walking, breathing, blinking, happen so naturally and with such little effort, it's still because the brain is telling the body to do so.

Now, Ayano is letting enough commands go through Shoto's subconscious to keep him breathing and all his other organs functioning, etc. However, the part where the brain tells his body to move and how to move is blocked. That includes the ability to control his quirk. But here's the thing, she can't control his brain enough to tell him to forfeit. Nor can she get him to walk out of the ring. All she can do his block certain parts of his brain that control certain parts of his body's natural rhythm.

Could she knock him out? Perhaps. If she stopped all functions to the brain long enough for his lungs to stop, so he'd pass out, but Ayano wasn't about to do that to a classmate. Nor was she going to use such a strong mental signal to fry his brain either. So, the question was…

' _What do I do from here?'_ She thought. _'Technically he's immobilized. Just not physically. Meaning, I highly doubt the judges would call this a win. Which also means, I need to think of something else to do and quick.'_

She just didn't know what, and the longer she took to think, the less of a hold she had on Shoto's mind. This wasn't good at all. As she struggled to figure out what to do next, Shoto could feel the tiniest of moments in his toes. He wasn't sure exactly what Ayano had done earlier to make him lose his ability to move. But it was wearing off. Meaning, he could take his chance soon. Up in the stands, Katsuki frowned as his jaw clenched.

' _That idiot is hesitating,'_ Katsuki thought heatedly _. 'She could have already won this match.'_

But he knew she basically forfeited the right to move on the second she decided not to go along with the strategy Katsuki had made her work on during their training. He then narrowed his eyes when he could have sworn, he saw the ice behind Ayano shift.

' _It's all over now,'_ Katsuki thought. _'Icy-Hot can move again.'_

Just as the thoughts went through his head, Shoto attacked. Everyone gasped as Shoto formed a large blunt chunk of ice that came up from the ground behind Ayano. Ayano gasped as well while turning her head, which proved to be a bad mistake on her part as the ice hit her alongside the left side of her face. It even caused a small cut alongside her temple, and she was certain she felt her cheekbone fracture.

" **Todoroki seems to have gotten control back over his body and doesn't hesitate to go for a knock-out as he hits Ishida hard!"** Present Mic shouted as the crowd cheered.

Ayano stumbled back away from Shoto as she placed her hand against her throbbing temple. She couldn't think right and the constant filter she has up to prevent a thought overload was slightly crumbling. Thoughts came pouring in from everywhere, which had Ayano shaking her head as she had trouble trying to sort through them.

"I'm sorry," Shoto said as he walked towards Ayano. "I didn't want to hit you so hard, but we both know you wouldn't have gone down either way."

He then finished his attack as he swept Ayano's feet out from under her. She fell back onto the concrete ring with her head taking another crack. Ayano groaned curling up as she held her aching head.

" **Is this the end for Ishida?!"** Present Mic said as Ayano was seeing dark spots color her vision.

' _How could I let things end like this?'_ Ayano thought hazily. _'I told him…I'd meet him…at the top…'_

Her thoughts started becoming less coherent as Midnight paused the match to check on Ayano. She knelt down next to the girl while placing a gentle hand on Ayano's head. Ayano flinched a bit but was otherwise unresponsive. Midnight sighed.

' _She can't go on,'_ Midnight realized. _'She's reached her limit.'_

Midnight stood up as the crowd waited quietly to hear the verdict. Midnight whipped her tassel towards Shoto.

"Ishida Ayano is unable to continue!" Midnight announced. "Todoroki moves on!"

The stands erupted into cheers for Shoto as the medical robots came to pick up Ayano.

" **Well, you heard it, folks!"** Present Mic yelled. **"In the Battle of the Front-Runners the winner is Todoroki Shoto!"**

Said student walked alongside the medical robots as they took Ayano off the ring. Up in the stands, All Might looked sympathetically down at Ayano's unmoving body. He knew she wasn't going to take this loss well, and he wasn't sure if he should try to speak with her later or not.

* * *

"So, she finally lost," Rina said casually as she looked up from her manga. "Was she even trying to get to first place?"

Tomura looked away from his computer screen with his red eyes meeting Rina's gaze.

"I thought you didn't care." Tomura said. "But you've been paying attention this entire time, hmm?"

Rina frowned at her companion as she finally snapped her manga closed to set it off to the side.

"I don't care how well she does in her schooling or how far she goes as a hero." Rina said. "If things go to plan, she won't even get to see her last year at U.A. However, she lost because she hesitated. With her power, she could have easily knocked the boy out without even having to get near him. I find it disgraceful. I hope she's at the very least ashamed of her performance."

Tomura didn't comment at first as he just stared at Rina. His look had her frown deepening.

"So, in other words you do care, even if it is in your own twisted way." Tomura summarized.

Rina' brow twitched though she said nothing in return. It'd only bring her more of a headache if she continued this conversation.

"Though I do agree." Tomura continued. "She could have won that match if she had used the full extent of her quirk. Yet even in the incident against All Might and those brats, she never once portrayed this scary power you and Master spoke about. It makes me wonder…"

Tomura trailed off as he scratched the side of his neck in thought. While Rina didn't say it aloud, it puzzled her as well. When Ayano was born, her quirk had been hard to handle. She and Kazane weren't allowed much near their baby sister because the newborn couldn't control the quirk she was born with. Many a time, Etsudo had taken Ayano to see their grandfather who had his own strong psionic quirk.

After each visit, Ayano's quirk seemed more…tamed, but Kazane and Rina still had to be supersized by one of their parents whenever they wanted to play or hold Ayano. Then not long after her last session with their grandfather, Etsudo and Giichi had separated the girls. Did that last visit to their grandfather finally calm Ayano's quirk? Or did something else happen? Rina wasn't sure, but even still, she knew Ayano was dangerous even if her little sister didn't know it herself.

* * *

Izuku looked down at Ayano worriedly as the girl laid unconscious in the recovery room. Recovery Girl had already healed her wounds, but Ayano hadn't woke up.

"She'll be fine," Recovery Girl assured Izuku. "She's just had a long day."

Izuku nodded though that didn't make him worry any less. He reached out to take Ayano's hand. He knew when she woke up that she would be upset. She tried so hard today, and stumbled when she was nearly at the finishing line.

"You were amazing today, Ayano." Izuku told her even if she might not be able to hear him at the moment. "You always surprise me. I've known you all these years and there's still things I don't know or understand about your quirk. But I do know that it's incredible. It always has been."

Ayano didn't reply, but it wasn't like Izuku expected her to. Izuku then jumped when the door to the recovery room was slammed open.

"Where is that idiot?!" Katsuki demanded as he marched in.

Izuku sweat-dropped and wasn't surprised when Ayano started to stir. Katsuki was being pretty loud.

"You're being much too noisy." Recovery Girl chastised. "She needs her rest."

"She can rest when she's dead!" Katsuki snapped as he stepped beside Izuku—next to the bed. "Wake up, moron!"

Ayano's eyes slowly started to open before she turned them towards Katsuki and Izuku.

"Kacchan, Izuku…" She murmured.

Izuku smiled while glad she was awake even if she just woke up because of Katsuki's shouting. However, Izuku's smile dropped when he could have sworn, he saw Ayano's eyes begin to water. Ayano quickly sat up while turning her back to the boys, which had Izuku frowning in concern.

"Sorry, if I worried you." She said. "You really should have bothered yourselves with checking up on me."

Katsuki just snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. If she thought she wasn't getting an earful for her loss, she was even more stupid than he thought.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a match anyway, Katsuki?" Ayano continued.

"I already beat Bird Boy." Katsuki retorted. "They're taking another small break before the next fight. But I didn't come in here to check on you. I wanna know what the hell did you think you were doing in your match, huh?!"

"Kacchan, come on," Izuku began as he tried to calm the blonde down.

Katsuki shot him a glare though that had him shutting up as he learned away from the explosive boy. Katsuki's question had Ayano's shoulders and back growing taunt as her hands clenched the sheets of the bed.

"I lost it's as simple as that," Ayano said with her voice wavering ever so slightly.

Katsuki growled—clearly unhappy with her response. He then started stomping around the bed to make Ayano look at him when he spoke.

"You wouldn't have lost if you had just—!" Katsuki stopped speaking abruptly as he finally made it in front of Ayano.

His eyes widened partially when seeing the stray tears escaping from Ayano's watery eyes.

 _'She's crying…'_ He thought.

Ayano, who was unable to meet Katsuki's gaze, turner her head to the side and slightly down.

"I messed up," She said. "I know…but I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want resort to something I saw as something a villain would do…not a hero. That and I…I'm still not strong enough."

When that last sentence left her mouth, Ayano's voice had become soft. But the boys heard it loud and clear. Izuku's eyes widened as he hurried—as best he could—got out of his seat.

"That's not true!" Izuku said. "You've always been strong."

Ayano didn't react to his words as she finally looked up at Katsuki to meet his gaze as a few more tears fell.

"It looks like you got what you wanted," Ayano said without malice or resentment. "I'm still not able to surpass you."

Katsuki's face curled up in a snarl as an almost painful feeling entered his chest. It burned almost, and it made him uncomfortable. Without thinking, Katsuki reached out to grasp Ayano by the shoulders to jerk her up on her feet. Izuku gasped at his rough treatment of their injured friend, but Katsuki didn't pay him or Recovery Girl any attention. Ayano's eyes widened in surprise as well since she was once again, nose-to-nose with Katsuki.

"So what? You're going to give up just because you lost that one fight?" He demanded as he looked her right in the eyes. "I didn't help you train these last four weeks just to see you give up! You said you were going to surpass me and that shitnerd! Don't tell me that was all talk, Aya."

Ayano's eyes widened even more at Katsuki's words as he continued to stare into her eyes. Izuku just looked between them nervously as he wondered if he should step in.

"Don't tell me you've giving up." Katsuki said.

Ayano's eyes watered a bit more. She slowly lowered her head, which put her forehead against Katsuki's chest. Her shoulders shook as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I haven't given up." Ayano said. "I…I will surpass you. I'll surpass you and you _will_ have to catch up to me."

Katsuki snorted as he stepped back from the psychic youth as Ayano kept her head down.

"I wouldn't go that far, stupid." Katsuki said. "Now get some rest. When all this is over, we're hitting training again. And I'll be three times as hard as before, so you better get ready for it."

He then marched his way out the door while slamming it behind him, which seemed to make the room shake a bit. After that the room became quiet. Izuku watched Ayano carefully as the ginger girl wiped the tears away.

"Ayano…" He began though trailed off.

He wasn't sure what to say, but he knows how she's feeling. He used to feel the same way. He used to get so frustrated when seeing how far she and Katsuki were going. They had wonderful quirks and could do so many wonderful things. And to him, he was still at the bottom.

"You should go watch the final match up, Izuku." Ayano said as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, but, what about you?" Izuku asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to return to the loudness of the arena just yet." Ayano said. "Will you go cheer Katsuki on for me?"

Izuku looked unsure, but supposed he wasn't helping Ayano just by standing here. Especially since he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, of course." Izuku said. "Are…are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Ayano let out a sigh before turning to finally look at Izuku. She gave him a tired smile, but it seemed genuine.

"Yes," Ayano said. "I'll be fine. I'll wallow in self-pity a bit then be back to normal before you know it."

Izuku slowly nodded his head, but before he went to leave, but placed his hand on Ayano's head.

"Get some rest, okay?" He requested.

Ayano nodded then watched as Izuku left the room. Once he was gone, Ayano laid back now.

"Sorry for the dramatics, Recovery Girl-san." Ayano said as she glanced to the elderly woman.

"It's quite alright, dear." Recovery Girl assured her. "Those boys seem to care about you a lot. Be sure not to let this loss keep you down for long. I'd hate to see what your loud friend would do next just to cheer you up."

Ayano chuckled a bit. She wasn't sure if Katsuki was exactly trying to cheer her up. It was more like he was trying to get her not to give up, and she wasn't going to. But it feels like after taking such a big step forward, she just took several feet back through that one loss. She wasn't stopping here though. She was going to keep pushing forward. No matter what.

"Now you just get some rest." Recovery Girl said. "I will wake you once it's time for the reward ceremony. While you might not have taken first place, third place just as exceptional."

Ayano nodded her head then allowed herself to drift off. She was tired and the throbbing in her head hadn't completely ceased. So, a nap did sound nice.


	34. The Beginning Signs of Change

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me-Coco as you clearly already know XD And I'm back with another chapter. This one is a little short because I basically just wrapped up the sports festival and added a little bit of scene that happened in the two days the students were off from school. This chapter while shorter than others was actually a bit difficult to write-towards the end at least because I wasn't sure how to go about it and I'm not sure if I made it too forced, but it's there now and we'll see how you all like it.

Also, I am going to go back and change a few things regarding Konan and her character. Like, I was just going to replace her. I just felt like I messed up with her character, and the best thing to do was to push her out of the picture and start fresh with another character. However, I feel like with this new idea that I have that I can do her some justice and bring something new to her character that will make her stand out more like my other Class 1-A OCs. So, I hope you're not too upset as I change my mind...for the umpteenth time on what to do with her.

And yes, there's more news (I'm sorry XD), but despite my very booked schedule and other works that clearly need my attention, I actually have another BnHA story idea that I'm dying to try out. I'm sure you've noticed that many of the OCs I've introduced are based mostly on already existing heroes-like heroes from the popular Marvel Comics. Actually most of my OCs are inspired from the wonderful characters of Marvels. I do have a few DC inspired characters, but not many. But with this new story I have, I want to take a more DC turn on it with my new OC (the star of the story) Jiān Kasai who is a half-Chinese, Half-Japanese teenager who moved from China to Japan with her grandmother. Kasai-unlike Ayano-has no want or drive to become a hero. As we've seen throughout the BnHA manga not everyone agrees with the hero society that has grown bigger and bigger over the years. And Kasai is kind of in that gray area where she doesn't wish ill on the heroes, but she doesn't really agree with it all either. Like she feels like society has lost something in gain of the heroes, so she tends to stay in the background and out of their way as long as they stay out of her way. But she ends up finding herself at U.A. after some middle school "friends" convince her to give a shot alongside them. The story will go on from there and we'll see just how things turn out as we go. Will she learn that heroes really do make a better place, or will she completely fall into the side that wishes to see the hero society fall? As for pairings, she won't be paired with Katsuki for certain, but I'm not really sure who else to pair with her. It'll be a boy from Class 1-A, but I'm not sure who. I might put up a poll later to get your thoughts on it.

Now, shall we start the chapter? I think I'll skill a OC profile for now until we get to the others individual arcs, so be looking out for those on a later date. Now, let's begin XD

* * *

Ayano sighed as she stood next to Fumikage on the third-place tier. Recovery Girl had woken her not too long ago saying the matches were over and they were calling the people who placed in third, second, and first to take their places for the reward ceremony. Ayano had the option of opting out if she didn't feel up to it, but she knew Katsuki wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she skipped. Besides, she could wallow over the fact she didn't get first forever. Though…now she was starting to wish she hadn't left the bed.

She shot a small towards Katsuki as the youth, who happened to be changed and muzzled like a wild animal, was shouting what was most likely threats and profanities at Shoto who took second in the final match. Katsuki was straining against his restraints as he jerked around and kept shouting at the top of his lungs.

"To think we're going to be on TV with this idiot," She muttered.

"He is behaving like a feral animal." Fumikage commented. "Though are any of us surprised by this?"

Ayano snorted. She's been dealing with it since her days in diapers. And, yes, while she was used to it, it didn't make it any less annoying.

"I say we blame Todoroki-kun for this," Ayano said. "If he had won, Katsuki would be too upset to talk let alone cause such a scene."

Katsuki whipped his head around to start yelling at Ayano though it was unnecessary since she could hear his thoughts well enough.

"Yes, I know I lost to him first," Ayano said then rolled her eyes. "No, Katsuki, I don't want you to rip me a new one. I don't see how name calling is going to help your cause."

As she continued to casually converse with her raging, feral animal of a friend, above them in the arena, Midnight was getting ready to introduce them as the winners. The platform they were on started to rise as the hidden door above them opened. The cheering reached Ayano's ears as they were brought up with smoke and glitter flying everywhere. Ayano frowned as she tried to dust some of the glitter off of her hair. Katsuki, who was done yelling at Ayano, was back at shouting towards Shoto, which of course left many people ill at ease.

"Try to calm yourself, Katsuki." Ayano said. "You're even disturbing our classmates."

Said classmates did look a little bit freaked out, but it didn't look like Katsuki was going to stop anytime soon.

"Alright let's break out the hardware," Midnight said to those watching live and at home. "Of course, there's only one person worthy of distributing the awards!"

Everyone looked up as that signature laugh entered the air. All Might appeared at the top the stadium with his hands on his waist as he grinned down at all who were attending the Sports Festival. All Might laughed himself into the air while going into his usual spiel about "I am here!", but he was completely covered up by Midnight who decided to speak at the same time.

"All Might the Number One Hero!" Midnight announced while completely ruining All Might's entrance as he landed before the winners.

Ayano gave her teachers a deadpanned expression as Midnight apologized for the mess up.

' _Maybe they should have tried rehearsing that.'_ She thought. _'Or maybe All Might-sensei could tone down his own entrances.'_

Either way it couldn't be redone now. Well, Ayano supposed it could, but it'd look a bit goofy, wouldn't it?

"So, now that you're here All Might, why don't you serve the presentation?" Midnight suggested to move things along.

The fans cheered as All Might gave a chuckle and a nod. He then went up to the awaiting first-years. He started with Fumikage and Ayano as he grabbed one of the third-place medals.

"Young Tokoyami, congratulations," All Might said as he placed the medal around Fumikage's neck. "You showed great strength out there."

"Your words humble me, sir." Fumikage said.

All Might then proceeded to hug the boy while giving him a bit of advice to help him down his road as a hero.

"However, you have more training to do if you're going to fight against different kinds villains." All Might said. "You can't rely on your quirk in every battle you face."

Fumikage nodded as he looked at his third-place medal. He understood what All Might was telling him.

"Yes, sir." Fumikage said.

All Might then grabbed Ayano medal while stepping in front of the ginger-haired girl.

"While you might not have taken first place, I hope you wear this with pride." All Might said as he placed the medal around her neck after she dipped her head. "You have come far, Young Ishida."

"Not far enough," Ayano said as she lifted her head.

All Might chuckled. She really is so much like her father. Giichi wasn't good with settling either. He was always pushing himself and even when he progressed, he still pushed passed even that.

"Perhaps not," All Might said while bringing Ayano into a small hug. "But your progression doesn't stop here. You have years and years to learn and grow. And you have friends who wish to help you succeed, remember that."

"Yes, sir," Ayano said as he pulled away.

All Might gave her a final grin before he moved onto Shoto. As he presented Shoto with his away, Ayano sighed as she looked at her medal. She then looked to Fumikage who had a similar look of disappointment on his face.

"All Might-sensei said wear them with pride." Ayano said. "What do you think?"

"We should heed his words." Fumikage said. "We did earn them. However…"

"Yeah, I hear you," Ayano said. "We earned them, alright."

Both teens sighed as they let their medals rest against their chests. Their hard work up until this point _earned_ them third place. While it did show their capability, it was too many steps too far from what they set out for, which was first place. But this did give them a way to gage how much room they needed to grow to earn that place, and it showed them what they had to do to go beyond it. All Might then went to Katsuki's place as the explosion boy finally calmed down enough to stop thrashing. Though Ayano could tell he was riled up to the extreme.

"Now young Bakugo," All Might began though paused as he took in Katsuki's restraints. "This is a bit much."

Ayano wasn't so sure about that. The restraints seemed fine to her. If anything seemed "a bit much" here it was Katsuki's anger.

"Well, you did what you said you'd do in the pledge," All Might said as he took the muzzle off Katsuki. "You were true to your word."

At first Katsuki didn't say anything, but Ayano knew it was just a matter of time before he let it out.

"All Might," Katsuki began with a growl in his voice. "Winning first place this way…doesn't prove I'm the best one here! Even if the world considers me the winner, I refuse to accept it like this!"

Ayano, who exchanged a look with Fumikage, sighed though wasn't surprised. Ayano then glanced at All Might who looked at a loss for words at the moment. However, the blonde man tried to recover as he cleared his throat.

"In a world where we're constantly being compared to one another, there are very few who can keep their eyes focused on the top spot." All Might said. "You are one of them."

"No offense, Sensei, but he doesn't care about your words—praise or otherwise." Ayano cut in. "I'd just force the medal on him, so we can move on."

All Might sweat-dropped though supposed Ayano had a point. Katsuki certainly wasn't dropping that scary face anytime soon. All Might nodded while taking the first-place medal away from Midnight.

"Please accept this medal." All Might said as he held it out towards Katsuki. "Even if you have to think of it as a scar—something you'll never forget."

"I don't want that piece of garbage!" Katsuki snapped while trying to lean away as All Might tried to put it on him.

The two struggled for a moment with Katsuki yelling curses the entire time. Ayano's brow twitched the longer it went on before she finally couldn't take it anymore. She stepped up onto the first-place stand, which made All Might pause. He paled greatly when seeing the chilling smile on her face.

"Please, allow me to help you, All Might-sensei." Ayano said. "Kacchan can be a bit stubborn, but I do have a little experience in getting him to cooperate."

All Might blinked though nodded his head as Ayano turned towards her friend with arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't you even think about it, Aya!" Katsuki yelled at her. "I won't wear that shit, I mean it! If you even think—Ack!"

Katsuki was cut off as Ayano very harshly used a psionic hand smack him over the head. Those watching sweat-dropped as Ayano calmly took the medal from All Might to put around her arm.

"Aya!" Katsuki snarled as he started to raise his head.

He then grunted in pain again as Ayano grabbed a fist full of his hair to jerk his head back down. The medal she had around her arm slid down onto his neck, so the golden medal could fall gently against his chest. After that she placed the palm of her hand on his forehead to roughly push his head back. It took her mere seconds to get it around his neck while All Might had been struggling in the beginning.

"There you go, Sensei." She said as she pat the livid Katsuki on the head. "He's very honored to accept this award. Thank-you for presenting it to him."

"…right…" All Might said slowly.

Up in the stands, Izuku sweat-dropped while sinking down into his seat. Only his friends could behave like that on live TV. Katsuki started snapping at Ayano for the rough treatment, but she ignored him as she rested her hand on his head.

' _Things will be different next time'_ Ayano told herself. _'This is just the big hurtle. The next one…I'll be ready for.'_

* * *

"Nice work," Aizawa told his students after they returned to class. "You have next two days of school off to recuperate. I'm sure the pros who watched the festival will want to recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft forms and update you when you return. Get some rest. You still have a lot of training."

Everyone gave an affirmative before getting up to leave. Ayano was ready to go home to her own bed, and hopefully without a certain blonde. She enjoyed most of the time with Katsuki over the last four weeks, but she needed some peace and quiet. Something he'd never let her have. As she was collecting her books into her bag, she looked over at Tenya's empty seat. Her expression fell into a frown.

—FLASHBACK—

 _"Hmm, where's Iida-kun?" Ayano wondered as she was supervising everyone as they loaded the bus._

 _She hadn't noticed before, but their class representative wasn't anywhere in sight. Before returning to their bus, Ayano had immediately went to the girls' changing room after the award ceremony. Meaning she hadn't seen any of the boys until now._

 _"I guess you guys who were in the award ceremony don't know," Ochaco said as she paused before boarding._

 _Ayano's brows drew in concern when seeing the upset expression on Ochaco's face._

 _"Iida's brother Ingenium…was attacked by the Hero Killer and severely wounded." Ochaco whispered to Ayano. "Iida left before the ceremony to travel to Hosu Hospital."_

 _Ayano's eyes widened at that. She has had bits and pieces about the Hero Killer—Stain—in the media lately. Not much though since she was sure the police wanted to keep it under wraps as much as possible. However, Stain has supposedly killed a few heroes, which has many other heroes on the lookout for him._

 _"I see," Ayano said. "I'm sure everything is fine, Uraraka-chan. Let's not think about the worst-case scenario…for Iida-kun's sake."_

 _Ochaco nodded her head then climbed onto the bus with the others. Ayano frowned once the brunette was out of sight._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

Ayano knows a bit of what Tenya is going through. She went through a similar situation with her own brother. And Ko was still in acoma after all this time. It isn't something easy to go through. Ayano wondered if it would be too bold of her to check in on Tenya. The entire class has each other's' numbers. Perhaps she could call him before they return to school. Or visit the hospital. She wasn't sure if she'd be much help to him, but she knew she couldn't have gotten through Ko's incident without Katsuki and Izuku.

"Hey, stupid," Katsuki growled at her while tapping her forehead. "You coming home with me tonight or not?"

Ayano frowned at Katsuki while swatting his hand away as she finished getting her things together.

"I am going to my own place of residence tonight, Katsuki." Ayano said. "I would like some peace and quiet. And you, my dear friend, are neither of those things. Even in your sleep, you snore loud enough to wake the dead."

Katsuki shot her an irritated look at the snoring comment as the two started heading out the door.

"I don't snore." Katsuki denied.

"Yes, you do," Ayano retorted.

"Like hell, I do!" Katsuki snapped.

"You just don't hear yourself," Ayano explained rationally.

Katsuki growled again while looking ready to continue this argument all the way to the station. Izuku, who was going to walk with them, paused behind them. Maybe he should walk with someone else. However, it didn't seem as if Ayano, who paused as well, was going to let him.

"Come on, Izuku." She said as she looked over her shoulder. "I want to make sure you get home before dark."

"…yes, ma'am." Izuku said blushing as he trailed after the pair.

"And don't you start kicking up a fuss, Katsuki," Ayano said as she shot him a look. "And no causing trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki grumbled.

As the trio left, Aizawa shook his head. He supposed some things would just never change between the three of them.

* * *

On the second day of rest for Ayano and her classmates, Ayano found herself in front of the Hosu City Hospital. She had wrestled with the idea of coming to see Tenya and his family all day yesterday. It took her sitting in Ko's hospital alone last night to get her here today. Even if Tenya isn't too welcoming of her arrival now, she just wants him to know he isn't alone. With that thought in mind, Ayano walked through the front doors up to the main desk while holding the flowers she had picked up carefully. The nurse behind the desk looked up as she approached.

"Hello, dear, how may I help you?" She asked. "Are you visiting anyone today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ayano said politely. "I was wondering if it was possible for me to visit the hero Ingenium."

The nurse looked a little surprised by the request before a troubled look was on her face.

"I know it's a lot to ask." Ayano said before she replied. "Really I'm here to visit his younger brother—Iida Tenya. He's my classmate. I just wanted to see how he was."

The nurse looked unsure, and Ayano was sure that she would be turned away. And if that was the case, maybe she could at least get them to deliver her flowers to Tenya and his family. However, the one who spoke up wasn't the nurse.

"You're a friend of Tenya's?" A feminine voice spoke behind her.

Ayano turned her head seeing a middle-aged woman who resembled Tenya behind her.

 _'She must be Iida's mother,'_ Ayano thought as she turned to completely face the woman.

The poor woman looked exhausted with heavy, dark circles under her eyes. She was carrying a few bags, which were probably full of clothes and other necessities. She's probably just returned from home with them.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Ayano answered her. "My name is Ishida Ayano."

"Hello, Ishida-chan," Tenya's mother said politely. "It's very nice of you to come and check on Tenya. However, he isn't seeing anyone. He hasn't left Tensei's side since the accident, and I don't expect him to move anytime soon."

Ayano had expected as much. She was the same with Ko. She hadn't left his side until Katsuki and Izuku both managed to coax her back home. And that had taken nearly a week if not longer.

"I understand," Ayano said. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can you let him know…that if he needs someone to speak with that…he can call me. I too have gone through what Iida-kun is now. My brother was hurt badly by a villain and is still…well, he hasn't fully recovered. So, I know what it's like."

Tenya's mother's eyes widened a bit as Ayano gave the older female a sad smile.

"I just want to help anyway I can…even if it isn't much." Ayano said. "And not just Iida-kun, but you and your family as well. I know it might not be my place to offer my help, but I just wanted it to be known it's there even if it's unwanted."

His mother's eyes watered a bit, and she set down one of her bags to dab at her eyes.

"Thank-you, Ishida-chan." She said to Ayano. "I will be sure to let Tenya know. Does he have your number?"

Ayano nodded her head then looked down at the flowers in her hands before she looked to the bags Tenya's mother had.

"Ma'am, I know you said Iida-kun isn't taking visitors, and I don't want to disturb you or your family." Ayano said. "But may I help you carry your things to where you need them?"

"…that would be much appreciated." Tenya's mother said with a kind smile.

Ayano nodded her head then quickly traded the bags for the flowers. She didn't allow Tenya's mother to protest either as she headed for the elevator with Tenya's mother at her side. The two rode in comfortable silence up to the proper floor. When they stepped out, they were required to place masks over their mouth. Ayano was familiar with the procedure and made sure to sanitize her hands and exposed arms as well.

"It's nice to know Tenya has such a good friend," Tenya's mother said as the two walked. "Tenya had always been so busy with school work and his training to make many friends."

"All of us in Class 1-A are happy to have Iida-kun with us," Ayano told her. "He's very close with one of my own childhood friends and a few others."

That bit of information seemed to make Tenya's mother happy as she got a small crinkle around her eyes. The two then finally arrived to Tensei's room. Due to the entire front wall being made of glass, Ayano would see Tensei laying in his bed. He was hooked up to so many machines and bags of fluids. And by his side was Tenya. Her classmate didn't seem to notice her or his mother as he kept his eyes on his brother. The look in his eyes was something Ayano knew very well. Tenya had moved passed merely grieving. He was angry, and Ayano was certainly she knew who he was angry at.

"Thank-you, Ishida-chan." Tenya's mother said as she turned to the teenager. "I know I said Tenya wasn't seeing anyone, but…maybe if he sees a friend…"

Tenya's mother trailed off though Ayano could guess what she was trying to say.

"I'll stay if it's alright," Ayano said. "Or I can help you get settled at least before I leave. I just don't want to cause any inconvenience."

His mother nodded gratefully before she slowly started to open the door. The movement had Tenya turning his head. His eyes widened at the sight of Ayano as his classmate helped his mother carry their bags into the room. He stood up, which caught his older brother's attention.

"Ishida," Tenya spoke as Ayano set the bags down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," Ayano said as she got straight to the point as always. "I was worried."

Tenya still seemed surprised, but he did sit back down while turning back to Tensei.

"I'm fine." Tenya said. "Thank-you for your concern, but it's not needed."

Ayano sighed. She knew those two words very well. She knew he wasn't fine, but he wasn't willing to talk about it either. Not now at least.

"I know that is a lie," Ayano said bluntly getting Tenya's shoulders to stiffen. "However, I'm not here to force you to talk. Nor am I here to pry. I'm only here to offer any help I can give when you are ready for it. You have my number. Use it whenever. No matter what time or no matter what I'm doing, I'll answer."

Tenya didn't reply, and Ayano could see he wasn't ready for visitors. Meaning she should take her leave. Ayano turned towards Tenya's mother.

"Thank-you for allowing me to see him," Ayano said. "If you need anything, he has my number."

The woman thanked Ayano again while casting a worried glance towards both of her sons.

"They'll be okay," Ayano assured her. "Both of them. It will just take time."

Tenya's mother nodded then saw Ayano out. As the ginger-haired girl left, Tenya's hands curled into fists against his thighs.

 _'I'm sorry, Ishida,'_ Tenya thought. _'But I can't open up to you—Not now. Because I know you'd just talk me out of what needs to be done.'_

Tenya looked forward with a look of cold determination on his face. The Hero Killer would pay for what he's done. He would avenge his brother.

* * *

Coco: I know you probably notice more typos than usual...I didn't proof read at like at all. Sorry DX I'm just trying to get this all done before having to head into work in about an hour. I really just need to spend a day to go back from the beginning and reedit all the chapters for errors. Which I'll probably do when I do on vacation.

Anyway, hope you all have a good day today, and be looking forward to the kids picking out their codenames next chapter.

Bye!


	35. IMPORTANT NOTICE! STORY THEFT!

Hello, everyone sorry this isn't an update! Though one is almost done. Should be posed not long after I post this. I just wanted to let all of you know that aoa1012 informed me that there is a story on wattpad (Called Ms. Psyche) eerily similar to my own. I looked into it, and I could see a lot of my work was pasted into her story. I do not appreciate that **at all**. I work hard on my stories and knowing someone used my work to help their own is not okay.

Now, I recently had a reader ask if they could translate this story into Chinese for more people to enjoy, I was perfectly okay with that because one, they asked permission, and two, they weren't planning to stake claims to my story.

Maybe I'm getting a little "too" worked up about this, but it makes me angry. So, I want to say to anyone who might be thinking of doing the same, don't. If you do, I will report you like I am going to do to this girl if she doesn't agree to take down her story.

And for those of you who support my stories and enjoy them, thank-you. It makes me so happy to have people enjoy the work I do. And if it isn't too much to ask, I would like to ask for your help against this theft. If she doesn't want to take it down and I have to report it, I just hope to have your support. I've never had to do this before, so it's completely new to me.

Thanks for listening, guys, and I will have the next chapter up soon. Either tonight or early tomorrow morning before I go into work.

P.S. That poll I mentioned last chapter is up on my profile if you're interested in leaving a vote.

-Coco


	36. It's Time to Pick Some Names

Coco: Okay, guys there's the chapter I promised. Warning you now that I didn't proofread whatsoever. I'm sorry. I'm just really sleepy and I should have already been in bed XD But my vacation that's coming up in June (the last week of it actually) will be dedicated to cleaning up not just this story but my other stories as well. I'll even try to work on updating some of my other stories too during that time period. And while I'll have to return to work the beginning of July, I'll still have school off, which will help me get back on track as well.

So, once more, I'm sorry about the typos. They will be cleaned up...eventually.

And if you didn't notice in my last post, the poll for my second MHA story is up and I'd be interested to see your thoughts on the matter of who Kasai should be paired with.

Oh, and I would like to thank KingChomp for Ayumi's hero name. Thanks so much, KingChomp!

* * *

Ayano hummed to herself as her earbuds played some of her favorite classical music through her ears. Classical music really helped her unwind and calmed some of her worst headaches. While she didn't have a headache, she still enjoyed it as she was on her way to school. It rained around her with her umbrella keeping her dry. Many others carried their own raingear as they hurried to where they needed to be. Ayano herself wasn't in too big a hurry as she walked the streets with her phone in hand. She frowned when seeing no messages from Tenya. Though it didn't surprise her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone," She said to herself as she stopped at a crosswalk.

The light was red as cars and other mods of transportation moved across the street. As she waited for the light to change, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She felt a tug on her jacket. She blinked while removing one of her earbuds as she turned her head. She saw a little girl behind her with a big smile on her face as she stood next to who was most likely her father.

"Excuse me, Miss." The little girl said. "Are you Ishida Ayano?"

Ayano was a bit confused, but nodded her head. When she confirmed who she was the little girl's face lit up. She looked up at her father.

"I told you it was her, daddy!" She said. "She's the girl from the sports festival!"

As the girl's father chuckled, Ayano now understood how the girl knew who she was. She didn't realize one sports festival would get her any recognition.

"We're sorry to bother you," The girl's father said. "It's just when she saw you, she just had to come say hello."

The girl nodded along with her father's words as her smile grew even more—if that was even possible.

"You were really cool!" The girl said. "I rooted for you and everything!"

"Thank-you," Ayano said. "Though I wish I could have done better."

"You will next time!" The girl said with confidence. "And I'll be sure to cheer then too, I promise."

Ayano thanked the girl and her father, who wished her luck, one more time as the light finally turned green. Ayano continued on her way to school, but not before waving to the girl. As she continued her trek, she had gotten a few more people stopping to talk to her. It was an odd experience, but she supposed as an aspiring hero, that she'd have to get used to it.

"Not sure I ever will though," She said to herself as she crossed under the gate onto the school grounds.

Ayano then made her way to where she could store her umbrella until the end of the school day. Many other students were stowing away their own rain gear as well and catching up from not seeing each other over the two-day break. After Ayano finished putting away her umbrella she turned to head to class, but found a tall, muscular way in front of her. She frowned in confusion before looking up to meet the blue eyes of an upper classman. Despite the unusual shape of his eyes, the rest of him looked rather plain. At first the two just stared at each other as he grinned down at her.

"…Can I help you?" Ayano asked the blonde.

The blonde's grin grew as he stepped back just enough to bend over to get a better look at Ayano.

"I just came to get a look at the first-year Sir told me would be joining us," He said as he tilted his head. "You're Ishida Ayano, right? You placed third during the first-year's sports festival, yes?"

Ayano's frown deepened as she wondered who this guy was. All she was getting out of his head was his thoughts on her, and his own curiosity to get to know her.

"Yes, you're correct—on both accounts." Ayano said. "And you are?"

"Oh me?" He asked as if he forgot he hadn't introduced himself. "The name is Togata—Togata Mirio, third-year."

Ayano hummed while still not knowing what his purpose was with her. Though he did mention someone he called "sir" and that she'd be "joining them"—whatever that meant.

"Pleasure to meet you, Togata-senpai." Ayano said.

Mirio chuckled as he placed his hands on his waist. Ayano's brow quirked as she pondered what was funny.

"You're sure a polite one." Mirio said. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but I can't wait to see what you can do in person…Well, see you around."

Then as abruptly as he appeared, he left—leaving Ayano standing there in silence.

 _'What an odd guy,'_ Ayano thought as she watched him disappear amongst the other students. _'Though I'm noticing that to be trend with many of the students here.'_

She decided not to dwell on it because he did say he'd see her around and that she'd be "joining them". She'd just wait and see what happens, she supposes. As the first bell rang above her, she supposed she better start heading to class.

* * *

As Ayano walked into her classroom she heard the others catching up and talking about people who spoke to them about the sports festival. Seemed like she wasn't the only one to be spoken to this morning.

"Hey, Ishida!" Eijiro called out as he waved. "Cutting it a bit close again, aren't ya?"

"As long as I'm not late, it doesn't matter how late I cut it, I suppose." Ayano said with a small chuckle.

There was then a breeze behind her, which had her turning her head to see Ayumi arrived just behind her.

"Wise words from our wise co-deputy." Ayumi said with a grin.

"You're just saying that because with your speed even if you arrived here with a second to spar, once you hit the doors you can zip right in here." Hanta pointed out.

Ayumi shrugged not denying it before she shook out her hair to rid it of water. Ayano made sure to put up a psionic wall between them, so not to be splashed.

"Did you not use an umbrella?" Ayano asked her.

"Nope." Ayumi said. "Forgot all about it this morning."

She then sneezed, and Ayano was certain their resident silver-speedster was going to catch a cold.

"You're going to get sick," Shoto said from his desk.

"I'll be fine!" Ayumi said with a grin.

Though as if to disprove her claim, she sneezed again. She didn't seem too concerned though as she made her way to her desk. Ayano shook her head before making her way to her own seat. As she was setting her bag down, their door opened to reveal their teacher. Their completely bandage free teacher.

"Morning," He called out as everyone quickly took their seats.

"Good-morning, Aizawa-Sensei." His class greeted him in return.

As he walked to his podium, Ayano also noticed his walking wasn't as sluggish either. It seemed either Recovery Girl or Doctorine finished up his treatment.

"Ribbit—Aizawa-sensei, you don't have bandages anymore," Tsuyu said. "That's good."

"The old lady and Naosu went overboard with their treatment." Aizawa replied.

Ayano was confused for about two seconds as to who Naosu was, but supposed he must be referring to Doctorine.

"Anyway, we have a big class today." Aizawa informed his class. "…on Hero Informatics."

While it sounded like a complicated class, Ayano wasn't worried and it wasn't because of what she saw in Aizawa's head. In fact, she was avoiding his mind. She didn't want to risk getting caught…and being failed—or something worse. Though she did hear to approaching minds who would soon be joining them for this class.

"You need codenames," Aizawa continued after a slight pause. "Time to pick your hero identities."

Many of the class cheered in excitement, but were quickly silenced when Aizawa's eyes started turning red and his hair lifted. Once they were quiet again, Aizawa deactivated his quirk.

"This is related to the pro-hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together." Aizawa said. "Normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet—not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, my extending offers to first-years like you pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any of their offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation though."

Meaning that while they are getting a better opportunity to jump into hero world faster that their upper classmen, they have to constantly make sure to keep up their hard work to keep the pros interested in them. If several start to lose interest, it could cause others to as well, which could actually ruin their careers before they even graduated.

"Stupid selfish adults," Minoru gripped as he hit his fist against his desk.

His complaining went ignored as Toru turned to address Aizawa with a question.

"So, what you're saying is that we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited?" Toru summarized.

"Correct," Aizawa said.

Ayumi just snorted because she didn't have anything to prove to anybody but herself. If the pros lost interest in her so be it. Though she supposed to keep up with her classmates she'd have to go along with the recruitment. As long as she's in school at least.

"Now, here's the totals of those of you who got offers," Aizawa said.

He clicked the remote to his smartboard with a few of their names popping up.

Todoroki: 4,123

Bakugo: 3,556

Jinsoku: 1,000

Fumikage: 360

Ishida: 345

Iida: 301

Yaoyorozu: 108

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 20

Sero: 14

It didn't seem if anyone had gotten any offers unless they made it to the final round. Except for Ayumi who looked almost livid when seeing those offers. Ayano was certain that the girl's father had something to do with how many offers she had. And Ayumi probably knew that too, which is why she seemed so upset. And while Mina and Yuga had been in the finals, they had no offers on the board. The same was for Izuku as well.

"In past years it's been more spread out." Aizawa explained. "But there's a pretty big gap this time."

Ayano frowned when seeing how little offers she and Fumikage had received compared to Katsuki and Shoto. They placed just below Shoto and he had over 4,000 offers while they only were in the 300s. She didn't want to admit it, but it did wound her pride a bit. Though overall, she was happy she had gotten offers. As the others discussed the results, Ayano wondered just what kind of heroes extended offers, and if one of them had to be this "sir" that blonde third-year mentioned. Aizawa quickly silenced his students as he went on.

"Despite these results you'll all be interning with pros, got it?" Aizawa said. "Even those of you who didn't get any offers."

This seemed to surprise some members of the class, but Hachiro was sure relieved. He didn't want to have to go home an explain why he wasn't moving forward like the rest of his classmates.

"Oh, so we're all interning?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," Aizawa replied. "You've already got to experience conflict with real villains during the attack on the USJ Facility. But it will still be helpful to see Pros at work—up close and personal, in the field, first hand."

"And for that we need codenames!" Rikido realized in glee.

"Things suddenly got more fun!" Ochaco said happily.

Ayano hummed. She never gave too much thought into a codename for herself. Not since she was younger and Ko was trying to get her interested in hero work. She hadn't really liked any of the names he had suggested.

 _'But hadn't I come up with my own?'_ She thought to herself.

It's been so long that she can't remember clearly, but she's certain she had decided on her own name back then—to humor her brother so he'd stop pestering her. But maybe—if she could remember—it was time to actually put that name to use.

"These hero names will most likely be temporary, but take them serious or—" Aizawa stopped speaking as the door to the classroom opened to reveal the two visitors Ayano had heard earlier.

"You'll have hell to pay later," Midnight warned as she stepped in with Gaea behind her.

Some of the boys became excited when seeing their two female teachers, which had Ayano shaking her head at them.

"What you pick today could be your codename for life." Midnight warned. "You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

Midnight and Gaea came to stand next to Aizawa with the prior of the two women smiling kindly at the class.

"Speaking of indecent," Ayano deadpanned.

Izuku shushed before she could get in trouble as Ayumi snorted in amusement from her desk.

"Yeah, Midnight's gotta good point." Aizawa said as he grabbed his sleeping bag. "Midnight and Gaea are going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte."

This had many of his students wondering what he meant, but they knew asking wouldn't get them an answer.

"The name you give yourself is important." Aizawa said. "It helps reinforce your image and show what kind of hero you want to be in the future. A codename shows people exactly what you represent, which is why you should speak with Gaea if you're having trouble deciding. She is here to help you through discovering yourselves as heroes and helping you set up your image."

"That's right," Gaea said. "So, don't be shy in asking for help. I'd be honored to help you make such an important decision."

After that the teachers passed out markers and whiteboards to the class for them to get started. Ayano looked down at the whiteboard as she pondered what to write across it.

 _'What was that name?'_ She wondered. _'What had I chosen back then with Ko?'_

She remembers him smiling when she finally gave him her choice, but that's all she can remember. As she thought about it, other members of her class were already starting to write. Gaea walked amongst them while stopping every so often at one of their desks to speak with the students. It was silent in their class for the next ten or so minutes except for the noise of their markers writing and Aizawa's light snoring.

"Now, students, who among you are ready to share?" Midnight asked.

Her question had some mentally gasping since they had no idea, they'd be sharing these to others. No one moved at first, but then Yuga stood from his chair. Everyone got quiet as the blonde made his way to the podium.

"Hold your breath," Yuga said. "The Shining Hero…my name is I Cannot Stop Twinkling!"

He held up his sign high in the air as he said this as classmates gave him funny looks.

"Mon amie, you cannot deny my sparkle." Yuga told them.

Gaea clapped for Yuga politely as the boy looked so proud of what he had chosen. Midnight took the board from him, which had the others thinking she was going to tell him to try again. However, she just started making adjustments with her own marker.

"It will be better this way," Midnight said. "Take out the "I" and shorten the "cannot" to "can't."

"It's stunning, Mademoiselle." Yuga complimented.

"She likes it?!" Some of them asked in shock.

"Also, you're not really French, are you?" Rikido questioned. "That's just an act."

Yuga didn't comment on Rikido's question as the blonde youth returned to his seat. As soon as he sat down, Mina was hoping out of her seat.

"Okie-dokie, let me go next," She began as she bounced towards the podium. "My codename: Alien Queen."

Midnight looked disturbed by Mina's choice as she looked to Gaea. The green-skinned woman, who had been working with Mina, shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"It's creative." Gaea defended Mina's choice. "And fitting if you think about it."

Mina nodded her head in agreement as her grin grew even wider across her face. However, Midnight wasn't having it.

"I don't think so," Midnight said. "She's not naming herself off of that horrible monster with the acidic blood."

Mina pouted at Midnight's words before returning to her desk. Gaea pat her shoulder before speaking to her about other choices she might be able to make.

"Ribbit—I think I've got one," Tsuyu said as she raised her hand. "Okay if I go next?"

Midnight called her on up and the class went quiet again as Tsuyu walked behind the podium. She placed her whiteboard in front of her as she looked to her classmates.

"I've had this name in mind since grade school," Tsuyu explained. "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

Ayano smiled while quite liking the name, and it appeared Midnight did as well since it was given her approval. Many of the class cheered for Tsuyu, which brought a smile to her face as she returned to her desk. Hachiro was the next to go to the podium.

"Like Tsu, I've hard this name in mind since I was a kid." Hachiro said as he showed his whiteboard. "Just call me the Arachnid Hero: Webslinger."

"Wonderful!" Midnight said. "It definitely suits you."

Hachiro thanked her before leaving the podium. After he sat down, Ayumi was quick to get to the podium.

"It's my turn now," Ayumi said then held up her whiteboard. "You can call me the Speedy Hero: Velory!"

"Velory?" Midnight questioned. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I combined the word velocity with the name of the Roman God Mercury." Ayumi explained. "Why I chose velocity should be a no brainer, but I decided to combined it with Mercury because he's the messenger of the gods and the fastest amongst them. That and the element mercury is silver."

So, it was like her hair and the name of her quirk—quicksilver. It really was creative how she combined those components together to get her name. Ayano's brow quirked. Hadn't she combined things together to get her name?

"Lovely," Midnight said to Ayumi. "I believe that's a perfect fit."

Ayumi nodded in agreement before she returned to her seat. Eijiro was up next as he set his whiteboard down for the others to see.

"I've got mine too!" Eijiro said. "The Sturdy Hero…My name is Red Riot."

"Red Riot?" Midnight hummed. "Interesting. "You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, yes?"

Ayano doesn't believe she's heard of Crimson Riot before, but he must be someone pretty important to Eijiro for him to pay homage to him.

"That's right," Eijiro said. "He may be kinda old school, but someday I wanna be just like him. Crimson is my idol."

Midnight smiled as she looked at Eijiro who seemed so inspired by merely speaking about his idol.

"If you're bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up to." Midnight warned him.

"I accept the challenge." Eijiro said with confidence.

Eijiro then returned to his seat as the rest of the class tried to decide their names. But soon more of them stood and presented their names. It seemed as if Ayano's classmates knew who they wanted to be and who they wanted to be known as. Even Konan who didn't really seem like the type to care about things such as codenames, had decided on Paper Crane for herself. The only ones left to chose their names were Ayano, Katsuki, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya.

 _'I'm not having any luck remembering…'_ Ayano thought in annoyance. _'Maybe I should just pick something different. Think of something new.'_

But she had no idea. She just decided she was going to better her two best friends, and when she first joined the hero course, her choice for being her was just to prove she could use her quirk for some good. She never really thought about what kind of hero she wished to be. Ayano sighed. She never knew picking a hero name could be so hard. She then looked up when Katsuki stood from his desk. He went up to the podium then set his whiteboard down. When seeing what was written on it, Ayano dead-panned.

"King Explosion Murder." He said with one of his evil expressions on his face.

Ayano couldn't believe him. Not only did he put murder in his name to begin with, but it wasn't even "Murderer", which would have made more sense. The way he has it worded makes it look like a badly named murder case.

"I'm gonna say that's a little too violent," Midnight said.

"I must agree with her on that," Gaea said as she sweat-dropped.

"Huh, what do you mean?!" Katsuki demanded.

Both women were hardly phased by his snappy tone, and his classmates just plainly ignored it.

"Why don't you be Explosion Boy?" Eijiro suggested teasingly.

As Katsuki snapped at him to shut-up, Ayano got up from her seat. She went up to Katsuki to jerk him out from in front of the class.

"Sorry about him," Ayano said to her teachers as she forced the blonde back in his seat.

He was snapping at her the entire time, but she shut him up, or at least muted him by putting a thick psionic box around him.

 _'Just quiet down and think of a better name,'_ She thought to him, so he'd hear her.

He frowned at her though started writing on his whiteboard again. But he did have one more snarky remark for her.

 _'At least I'm coming up with something,'_ He retorted. _'You haven't even written anything down, stupid.'_

Ayano, who released him from the box, decided to ignore his remark though knew he was right. She just sighed as she retook her seat. After Katsuki was silenced, Ochaco went up to the podium.

"This is the name I thought of—Uravity." Ochaco presented.

Ayano's eyes widened a bit as a little light went off in the back of her subconscious.

 _'She combined part of her name with her quirk,'_ Ayano said. _'That's what I…'_

Ayano quickly pulled the lid off of her marker to scribble across it as Midnight gave Ochaco her approval. Ayano stood next after she finished writing. She went to the podium.

"This name is one I picked a long time ago with my older brother," Ayano said as she looked down at the whiteboard. "He wanted me to become a hero for as long as I can remember, which is why he helped me chose this name. However, for a moment I forgot what that name was…which I think is because I gave up _wanting_ to be a hero until a little while ago. It might not be super clever or catchy, but I want this name to show I've committed myself to the path of a hero."

Her words brought a different level of silence to the class as everyone waited to see what she wrote. Ayano then turned her whiteboard around to show her classmates what she had chosen.

"The Psionic Hero…my name is Ayonic." Ayano presented.

"Lovely!" Midnight said as her classmates clapped. "It's certainly an _ionic_ name."

Ayano thanked her teacher before leaving the podium. As she walked down the row to her seat, she and Izuku's eyes met. He gave her a smile and a nod that had her smiling as well. She nodded to him in return before taking her seat.

"To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought it would." Midnight said. "All we have left is Young Bakugo, who needs to rethink his, and Iida. Oh, yes, and Midoriya too."

Said boys took a few more minutes before Tenya finally stood from his seat. He walked to the podium, and Ayano watched him. Though he was putting on a brave face—even without looking into his mind—she could see he still had so much angry boiling up inside of him. But she didn't know what to do. She offered her help and she feel like that's all she can do. She doesn't want to force it on him.

"So, what have you chosen, Iida-kun?" Gaea asked kindly.

Tenya silently turned his board around to show that just like Shoto, he chose his own name.

"You're using your name too?" Midnight asked sounding a bit perplexed.

Ayano bit her lip while feeling like Tenya not choosing himself an actual codename has to do with his brother. And while she wanted to know what he was thinking, she remained out of his head out of respect.

"Yes," Tenya said in reply to Midnight's question.

Midnight sighed shaking her head, but gave her approval nonetheless. Tenya returned to his seat thus leaving Izuku and Katsuki as the only ones without their chosen names.

"Well, Midoriya, are you ready?" Midnight questioned.

Izuku gasped as he seemed to come out of his thoughts. Despite his frazzled reaction, he nodded while standing. He walked up to the podium. He paused for a moment before turning the whiteboard around. When Ayano saw what he had chosen, her eyes widened, and she wasn't the only one surprised.

 _'He chose…Deku?'_ She thought. _'But he's always disliked that name.'_

Even those who have known Izuku long knew what that name meant. It was Katsuki's name for him. A name that was meant to be the name of someone weak. Something Ayano had never seen Izuku as, but it was the name of hers and Katsuki's quirkless friend Izuku. The one who always needed looking after and the one who couldn't fight back—even when he tried his hardest.

 _'That name has always been like a shackle on him,'_ Ayano thought. _'A name Katsuki used to remind him of his "place" amongst the rest of us. But things are different now. Izuku has come so far and he's not the same kid he was when we were growing up…'_

Which is why she didn't understand why he has decided to choose it as his codename.

"Really, Midoriya?" Minoru asked.

"Sure, about that?" Denki also inquired.

"Yeah, man, remember, that could be your name forever." Eijiro warned.

Izuku seemed set with what he chose as he nodded his head in determination.

"Right," Izuku said. "I used to hate it, but then something changed. I guess someone taught me if can have different meaning."

 _'And by someone he means Uraraka,'_ Ayano realized as her lips turned up into a smile. _'…cute…'_

Said girl had a smile on her face, and Ayano was sure the brunette was in full support of Izuku's chosen name.

"And that had a huge impact on how I felt." Izuku continued. "So now I really like it. Deku. That has to be my codename."

The class was silenced by his choice, but the silence was broken as Ayano clapped lightly. Izuku and the others looked to the ginger-haired girl as she smiled.

"I quite like it," Ayano said. "Deku the hero. Has a nice ring to it."

Izuku's face lit up when she said that, and soon the others clapped for Izuku as well as he was returning to his seat.

"Now, all we have is young Bakugo." Midnight said. "No reason to rush. As I said things are going faster than I imagined."

Katsuki just grunted in reply as Gaea went around the room again to start speaking with the others about agencies that might fit them well. As the rest of the class moved on, Ayano sat up in her seat to look at Katsuki's progress. He shot her a glare over his shoulder as she leaned against his back to peek over said shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Katsuki asked with hostilely.

Though despite his tone, he didn't make a move to push her off of him. Ayano didn't reply at first as she frowned at Katsuki's whiteboard. He hasn't made much progress. He literally just changed "King Explosion Murder" to "Lord Explosion Murder", which wasn't exactly an improvement.

"You're terrible at this side of being a hero, aren't you?" Ayano asked him as she cut him a sideways glance.

"Shut-up!" Katsuki snapped. "No one asked you!"

Ayano ignored his snappy tone while leaning even closer with arms on either side of his neck, so she could reach the whiteboard. Katsuki's heart thumped heavily in his chest as his face warmed. Just what the hell was wrong with him? He tried to ignore the feeling as Ayano took the whiteboard from him. She sat back in her seat while wiping it clean quickly.

"I didn't say you could have that!" Katsuki pointed out as he turned around in his chair looking even more pissed off.

"Shush," Ayano said. "Let me help. Like, I told you in our rescue training, when it comes to things like this, I'm better at it than you. Besides, I'm expecting to receiving more training sessions from you. Meaning the least I can do is make sure you have a proper name for someone who's aiming to be the Number One Hero."

Her words silenced Katsuki though the irritated look remained on his face.

 _'And just what the hell could you have in mind?'_ He asked her mentally.

 _'Well, we're definitely getting rid of "murder" from the name,'_ Ayano thought back sternly. _'Doesn't sound very approachable, does it?'_

Katsuki snorted because he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to become the number one hero. He'd get there by sear training and skill alone if that's what it took.

 _'What's something that sums you up?'_ Ayano wondered. _'Something that just screams explosive, rabid animal without really saying that?'_

 _'Shut-up, Aya!'_ Katsuki snapped. _'I'll explode your ass so hard that the only thing left will be the ground underneath you!'_

Despite wanting to tell him that he might want to think of rewording his threat, Ayano decided not to as a thought came to mind.

 _'Nothing left but the ground…the ground directly below the point of an explosion…'_ Ayano thought as she glanced over to meet Katsuki's eyes. _'Ah…that might just work…'_

Katsuki frowned in confusion as he wondered what the hell she could have going on through her head.


	37. Enter: Sir Nighteye

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me with another chapter! And guess what you're speaking with a free woman! No school or work for this entire week :D Besides, painting my room, I'm going to have a lot of free time :D Yay~

This means I'll have more time to work on my other stories besides just this one lol XD Anyway, this chapter is the last chapter before the students arrive at their internships. I'm really excited to write more about my other OCs, so you can get to know them better and come to love them as much as I do. :D Now, this little bit of the arc won't be as focused around Ayano as previous arcs because of me writing more on Ayumi, Hachiro, and Konan. But we'll have plenty of time to focus on Ayano after, kay? XD

As for my other story, it's been decided that my new OC will actually be from America and will be of Hispanic/Japanese ethnicity. Her name is Tamashī Santana and she will be paired with Todoroki, so I guess I'll need to take that poll down lol XD And to warn you know, there will be three other students added to U.A's hero course beside her. However, she and one other will be in Class 1-A while the other two in 1-B so things are actually even. Her story probably won't be posted anytime soon, but it is starting to come together slowly but surely.

Now, onward to the chapter after this brief character profile. Let's take a closer look Konan shall we? She will be the star of the next chapter after all XD

Name: Kurafutoshi Konan

Nickname/Alias(s): Paper Crane (Hero name)

Age: 15

D.O.B: November 11th

Gender: Female

Height: (5'3 1/2)

Quirk: Paper Body gives the user a paper like body. The paper is detachable and can be used to manipulate in many different ways. To some extent Konan can produced more paper to replace paper she has lost, but the paper is part of her body, so she must take care of what she has. While she can harden the density of the paper to make herself more durable, she is still more delicate than the average human. She is weakened against water and fire based attacks, and heavy wind isn't ideal conditions for her to use her quirk either since her paper could be shattered too far and out of her parameter of control.

Birthplace: Tokyo

Family:

Kurafutoshi Ryūshi (Quirk: particle/Civilian)-father

-Her father's quirk allows him to manipulate materials down to their very atoms, which includes his own body. He can disperse the particles within his own body and reconstruct himself at will.

Kurafutoshi Kami (Quirk: Paper Hair/Civilian)-mother

-Her mother's quirk is like a lesser version than her own. However, Kami cannot detach the paper of her hair to manipulate. Once it is cut off it is simply paper with no extra use.

Affiliation: U.A. High, Kurafustoshi Company

Trivia:

-Konan's birthday is the same day as Origami Day in Japan (at least I think that information is right...)

-Konan has been friends with Ojiro since childhood. As it is known now, he is the only friend she had before coming to U.A.

-Konan is expected to take over her father's company someday, which means there is a lot of high expectations on her. This might explain her serious demeanor and need to strive for perfection.

* * *

 _'Ground Zero…'_ Katsuki thought to himself as he retook his seat after presenting this name to the class.

It had gotten Midnight's approval, which was what mattered he guessed. It meant he didn't have to deal with the stupidity of having to choose a name anymore. He then glanced back at Ayano who was already looking over her offers, which Aizawa was passing out to all those who received them. Gaea was passing out the papers to the other students that had heroes willing to take interns listened on them. This way everyone could begin to think of what agency they wanted to intern at.

Ayano's expression was one of complete concentration as she glanced over the offers, she was given. When lunch came around, she'd be sure to look them over in more depth.

"Now that everyone has decided on their hero names," Aizawa began. "We can go back to talking about your incoming internships. They last for one week. As for those you'll be working with, those of you who are on the board will choose among you offers. The rest of you will have a different list as I'm sure you've already noticed."

Katsuki looked down at his own stack of papers as he wondered just who sent him offers. Probably a bunch of weak ass pros looking for a good sidekick, but he wasn't looking for that that was for sure.

"You have a lot to think about," Aizawa continued. "There are around 40 agencies across the country who have agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its heroes focus on. Keep that in mind."

"Imagine that you were Thirteen, you'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people." Midnight explained. "Not fighting villains. Like, the Pack Rescue Company, understand?"

Hachiro blinked as he wondered if his parents were going to open their doors to interns this year too. They usually did, but he wasn't planning to start his internship there. Like many of his brothers before him, they chose their internships away from home to get a different perspective on hero business. They all said it was a good learning experience, so he planned to do the same.

"Think carefully before you decide." Aizawa cautioned his students.

"Yes, sir," They replied in unison.

"And if you have any questions or just need help, feel free to stop by my office." Gaea added with a smile. "I also added my number to each one of the handouts, so even if we're not in school, you can call me whenever you need. If I don't pick up the first time, I'll be sure to return your call as soon as possible."

Ayano was sure Gaea might regret giving her number to certain members of their class. Like, Minoru who was practically vibrating in his seat after hearing that.

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Aizawa said as the bell rang overhead.

As some students complained about the short time frame, their teachers saw themselves out. Aizawa dismissed his students for lunch then shut the door. Obviously, he didn't care if they thought short amount of time was unfair. Though Ayano wasn't surprised. The others started moving around once Aizawa was gone with Midnight and Gaea, but it didn't seem as if anyone was going to get food. Well, Ayumi was already munching on some food, but that girl was always prepared to eat. Ayano shifted through more her papers of offers before one name caught her attention.

 _'Sir Nighteye….head of the Nighteye Hero Agency,'_ She read to herself.

—FLASHBACK—

"… _Can I help you?" Ayano asked the blonde._

 _The blonde's grin grew as he stepped back just enough to bend over to get a better look at Ayano._

 _"I just came to get a look at the first-year Sir told me would be joining us," He said as he tilted his head. "You're Ishida Ayano, right? You placed in third during the first-year's sports festival, yes?"_

 _Ayano's frown deepened as she wondered who this guy was. All she was getting out of his head was his thoughts on her, and his own curiosity to get to know her._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

 _'That Togata guy had mentioned a "Sir" when he sought me out earlier. Could this be the Sir he meant?'_ Ayano pondered. _'He said I would be joining them…while he didn't give a specific time frame, it'd make sense that he meant during internships, right?'_

And Ayano recalls her conversation with the girls not too long ago before the Sports Festival when they were talking about potential heroes to study under. Nighteye had been mentioned due to him also having psychic-based powers like her and still being able to make it far in the hero world and compete with villains even with a lack of physical prowess or power as other heroes.

 _'It seems as if the universe is trying to tell me something,'_ Ayano said. _'Or Fate herself has had a hand in this.'_

Either way Ayano believed she had the hero agency for her. She did have a few offers from more high-ranking pros, but she did believe they just weren't the right fit for her. Besides, even if things didn't work out with Nighteye, she was still in her first year. If she kept the interest of the heroes, she could choose someone else next time, right? As she started filling out the proper box for her internship request, some of her classmates weren't having as much luck with their choices.

"So, guys, have you decided what pro-agency you've wanted to go for?" Mina asked as she stared at the paper in front of her.

"Mt. Lady is my top choice." Minoru said without hesitation.

"Mineta, are you thinking something perverted?" Tsuyu questioned.

Her question had him flinching since he knew there was a certain psychic who wouldn't hesitate to hit him if she heard.

"What? No!" Minoru denied. "…possibly…"

He said this under his breath then flinched again as he waited for a smack. When it didn't come, he blinked. He looked over at Ayano to see she was a bit preoccupied as she was filling out one of the request sheets. He let out a sigh of relief thinking he was safe. However, he then cried out when he was knocked out of his seat by a psychic push.

"Definitely saw that coming," Denki said as he felt bad for his fellow perv.

Though he definitely wasn't going to get tangled up in that mess. He's learned his lesson. At least to the point where he'd try as hard as possible not to cross Ayano.

"You placed pretty far in the tournament," Mashirao said to Mina. "It's weird you didn't get any offers."

"I know!" Mina exclaimed unhappily.

She didn't understand it at all, and now she wasn't sure who to pick out of the heroes who agreed to intern them.

"Don't worry, Ashido," Hachiro said as he joined his classmates by her desk. "There's still plenty of time between now and graduation to catch a pro's attention. Besides, we'll all still be interning, so we better make the best of it, yeah?"

Mina agreed though she still pouted about not getting any offers sent to her like the rest of the finalists.

"Did you make your choice, Nida?" Mashirao asked.

"Yeah, are you going to go to your family's agency?" Ochaco added. "I saw your parents' names on the list of heroes who are willing to intern."

"Nah, I'm choosing somewhere else." Hachiro replied as he shrugged. "I'll have plenty of time in the future to work with my parents. Best to see what else is out there to learn from, ya know? Don't know where I'm going to go yet specifically, but I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Mina wished she was that laid back about the entire thing. Hachiro honestly didn't seem worried at all, and she was totally jealous.

"Hey, Deku!" Ochaco called out to the green-haired boy. "Who's on your list?"

Her words went unheard as Izuku was muttering away as he was looking over the hero forms. The others weren't surprised though and just smiled in amusement.

 _'There he goes again,'_ They thought.

Izuku then jumped when realizing he had so many pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Oh, sorry, what do you guys say?" He asked.

"You're really thinking hard about this, aren't you?" Tsuyu asked as the others made their way over.

"Which is a wise thing to do," Konan said from her desk. "It's true there is plenty of time between now and graduation to try and impress more pros and to gain more experience, but this decision still shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Agreed," Tokoyami seconded.

As Eijiro turned around in his seat to face Konan, Izuku and the others went on with their conversation.

"So, do you have any idea where you want to go, Kurafutoshi?" Eijiro asked the girl. "I think I've already made my pick."

He said this with a big grin on his face as the blonde-hair girl in front of him was looking over the sheet in her hand.

"Hmm, there are many choices to choose from and one must factor what kind of pro is needed for them to progress their skill and overall view of the path in front of them," Konan said as she looked up to meet Eijiro's gaze. "I have a few in mind, but nothing set in stone. I do not want to make the wrong decision."

"I understand that," Eijiro said with a nod. "But don't worry yourself too much about it, okay? I'm sure whatever you pick that you'll find a way to make the best of it. You're talented after all."

Konan blinked at the uninspected compliment, but before she could reply, Ayano standing caught her attention.

"Leaving, Ishida?" She asked.

"Yes, I've made my final decision," Ayano said. "Might as well go get some lunch before it's over and turn in my forms to Aizawa-sensei as well."

She waved to her classmates then saw herself out to head off for some food first.

* * *

Ayano hummed to herself as she walked towards the teachers' lounge in hopes of finding her homeroom teacher. She supposed she could search for him using his mind, but she wasn't taking the chance considering the last time she was in his head, he wanted to expel her. As she turned the corner to the hall that housed the teachers' lounge, she saw Mirio along with two other students. They were walking in her direction, and Mirio soon noticed her along with his friends. One she recognized from her first day here. She had tried asking him for directions to the recovery room, but he had been too shy to reply to her. The other she did not know, but she seemed friendly enough she smiled at Ayano.

"Oh, hey, Ishida," Mirio said.

"Togata-senpai," Ayano greeted politely in return.

She then nodded to the other two to be polite as well. The dark-haired boy stiffened when she turned her eyes on him, and just as he had done when she has spoke to him the first time, he turned away to place his head against the wall. Ayano sweat-dropped, but her eyes quickly turned to the older female as she jumped up into Ayano's face.

"Don't mind him!" She said. "He's always like that. He's our little kitten—Amajiki Tamaki. I'm Hado Nejire! And you must be the first-year Mirio was telling us about!"

Ayano was going to reply with a proper greeting to the two upper classmen, but never got the words out as Nejire kept talking.

"Is it true you can read minds?" Nejire asked as she stepped even closer. "Is it weird to hear other people's thoughts? Can you hear my thoughts? What am I thinking right now? Oh, oh, how far is your range? Like when does someone leave your psychic reach?!"

Ayano blinked as Nejire beamed at her. Despite Nejire being the older of the two, she did seem rather childlike. Before Ayano even had to try answering all those questions, Mirio stepped in.

"So, you decided where you wanted to go, huh?" He asked as he gestured to the papers in her arms.

Ayano looked down at the papers in her arms. They only had one slot filled out, and while she did make the decision quite fast, she just had this gut feeling that it was the right one. Ayano looked back up to meet Mirio's gaze.

"Yes," Ayano said. "I look forward to working with you, Togata-senpai."

Mirio's grin widened across his face before he held out his hand to Ayano. The ginger-haired girl reached out to grasp his hand to give it a firm shake.

"Yeah," Mirio agreed. "Can't wait to see how you do out on the field, Ishida. I hope we work well together."

Ayano agreed then bid farewell to the upper classmen since she needed to get her request form to Aizawa before lunch ended. Mirio waved to her then left with his friends as she started towards the teachers' lounge once more. When arriving to the door that led into the lounge, she saw it was open. The teachers must expect a lot of traffic in and out today.

She saw Aizawa at his desk as well, which meant she didn't have to go looking for him somewhere else. And though despite the door being open, Ayano hovered in the entrance while knocking on the opened door. Aizawa and a few other teachers looked up. Ayano even noticed All Might, who was in his muscle form, off to the side and she could have sworn he looked a little pale. But she pushed that thought to the side as she addressed her teacher.

"Is it alright if I come in, Sensei?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, Ishida," Aizawa said as he turned in his chair to face his student. "Did you already make your decision?"

Ayano nodded her head as she walked over to Aizawa. She held out the forms to him with her choice pick on the top of the pile.

"You're only interested in one agency?" Aizawa asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes, sir," Ayano said nodding. "I believe Sir Nighteye's hero agency will be a good fit for me. He is a well-respected hero from what I hear with a similar quirk to my own. I could learn a lot from him and it would be a waste to pass up on his offer."

In the background, All Might flinched at the mention of his former sidekick as his hands curled into fists. First, his former mentor reaches out to his successor, and now his former sidekick is reaching out to Ayano. All this was a bit too much for his liking, and Giichi's words about Ayano's future didn't help his troubled mind either. And for Nighteye to go out of his way to reach out to the girl didn't set well with All Might at all.

"Are you sure you want to make your pick so quickly?" Snipe asked. "Trust me, kid, a lot of third years made their decisions too early and still regret to this day who they chose to intern with."

"I'm sure," Ayano said confidentially. "Sir Nighteye's hero agency is the one for me."

Aizawa wasn't going to argue. If Ayano wanted to go to Nighteye's agency, Aizawa wasn't going to stop her.

"Alright," Aizawa said as he laid her request form on his desk. "I'll get in contact with Nighteye tomorrow to let him know to be expecting you."

"Thank-you, Sensei." Ayano said as she bowed to him. "I am sorry for disturbing your break."

She bid farewell to the other sensei before heading out to return to class. She wondered if the others made their final decisions yet.

* * *

After lunch, the rest of the school day was rather uneventful. Most of their teachers had decided to give them more time to make their decisions, so many of their classes had been cancelled. Ayano mostly just chatted with her classmates for the rest of the day or tried to help a few of them make a decision until it was finally time to call it a day.

"Best Jeanist sent you an offer?" Ayano inquired as she walked towards the train station with Katsuki.

Izuku had stayed back to walk with Ochaco today, and Ayano was sure he was trying to wait and catch Tenya before he left. However, Ayano already knew the boy had left. She had tried talking to Tenya earlier, but he mostly brushed her off and kept telling her he was fine. Even if they both knew it was a lie. But once against Ayano hadn't pushed, and each time she backed off, her gut churned.

It didn't help matters that she heard he chose to intern in Hosu City. The exact same place his brother had been attacked. Ayano didn't even have to guess—she didn't even need to read his mind—to know why he wanted to go there. She just hoped Iida wasn't foolish in the end to go through with whatever plan he had in his head. Or at least hope the pro he's interning under can keep him under a vigilant eye.

"Yeah," Katsuki said.

"And you picked him because he's such a high-ranked pro." Ayano said. "Right? No other reason?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Katsuki retorted.

Ayano resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Katsuki snappy retort as they had to pause at the crosswalk to wait for the light to change.

"Where the hell are you going anyway?" Katsuki asked her.

"Nighteye's hero agency," Ayano replied as the light changed for them. "He sent me an offer."

As the two crossed the street, Katsuki tilted his head while trying to recall a hero named Nighteye, but no face came to mind.

"Since we won't be seeing each other for about a week once we leave for internships, would it be too much to ask that you try to stay out of trouble?" Ayano questioned. "I won't be around to keep you in line, so I'd just like to know you'd make a conscious effort to behave."

She said this with a straight face, and of course, it had Katsuki all riled up as he turned to glare at her.

"Shut your damn mouth, Aya!" Katsuki snapped. "I'll act however the hell I want, got it?!"

Ayano sighed shaking her head, which had Katsuki brow twitching repeatedly in aggravation.

"You're hopeless," Ayano said.

"That's my line, dammit!" Katsuki growled.

Ayano gave him a deadpanned expression as she resisted the urge to tell him that he wrong. However, she supposed it was just best to drop it.

"…right…whatever you say, Katsuki." Ayano said shrugging.

She then picked up her pace a bit to put him behind her, which just annoyed the hell out of him even more.

"Get back here, Aya!" Katsuki snapped. "We're not done here!"

"You might not be, but I am." Ayano replied.

Katsuki growled while quickly and easily catching up to the girl. Without thinking, he reached out to snag her hand to hold with his own, so she couldn't run off again. He did all this without even seeming to notice his actions. Ayano did, however, and she felt her cheeks warm a bit.

 _'Not again…'_ She thought as her heart fluttered a bit.

She didn't know why Katsuki's action caused such a reaction within her, but she didn't like it. Or rather, she didn't like being unaware of why her body was acting in such ways. It made her uncomfortable, but at the same time, it wasn't like she discouraged him from taking her hand or it wasn't like she was making a conscious effort to pull away. Which annoyed her most of all since when they were younger, she had no problem doing just that.

"Gees, you're a pain in the ass." Katsuki complained while looking calmer than before.

 _'That's my line,'_ Ayano thought grumpily.

* * *

During the following days leading up to the weekend, the students of classes 1-A and 1-B turned in their picks for the internships to come. Happening within that time, the heroes who would be expecting students to arrive were receiving notices and preparing for their arrival.

"So, she accepted the offer?" Nighteye inquired as he was typing on his computer.

"Yes, sir," Bubble Girl replied as she looked at the clipboard in her hands. "Ishida Ayano of U.A. High School's class 1-A will be arriving Monday at the train station where she will be picked up by Centipeder. She will arrive here soon after."

Nighteye said nothing in reply at first as he continued to work on the computer in front of him. He knew she could choose this agency. Mirio even mentioned it to him when he came in for work study the other day. Of course, Nighteye has been expecting to meet Ayano again after all these years. The last time he saw her, she had been a newborn, which meant the girl wouldn't recognize him. He was interested to see how far she's come.

"I see," Nighteye said. "Make sure to have Lemillion scheduled for a few extra days this week."

He knew Mirio was really interested to see what Ayano could do, and Nighteye was curious to see the two react considering he saw two very different futures for them.

"Yes, sir," Bubble Girl said as she made note of his request.

Nighteye dismissed her after that before turning to where he had his All Might merch and collectibles. Among them was a picture of All Might and Nighteye and two others. Standing between the two tall men was a petite woman with long, ginger hair. She wore a mostly green hero costume with a golden phoenix in the center. She had a large grin on her face smiled at the camera. Her grin almost out did that of All Might's. Then beside Nighteye's former mentor, was a man who wasn't quite as tall as the prior two. He had short, spikey white hair and pitch-dark eyes. His hero costume was mostly light and more low-key than his two friends. And he looked completely bored and wasn't even looking at the camera, which caught him as he was yawning.

Etsudo and Giichi both formerly known as the pro-heroes: Phoenix and Gaunt. One unfortunately fell in the line of duty while the other retired far too early. While neither had been a mentor to him of sorts, he respected the two. Both were fine heroes and society could have benefited greatly if the two were still around—or in Giichi's case still in active duty.

Now—despite the dark future Nighteye has seen—Nighteye hoped their children could lead to something amazing. But one has already fallen to the darkness. Another is trying to start a new life and forget her old one. And the last doesn't know how dangerous she can be. It's a rocky future for three of them for certain, and how it could affect the rest of society was even more chilling.

* * *

As the days passed, Ayano and her classmates found themselves at the train station as they waited to leave for their internships.

"Everyone has their costumes, right?" Aizawa questioned his students. "Remember you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet, and don't lost them or anything."

"Gotcha!" Mina chirped happily as she held hers above her head.

Mina was definitely reflecting most of the class's excitement for their internships, and Ayano was sure if Mina's grin grew anymore, her face would split in two.

"Speak properly," Aizawa said sternly. "It's "Yes, sir", Ashido."

Mina lost some of her excitement from being scolded as her body deflated a bit.

"Yes, sir," she whined as the others chuckled.

Ayumi even pat her on the back consolingly despite looking highly amused by the entire thing.

"Make sure you mind your manners with the heroes during your internships," Aizawa added. "Now get to it."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied.

Everyone then started dispersing though Ayano paused to watch Tenya walk away after leaving Izuku and Ochaco. This could be her last chance to say anything to him…her last chance to try to get through to him before he did anything stupid. But she just couldn't think of what words to say.

"Ishida, you're going to miss your train," Aizawa said as he walked up to the teen.

Ayano jumped slightly at his approach. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him at first.

"…r-right," Ayano said. "Sorry, Sensei."

Aizawa nodded then glanced towards where Tenya was getting in line to board his train.

"I've already spoke with the pro he's interning under." Aizawa said. "He'll watch Iida closely during his stay."

Ayano blinked up at Aizawa while wondering if the man was trying to comfort her. Though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Aizawa did care about all of them after all even if he did have a… _strange_ way of showing it.

"Right," Ayano said nodding. "See you in a week, Aizawa-sensei. Try not to be bored without us."

She said this with a smile before heading towards the gate that would take her to her designated train. Aizawa watched her go then glanced around to see if the rest of his students were going where they needed. He let out a sigh.

"Right…don't get bored." He said to himself.

* * *

Coco: Well, that's the end of it, guys. Hope you enjoyed. And can't wait to see you all again soon with the next update!


End file.
